Change of Heart
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: He said that he hates humans and halfbreeds. But he didn't know that it's possible to fall in love with what he hates. What happens when Sesshomaru finds an injured and near death girl in a forest. And not just any girl.
1. Chapter 1: Battle

**Title: Change of Heart**

**Chapter 1: Battle**

**Summary:** He said that he hated humans and half-breeds. But he didn't know that it was possible to fall in love with what he hated. What happens when Sesshomaru finds an injured girl in a forest, and not just any girl?

Disclaimer: me: Oh my god! This is my first romantic Inuyasha fanfic.

Inuyasha: Right and?

me: I'm just saying.

Inuyasha: Can we just get on with the disclaimer and story?

me: Fine, you can do the disclaimer then...

Inuyasha: What!

me: You're the one who insisted on speeding up.

Inuyasha: Fine whatever. YWD doesn't own anything to do with Inuyasha which includes the tv show and manga and movies.

me: See that wasn't so bad.

Inuyasha: Hmph.

me: Anyway, lets start the show.

* * *

**Story:** During the middle of the night, at the base of a cliff near a forest, there's a battle. Wolf demons vs. shadow demons, which are fierce demons, all black, with razor sharp claws, red eyes, which if you look into them directly then who will see your own death by this creature. They also have sharp teeth and a very bad adittude. All they want to do is kill. The shadow demons had just attacked the wold demon tribes, blades clashed, along with claws and fangs, there are many cries of pain and death, and there's the smell of blood all over the place.

Among the wolf demons were three of the best warriors, Kouga who moved with such speed and power. Ayame who attacks with leaves and wind. And Hiroku who happens to be a half-demon. She is about fourteen years old, with a hair color of blue mixed with a light pink, it's held in a high ponytail and goes a little bit lower than her hips. Her eyes are an ice blue color mixed with silver, she has three wolf tails and wolf ears on her head, they are a greyish-white color along with her clothes which look very simalier to Ayame's, the only difference is in color. She also woar a very light brown small side bag around her waste. (what's in it, you'll find out soon)

"Are you guys ready?" Kouga asked the two of them. These three had been standing on a rock just as the two forces had collided.

"Of course." Ayame stepped up beside Kouga.

"Then let's do it..." Hiroku gripped her staff tight in her hand. Hiroku uses a staff that's about as tall as her and she's just a little shorter then Kouga. It's made from a hard wood called Diunk which is one of the strongest wood in the world, used for making an extremly dangerous weapon. But it's moslty made for those who have tremendous power. The top is a golden circular shape with a white crystal which is secured in the middle of it. She also has the power to control the eight elements, being, Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Electricity, Ice, Dark and Light.

When she calls upon the power, she can transform her staff into certain weapons that wok with each element, all she has to do is throw the staff into the air and call out the weapon of choice. But there are secrets of her power that not even Hiroku knows about.

Ayame and Kouga both ran off the rock and started attacking the shadow demons, while Hiroku studied the area. _"Hm... rocks are nearby but so is the forest, so fire won't work, other wise, I'll set the entire forest on fire..."_

"Hiroku! Look out!" came the voice of Kouga pointing to a demon coming up behind her.

She noticed this and jumped off the rock and landed onto the ground. Then she threw her staff in the air and called out, "Thunder pyke!" then a flash appeared for a few seconds, once gone a pyke fell and she reached up and grabbed it tightly in her hand. The body of the pyke is dark brown wood and is smooth. The blade takes on the shape of a lighting bolt, along the handle is a carving of a thunder bolt going from the bottem of the actual weapon to the bottem of the blade. "Take this!" she shouted slashing the demon down the middle and it collapsed as the blood poured out from its body.

Kouga zipped by attacking every demon that he ran into, while Ayame stood on a nearby rock and attacked with her deadly leaves.

"Hey, half-breed? Getting tired yet?" asked one of the wolf-demons in a mocking kind of way.

"No way!" she yelled back attacking many demons, slashing them as she past them.

"Half-breed huh?" snickered one of the demons that Hiroku happened to be in battle with. "I never knew that I would have the pleasure of killing a worthless half-breed." it snickered once again.

"Don't call me a half-breed!" she jumped up and attacked the shadow demon but he moved so her pyke hit him in the shoulder, instead of his head. Thisyoukai seemed to be stronger than the other ones, was he their leader? Hiroku attacked once again but the demon continued dodging every attack.

"Is that all you got!" it continued to mock her as he brought his clawed hand down on her, hitting the young hanyou. The claws swipped her arm and moved across her chest, though her armor protected her chest, and it continued moving onto her other arm, letting blood stream down onto the ground darkening the dirt. The attack had pushed her away but she still managed to stand up.

Hiroku gripped the pyke in both her hands, then running towards the demon she managed to hit him in the arm tearing the skin open and letting the blood come out. She made a quick turn and headed back, jumping up into the air above the demons head, she brought down the thunder pyke for the final blow. Unfortunatly theshadow youkaisuspected this and moved aside, so when Hiroku came down infront of him, he took his other claw and slashed her again, cutting her legs, neck and face.

More blood dribbled down reddening her fur and dripping onto the ground. She had small cuts on her face and was breathing heavily. Hiroku stood in a defence stance with the pyke in front of her, both her hands tightly holding onto the body of the weapon.

"Hm... You're the leader am I right?" she said to it with some confidense though in reality she was a bit nervous and scared, but only a bit.

"You are correct half-breed... I've never lost any battle and have killed many of your comrades. And now I get the pleasure of killing a half-demon." he chuckled doing so. Once again he raised his claw in preparation of the attack.

"I have to help her..." Kouga glanced over to Hiroku. _"As soon as I'm done here, I'll..." _he thought worringly as he continued attacking demons and helping out other wolf demons take down bigger or stronger ones.

"Just let her go! She's only a half-demon!" said another wolf demon, who had just destroyed a shadow creature with one final kick to the head, which broke the demon's neck. "No one cares about her."

"You're wrong..." Kouga said with anger growing in his eyes. "Look out!" he attacked a demon who happened to come by.

"Shadow demon. Today you will die." she waited for her time. "I'll defeat you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" it ran towards her, both claws out in front. "Take this!" he attack with a deadly blow, Hiroku had ducked, though one of the claws had cut her throat/chest area letting more blood stain her fur.

"Neh..." little did the demon realize that she had plunged her pyke right into the stomach of the him.

"Wh-wh-wha-?" he shuttered as Hiroku pulled her weapon out and the demon backed away holding it's claw up to the wound. "You..." he quickly turned and ran into the nearby forest.

Hiroku followed him, killing any shadow demons who got in her way.

"Hiroku!" shouted Kouga.

"I'm going after him... he's the leader, and he's gonna pay for what he's done." she said angerily looking back at Kouga for a moment then chasing after the evil demon. But she wondered why they have attacked the wolf demon tribe. They've done nothing wrong to these cold blooded killers.

She chased it deep into the forest, as she moved every cut burned as pain shot through her body, but Hiroku wouldn't let that stop her. Then she met the _'cold blooded killer'_ as she put it in the middle of the forest in a small clearing.

"Why have you attacked us!" she asked growing mader by the second.

"Wouldn't you like to know you pathetic excuse for a half-breed!" the demon looked at her with it's red eyes.

Hiroku looked in its eyes and saw her own death, blood covered her entire body, her eyes wide with fear. They looked cold and empty, she looked pale, her skin white as snow, she's laying in a pool of her own blood. Hiroku gasped at the sight of her own death, but remaind aware of her surroundings.

"Ha! Now you know what your death will be like. And I must say that it will be painful." he lunged at her, and Hiroku wouldn't move, she couldn't figure out why, she wanted to but it was like she was frozen in time. He attacked her with great force cutting deep gashes into her legs and arms, her armor protected her well, it had scratches and dents. After this blow she fell to her knees.

_"Come on... I can do this..."_ she told herself standing up finally able to move.

"What?" the demon looked surprised at the fact that she could move. Was it becauseof herpower or her will to live? Which ever one he didn't like it. "Why can you still move!" he growled at her.

"Because, I have the power that will allow me to defeat you." Hiroku ran towards him yelling the whole way, then jumping up and over the demon she thrusted the pyke into the back of the demon.

"GAH...!" he felt the entense sting of the pyke.

Holding the thunder pyke in the demon's back she called out to the power of Electricity. "Thunder Strike!" she called out as a strike of lighting hit the bottem of her weapon and sent energy surging through the body and into the demon.

"Why didn't Naraku warn us of this half-demon who weilded so much power!" was the last thing that he said, and then he exploded, pieces flying everywhere, as Hiroku landed onto the ground, kneeling she breathed in and out. The young hanyou wasen't sure how much more she could endure, she had to many injuries to her legs and arms, plus a few on her neck. Is this the end she wondered. And who is this Naraku?

Then she looked up at the trees in front of her, and had seen a demon walk out and stare at her. "Another one huh?" she stood up shaking a bit and put the pyke in front of her. The demon wore a white kimono with armor and a fluffy tail. He had long silver hair and golden eyes. He also had a bluecresent moon on his forhead and to maroon stripes on his cheecks."Why are you attacking us?" she asked him unaware that he has no idea of what she's taking about. "Who is Naraku and why did he send you here!" she asked once again holding her weapon up.

"I assure you that I, Lord Sesshomaru have nothing to do with Naraku." he told her a bit irritated, to him what she said was an insult.

"Hm." Hiroku didn't think about this much. She never really did, when she gets mad, she usually won't think about the important details. "You..." she charged at him, the thunder pyke out in front of her. But by the time that Hiroku had reached the spot that Sesshomaru had been occuping, he had already moved. _"What the-?" _once behind her he used his whip of light which in turn, hit her in the back.

She noticed that he was fast, but she remaind confident. He continued hitting her with his whip, she used the pyke and blocked the attacks. _"I can't get close enough, so..."_ once Sesshomaru stopped whipping, Hiroku took this as her chance. Pointing the blade of the pyke to the dark sky, she held it up in one hand and closed her eyes. "Lighting bolt!" then many small bolts of lighting came crashing down onto different spots. _"This should get him."_ but to her dislike, the demon lord managed to dodge every hit then within seconds came up close and grabbed her throat. He threw Hiroku along with her weapon to the ground a few feet away from him.

Landing on her side she tried to get up. She looked over to her thunder pyke sitting beside her as it glowed for a second and turned back into a staff. And Hiroku knew that meant that she had very little power left. Blood had dripped all over the place. Sesshomaru looked at her. What power she had. He had to admit that she wasn't half bad.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Hiroku had noticed a small green toad like demon walk out of the forest followed by a little girl with browny-blacky hair and kept some of it in a messy side ponytail. "What is that?" asked Jaken looking over to Hiroku.

"Huh..." then little girl known as Rin ran behind Sesshomaru. "She's a..." Rin couldn't even say it. After watching what happened to the villagers who were attacked by wolves, seeing a wolf demon in front of her frightened her abit.

"A wolf demon." said Jaken observingly.

"Hmph. I'm not a full wolf demon." she said not looking at any of them. Hiroku was never really afriad to admitt to being a half-demon, she just hated it when people would continie calling her that instead of using her name.

"Huh? You're a half demon then?"

"Couldn't you tell."she made a quiet snicker.

"How dare you attack Lord Sesshomaru!"

_"I could barely smell the human blood because she's covered in so much blood already."_ thought Sesshomaru.

"You should be killed you little-"

"Jaken, step away." the demon lord spoke with a deep voice, and Jaken stepped aside.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called to him as he walked over to Hiroku. He looked down at the injured hanyou and the staff beside her.

"So you're not with Naraku?" she asked tilting her head up a bit as she attempted to sit up but got no where.

"Don't insult me."

"Why don't you kill me then... I, a half-demon attacked you." she couldn't move. "I don't have the energy any more anyway." she said. "But, I want to defeat him..."

Sesshomaru knelt down and cupped her chin in his hand. There was something about this girl. Hirkou looked at him, his eyes are hard to read. To her it looked like he was scanning her or something. He looked into her eyes, and discovered what power she had, also why she spoke the way she did. It was because she's different.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken looked a bit confiued as to what was going on.

Sesshomaru stood up. She's so close to death, and yet he can sense her will to keep on living. Then he noticed that she was trying to get up. Hiroku managed to kneel and she continued to push herself. _"I will defeat this Naraku" _she knew that she couldn't die until he was destroyed.

The great demon lord continued to watch her, until he felt the Tenseiga pulsing within the sheathe. He pulled it out and held in front of him, stairing at it as it continued pulsing. Could Tenseiga want him to save the half-breed laying so close to death in front of him? Hiroku titled her head up slightly her vision blurred but she could still see the sword.

_"Does he plan to kill me?"_ she wondered, but then as she continued looking at the sword, she noticed a white light, an aura surrounding the blade. And then, for some reason, Hiroku believed that this sword was no threat. Closing her eyes, she layed back down onto the ground, as if waiting for something.

_"Hm... Tenseiga, do you wish that I save this girl?"_ he didn't think about it long, he didn't know why but, Sesshomaru had decided to save her. Bringing the sword up, almost above his head, he brought it down with a quick slash. Hiroku could feel her wounds healing, her strength began coming back to her, she felt stronger than ever.

Sheathing the Tenseiga, Sesshomaru walked past her.

"Sire," Jaken walked up beside him as did Rin. "do you think it wise to revive that half-demon?" Jaken questioned but didn't get any answer from the Inu youkai. The three of them walked into the forest and disappeared from sight, leaving Hiroku on the ground sleeping.

* * *

me: Hey people! Sorry if this chapter seems a little short, but it was just the begining. The next chapter should be longer.

Inuyasha: That's what everyone says, and what happens? You get, yet another short chapter.

me: Don't jinx me!

Inuyasha: I don't have to, you can do that yourself!

me: Watch it! Or, are you just mad that you won't get matched up with Hiroku?

Inuyasha: I'm not mad because of that!

Kagome: You had better not be!

me: Sorry about that everyone. But this chapter was to explain about Hiroku and what's going on. So, see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: New Meetings

**Title: Change of Heart**

**Chapter 2: New Meetings**

**Summary:** So now you know Hiroku the half-demon. In this chp. she meets up with Inuyasha and his friends, but problems still loom.

**Dislcaimer:** me: Hello! Today our disclaimer will be done by Miroku!

Miroku: hhem... T.O.F., before I do the disclaimer, would consider baring my children? (sorry for any spelling mistakes that I might have)

me: Hell no! I'm only 15 years old!

Miroku: We can make it work...

me: No we can't.

Miroku: Come on... hehehehehe...

me: ... Get your hand off there!

SLAP!

Sango: He's being a pervert angain isn't he?

me: nod nod

WACK!

Miroku (with two red hand marks on his face):T.O.F. doesn't own anything to do with Inuyasha.

me: Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Story:** Within a few hours, night had become day. Hiroku started to wake up, she could her voices all around her.

"Hey look, she's waking up." said a man.

Hiroku opening her eyes and sat up noticing five people sitting in front of her. "Huh? Where is he?" she asked looking around.

"Where's who?" asked the girl who's wearing 'odd clothes' as she called them.

"Wait, before I answer any of your questions tell me who you are first." she told them sternly, they were sitting in that same clearing on a sky blue picnic blanket.

"Oh! I'm Kagome, and this is Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Inuyasha and Kirara." she smiled.

"I'm... Hiroku." she said moving her staff in front of her.

"Did something happen to you? You have blood all over your fur but... no cuts." asked Sango a bit curiously. It was true, Hiroku had blood all over the fur and yet, no injuries.

"Yes, the wolf-demon tribes were in a battle between some shadow demons and-"

Wait, did you say wolf-demon tribe?" asked Miroku.

"That's right." she looked at them. "Have you encountered them?"

"Yes, are you a wolf-demon too?" asked Kagome.

Hiroku looked down. "... I'm not a full blooded wolf-demon, I'm a half-breed." Inuyasha's ears twitched, he had been quiet the whole time, but looked up at her upon hearing what she had said. "Inuyasha was it?" he nodded. "I see that you too are a half-demon."

"What's it to you?" he snorted.

"Inuyasha! Sorry, he can be like that sometimes." said Kagome.

"I understand, my mother was human and my father's a demon..."

"Do you know Kouga?" asked Inuyasha suddenly getting interested.

"Yes, he was at the battle."

"Battle?" they all looked at her confused.

"Like I said before, the wolf-demon tribes were battling with shadow demons sent by someone named Naraku, I fought with their leader and destroyed him. But..." she looked down at her staff. "I was so weak and injuired afterwards and then I saw another demon and battled with him. His name escapes me but... he used a sword to heal my wounds."

"Could she mean Sesshomaru?" Sango whispered into Kagome's ears. Kagome didn't say anything.

"Now, I want to hunt down this Naraku and kill him." she put her hands on her staff and stood up.

"You should join us. Naraku is an enemy to all of us." Miroku told her. Hiroku turned and walked away. "Did I say something?" he wondered.

She turned back towards them. "I'm just going to wash of my fur, I'll be back." then she turned again and walked off towards a nearby river that took just a few minutes to get there. Once there still holding her staff, she walked into a shallow part of the river and splashed herself and washed off all the blood stains. No surprise that it came off, Hiroku's fur was given to her by her mother who had put some kind powder on it to keep blood from staining it.

It came off easily and she walked back through the forest. She still wondered about that mysterious demon, though she couldn't remember his name, she still wondered about why he saved her. Was it out of pitty?

Once back with the others she took a seat infront of them still holding her staff with her. "So Kagome... you have spiritual powers, am I right?" Hiroku looked in Kagome's direction.

"How did you know?"

"Heh... I have powers too. I can see the pink light that surrounds you." indeed she could, there was a pink aura that surrounded Kagome. "Sango, you're a demon slayer."

"How could you tell?"

"Your outfit and weapon. Miroku you're a-"

"I'm a monk." he walked over to her and took her hands. "Would you consider bearing my children?" right after he asked this, he earned himself two well deserved hits to the head by Sango and Hiroku. "It was worth a try." he said to himself.

"As I was saying. Kirara is a cat demon right?"

"How do you know all this?" asked Sango.

"I used to travel a lot so..." but then she became quiet. Then she moved on, not saying any more about how she used to travel. It brought up to many bad memories. "Shippou, you're a fox demon. We used to have a bunch of families up in the mountians, but they started to disappear." Hiroku gribbed her staff even tighter in her hands.

"What kind of power do you have?" asked Inuyasha remembering that she had said something about having powers.

"I control the eight elements of, Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Electricity, Ice, Dark and Light. This staff holds that power and..." she rambled on about how her staff can transform into certain weapons that work with a certain element. "I'd show you but, it takes to much energy." she had just opened her eyes. "But I-"

"Hiroku." Miroku interupted. "You said that you were in a battle, can you tell us more about it?" Miroku asked her.

Hiroku told them about the battle, they all listened attentivly until she had finished.

"So Naraku had sent them... I wonder why?" Kagome thought out loud.

"Hiroku?" squeaked Shippou. She looked down at the little fox demon sitting front of her. "Don't worry, we all want to defeat Naraku, you don't have to do it alone." he jumped onto her lap.

"Not that she could." muttered Inuyasha.

Hiroku's ears twitched. "What was that!" she asked right away running up to him.

"You heard me! No one's defeated Naraku by themselves." he stood up and got in her face. What made her think that she could?

"Trust Inuyasha to start picking a fight with someone..." Kagome sighed.

"I never said that I could!" the two hanyou's began fighting. "Besides, you're lucky that it takes to much energy for me to change my staff into a weapon otherwise I would have whipped your butt by now!"

"You?" Inuyasha said disbelievingly. "Don't make me laugh."

"I'll prove it! Let's duel!" she pointed the staff at him.

"What?" he backed away.

"You heard me." Hiroku is the type of person who can be very determined, she's alway's trying to prove herself, even when she doesn't really need to.

"Wait!" Kagome stood up staring in the direction of the river.

"What is it?" asked Miroku.

"A jewel shard is nearby..."

"A jewel shard?" Inuyasha forgot about his arguement with Hiroku and run over to kagome. "Where?" he asked her quickly.

"In that direction." she pointed down to where the river was. Hiroku noticed that it was also the same direction in which the demon lord who had saved her walked in. Although she looked asleep, she actually didn't completely fall asleep, inturn she had heard them walked past her. Hiroku wondered if she would see him again.

Kagome quickly packed up the blanket and put it in her bag, then throwing it onto her back she hopped onto Inuyasha's back with Shippou on her shoulder. Sango quickly changed into her demon slaying outfit and Kirara bursted into flames and became and giant two tail fire cat with fangs. Miroku got on behind Sango. Kirara took to the air and Inuyasha and Hiroku with her staff at her side ran through the forest.

Then they reached the river and a small mountain. "Why is there a mountain here?" asked Shippou.

"Because this area has a lot of mountains." Hiroku answered. They crossed the river and headed into the small mountains. In the middle, it looks like a crater and right in the centre of it was an ogre demon. It's green with yellow eyes, one horn on each side of its head, green spiked hair and sharp claws not long. The overall size of the ogre demon is almost as tall as a small condo.

"That's a big ogre demon..."

"Kagome, where's the shard?" Inuyasha and Hiroku landed on the edge of the crater like hole, while Kirara, Sango and Miroku remained in the sky.

Kagome looked at the demon, then saw the bright glow of the shard. "It is in the forehead." she pointed to it's forehead and got off of Inuyasha and got her bow and arrows ready.

"Come on..." Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetseiga, and right away charged at the demon, followed by Sango who had just thrown her boomerang like weapon as it whipped around the demon, but the ogre knocked it away with it's powerful clawed hand, and it retreated back to Sango as she caught it and swung it around back onto her back.

Hiroku had been standing beside Kagome, once again studing the area. _"Let's see, no forests around and a forest ogre is usually weak against fire so..." _she thought looking around. Kagome looked over to the half-breed standing nearby, to Kagome it looked like she was waiting for something... or trying to figure out what to do.

Finally, Hiroku threw her staff into the air and called out her weapong of choice, "Fire Blade!" and then there was a red flash of light for a few seconds, everyone stopped and looked towards the light, even the demon had stopped fighting. Once the flash disappeared a blade had fallen and Hiroku caught it in one hand. The actual blade of the sword curves going up a bit, the blade is stainless steel, but carved right into it is the symbol of fire - a red flame. The handle is gold metal with a golden guard. It also has black grips.

"Hey demon!" she ran down the side of the hole and up to the demon slashing its arm as blood spilled out. Then once she landed on the ground, with a quick turn, she managed to cut of the arm, and once again, blood poured out onto the ground letting the rocks turn a maroon color.

"Wow, she's pretty good." Kagome put her arrow in the bow and pulled it back on the string, then she let it fly as it skimed the demon's shoulder.

_"This scent..."_ Inuyasha had recognized the scent of the ogre. Bringing the Tetseiga above his head and back down he continued attacking the demon with tremendous force, while Miroku used his sutras to try to restrain the demon. Sango once again from the air let her hericos fly as it spun around the demon hitting him in the back and knocking it down.

"Inuyasha! Get the shard now!" she shouted to him just catching her weapon and swinging it onto her back.

"Right!" Inuyasha and Hiroku both came down from above the demon's head with their swords ready for the final attack. And Kagome had just shot another arrow that was lit up with a blue light. The arrow hit the jewel shard first, and the ogre went still, then Inuyasha and Hiroku came down hard on the demon as their blades peirsed it's skin. Inuyasha had cut it's throat and the half-demon beside him, cut the demon's back.

Looking around, all they saw was the blood that covered the demon and the glow of the jewel shard. Sliding down the the hole, Kagome walked over to the demon though hesitated to remove the shard. Inuyasha shrugged and walked over to the demon's head and stabbed it's head, letting the jewel fragment to fly out and the head to melt somewhat. Bending down, Kagome picked up the shard.

Inuyasha continued to look around. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Miroku once Kirara landed and he hopped off along with Sango.

"I smell Naraku all over this demon..." he said still sniffing the air.

"Naraku?" Hiroku walked over to them, sniffing the air. It did have an odd smell to it, it's a foul smell, like sulpher,that makes her want to throw up.

"How? Is this Naraku's demon?" wondered Kagome.

"It could be..." Miroku never got to finish.

"But why would he send a demon with a jewel shard in its head?" asked Sango.

"I don't know, but this is defenatly Naraku's scent..." Inuyasha continued looking around feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"If he sent it, then maybe he knows where we are." said Kagome. Hiroku had remaind quiet the whole time, not knowing a lot about Naraku, she's trying to gather imformation from the others.

"But, why would he send such a weak demon with a jewel shard?" Miroku questioned looking down at the dead demon.

**

* * *

Naraku had been sitting in another one of his castle rooms. The room was dark but through the window was a purple light, which would be the barrier around his castle. Sitting in front of him is Kanna holding her mirror, as it showed the demon being destroyed.**

"Hmph, I may have had to give up a jewel shard but..." he smirked. Here's how it works, Naraku took control of the forest ogre and put a jewel shard in it's head and sent it out, leading Inuyasha and his friends right to it. Whatever the demon see's, Naraku see's. Now he knows where they are. He notices that Inuyasha and his friends have gotten stronger, so killing them will be alot more fun.

But he also notices Hiroku and the power that she weilds. "Hm, I could put her powers to very good use..." he smiled as he watched the demon be destroyed once again.

"Naraku, are you sure that it was a good idea to give them the jewel shard?" asked a women walking in from the hall with a fan covering some of her face.

"Kagura." he looked up at her as she removed the fan and closed it up. "I wouldn't worry, I'll get it back. But now I know what I must do next." his voice is deep and there's a chilling feeling to it. "This girl, the half-demon, weilds power that I could use."

"I see, would you like me to bring her to you?"

"No. I'll strike when my time is right..." then he smirked and made a small evil laugh.

* * *

By now they have moved from the slain demon, heading into yet another forest.

"Um..." Kagome walked up beside Hiroku and then looked at the jewel on her staff. She wondered where the jewel went when her staff became a weapon. "Hiroku, where does the cyrstal on your staff go when the staff turns into a weapon?"

Hiroku looked at Kagome with a look of confusion. "I don't know." she looked away. "...There are secrets about my power that not even I know." she looked up at the sky and smiled.

"I see."

"Hiroku, are you going to consider going home?" asked Miroku.

She looked down. The hanyou's eyes disappeared under her bangs. "No." she said simply.

"But what about your parents?" Shippou jumped onto her shoulder. "We should stop by and let them know that you're ok."

"No. My mom died when I was little, and my father..." her eyes started tearing though she wouldn't show it. "Before my mother died, he didn't come to see me or help take care of me or anything. But as soon as she died, he started taking care of me. But my father is second in command for all the wolf-demon tribes. And he wants me to mate withsome jerk."

"Why do you say that he's a jerk?" asked Sango.

"My father keeps taking about him, and when ever we're suppose to meet eachother, he bails... Jerk!"

"Wait, so you've never met him!" Kagome ran right in front of Hiroku and faced her with a very irritated look.

"Nope." was her simple answer. Then she looked at Kagome.

"When we get back to your home, I'm having a serious talk with your-"

Upon hearing what Kagome had said about going home, she stopped walking and decided to tell everyone loud and clear, "I'm - NOT- going - BACK - home!" then she took a breather. "I'm going to defeat Naraku."

"Hmph... get in line, because I'm going to defeat Naraku." Inuyasha told her walking up to her.

"Not if I get him first." once again, Hiroku got in Inuyasha's face.

"Did you hear a word I-" he stopped suddenly, everything was quiet, to quiet. Sniffing the air, he recognized the scent. "It's him." he muttered. Hiroku wondered who he meant, this was not the same scent of Naraku, but it did smell somewhat familier, but she couldn't figure out why.

Without saying anything else, Inuyasha ran through the forest. _"Why is he here...?"_ he wondered. Running faster and faster until he came to a clearing, where it lead down a grassy area. And out in front of him stood Sesshomaru.

To be continued...

* * *

me: Ok, sorry that this chapter seems messed, but the others will be better.

Inuyasha: whispers Yeah right.

me: What was that!

Inuyasha: Nothin.

me: Oh! And sorry for the cliff hanger.

Inuyasha: whispers Sure you are.

me: You want to tell me what you're saying?

Inuyasha: Not really.

me: Then shut up!

Inuyasha: Don't tell me to shut up!

me: I will if I want to.

Inuyasha: Really?

me: Yeah why?

Inuyasha: stares

me: stares

Inuyasha: continues staring

me: coninues staring

Sango walks in annoyed.

Sango: I guess I'll end the story then...


	3. Chapter 3: Power to Heal

**Title: Change of Heart**

**Chapter 3: Power to Heal**

**Summary:** Now you know what's going on. Anyway, on the last chapter, Hiroku met Inuyasha and friends. Plus, at the end, they ran into Sesshomaru. But in this chapter, what happens when Hiroku tries to help the enemy, and what will Inuyasha and the others think. Keep reading to find out.

And I will tell you now, Sesshomaru will most likely end up getting OOC. But this is my first Sesshomaru pairing so spare me the complaints ok. I'm warning you now. Now for the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** me: Hey people, I'm back with another chapter. And with my friend Neko.

Inuyasha: Neko?

Neko: Inuyasha! (runs and jumps on Inuyasha, both of them falling over and landing in a very weird position)

Inuyasha: Get off me!

Kagome: Inuyasha! What are you doing!

Inuyasha: K-Kagome... it's not what it looks like...

Kagome: Really? (walks over and helps Neko up, then Inuyasha stands up)

Neko: T.O.F! Kagome's ruining my fun!

Inuyasha: Kagome, believe me I didn't-

Kagome: Inuyasha, SIT!

(sudden flash, and then Inuyasha meets his friend, the dirt)

Sesshomaru walks in: Inuyasha, I can't believe that you let a human controll you like that.

me: Sesshomaru! (jumps on Sesshy, knocking him over into yet, another odd position)

Sesshy: Get off me.

me: Why?

Sesshy: Glares

me: Fine... (gets off him, and allows him to stand)

Inuyasha: I can't believe that you let her do that to you so easily...

Sesshy: Shut up half-breed!

Inuyasha: Stop calling me that!

Neko: Inuyasha! (jumps on him again, pushing Kagome over while doing so)

Inuyasha: Will you quit doing that!

me: Sesshomaru! (jumps on him again)

Sesshy: I'm warning you...

Neko and me: We're not moving!

me: Sorry if we seem kind of weird, but we're hyper from sugar overload...

Neko: All hail the SPORK!

Inuyasha: Spork?

me: She's probably hyper from cafine overload...

Neko (who's still on Inuyasha): Spork! Spork! Spork! Spork!

me (still on Sesshomaru): See.

Sesshy: Get off me! Now!

me: Nope.

Sesshy: Stubborn human...

me: Anyway, let's start the show!

* * *

**Story:** Inuyasha had just gotten out of the forest and into the grassy area where he saw Sesshomaru standing. "Sesshomaru!" he yelled.

The demon lord who had been glancing up towards the sky, looked over to Inuyasha. " What do you want? I have no time to spar with you."

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. "You're here to steal the Tetseiga aren't you!"

"Inuyasha, why would come after a sword that I can not touch." this is not a question. And he didn't look at Inuyasha while he said this.

"Liar!" once again, without thinking, Inuyasha attacked his older brother, sword out in front, ready for the hit. Sesshomaru quickly dodged.

While Inuyasha continued attacking, Kagome and the others had just caught up with Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha attack his brother.

Hiroku walked up beside Kagome, she had recognized the demon lord. "It's him..." she mumbled. "He's the one..." trying to think of him name as she stared at him and Inuyasha fight. "Now I remember... He called himself, Lord Sesshomaru."

"So it was Sesshomaru who saved you." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes over to the others, and had recognized the girl. It was that girl that he saved. But what was she doing here?

"What are you gawking at!" Inuyasha attacked again, but Sesshomaru moved out of the way, and attacked a few times with his wip, each whipping hit Inuyasha as the hanyou struggled to protect himself.

"I don't usually fight in such pointless battles, but in this case..." he took out his Tokijin. The two brothers attacked each other. Hiroku stood there, a bit confused as two why they would be attacking each other, not knowing that they hate each other.

Miroku noticed her look. And decide to spend sometime along with Kagome and Sango explaining to Hiroku as to why Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting.

"I see." she nodded her head. Sesshomaru attacked Inuyasha with his sword as the blast hit him tearing open some skin allowing blood to fly out. Inuyasha jumped and brought the Tetseiga down, but Sesshomaru was to fast and dodged the attack with ease, then, sheathing his sword, the demon ran over to Inuyasha with a quick movement and punched his younger brother in the head and blood streamed down his forehead. Inuyasha was pushed back by the attack, but used the Tetseiga for extra balance.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome running over to him.

"No! Stay back! I'll defeat him!" Inuyasha stood straight and attacked again, but he wasn't fast enough.

Hiroku watched, Inuyasha wasn't moving fast enough to hit Sesshomaru. So how is he going to beat him? She had to admitt that the great demon lord wasn't that bad when it came to fighting with one hand, since she was told about how Inuyasha hacked off his brother's arm.

Inuyasha continued thrusting his sword at Sesshomaru, and the demon quickly took out Tokijin once again and blocked every one of Inuyasha's attacks. He managed to hit Inuyasha in the arm tearing his kimono open and his skin, blood poured down his arm and it made his arm hurt when ever he moved it.

_"Damn, my arm is bleeding pretty badly... If I can get one good swing of my sword in then I might..."_ he thought looking down at his arm, then bending down with his sword beside him, he waited.

"So, you've finally given up have you..." Sesshomaru smirked at the sight. It almost looked as though Inuyasha was bowing to his elder brother.

"What's Inuyasha doing?" asked Sango looking very concerned.

"I don't know." Miroku couldn't answer her question, no one was sure of what he was doing.

"Inuyasha!" Sango ran out towards him ready to give him some assitance, but Inuyasha told her no and to stay back.

Standing up, he managed to get in a good swing with both his arms, unleashing the Wind Scar. Sesshomaru tried to dodge but the attack still hit, it broke his armor, and through his kimono and skin, he shouted, then Tenseiga started pulsing and perjected a shield over its master. Sesshomaru eneded up landing in a nearby forest, where there was yet, another cliff or small mountain.

Hiroku had been staring at the power of the Wind Scar. It left deep gashes into the ground, and it made a bright light. Inuyasha fell to the ground holding his bleeding wound in his arm, he sheathed the Tetseiga. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara ran over to him.

"I can't believe that I still didn't kill him..."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome kneeling down in front of Inuyasha.

"He's still alive."

"Tenseiga must have protected him again." Miroku said rubbing his chin.

Hiroku newthat Sesshomaru wasn't dead, and she headed in the direction that Sesshomaru was thrown in.

"Where's Hiroku going?" asked Kagome looking over to their new friend.

"Inuyasha, isn't that the same direction that Sesshomau was thrown in?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah it is." Inuyasha stood and tried to walked. Was Hiroku going to finish what he couldn't? There was no way that Inuyasha would let her.

"No don't move." Sango told him.

"She's going to finish off Sesshomaru... I won't let her, I'll be the one." Inuyasha walked slowly in the direction, followed by everyone else.

"I don't think that she's going to." Kagome said.

"I don't think so either." agreed Sango.

"Inuyasha! She might not be..." but Inuyasha didn't listen and kept walking.

Hiroku ran into the direction, holding the staff at her side. She wasn't sure why she was going, but something was telling her to. Or, she's just plain stupid. Once she reached her destination, she saw Sesshomaru leaning on a rock wall, he looked asleep. His armor's broken and he has a few deep cuts to his shoulders, leg's and a small cut running across his chest, if his armor wasn't there, the wound would have been worse. Blood has stained the white kimono, and he has a few marks and bruises.

Hiroku walked forward only to see the young girl that was called Rin sitting beside the injuried Sesshomaru. Rin looked up at her a bit scared and backs away. Hiroku bent down and took a look at him then she looked at Rin. Looking closly at the girl as if searching around inside her, Hiroku spoke. "You have a cold." she had noticed the little girls pale face and her breathing was a bit raspy. No human could hear it.

Rin looked at her a bit surprised. "How did you know?"

"My mother... was a healer, so, I kind of learned from her." she turned and looked right at Rin. "If you don't take care of that cold, it could get worst." Rin nodded and Hiroku smiled.

"Rin knows that you're right." at this point, her cold hasn't effected her just yet, but if it's not taken care of, the cold can and will turn into a fever.

"I could get rid of it for you?" Hiroku's going to help Rin first, even though Sesshomaru is in need of more help, curing a cold will only use a small amont of magic. Where as healing wounds would use up most of her strength. She knows that if she helped Sesshomaru first, then she wouldn't have the energy to cure Rin, which could lead to the sickness, getting worse. So she stood up and walked around, looking for a small purple flower with long green leaves called Baily, its nectar is suppose to be able to cure all sorts of sicknesses. "Here we are..." she bent down and picked a small Baily, then carried it over to Rin. "Could you hold this for a moment?"

Rin nodded and took the flower in her hand. _"Most humans are earth so..."_ the half-demon went into the small brown side bag and took out a small piece of what looked like, white chalk. She drew a picture of a tree- the symbol of earth with a circle around it, and asked Rin to stand in the middle of the picture. Rin moved to the middle of it and Hiroku took the flower.

Pinching the flower, she asked the young girl to open her mouth. Rin did so and, after pinching the flower, some nectar leaked out, and she let it pour out into the girls mouth. Then she put the flower down. "I want you to swallow it, it's sour but it works..."

With a bit of difficulty, Rin managed to swallow the stuff, but not before making a sour face. "Now, stay in this circle ok." Hiroku backed up a bit, and stood in front of Rin. Putting her staff in front of her, the hanyou closed her eyes, conentrated on what she wanted to do and tapped it three times on the ground, then a wave of green light came out from the symbol of earth that she drew and flashed over Rin a few times. The young girl stood looking around at the pretty light, it only lasted about a minute or two, then it disppeared.

"There, do you feel any better?"

"Yes." Rin smiled then looked over to Sesshomaru. "Are you going to help him?" she asked with a sense of innocence.

Hiroku walked over to Sesshomaru, but then Jaken had come running out of the bush behind her and over his master. "L-Lord Sesshomaru! I've been looking everywhere for you!" then he turned and looked at Hiroku. "... You!" he had indeed remembered her, from when she attacked them. "What's a half-breed such as youself doing here?"

"Stop calling me a half-breed! I'll admitt to being one but, I can't stand it when people call me that!" she shouted taking her staff and hitting Jaken on the head with the bottem, and the toad demon fell onto the ground.

Then Hiroku fell onto her knees and studied Sesshomaru, looking over his injuries. Sesshomaru shifted his head to the side, he appeared asleep, but in fact, he had been listening the whole time. "Why are you here?" he asked her.

Hiroku didn't reply, just continued looking him over to see what needs to be done. Then she stood and took a piece of white chalk out from her brown bag and drew a circle around Sesshomaru, then putting the chalk back into the bag she stood in front of him once more.

Opening his eyes he spoke with a cold tone in his voice. "I don't need any help."

"I don't care." she looked right at him. "What are your atributes?" by atributes, she means element. For her, everything in the world has one or more, some have earth, others fire, water, etc. But very few have dark or light, or even both.

He gave her no answer, so she asked again. "What are they?" still no reply.

"I told you, I don't need the help of a half-demon such as yourself." he closed his eyes. It took every ounce of determination for Hiroku to keep herself from starting another fight with Sesshomaru because he keeps calling her a half-demon, or half-breed.

"I don't give a damn! I'm helping you! Look, you saved my life, so I owe you." realizing how stubborn he was, she decided to figure it out on her own. Looking at him moving her eyes up and down, she saw the ensignia of a cresent moon on his forehead. "So, you have a cresent moon ensignia, which symbols darkness but..." it was like Hiroku was looking inside him, she saw a spark of light. "You have some light in you. It's small, but it's there... So I'll use a combination of both."

When he opened his eyes, he saw the young hanyou drawing pictures in front of him. She was drawing the symbol of darkness- a cresent moon, and the symbol of light- the sun, and then drew yet, another circle around the pictures.

"You are a very stuborn hanyou are you not?" he smirked,a bitsurprised that she really wanted to help him, but also impressed with how she acts towards people, even her enemy or one who she doesn't know anything about. Though he'd never admitt it to anyone.

"Yes I am." she smiled but wasn't sure why. Then putting the chalk away, she asked Rin to stand back. "Now stay in the circle." she told him. Hiroku stood in the middle of the symbols, with her staff in front of her, the crystal sparkled from the light coming down through the trees.

Power had already begun surging through her and the staff as a white and black light surrounded her. Thinking in her head what needs to be done, she called upon the power. "I call upon the power of darkness and light. Sun and moon, unleash your might!" then waves of black and white light hit Sesshomaru, he could feel his wounds closing up, but he also noticed that something was pulling on what was left of his missing arm.

* * *

Inuyasha and his friends are still walking through the forest, taking it slow, when Miroku looked up. "Hey look." everyone looked up and saw the light that Hiroku's power was producing.

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know." Miroku looked over to Sango.

"Kagome, do you sense any jewel shards?" asked Sango.

"... No."

"Wait..." Inuyasha spoke, sniffing the air. "I smell him. Him and Hiroku. What if, Hiroku's..." he kept walking, he'd run but he knew that everyone would stop him, and Kagome might say the 'S' word.

* * *

Back with Hiroku, Rin watched as the light hit the demon lord. Jaken sat up. "W-what's that miserable half-demon doing to my lord!" he shouted running towards Hiroku. Rin noticed and tripped Jaken causing him to fall flat on his face. "Rin... why did you do that?" he asked, his voice muffled by the dirt.

"She told Rin that she's helping Sesshomaru-sama." Rin smiled. Jaken couldn't believe what was happening.

Then the lights disappeard after about two or three minutes, and Hiroku fell to her knees, breathing out loud. "There..." she said a bit tired out. Sesshomaru sat forward, all his injuries are healed, plus his armor has been fixed, and the holes in his kimono are gone.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran over to him. "She did it!" she cheered as Hiroku continued breathing, still clutching her staff. Then Hiroku looked up and smiled, and she fell forward, to tired and weak to sit up. Sesshomaru quickly moved towards her and caught her before she hit the ground, and turned her so that her face was facing his. Then he felt something, he could feel his other arm. This girl, a half-breed returned his arm to him.

Hiroku looked up, as she realized that she was laying in the great demon lord's arms. "Hm... I was half expecting you to let me fall, so I guess that I was half wrong." she said still smiling, looking into his eyes, they were cold but there was something else in them, she couldn't tell what it was.

_"Why is she smiling...?"_ he wondered. Half-breeds are odd, more odd than he thought.

"Is she ok?" asked Rin walking over to them.

"She's fine." hestated coldly, then looked over to Jaken whose still laying with his face in the dirt. Then sensing something, Sesshomaru looked towards the bushes in front of him. Then Inuyasha and his friends walked through them, staring at Hiroku who was in Sesshomaru's arms, and Rin who hid behind him.

"Sesshomaru! What have you done to her!" yelled Inuyasha still holding onto his wounded arm.

"Inuyasha?" whispered Miroku. "Take a good look at Sesshomaru, hisinjuries are gone." Inuyasha did what he said and looked closer, seeing that it was true. Miroku looked closer as Hiroku sat up then realized something. "Inuyasha? You hacked off Sesshomaru's arm right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because he just got it back."

"What?" looking closer, Inuyasha saw that his older brother's arm was indeed back. "What did you do to her? How did you get your arm back!"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, instead, Hiroku answerd. "He didn't do anything to me! I healed him. I gave him back his arm!" she stood up, shaking abit from the lose of power, so she used her staff for balance.

"Are you nuts! Why help him!"

Hiroku didn't say anything and walked over to Inuyasha but not before stopping and slightly turning her head towards the demon. "By the way," she spoke sternly. Just as Jaken got up, she continued. "my name is Hiroku. Not half-breed, half-demon or hanyou." then she walked past Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru stood up as welland walked away, with Rin and Jaken folllowing behind him, and soon they disappeared into the forest.

Inuyasha and the others caught up with Hiroku as they found a rocky area and took a break. "What were you thinking!" Inuyasha continued yelling at her.

"Look, I owed him ok. He saved my life." Hiroku is sitting on a rock, still recovering from all the energy that she had used. Inuyasha and Kagome with Shippou on her lap are sitting on a rock across from her, and Miroku and Sango with Kirara sitting on her lap, areresting on a rock beside them.

"But you gave him back his arm!"

"So." Hiroku didn't seem to concerned about this, which pissed off Inuyasha.

"Why is it that you don't seem to concerned about this?" he said impatantly.

No reply was given, there was just silence. Unable to stand it any longer, Kagome decided to break it. "I'll got get some fire wood, it'll be dark soon so..." she walked off.

"Good idea. Me and Inuyasha will go fishing in the nearby river." Miroku stood up, dragging Inuyasha by the arm with him.

"Alright I'm coming sheesh." he muttered as he walked further into the forest with Miroku. Leaving Hiroku and Sango sitting on the rocks.

"I'm sorry about Inuyasha." she apologized.

"... Huh?" Hiroku looked up a bit lost in what Sango had said.

"I said I'm sorry about Inuyasha." she repeated.

"It's ok."

To be continued...

* * *

me: So?

Inu: So what?

me: What'd you think?

Inu: It's ok.

Neko: I liked it.

me: Really?

Neko: Yeah!

me: I already have another idea...

Neko: Really?

me: Yep...

Neko: I like cheese.

me: That's... random.

Neko: But I like cheese.

me: No cheese for you.

Neko: But I want cheese!

me: I told you, NO cheese!

Inu: I think that Neko's ready for the wack pack.

Sess: If you ask me, they're both ready for the wack pack.

me: That was mean.

Inu: It was suppose to be!

Neko: Come on T.O.F, let's have fun!

me: OK! Sorry again if we seem... odd, but let's end the show now.

Neko: Remember to REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: It Begins

**Title: Change of Heart**

**Chapter 4: It Begins**

**Summary:** After seeing what happened with Hiroku and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha says something that he shouldn't have, and soon feels bad about it. But Hiroku on the other hand, ends up leaving the group and joining another.

**Disclaimer:** Inu: Another chapter.

me: Yep, and Neko won't be here to let you know.

Inu: Why?

me: Neko went looking for her cheese.

Inu: Her cheese?

me: Yes, you see, my other friend Meg, has kidnapped Neko's cheese and is holding it for ransom.

Inu: And...?

me: Neko likes her cheese. Very much.

Inu: I see.

me: So, Inuyasha, you can do the dislcaimer.

Inu: I don't want to.

me: Do it! Glares at him

Inu: Fine,T.O.F doesn't own anything to do with Inuyasha. There you happy.

me: Yep. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Story:** Before long, Kagome had returned with fire wood and using something strange called matches, she lit them and started a fire. "So they're called matches?" Hiroku asked a bit confused.

"Yep." Kagome replied. The fire had lit up the small area of rocks as the blackness of night took over the sky, and the bright stars began appearing in the sky. Then out of the bushes appeared Miroku and Inuyasha who had a bunch of fish tied to rope with them.

"Here's dinner." said Inuyasha handing Kagome and Sango the fish. The fish are small, they are put on sticks and left to cook over the fire. They waited mostly in silence until the fish were done, and Kagome handed one to everyone.

Getting tired of the silence, Kagome decided to break it. "Hiroku, I never knew that you could heal someone."

"It takes to much power, so I don't do it that often." she replied finishing off the fish on a stick.

"And yet you decided to help my basterd of a brother." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Give it a rest Inuyasha." Kagome told him.

"It's ok." Hiroku told her camly as she had just finished the fish. "Just because someone seems bad doesn'tnecessarily mean that they are."

"What are you getting at?" asked Inuyasha a bit annoyed.

"She means that just beacuse Sesshomaru is a demon and has done terrible things in the past,doesn't mean that he's all bad." answered Miroku.

"So?"

"Just because he's tried to steal the Tetsaiga doesn't mean that everytime you two meet, he'll try to do the samething again." Hiroku looked Inuyasha in the eye.

"I can't take it any more! How can you talk like he's got this goodness in him unless..." he stopped,a thought just occured to him."Unless, you've been with Sesshomaru this whole time, and you've been spying on us and was going to steal the Tetseiga as soon as you had the chance!" he spat.

At this Hiroku stood and everyone glance towards her as a single tear rolled down her cheek, why she was crying she didn't know. "Inuyasha, just because I helped your enemy, not mine, you get mad at me! You judged me just because I helped him in some way..." she looked right at him, shouting as another tear rolloed down her cheek, and then another and another. "I can't stand people like you!" then she ran off into the forest in the dead of night.

Everyone stared at Inuyasha. "What?" he asked.

"Inuyasha, sit, sit, sit!" within seconds the hanyou hit the ground and a small crater was formed around him.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked climbing out of it.

"How can you ask that?"

"Inuyasha, you've managed to anger yet, another women." Miroku concluded looking down at Inuyasha from the rock on which he sat.

"What you mean by that?" he had just gotten out of the hole.

"Well, you anger Kagome more than enough times, plus Sango every now and then. And now Hiroku."

"Yeah, what did she ever do to you? You jerk!" Shippou said from where he sat on Kagome's shoulders. But Inuyasha just turned his head and didn't reply.

"Should someone go after her?" asked Sango.

"Why don't we just let her go for now, and let her think things through." suggested Miroku.

Hiroku had been walking through the forest as they were talking, still mad she continued on. _"I can't believe him."_ she thought. She didn't want to go back, but being so weak right now becuase she doesn't have a lot of power from using it to heal, if a demon attacks, she'll have her hands full. "Maybe I should go back..." but then, somewhere ahead of her she heard the scream of a little girl and she could smell a demon. "Someone needs help." Hiroku ran towards the area, finding herself to be in the same place where she found Sesshomaru.

In front of her she saw the little girl named Rin that was traveling with Sesshomaru, and the toad demon in front of her with a freaky looking staff with two heads on it. Rin was curled up against a tree and Jaken in front of her, then the hanyou saw the demon before them.

It looked similer to the forest ogre that she battled with Inuyasha and his friends. The demon was a crinsom red with red eyes, two horns on each side of it's head, sharp teeth, a bit bigger than the other one, red spiked hair on its head and down its back, and sharp claws on the hands.

_"Demon..."_ she thought. Looking over to the girl and smaller demon, not really wondering where Sesshomaru went, she threw her staff into the air and called for the, "Bo of Earth!" then there was a green flash which also attracked the demon away from the frightend Rin. Once the light disappeard the bo fell into Hiroku's hands.

The bo is a chinese wood stick which allows Hiroku to control how much the attack will hurt and it takes less power to whield. The entire bo is red and has carvings of vines with leaves running around the bo like a spiral.

"Hey demon, if you want to fight, then fight me!" she declared as the demon achknowledged her and ran over to her, claws out in front. Just as it attacked, Hiroku jumped into the air and over the demon landing in front of the little girl and the toad demon. "Stay behind me." she told them. Rin, recognizing her from earlier, nodded and Jaken stayed with Rin considering that Sesshomaru told him to.

"AAAHHHHH...!" she shouted running towards the demon, striking many times with the wood stick, since it has no blade, it will take a little while. She managed to hit theyoukai in the gut causing it to back up. But it still managed to stand once again. And it ran once again towards her, she duck and tripped the ogredemon and it fell forward, hitting a tree. "Finally." Hiroku turned to face Rin.

"Look out!" the little girl shouted pointing to something coming up behind the half-demon.

"What the-?" Hiroku turned around only to be hit in the leg by the ogre's claws, forcing hertofall to the ground and roll away. "Damn." she whispered looking at her leg, it has been cut from her knee down to just above her ankle, not deep, but it still hurt enough making it hard for her to stand. "Damn you..." she said through clenched teeth standing up with the bo in front of her.

Blood dripped down her leg, luckily, the blood flow wasn't heavy. It just dripped down her legstaining her fur, and making the ground turn a browny color. The demon charged at her again, Hiroku dodged to the side falling down as she did from her leg.

"Are you ok!" Rin asked running over to her and drawing the attention of the demon.

"R-Rin, you... s-stop!" Jaken chased after Rin as did the demon. _"Oh, if anything happens to Rin, Lord Sesshomaru with kill me..."_ he thought.

"No!" quickly Hiroku stood up and ran as fast as she could to catch up to Rin and Jaken before the demon did. Rin stopped and looked over to theyoukai as Jaken stood in front of her, the demon was just about to attack with its claws when Hiroku ran in front and blocked with her bo, pushing the demon back. It growled with anger. Hiroku didn't move, the wound to her leg hurt so much, but she wouldn't let that stop her.

Theogre demonattacked again, and Hiroku managed to move out of the way, and it followed her. "Good, at least it's following me instead Rin." she said quietly to herself. Standing in front of a tree, the demon ran up to her and pinned her against it, there was a small groan coming from her mouth as she hit the tree.

"Hehehe..." the ogre chuckled. "At least I can kill one of the ones who killed my brother."

_"So this is the brother of that other demon that we killed."_ gripping the bo tighter she prepared for the attack.

"After I kill you," it looked over to Rin who was shaking and Jaken standing in a defense stance in front of her. "I'll kill those two... hehehehe." it chuckled some more.

"No you will not." Hiroku said sternly, she took her bo and swung at the demon, loosening its grip on her chest. It backed up, and then Hiroku jumped up and came down hard, the bo hit the demon on the head, causing it to screech in pain as its head cracked down the middle and blood flew out. Landing on its back, the demon lay there, motionless.

Hiroku bent down cluching the injuiry to her leg, the bleeding continues as a small puddle is created on the ground, her fur has gone red. Her bo glowed for a moment and then changed back into a staff.

"Are you ok?" asked Rin walking up to her.

"Yes, but we shouldn't stay here, there are other demons nearby." she looked around.

"Absolutely not." Jaken walked over to them. "Lord Sesshomaru said that we must stay here."

"If he knew that there were demons here, he'd probably want us to leave."

"How dare you speak as if you've known my master for a long time you ungreatful half-breed!"

"I said before, my name is Hiroku, not half-breed." she stood up and looked down at Rin, who was trying to say Hiroku but couldn't quite get it. "If you want, you can call me Hiro."

"Hiro-chan!" she ran in circles around her new friend.

"Come on, let's go."

"Ok." Rin followed her leaving Jaken behind.

"Hey wait!"

"Hurry master Jaken!" Rin called to him, then Jaken grumbled to himself and caught up with them. They walked away from the dead demon and into the forest, not really sure of where they were going. Rin looked down at Hiroku's leg. "Is Hiro-chan going to be ok?"

"Y-yes, don't worry." they walked on, the pain in her leg hasn't ceased, but Hiroku can't stop. Then she noticed that the little girl beside her was shivering. "Rin, are you ok?" they stopped walking for a moment.

"Rin's fine. Rin's just cold that's all." she replied with a smile.

Looking back at her tails, and idea popped into Hiroku's head. "I have an idea." she put her back towards Rin and bent down. "Get on my tails. Don't worry, they're strong enough to hold you up. They'll keep you warm." she said. Rin only nodded, then sat on her three tails. One tail wrapped around Rin's legs, the second around her waist and the third wrapped around her chest and arms.

"Your tails are soft and warm, and your fur feels like a pillow." Rin said pushing her face up against Hiroku's white fur. The half-demon stood up, and walked on, using her staff for balance since her leg wasn't bleeding anymore but it still hurt. Jaken followed quietly behind her. "Hiro-chan... Will you be Rin's big sister?" Rin asked somewhat asleep. "Rin's never had a big sister before."

Hiroku didn't say anything just smiled and walked on through the night.

**

* * *

**

"Go and apologize to her!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, what you said to Hiroku was really hurtful." Sango told him.

"I know that!" Inuyasha snapped back. "Look, I feel bad ok." it's still dark out, and the fire is almost out. Then out of nowhere came a tornado as it stopped right in front of Inuyasha, and as it disappeard Kouga stood in front of everyone.

"Yo." said the wolf-demon walking up to them.

"What do you want wolf?" he hissed at him.

"I don't have time to fight with you mutt-face. I'm looking for a half-demon named Hiroku. Have you seen her around, she got separated from the rest of us during a battle."

"Hiroku? Oh yeah, we know her." replied Kagome.

"Where is she, I was asked to find her."

"Inuyasha said something mean, and Hiroku went off on her own." said Shippou.

"Save it." with a quick movement, Inuyasha hit Shippou on the head, causing a bump to grow.

"You know you're really immature mutt-face." Kouga crossed his arms. "Kagome," he took her hands in his. "I'm sorry, but you can no longer be my women. There is something that I must do."

"Let go of her!" Inuyasha quickly ran inbetween Kouga and Kagome. "And she was never yours."

"Kouga, Hiroku headed off down-" Miroku never got to finish for the wolf demon had interupted.

"No need to tell me, I can smell her blood."

"Blood?" Sango asked worriedly.

"See you guys later." within seconds Kouga had run off, down the direction that Miroku was pointing to.

"He said her blood?"

"Let's go. She might need help." Kagome jumped on Inuyasha'a back. Kirara transformed into the giant two tailed cat, and Sango quickly took off her clothes and is wearing her battle outfit, and got on Kirara as did Miroku. Shippou is on Kagome's shoulders. Kouga was going to fast for them to keep up, but Inuyasha could still smell him, and some of Hiroku's blood.

**

* * *

**

The night was almost over, the night sky was already becoming lighter, the sky had colors mixed together such as rose, and orange and still some night blue mixed into it, and the stars are fading. Rin had fallen asleep in Hiroku's tails, she barly made a sound, and Jaken was still mumbling to himself about Hiroku and Rin.

They came to yet another clearing where Hiroku decided to take a break, she couldn't sense any danger around, but she still had to recover her magic which usually takes about two to three days. Plus her leg still had some healing to do.

"Rin, wake up." she gentally shook herself to wake Rin.

"Rin's awake." she rubbed her eyes as Hiroku slowly lowered the girl to the ground and unwrapped her tails.

"We can wait for Lord Sesshomaru here. As soon as he comes back I'll-" Rin cut her off when she gave the hanyou a hug.

"Hiro-chan, don't leave. You can be Rin's big sister." Hiroku still didn't give any reply to this, unable to think of what to say. And would Sesshomaru even let her stay?

Then just as the sun had come up, Hiroku sensed something coming towards them, she motioned Rin behind her, and held the staff firmly in her hand at her side. It was a tornado, and then Kouga appeared standing in front of Hiroku.

"Hiroku, I've found you." he walked up to her.

"Kouga, what are you doing here?"

"Your father sent me to come and bring you home."

"...Oh, well, tell him that I'm not going back."

"What? Why?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"I want to defeat Naraku, he's the one who sent those shadow demons."

"We know, your father sent out men to look for him. Then told me to come and bring you home."

"Hiro-chan..." Rin popped her head out from behind her 'big sister'. Kouga looked down. "Don't go away, stay with Rin."

"What is she talking about?" asked Kouga.

"She looks up to me like a big sister. She calls me Hiro-chan because she can't pronounce Hiroku." Hiroku looked down at Rin.

"That's nice and all, but you have to come back, it's time for the ceremony." he took her hands. Inuyasha and his friends had just arrived, but stayed behind the bushes, watching them.

"Look, I'm not going to mate some jerk that I've never met before!" she quickly pulled her hands away.

"Ahem... I'm that jerk you speak off."

"Oh well, I still won't!" she back away.

"Please don't take Rin's big sister away." Rin walked over to Kouga.

"Hiroku," Kouga started as if Rin had said nothing. "you have to come back with me. Your father said that either you come on your own or... by force." Kouga looked away.

"I'm sorry, Kouga but..." she looked down at Rin.

"Then I hate to do this but..." with a swift move the wolf demon ran towards her, but Hiroku ducked and Kouga flew over her.

"Rin," she looked down at the little girl. "Get away from here." quickly she looked around. "Go with Jaken and get away from me. Ok." Rin nodded and ran over to Jaken who had been standing next to a tree. Hiroku was going to do everything that she could to make sure that Rin was safe. "Kouga stop!" she shouted jumping around, trying to dodge Kouga.

Unfortunatly, her wound in her leg had opened and began bleeding, causing pain to shoot through her leg. Everytime she landed, there was more pain from her landing and putting weight on her leg. Seeing enough of this, Inuyasha and the others decided to stop it.

"Kouga!" Kagome shouted to him, they all stood there, Kouga looked back and saw them.

"No don't interfere!" Kouga shouted.

"But-?"

"He's right," everyone looked over to Hiroku. "this is our fight!" she stood up.

"I'm sorry Hiroku but..." once again Kouga charged at her, she moved out of the way. Not wanting to use her magic on him, all she had to do was run and use her hands if necessary. Blocking attacks with her staff didn't prove to be hard since he didn't want to hurt her either.

"I don't want to go home!" as she continued jumping around, her blood continued to flow out, darkening the dirt.

The wind was blowing during the battle carring the smell of her blood around. Sesshomaru had already picked up the sent from earlier in the night, and now he can smell it again, making his way quickly towards the commotion. He recognized the smell of this blood. It was coming from that half-breed, the one he saved, and the one that healed him. But it wasn't just her that he could smell, but he could almost smell Rin's sent. Moving swiftly as the sun had come up, he walked slowly towards the source of the smell.

Just as he walked through the trees, he saw Rin standing beside Jaken watching the wolf-demon and half-breed, fight. Hiroku could sense the demon lords presense and shifted her eyes over to him.

_"Nows my chance..."_ thought Kouga as he latched his hand onto Hiroku's arm while she looked over to the demon lord.

"What the-?" quickly she turned her attention back to Kouga as he pulled on her. "Let go! I'm not going back!" she yelled.

"What do we do? Hiroku and Kouga both asked that we not interfere." said Sango.

"This is their fight." said Inuyasha.

"Huh?" they looked at him a bit unsure.

"Hiroku, you have to come back with me. Our ceremony is being prepared."

"Ceremony?" Kagome wondered outloud.

"I told you! I won'tmate withyou!"

"Kouga's the one she's being forced to mate?." Kagome said, the others looked at her.

"That's not right." Sango agreed, she got ready to attack when she felt Miroku's hand on her shoulder.

"There is nothing that we can do. Hiroku told us that she'll deal with it. Let's respect her wish."

Rin looked beside her and had just realized that Sesshomaru had shown up. "Lord Sesshomaru," he looked down at her. "Don't let that man take Hiro-chan away. She's Rin's big sister." Rin pleaded.

_"Hiro-chan? Where had that come from?"_ he wondered still looking down, then he looked up at them, he saw Hiroku's injuired leg, so it was her blood. Rin had for some reason taken a liking to the hanyou. He wanted to see her happy, but right now, she was upset and scared.

"Kouga, I mean it!" she shouted, her arm still in his grip as he tried to pull her away. She didn't want to attack him using her magic, it could cause other problems.

"I'm sorry, Hiroku. But... I must bring... you back!" he struggled trying to get her to go with him.

"Hiro-chan!" Rin's eyes teared up as she watched her new friend, her new big sister being taken away from her, just like her mother and father.

Sesshomaru looked down at the sobbing Rin, then back up at the fight. Before he realized it, he had raced over to Hiroku and Kouga, then with a swift movement, he pulled Kouga away from her and stood in front of the hanyou.

"So you're Inuyasha's brother right?" Kouga backed away, but got no response from the demon in front of him.

"What's he doing?" asked Kagome. But no one answered her, they to were wondering. Even Inuyasha wanted to know why Sesshomaru was interefering in something that did not concern him.

"Don't interfere, she must come back with me!" Kouga attacked and Sesshomaru moved out of the way pulling Hiroku with him. "After the ceremony, she's mine, she'll be with me!"

Hiroku tensed up at that thought, and her leg still hurt, and the flow of blood still continues. "Kouga! I don't - want - to - go!" she shouted. But Kouga wasn't listening and continued attacking Sesshomaru. She didn't want to see either of them get hurt so she decided to stop this.

She took the staff and threw it into the air. "Bo of Earth!" she called for again, Hiroku didn't want to hurt anyone, so she called for the bo. There was a sudden flash as everyone turned towards it, then the bo landed in her hand. After that, as if nothing happened, the two demons continued fighting.

"This is none of your business!" shouted Kouga punching and kicking Sesshomaru, while he blocked and dodged.

Sesshomarutook out Tokijin and as Kouga ran towards him, the demon lord used Tokijin and shot an energy ball at the wolf, hitting him as he yelled and fell to the ground. "Don't worry, I'll finish you off quickly." he ran towards Kouga for the final blow, sword out in front.

"Damn..." Kouga muttered sitting up, he knew that he wouldn't beable to dodge the attack. Just as Sesshomaru was about to hit him, Hiroku jumped in front and block Tokijin with the Bo of Earth.The demon lordcouldn't figure out why she was defending him. Kouga was just as surprised. Then Sesshomaru stopped pushing and sheathed Tokijin. Hiroku's bo was untouched, not even a mark, then it changed back into a staff.

"Tell my father that I will not be coming home!" she told him, then Kouga stood up, without saying anything else he left. But Kagome was wondering something, why didn't Hiroku want to go home? What's so bad about it? She also wondered why Sesshomaru interfered like that.

Rin ran over to Hiroku and gave her a big hug, hugging her legs. "Will Hiro-chan stay?"

"It's up to..." Hiroku looked up to Sesshomaru standing beside them.

Rin turned and looked at him. "Please, can Hiro-chan stay?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin with eyes like that of a father. Then over to the half-breed. "Do what you want." then he walked off towards Jaken.

"Will you stay?"

Hiroku smiled. "Yes, I'll stay." she turned towards Inuyasha and the others and walked over to them.

"Say sorry." Kagome nugged Inuyasha in the arm.

"Ok." he looked at Hiroku. "I'm sorry... for what I said." (Oh my god he's saying sorry. No offense Inu fans)

"It's fine." she answered him with a smile. "But I won't be traveling with you any more," they all looked at her. "I'll be going with..." she looked over to Rin, Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Hiro-chan! Come on!" Rin was waving her hand up in the air at her.

"I hope to see you guys later." then she walked off, and her and Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru, you haven't found Naraku yet?" asked Jaken.

Hiroku had heard what Jaken said about Naraku. "You're looking for Naraku to?"

"Quiet you wench!" Jaken said harshly.

"I told you, use my name! Hiroku! Hir-O-ku!"

"Why you-"

"Jaken be quiet." the demon lord snapped at him.

"Y-yes sire." Jaken bowed quickly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Hiro-chan will be coming with us." Rin danced around Sesshomaru. He nodded then they left. "Where are we going?"

"To a nearby river." was all he said, they walked off into the forest, the sun was up fully now, the sky was a nice blue with a few clouds.

Rin went on a head talking to Hiroku most of the time, when Sesshomaru told Rin to go up a head with Jaken, he walked with Hiroku beside him. "Was there something that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked him.

"Earlier you said something about Naraku..."

"Oh, yes well, I'm going to defeat him, he sent shadow demon's and attacked the wolf demon tribes. I battled with their leader and beat him..." she looked down. "And then you found me. I heard you and the toad demon talking about him so I-"

"You want to fight him."

"Yes."

"Why ask me?"

"Oh, I-I... I don't know." then she smiled.

_"Why does she smile?"_ he wondered, he's never met someone like her before. When he first found her, she was injuired and so close to death. Was it her will to live that made him save her? Or was it that Tenseiga just wanted him to?

"Hiro-chan look!" Rin pointed from up ahead of them, she had been pointing to something ahead of them. "Do you hear that?" she asked with a smile.

Hiroku listened to the sound. "Running water."

"Come on, let's go!"

"Alright I'm coming." Hiroku and Rin ran out of the forest and out to a pathway beside a river. Sesshomaru followed as did Jaken. Without second thoughts Hiroku had jumped in making a big splash.

"Hiro-chan jumped in!"

"What are you doing?" asked Sesshomaru with his eyes fixed on the hanyou standing in the water.

"I have to wash the blood off don't I." she continued splashing herself, until all the blood came off her leg, while she was at it, she cleaned her cut. "All done." Hiroku walked out wet, and dripping, and yet with another smile on her face. "Come on Rin." she bent down so that she was at Rin's eye level.

"Yeah, we can have fun." Rin started running around, as their journey started.

To be continued...

* * *

me: Finally, this one was longer than the other ones.

Inu: Yawn Is it done?

me: How could you fall asleep, I had battles in there...?

Inu: What's your point?

me: Nevermind... I think that I already know the answer.

Inu: What's that suppose to mean?

me: Nothing.

Inu: But-

Sesshy: Honestly Inuyasha, stop bugging and deal with it.

Inu: Shut up!

Sesshy: Make me!

me: Guys stop, you'll get to fight in the story again... eventually...

Inu: What do you mean eventually?

me: Nothing.

Sesshy: Really?

me: Yep. So let's end the show. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Heron Star

**Title: Change of Heart**

**Chapter 5: Heron Star**

**Summary:** Now Hiroku is traveling with Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken. But in this chapter we learn a secret. As you know, half-demon's loose all of their demonic powers and become human at some point. We'll see, when it is for Hiroku, and how she acts during her time of weakness.

**Disclaimer:** Neko: T.O.F! T.O.F!

me: What what?

Neko: I got my cheese back!

me: You did!

Neko: Yeah, and all I had to do was sell my soul to Satan!

me: You sold your soul to Satan?

Neko: Yep.

me: For cheese?

Neko: That's right.

me: Which Satan?

Neko: Uh... Meg.

me: Are you insane!

Inu (just walked in): What'd she do this time?

me: She sold her soul to Satan.

Inu: You idiot! Why did you sell your soul to Naraku!

me: No, not Naraku, Meg!

Inu: Oh, then that's her problem.

me: Good point.

Neko: Cheese!

me: Neko, you can do the disclaimer.

Neko: I like cheese.

me: We know.

Neko: T.O.F. doesn't own anything to do with Inuyasha. I like CHEESE!

Inu: Would you just SHUT UP!

Neko: That was mean...

me: Anyway, on with the show. And sorry for any spelling mistakes that I might have.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Story:** Walking down the pathway beside the river, Rin was leading Hiroku down the pathway to meet AhUn, it's about the afternoon, with clear skies. "AhUn's just ahead of us." said Rin skipping along the way beside Hiroku.

"Alright." Hiroku smiled back.

Sesshomaru and Jaken were walking behind them. "MiLord, do you think it wise to bring along that half-demon?" Jaken asked his master. But got no response. _"Oh, what could he be thinking?"_

Then they arrived at a small meadowed area surrounded by trees, the path leads through to where AhUn had been waiting. No one told Hiroku what he looked like, so she was really excited. Just as they walked through the trees, Sesshomaru had been waiting for the screaming. Most girls would shout and get scared at the sight of AhUn.

But he didn't expect what he heard. "Oh my god! A dragon, I've always wanted to see a dragon up close." Hiroku had been petting Ah and Un on the head, both of them liked it and rubbed their heads against her. "They're so cool!" her and Rin had been petting them and rubbing the two headed dragon's sides. The dragon was just laying on the ground sleeping when they heard Sesshomaru coming, and raised their heads.

_"She doesn't even scream at the sight of a dragon."_ Sesshomaru concluded, walking up to them with Jaken beside him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Hiroku looked at him and he returned the glance. "How long have you known AhUn?" she asked curiously.

"Sometime." he replied not showing any emotions what so ever.

_"Can he say more than one word? Sheesh..." _"Wow, I've never seen a two headed dragon before." she smiled. Once again, Sesshomaru wasn't sure why she was smiling, half-demon's and their odd ways.

"Do you like AhUn Hiro-chan?" Rin asked.

"Of course."

"Half-breed-" Sesshomaru had been cut off.

As soon as Hiroku heard that she cut him off. "I told you, my name is Hiroku. Hir-O-Ku. NOT half-breed." she told him boldly.

"Hm..." closing his eyes, he turned away. "Jaken, stay with them." he walked away from everyone then disappeared from sight.

"Rin, does he leave like that alot?" Hiroku asked her.

"Yep, but Jaken stay's with Rin. And now Rin has a big sister to play with." she smiled then ran around AhUn. "Come on, let's play."

"Ok." Hiroku joined her for some fun time. They ran around, but stayed in the meadow and Jaken stayed by AhUn still grumling to himself about how his lord could leave him behind with a human and half-demon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe that Hiroku won't be traveling with us." said Sango, they're walking along another path leading into a group of mountains.

"I can't believe that she decided to travel with that jackass Sesshomaru." grumbled Inuyasha.

"Actually, I'm wondering that to. Being half-demon, I'm surprised that Sesshomaru let her."

"Then again, from what I've found out about her since we met her. I don't think that she cares about that." said Miroku.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"I mean, that she's not one to blame those for what happened in the past, and looks forward to the future... But I could be wrong."

_"Hm... I wonder..."_

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Shippou who's of course, sitting on her shoulders.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh what? Nothing's wrong."

"Well, let's hurry up and get through those mountains." said Inuyasha.

"Ok." Kagome said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Hey, I wonder if we'll see Hiroku and Sesshomaru there." said Sango.

"We might, they're both looking for Naraku too." answered Miroku. Everyone but Inuyasha began to slow down as they spoke.

Inuyasha looked behing him, and saw that everyone had fallen behind. "Will you guys hurry up! How are we going to kill Naraku if you guys don't move it!"

"Relax Inuyasha." said Kagome.

"It's going to be getting dark soon." said Sango.

"Don't worry, there's a small village up ahead. I'm sure that we can probably stay there." Miroku walked ahead of them.

"Miroku! Are you going to tell them that there's some kind of demonic aura there or something?"

"Sango, I would never do that..."

"Yeah right." she muttered.

"If we're stopping by a village, can we aleast get going so we can make it there by dark?" Then Inuyasha walked ahead of everyone.

"Ok we're coming." everyone ran after him, heading for the small village for the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiroku had been staring up at the sky as the sun slowly had begun to go down, and multiple colors such as, pink, orange, red and purple began to take over the sky.

"Is Hiro-chan ok?" asked Rin, the two of them had been sitting beside AhUn, and Jaken sitting on the dragon's back.

"Huh?" she looked down at Rin. "Oh, yeah." then she looked away hoping that Sesshomaru would hurry up and come back.

They waited and waited, then, as the night sky had gone dark and the stars began appearing, Sesshomaru had shown up. Quickly, Hiroku stood and walked past him, into the forest, still walking with her staff positioned beside her. Rin wondered where her big sister was going and followed, she lost where Hiroku had went, and began to get nervous.

Rin was just about to leave when she saw someone sitting on a tree branch staring at the night sky. "Hiro-chan? Hiro-chan is that you?" asked Rin arching her neck up. The person looked down, but didn't look like Hiroku. "Oh, you're not Hiro-chan." she backed up a bit nervous.

"Rin, it's me." staying in the darkness, she spoke to the girl below her.

"But, Hiro-chan has three... tails..."

"Rin, it's me, Hiroku." she jumped off the tree, and walked out into the moonlight, but Rin continued backing away until she hit Sesshomaru. Hiroku's tails are gone, she has human ears, her eyes have gone from ice blue mixed with silver to a normal blue. And her hair turned black.

"What's wrong Rin?" he asked her with a voice of kindness, but his face still cool and emotionless.

"I'm looking for Hiro-chan but..."

"Rin." Hiroku walked up to them.

"Don't worry Rin, it's Hiroku." Sesshomaru assured the little girl. Hiroku was a bit surprised that he had used her real name, but then again, he might be using it just because Rin is here with them.

"But, Rin's big sister, is a half-breed right?"

"Rin, every now and then, half-breeds, loose their demonic powers and become human." Hiroku told her. Taking Rin's hand, they walked out of the forest, and stood by AhUn. "Rin, look up. Do you see that bright star above us?" she pointed up, as Rin looked towards the night sky and saw a bright star that was sitting near the full moon. "That star comes out on the first night of every month. It's called the Heron star. I become human on this night."

Sesshomaru listened, as Hiroku explained to Rin, about the star. Then Rin began getting tired, and she fell asleep on top of AhUn. And Hiroku walked into the trees once again. Sesshomaru called to Jaken who was still up, and asked him to keep an eye on Rin. Then he followed Hiroku into the small patch of trees.

"I see you followed me." said Hiroku who was sitting on another tree branch, looking out towards the mountains. Sesshomaru looked up to her. "So, we're... heading for... the mountains." she jumped down.

"Does that bother you?"

"What?"

"... Why are you out here, being in your human form right now, I would think that you would have stayed in the camp."

"I don't care, besides if a demon attacked, I can't use my magic." she turned and continued walking on, and Sesshomaru followed her. "I... can only use it when I'm a half-demon, so, I have my staff for protection, or my physical strength."

"I see."

"You don't have to follow me. I can take care of myself." she looked down at the ground. "I've been doing that since my mother died." she muttered, so Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he heard her right. He made no move or anything. _"Is he actually listening to me...?" _she wondered. "But, I don't mind," she turned around so that she was facing the demon lord, once again smiling.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Being on you own, allows you to clear you head. And being half-demon, I was not liked, so I'm used to being on my own." she's never really talked to anyone like this, and to a demon too. Sesshomaru continued to listen.

"Half-Hiroku, when ever I go somewhere, I want you to keep an eye on Rin."

"Eh?" she asked a bit surprised.

"Being her, 'big sister'... you should be the one taking care of her when I can not."

"So you are like the fatherly firgure to her." Hiroku looked up to him. Sesshomaru listened, arching his eyebrow a bit. "I thought so..." Sesshomaru looked right into her eyes, as Hiroku blushed a bit, searching his eyes, she got lost in them, and then realizing that she's blushing, Hiroku turned away. "Heh... it must be nice to have a father or fatherly figure who care's so much about you." then she walked on.

But Sesshomaru followed, he felt so many things but couldn't explain them. Walking through the forest, she felt Sesshomaru's hand on her shoulder and he pulled her closer to him, she blushed again as his hand still rested on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru spoke quietly. "It's to quiet." he shifted his eyes around. Then quickly he turned and with a slash of his claws he destroyed a small insect.

"What was that thing?"

"It was one of Naraku's bugs."

"What does he want?" she wondered then sensing something, she looked up above them and saw someone flying on a feather. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kagura of the Wind." the women spoke flying on a giant feather with a fan in her hand. "Sesshomaru, I see that you detected the poisonious insect, but no matter."

"What do you want from us!" Hiroku shouted gripping her staff tighter.

"It's not what I want. Though you desrtoyed the insect, it served its purpose. Now that we know when you become human, half-breed, you can't win." the feather slightly lowered in height. "Now, be a good girl and come with me."

"No!" Hiroku ran towards Kagura ready to attack with her staff.

"Ha! Do you think it to be that easy!" she sneered opeing her fan. "Dance of blades!" then blades came right at Hiroku, but they didn't seriously hurt her, they just hit her cutting small cuts into her hands, legs, face, arms and neck pushing her back. "Now come with me half-breed!"

Sesshomaru looked over to Hiroku as she stood up, he tried to stop her from doing something stupid, but to no avail. Hiroku charged at Kagura again. "Don't call me a half-breed!" she struck Kagura's feather making it shake from the blow, but it still managed to stay in the sky.

"I guess that I'll have to take you forcefully." attacking again with the blades, Hiroku managed to move away. "Sesshomaru, why are you traveling with this half-demon? I thought that you hated them, but then again you said that you hated human's and yet... you travel with a little girl!" Sesshomau held back a growl that was forcing it's way out.

"Why do you care?" Hiroku stood up, and they looked at her. She's covered in small cuts. "You don't know anything about him or me!" again, Hiroku charged at Kagura only to be pushed back by more blades, hitting her arms and hands. The force pushed her back and Sesshomaru caught her, though, she fell unconsious in the process.

"Hand the girl over!" Kagura asked again prepared to attack. Sesshomaru layed Hiroku onto the ground and stood in front of her taking Tokijin out of the scabered and holding it in front of him. "I see you got your arm back." she snickered. "Dance of the dragon!" then with a wave of her fan, a tornado appeared and headed right for Sesshomaru. But he managed to block it, and as soon as the wirlwind disappeared, the demon lord attacked with a quick slash of his sword.

Kagura gasped, as she cluched a cut starting at her shoulder and curving down to her waist. Blood streamed down her kimono, and leaked through her fingers, having enough she left and diappeared into the sky. _"That bitch."_ he thought sheathing the Tokijin, then turning around he picked up Hiroku bridal style with her staff and walked back to where Rin, AhUn and Jaken were.

Once there, Rin had woken up again, and saw Sesshomaru walking over to her holding Hiroku in his arms. "Ah... Is Hiro-chan ok?" she asked worriedly. Hiroku had small cuts on her legs and arms. A few on her neck and face, and the fur was split a bit.

"She's... fine." Sesshomaru couldn't figure out why he was concerned for the hanyou's safety. He just laid her down, so that she's leaning on the dragon with her staff beside her. Then slowly, she opened her eyes and she looked around.

"What's... going on?" she rubbed her head then felt a sting, she had small cuts on her knuckles so when she bent her fingers, she get's a sting.

"Hiro-chan's ok!" Rin cheered.

"Mmhm." she smiled.

"Rin saw Lord Sesshomaru carring you in his arms, and you were asleep..."

"In his arms...?" Hiroku muttered blushing a bit.

Sesshomaru saw her blush, a bit unsure of why she was. But he kind of liked it when Hiroku blushed and smiled, she looked pretty cute. Wait! He mentally slapped himself. He did not just think that! She's a hanyou for the love of...

Soon, the sky became lighter, as the stars disappeared, along with the Heron star, and shades of pink and orange took over the sky.

Hiroku stood up, and stretched, as her three grey-white tails appeared and same with her wolf ears. Then, her eyes became ice blue mixed with silver and her hair changed back to blue with light pink. Picking up her staff, she looked back at Rin.

"See? It only lasted one night."

"Will Hiro-chan become human again tomorrow night?" Rin took put her small hand into Hiroku's bigger one.

"No, next month I will be though." she replied.

"Next time, don't leave the group unless you are with Jaken or myself. Or better yet, stay within the camp." Sesshomaru sneered. This made Hiroku twitch a bit. Is he sick or somthing? Because that's just creepy what he just said. But, she deicded to let things play out.

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: Neko, why did you sell your soul to Meg?

Neko: Because I wanted my cheese!

me: You're a complete idiot.

Inu: Why do you keep asking her?

me: You be quiet.

Inu: Don't get mad at me, I'm not the one who sold my soul to Satan.

me: Don't care!

Neko: She's in a mood.

Inu: No really?

Neko: Yep.

me: Let's just end the show ok?

Neko: OK!


	6. Chapter 6: Unfolding the Secrets

**Title: Change of Heart**

**Chapter 6: Unfolding the Secrets**

**Summary:** Hiroku started her journey with Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken. But then they run into an old friend of Hiroku's. (bad sunnary I know)

**Disclaimer:** Inu: What took you so damn long to update?!

me: Well sorry! But I've been busy with school, going on a lot of trips and I just got over the flu!

Inu: Ok geeze, you did have to yell...

me: Well you yelled at me!

Inu: ... So?

me: Argh! Anyway, again, I'm sorry about not updating, I will try to more often. Now, for the disclaimer... I-

Inu: They all know that you don't own anything to do with Inuyasha, so why bother?

me: Did you just interrupt me during a disclaimer?

Inu: Yeah so?

me: Ok, I'm going to start the show now. sees inuyasha tiptoeing away Don't even think about it.

Inu: stops and gulps

* * *

**Story:** Walking through a dense forest, Sesshomaru walked ahead of everyone. Jaken right behind him, Rin was sitting on AhUn's back and Hiroku was holding the reins. They had been walking straight, heading for the mountains.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Where are we going?" asked Rin.

"Don't you know anything Rin? We're going through the mountains." Jaken squawked.

Most of the time, Hiroku had been staring at the ground. "Is Hiro-chan ok?"

"Huh?" she looked up, and over to Rin. "Yeah, I'm fine." she made a small curve of a smile, and then looked away. Then Sesshomaru looked behind him, and saw how Hiroku had been acting, in a way, he kind of missed her smile. No he did not just think that!

'Of course you did. Admitt it, you like her.' said his conscience.

'I don't. She's a half-demon. I don't want anything to do with her.'

'Then why do you let her follow you?'

'Rin.'

'That's an excuse and you know it.'

'Leave me!' he shouted at the little voice.

'Fine, but I'll be back.' then it left, leaving Sesshomaru grateful.

"Jaken." he stopped.

"Yes my Lord?" Jaken looked up to his master.

"Take AhUn's reins and walk ahead of me."

"Y-yes milord." quickly he scampered back and took the ropes from Hiroku and pulled the dragon and Rin in front of Sesshomaru.

"Master Jaken? What are you doing?" asked Rin in a sweet but confused voice.

"I'm doing what Lord Sesshomaru says." he answerd her. But they didn't get far ahead.

Sesshomaru waited for Hiroku to catch up. "What is the matter?" he asked, not looking at her or glaring at her, nothing.

"Huh?" she looked up at him, and he returned the glance, but his golden eyes showed some kind of light, and they didn't look so cold, but warm. Sesshomaru also looked into her eyes, she had lost the usual happyness, and shine in her eyes. "There's nothing wrong." she assured him putting on a fake smile.

Unfortunalty, he saw right through it. "Don't lie." he told the hanyou sternly. "What's wrong?"

She looked away from him. "You see, those mountains, are my home, though the battle wasn't fought there... that's where I live."

"Oh? Why don't you seem to happy about going home?" he asked curiously. This half-demon confused him. He hated being confused. And his confusion was becoming frequent around her.

"... Let's just say that my life there, wasn't always a happy one." then she walked on through the dense forest, with the demon slightly in front of her.

Then up in front of them, stood a women who looked no older than twenty seven, with brown eyes, short black hair that touches her shoulders, and bangs that cover her forehead. She wears a pink kimono with white flowers, and it drags on the ground covering her wooden sandals.

Jaken stopped as Sesshomaru and Hiroku stood in front of him and Rin, who hopped off AhUn. The women bowed to them. "Hiroku." she spoke.

Hiroku achknowledged her. "Lynn?" she asked and the women looked up. "So it is you, what have I told you about bowing?" she ran over to Lynn as she stood, and allowed the half-demon to hug her. "I'm so glad to see you."

"And I you." Lynn replied and then looked behind Hiroku. "I see you've found some friends."

"Oh yeah. Rin, come here please." Hiroku asked turning towards the girl, as she ran over to her. "Rin, this is Lynn, she's a friend of me and my mother."

Rin looked up and smiled. "Hi, Rin is Rin. Rin's Hiro-chan's younger sister."

"Wha-?" Lynn was a bit surprised with Rin's words.

"Nevermind. This is AhUn, Jaken. And this is Lord Sesshomaru." she stepped aside, as Lynn bowed to the demon lord.

Then she looked over to Hiroku. "I've come to talk to you about your magic."

"Ok." Hiroku looked over to Rin. "Rin, why don't you and Jaken take AhUn into that nearby meadow up ahead of us?"

"But, Jaken's mean to Rin." she complained.

"Don't worry," she whispered into the girls ear. "I'll get revenge for you later." not really understanding what Hiroku meant, Rin nodded and left with Jaken and the dragon.

"What did you say to her?" asked Sesshomaru warily.

"Nothing." she smiled again. So her smiles back. "I thought that Rin might get bored, since we'll be talking for a while, so I gave her something to do." then her face became serious as she turned to Lynn.

Lynn seemed to notice this and started. "Hiroku, as you know, there are secrets about your magic that not even you know about." Sesshomaru had been leaning on a tree, while Lynn had been sitting on her knees on the ground with Hiroku in front of her, holding her staff up beside her. "When you turned fourteen, your mother was going to tell you about them, but when she died... I decided to tell you."

"But, I turned fourteen-"

"Before the battle, I know. I was heading down to your home to see you, but then I heard that you would be one of the warriors fighting, so I waited."

"I see." she nodded her head.

"After it ended, I went looking for you and ran into Kouga, he said that you've been missing, and then he left to find you, so I too, went looking for you. And, now that I've found you, I can tell you what those secrets are." this made Hiroku look right at her, even Sesshomaru looked over to Lynn, as she was about to unfold secrets. "I don't know where to start though."

"Well, I have a question. When my staff turns into a weapon, the crystal disappears... where does it go?"

"Oh. The crystal goes to one of the safest places. Inside you."

"Inside... me?" she said with a shock. Sesshomaru, though he hid it well, was a bit surprised. It goes inside of her?

"Yes. You see, you magic, your powers, are connected with your soul."

"My soul?"

"Yes. But that's..." she looked down.

"What?"

"How do I explain it...? Um, I'll put it this way, your magic is connected with your soul, which explains why you get so weak after healing... am I right?"

"I guess."

Then Lynn looked up again. "You see, when you heal someone, it's almost like you're giving them the strength of your soul."

"Alright."

"But there's something else. This is one really important matter that your mother wanted you to know. If your magic and powers die then-"

"Wait, if they die?"

"Yes, they can die. But only great and powerful forces can take them from you and destroy them."

"So what's the real problem here?"

"If they die, so do you." she told the hanyou sternly and then continued. "Since your powers are connected to your soul, if they die, then your soul will no longer have the strength to keep going. Eventually, it will give out. It most likely will not be painless. It will tare your soul apart."

"... Tare my..." Hiroku backed up in surprise, dropping her staff onto the ground. Sesshomaru moved from the tree and stood behind Hiroku staring at Lynn.

"Don't worry though. It would take something stronger than any demon to kill your magic." she said calmly.

"Well, I won't let that happen anyway. No one will ever be able to accomplish that task, trust me." Lynn smiled as Hiroku stood up, picking up her staff along with her.

"Confident as always I see."

"Is that all?"

"There's more, but it's not needed now. Some things, your mother wanted you to find out for yourself. So, you're on your own for that." then Lynn stood up.

"I should go find Rin... I'll be back in a minute." then Hiroku ran off to find the little girl, the dragon and the small toad demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Lynn stood in front of him, as he looked down at her. She's almost as tall as Hiroku but not quite. "I've heard rumors about you, lord of the Western Lands. I've heard of your travels. But, I've also heard about you ice cold heart and about how you hate humans and half-breeds... and yet, you travel with a human girl and a half-breed."

"What is this? An interigation?" he said coldly.

"Not at all. Hiroku's a very kind, loving girl... she's very important to many."

"What are you telling me this?"

"After her mother died, her father took her in. Though she usually ran and came to me. I trained her, and watched over her as an older sister would. She's very important to me, take good care of her. I know that she's important to you to."

"What?"

"As I was talking, I paid attention to you, and how you react to her."

"Hmph, don't be so sure, I don't feel such emotions. They are for the weak." he sneered.

"Lord Sesshomaru, let me put it this way. I'm a priestess of Light. And I can see any light inside of someone, if there is any. I can see light inside you. You deny it, but it's there. I know that Hiroku's probably noticed it aswell, and that light will bring you two together. The longer she stays with you, the more you'll feel it."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin came running out of a bush and ran over to the demon lord. Both Lynn and Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"M-my L-Lord Sessho...maru." Jaken came out as well, with a few bumps on his head and walking a bit tipsy. Followed by Hiroku and AhUn. "Look what she did to me!" he pointed to the six bumps on his head.

"Hey, I told Rin I would, besides, you shouldn't be so mean to her." Hiroku smirked. And then AhUn made a small humming noise as if agreeing with her.

_"So AhUn has also takin a liking to her."_ Sesshomaru thought looking at the three behind him, and then back at Lynn who stood beside him.

"I see you're heading for the mountains." Lynn concluded.

"... Hai." Hiroku told her.

"You do realize that you'll have to pass by your home."

"Of course."

"Hiro-chan?" Rin asked pulling on her hand.

"Huh?" she turned towards Rin, as the little girl whispered something to do with decorading Jaken in flowers once they get home into the hanyou's ears.

While Hiroku wasn't paying any attention, Lynn spoke to Sesshomaru one more time. "When you go into the mountains. Take good care of her." then just as she said this, Hiroku looked over in her direction. "Hiroku, I have to leave. I have things to attend to."

"I understand. Bye Lynn, I hope to see you... when we go through my home." she said, hope in her voice.

"I'll go by. And help if it's needed." then she turned and walked away from the mountains, and down the path that Hiroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and AhUn had been travleing on.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru continued on.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin got back on AhUn, and Jaken pulled them ahead, leaving Hiroku with the demon lord. They walked on through the dense forest, there still wasn't alot of light, but enough that they can see where they're going.

"I can't believe that she did that to me." Hiroku shrugged. And Sesshomaru looked down at her. "She came here to tell me the secrets of my magic... and she didn't even tell me all of them. But, now, we're passing my home, but," she looked up at the dog demon and smiled. "At least, I won't be alone."

To this, Sesshomaru felt a bit glad that Hiroku's smile was back. But he kind of wondered why she was seemed so worried about going through the mountains. And also what Lynn meant when she said, 'help if it's needed'.

Hiroku saw Sesshomaru staring off in space, so, "What's wrong?" she asked him, but got nothing but a stare, except, it wasn't that cold stare that he gave others, like his brother, Inuyasha. It was a stare that made her feel warm and safe.

* * *

The Inu-group left the village at the start of the mourning, and had been traveling down a path, heading for the mountains, they hadn't quite reached the dense forests that lie ahead of them. The sun was high in the sky, with no clouds.

"It's such a nice day today." said Kagome looking up into the sky.

"I know." agreed Sango.

"Well, let's take advantage of that, and get through those mountains quickly." said Inuyasha.

"Yes, being a nice day and all."

"Let's hope that we don't run into any problems along the way." said Miroku, then looking ahead of them, they see a women. "Who's that?" he quickly ran over to her.

"Should have seen that coming a mile away." Sango muttered, as they followed Miroku to the women.

"Hello." she said while Miroku held her hands in his.

"Hello my beauty, my name is Miroku. And what's your name?"

"I'm Lynn."

"What a beautiful name. Lynn I have a terrible curse, so would you consider bearing my child."

"Monk!" Sango's heritcouse convienently fell and hit Miroku's head.

"Gah!" Miroku spent some time, rubbing the small bump that had formed.

"So, I see that you to are heading for the mountains." said Lynn.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kagome. Right now, everyone is just standing in the middle of the pathway.

"I'm a friend of a half-demon named Hiroku-"

"Wait, you know Hiroku?"

"Yes, we're good friends. Why?"

"We know her."

"Hm, well, she and a few others are making their way to the mountains."

"Others?" Inuyasha's ears twitched. "What others?"

"Let's see, there was a little girl named Rin, a dragon, a toad demon... Oh! And a demon named Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?!" he said a bit surprised. "She's still traveling with him?!"

"You know him?"

"He's Inuyasha'a older brother." said Miroku.

"Half-brother!" Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku continued. "Half-brother. They don't care much for each other."

"I see, but why so surprised?"

"Because it's Sesshomaru! That bastered! Why would she travel with him? He's an ice board." Inuyasha said angirly.

"I didn't see anything wrong with him."

"What?!"

"Whatever he's done to you in the past, Hiroku doesn't really care about... besides, when I met with them, Hiroku seemed... happy."

"But-"

"Inuyasha stop it." Kagome snapped at him before he could say another word. "Sorry about him."

"Not at all. But, I should be going I have things to attend to. Goodbye." then Lynn continued walking down the road, heading towards the village. While everyone else headed for the forests up ahead.

_"I wonder if we'll run into Hiroku and Sesshomaru soon."_ thought Kagome.

To be continued...

* * *

me: Yes, it's done.

Inu: Yeah, so?

me: Nothin, I'm just saying.

Neko: T.O.F! I need help getting my soul back.

me: If you wanted to get your soul back... why did you sell it in the first place?

Neko: You're never going to let me live that down are you?

me: Nope. But I'll still help.

Inu: You mean you... are going to get her soul back from Satan? I mean, it's you.

me: I can to get it back.

Inu: Neko, I wouldn't get your hopes up.

me: I'll see what I can do.

Neko: Yay! Tenshi's going to help me! I'm going to get my soul back!

Inu: I said for her not to get her hopes up... and what does she do?

Neko: Since Tenshi is trying to figure out how to get my soul back from Meg, allow me to end the show.

Inu: I can't believe you.

Neko: What? Anyway, let's end the show!


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden Feelings

**Title: Change of Heart**

**Chapter 7: Hidden Feelings**

**Summary:** In the previous chp. Lynn, an old friend of Hiroku, met up with her, and her new companions. And Lynn revealed some secrets but not all of them. Now, everyone is heading for the mountains. But, Hiroku seems scared to be going back home, and Sesshomaru doesn't know why. In this chp. Sesshomaru leaves and looks around the mountainous areas, however, he'll end up regretting the fact that he left.

**Disclaimer:** Neko: Did you find away to get my soul back?

me: Uh, heheheheh... no.

Neko: You haven't?

me: Heheh, I'm... trying.

Inu: See, I told you not to get your hopes up.

me: Hey, I'm still looking.

Neko: But I want it back!

me: Maybe we can do a trade...

Inu: A trade?

me: I have to go for a bit so... Neko, you can do the disclaimer.

Neko: Yay!

Inu: You mean... you like doing the disclaimer?

Neko: Tenshi doesn't own anything to do with Inuyasha, which includes the shows, movies, games, manga's, everything.

Inu: I guess that answers my question.

Neko: Now, let's start the story!

* * *

**Story:** They continued walking through the forests, but this one seems to be less dense. Rin's sitting on AhUn again, with Jaken holding the reins. They're walking behind Sesshomaru and Hiroku. The forest is well lit up, the sun shines on it. The group is still going straight with the mountains in front of them.

"How much longer until we get there?" asked Rin.

"We should get there by sometime tomorrow." Hiroku answered.

"How long will it take to get through them?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It would be better if we walked. Though flying seems faster, there's a lot of storms on the mountain tops. In reality, flying would slow us down."

"Lord Sesshomaru asked how long would it take you-" Jaken sneered, but got cut off.

"I'm getting to that! It should only take a day, maybe two. It depends on how fast we move. I know the area, so I can navigate us through it. There are some sink holes and a few places where rocks slides can occurr easily. But other than that..."

"You do realize that by walking, we'll be passing your home." said Sesshomaru, slightly hoping she would say why she was afraid of going back... but only slightly.

"I know. I need to speak with my father anyway." she looked down.

"What is wrong?" he asked coldly.

"Nothing, it's... it's just the whole thing with Kouga... I don't want you guys getting involved that's all." Hiroku assured him. "... Um... are we going to be traveling by night?" she asked. But didn't get an answer.

They pretty much walked in silence, except for Rin's non-stop talking. There weren't very many demon attacks, any of which ended with a dead demon and the group continued on like it never happened.

Soon night rolled around. They stopped in a small clearing near the base of the mountains. The stars were out, with a full moon, shining down, giving the meadow some well needed light.

"Stay here." Sesshomaru told them, as he walked off into the forest.

"Where are you going?" asked Hiroku, but still didn't get answer. _"Did I do something wrong?"_ she wondered. _"Wait. Why should I care if I did something wrong?"_ she questioned herself.

"Hiro-chan!" Rin ran up to her, and the hanyou looked down. "Come on."

"Ok, I'm coming." they played around for a bit, while Jaken was sitting beside AhUn, who is sleeping at the base of a tree.

"Once again Lord Sesshomaru has left me with this annoying human girl and a half-breed." Jaken complained silently to himself.

After running around for a bit, Hiroku and Rin walked over and sat down beside the two headed dragon. "Ok... time... for a break." said Hiroku catching her breath.

"Hiro-chan?" Rin's sitting in front of Hiroku.

"What?" Hiroku's looking up at the dark sky.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." then she looked over Jaken sitting beside the dragon. But then, both Ah and Un snapped their heads up and looked behind Hiroku. "What is it?" Hiroku to turned her head. Nothing was there or so she thought, a black figure walked through the trees and into the small clearing.

"Who are you?" asked Jaken. But the figure said nothing.

Hiroku clutched her staff, pulling it closer to her, just in case. "Stay here Rin." Hiroku told the little girl.

"Ok." the girl nodded and backed away, standing beside AhUn.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Hiroku stood up. But still didn't get any answer.

The shadowed figure ran towards Hiroku, moving to fast for them to see who it was. The figure ran towards her, while Hiroku dodged and moved away from Rin. "I'll ask again. Who are you?! What do you want from us?!" for an answer, the person ran towards her again, ready for the attack, but Hiroku continued to dodge.

The figure kept attacking with their fists, while Hiroku blocked with her staff. Until the dark figure spun around, and kicked her, sending the hanyou flying onto the ground. "Ugh..." she sat up on her knees.

"Hiro-chan!" Rin ran over to her and stood beside her. "Leave her alone!" Hiroku didn't look at Rin, but concentrated on who ever it was that stood in front of them.

"Hmph." the figure walked up to them, allowing them to see who it was.

"What the-? Hiroku said with a shocked expression.

* * *

Sesshomaru flew over the forested areas on his cloud. Checking out the areas. Floating around the mountain tops, he saw, that Hiroku had been right. He can see at least five or six different storms on each mountain top. Flying would defenatly slow them down.

And the temperatures continued changing, they'd never be able to fly with Rin, the temperature changes could hurt her, and make her sick. Plus they would be flying by the looks of it, for a few days. But looking down below him, he can see a few groups of wolf demons, which could cause a problem.

_"Hm, it would be easier to walk. Wolf demons wouldn't be such a problem."_ he thought. He was just turning around, and was going to head back when he felt something. "Huh?" he felt a buring sensation inside himself. He thought that it was nothing, though the feeling didn't go away. Sesshomaru felt as if something wasn't right with Hiroku, but, how would he possibly know? Quickly, he decicded to get back as fast as he could.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Hiroku asked.

"You again?" Jaken yelled.

"Why did you come here Kouga?!"

"I came to get you." said Kouga standing in front of Hiroku and Rin.

"I told you! I'm not going back!" she stood up, and faced him. "I don't want to mate you!"

"But-"

"Just go away!"

"Hiro-chan, will you go?" asked Rin.

"No. See Kouga, I'm staying with Rin and Sesshomaru." she said calmly.

"No! I won't let you." then Kouga attacked again, but he ended up punching the ground, sending Rin and Hiroku flying and landing near the dragon and Jaken.

"Rin, are you ok?" Hiroku asked the little girl laying beside her.

"Hai, my leg hurts a bit though." they both looked down at Rin's leg, there was a small scrape, and it's bleeding, but nothing to much for her to handle.

"Stay here." Hiroku stood up and walked in front of her. "I won't let you hurt them." she pointed her staff at Kouga. Kouga said nothing as Hiroku walked up to him.

"Hiro-chan!" Rin called, tears growing in her eyes.

"Don't worry Rin." then Hiroku attacked with her staff causing Kouga to back away. She continued thrusting the staff at him, pushing him away from everyone else. "Leave us alone!"

"Hiroku!" he shouted making Hiroku stop what she was doing.

"But I..." just as the hanyou looked down, Kouga jumped behind her. Once he landed he pushed her to the ground in front of him. "K-Kouga?" the wolf demon walked up to her, as the half-demon continued backing away, when she finally stood up.

"Hiro-chan!" Rin ran over to her.

"No Rin! Stay there!" Rin stopped, tears still in her eyes. "Kouga, I don't want them getting hurt." she took her staff and threw it into the air. "Ice Arrows!" there was a blue flash for a few seconds, and them, a bow fell from the sky and into Hiroku's hand.

Once she grabbed it, a white leather and wooden quiver appeared on her back with arrows in it. The body of the bow is white wood with little blue ice crystals. The body of the arrows is also white wood, and the blade is made from stone mixed with ice. Taking out an arrow, she knocked the arrow in the bow, which is a long bow like Kikyou's and pulled it back on the taught string, and jumped into the air.

Pointing the arrow down towards the ground, she let it fly while calling out, "Ice wall!" once the arrow hit the ground, a wall of thick ice began to form, separating Hiroku and Kouga from Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. "There, at least, they'll be safe." she said tunring towards Kouga.

On the other side of the ice. After the wall appeared Rin ran up to it. "Hiro-chan! Hiro-chan!" she yelled hitting the ice. She couldn't believe what had just happened, she wants to help her. Rin thought about Hiroku leaving, Rin wanted Sesshomaru to keep that from happeneing. But until he comes back, the girl is going to what ever she can.

"Kouga!" Hiroku's still holding the bow in her hand, being prepared to pull out another arrow. "Look, I know that we're suppose to mate... but I don't want to."

"Hiroku! Why won't you come back wth me?!"

"I told you, I don't want to. I... I want to stay here with Rin and Sesshomaru." she said calmly.

"With... Sesshomaru?" Kouga backed up in surprise, but then, "No! I will not allow my mate-to-be stay here!" he let his anger take control of him. Running at her, charging, he brought his claws on her.

Hiroku dodged, but the pony holder that held her hair in the high ponytail broke, and her hair fell out."Kouga? Wait!" But Kouga, still mad at what she said about staying with Sesshomaru, charged at her.

"I won't let him!" Hiroku didn't want to shoot him, so she tried to use the bow as a shield. But, Kouga went below her, and jumped up, hitting her wrist and knocking the bow away from her. "N-no..." and then she landed on her back, her hair fanned out around her, with Kouga on top of her.

Kouga had his hands on Hiroku's arms, keeping them pinned down. Then, he had his legs on Hiroku's, holding them down as well. "I will make you mine."

"Please stop it! Please stop!" Hiroku pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want to! Stop Kouga!" looking over beside her, she saw her bow turn back into a staff and the quiver disappeared from her back as well. She tried to reach it, but soon realized that it was hopeless. Kouga leaned down, still holding the hanyou's arms and legs down. Hiroku moved her head side to side, trying to stop Kouga. She knew what he was going to do. He was going to mark her. "Stop! Let me go!" she yelled, her tears running down the sides of her face and onto the ground. "I don't want this! Let go!" she continued but it fell on deaf ears.

On the other side of the ice, Rin's still hitting the wall with her fists, but it's no use, she can't break through it. Tears still forming in her eyes.

"Rin..." Jaken walked up to her.

"Jaken, what is going on?" asked Sesshomaru calmly, landing on the ground. He had seen the ice wall, it stretches far across the forest and reaches higher than the trees.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You have to help Hiro-chan. Please." Rin cried. "Don't let him take Hiro-chan away." Sesshomaru looked at the wall, then Rin, and then the wall again. He still had that buring sensation inside him, and he couldn't figure out what it meant.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken stood beside Rin.

"Jaken, stay here with Rin." then Sesshomaru made a jump, while in the air, he could smell something. It smelt like, tears. Once on the otherside he saw what Kouga was doing to Hiroku. Niether of the two noticed the demon lord standing behind them.

What he saw made his blood boil, just seeing Kouga touching Hiroku made him want to tear the wolf demon apart, piece by painful piece. He wasn't sure why he was so concerned about her, and why he couldn't stand seeing Kouga with her like that. She's a half-demon, nothing more.

However, without realizing what was happening, Sesshomaru found himself running towards them.

"Kouga please... get off..." Hiroku saw a white blur rip Koga away from her. When she looked in front of her, she saw Sesshomaru standing in front of her, with Tokijin in his hand. "Sessho... maru?" she whispered sitting up, tears streaming down her face.

"No not you again!" shouted Kouga standing across from the demon lord. "Why are you here?"

"Hmph." Sesshomaru shifted his head towards Hiroku sitting behind him, she still has tears in her eyes although they had ceased spilling from her eyes. And then he turned his attention back to Kouga. "That's none of your concern. Leave now while you have the chance."

"Guess what?! This is none of your business! She is with me!" Kouga charged at him. And Sesshomaru dodged, both of them attacked each other. When one attacked, the other dodged and blocked. This cycle continued for a bit.

"Kouga..." Hiroku whispered. "Sesshomaru..." quietly she crawled over to her staff thinking along the way, _"What should I do? I don't want either of them to get hurt."_

Then for a moment, the fighting stopped. Both demons stood away from each other and Hiroku. "I don't care what you say Hiroku! You are not staying here!" said Kouga.

"Have you even been listening to her." Sesshomaru sneered. "She clearly does not wish to go."

"Shut up!" turning towards Hiroku, he ran towards her. "You are coming home with me!" he has his arms out ready to pick her up. The hanyou looked up as Kouga came at her. But he never got to her. Sesshomaru zipped in and stopped Kouga in his tracks, now Sesshomaru is holding Kouga above the ground by his throat. "D-damn you."

"You will reframe from going near her." Sesshomaru said cooly, yet protectively. And then he threw Kouga away like a piece of trash. Kouga slid along the ground and hit the wall of ice. Hiroku continued crawling over to her staff, when she finally reached it.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kouga, as the wolf stood up and got ready for an attack. "I have to stop them." Hiroku picked up her staff and ran over to the two demons and stood in the middle of them, pointing the staff at Kouga. "I told you! I - don't - want - to - go - with - you!"

"Why are you...?" Kouga couldn't understand it, why would Hiroku stay with Sesshomaru?

"I want to stay here!" with a swipe of her staff, Hiroku tried to hit Kouga in the gutt, but he ducked and moved away. Hiroku chased after him, until he was out of the forest and disappeared into the dead of night.

Stopping where she was, Hiroku fell to her knees, tears still forming in her eyes, as she looked at the ground. "I'm sorry... I should have protected Rin better."

She didn't get any response from Sesshomaru. But he walked over to her, and knelt down, cupping her chin in his hand. He lifted her face up so that they were facing each other. Hiroku looked at him, it looked like he looking into her very soul, but it was hard to say. She could tell one emotion... he was concerned about her, but all other emotions were still well hidden.

As Sesshomaru looked her over he saw bruises on her arms and legs from when Kouga was holding her down. She still had some tears in her eyes. Then he began getting flashbacks of Hiroku smiling, now that smile, was gone. Then he stood up, and walked away. "I'm so sorry. This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't traveling with you. I didn't mean t-"

"Stop it." he snapped at her. "You can not control everything that happens."

She seemed to be surprised by what he said and answered with, "I know." she stood up and took out of the small brown bag, another blue pony holder, and tied her hair in a high pontail once again. And walked over to the ice wall and put her hand on it. Pushing her hand into the ice she focused on it, making it melt away into puddles.

As soon as the ice was gone, Rin instantly ran up to Hiroku. "You're ok!" and hugged her legs. "Lord Sesshomaru! You did it!" then she hugged Sesshomaru's legs. He made a small smile, and Hiroku saw it.

_"Whoa... he's smiling... you don't see that to often."_ but as she looked at Sesshomaru and Rin, her tears faded.

"Hiro-chan?" Rin saw the bruises on her arms and legs. "You're hurt... why don't you heal yourself?"

"It's ok Rin. They'll go away. Besides, I can't use my own magic to heal myself." she smiled again.

"Do you not know how?"

"No it's not that. I just can't. Kind of like a defect, I can not heal myself with my own powers." Hiroku told her.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken looked up to him.

"Let's go. I want to leave now, since we'll be walking through the mountains."

"Ok. Come on Rin." Hiroku bent down.

"Hiro-chan, can Rin sit in your tails again?" she asked with the sweetest voice.

"Of course." turing around, Rin sat in Hiroku's three tails, the first one is wrapped around Rin's legs, the secong around her waist and the third around her arms and chest. Rin let her head rest on her fur and soon fell asleep. "Hm." Hiroku stood up and walked up beside Sesshomaru, holding her staff down beside her.

Jaken grabbed AhUn's reins again and they all started down another path, leading to the mountains. "Lord Sesshomaru." Hiroku started.

"What?" he asked her.

"Um... thankyou." she looked at him, with a big smile.

There she goes again. From little smiles to bigger ones. As they walked pretty much in silence, Sesshomaru was thinking about what just happened. _"I shouldn't have left... though she doesn't show it, I know that Hiroku is still uneasy. I can't believe that I left them alone on a night such as this, and with that wolf demon running around trying to get Hiroku. Hold on a mintue..." _he gave himself a mental slap. _"Why would I care? She's just a half-demon who happens to be fun and gental and brave and..."_ he then growled silently. _"What am I thinking? She's a half-demon and I'm a demon. That's how it is. And that's how it will stay."_

"Sesshomaru?" Hiroku looked up at him as he stared off into space.

"What is it?" he looked back at her.

"Nothing, never mind." then Hiroku looked a Rin for a moment. "She really likes you. You're like a father to her." looking at the ground, she wasn't sure what was happening. "I hope that I can stay with her... and you." she whispered. _"Oh crap... I can't believe I said that... I did whisper it though so maybe he didn't hear me."_ she wasn't sure what was going on, she couldn't like him. He's a demon, and she's... a half-breed, it could never work.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he heard her right, but decided not to bother asking. However, now he feared her being with another male. Just seeing what Kouga did to her made him so mad, so filled with rage. Hopefully what he's feeling isn't anything, and it'll just pass. ((me: Yeah right))

To be continued...

* * *

me: Ok. So this chapter's done. And Neko, I have an idea of how to get you soul back.

Neko: Yay!

Inu: This should be good.

Neko: So what is it?

me: You'll see, I just need a little more time.

Neko: But, who knows what Meg's doing to it.

me: What could she possibly do?

Neko: Think about it. Meg. Soul. Something dangerous.

me: I see your point.

Inu: What's so bad about this 'Meg' person.

me: Trust me. You don't want to see her mad. I don't even think that Naraku could stand her.

Neko: Exactly. So hurry up and get my soul back!

me: Ok ok. (walks out of room)

Neko: Ok! Time to end the show! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8: Freedom

**Title: Change of Heart**

**Chapter 8: Freedom**

**Summary:** After Kouga's attack, Hiroku begins to feel a bit uneasy about going back, but she has to. While on their way through her homeland, she stops to talk with her father, and she hates herself for it. They get in a fight with the wolf demons. Want to find out more...? I'm sorry, but you'll have to read to find out.

**Disclaimer:** Neko: Where's TOF?

Inu: How should I know?

Neko: Where is she? I want my soul back.

Inu: Why'd you sell it then?

Neko: Hey, she had my cheese!

me: You and your cheese.

Neko: Yay! You're here! So...

me: What?

Neko: What's your plan?

me: Oh yeah! I just need a little more time...

Neko: But but...

Inu: See, this is what you get for trusting TOF.

me: Shut up. Oh, and I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I'll get the next chappy up as soon as possible. Now, someone do the disclaimer... (walks away)

Neko: I'll do it! Tenshi doesn't own-

Inu: Anything to do with Inuyasha, we know...

Neko: I was doing the disclaimer.

Inu: So?

Neko: Let's start the show! Yay!

* * *

**Story:** Almost at the base of the mountains, Rin still sleeps in Hiroku's tails, while Sesshomaru walked ahead of everyone with Jaken trailing behind him with AhUn. The sky has no stars, and the moon has disappeared. The sun had begun to rise up behind them, allowing colors such as pink, red and orange to color the mourning sky.

"Uh..." Rin fluttered her eyes open. "Are we almost there?"

"Almost." replied Hiroku. "When we get into the mountains we need to stop by my home so I can pay a visit to my father."

"Hiro-chan? What's you mother and father like?" Rin asked still half asleep.

"My... mother was killed by a demon when I was little."

"Really? So was Rin's mommy and daddy, except they were killed by bandits." she said sadly.

"So you know what it's like. I don't spend a lot of time at home. I usually left to train."

"You can stay with Rin, master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru." the girl said quietly.

"Heheheh... I'd like that." she smiled looking back as Rin fell asleep again. Sesshomaru who had been listening slowed down and walked beside Hiroku and Rin. "Since we're stopping by, I guess that I should tell you why I'm so... um... afraid of going back."

"You don't have to. I don't really care, I'm just curious." he looked straight ahead of them.

"Well, you should know, just in case." Hiroku told him quietly. "My mom was killed by a demon when I was about four years old. My father took me in and took care of me. But not everything is what it seems. I guess that you could say I have father issues."

"Issues?"

"To put it in a simplier term, he... he would sometimes beat me. Sometimes, he would act all nice, then he would be mad at me. Half the time, I don't know why. That's one reason why I spent a lot of my time at Lynn's, she helped me train." he gave her no reply, just continued to listen.

"I wasn't well liked. Even though I'm one of the better warriors, I'm still treated badly. My own father rarely uses my name." Hiroku looked down at the ground. "Some wolf demons are afraid of my magic. Because of something that happened when I was little."

He could tell that taking about this pained her. He was interested though, about this hanyou. She's very confident and outspoken. But, he's curious about what could have happened. She's powerful, he'd never admitt it to anyone but himself. But, what could make her own kind afraid of her, or at least her magic?

Hiroku saw the curious look in his eyes. Though it was only there for a second. It seemed as though, the only way you could tell his emotions, were to look into those golden eyes of his. "I was about eight years old when it happened. I was practicing my magic and practicing with each weapon, when about five wolf demons came up to me and started making fun of me. I never really cared, but they crossed the line when they started saying things about my mother."

"So your mother was the human..." he inquired. Sesshomaru looked down at her as her eyes met his.

"Yes, my mom was human. She took care of me and played with me and helped me... so hearing someone making fun of her... I got mad and started fighting them. Then, when they wouldn't shut up, I... I unleashed the powers of darkness and light. You see, I could never fully conrtol the elements of Darkness and Light, so I never used them. But I accidentaly let them loose."

"And let me guess, you were blamed for it."

"I injuired three of them, and nearly killed the other two. My dad found out, and didn't care about what happened... it was all my fault. He... he hit, kicked, slapped and yelled at me. He scared me so much that I ran away and went to Lynn. I came back a few years later and helped out in the wars. So now you know."

"Hiro-chan?" Rin opened her eyes.

Hiroku was a bit startled. Did Rin hear? She didn't think that the girl needed to hear this. "Rin? Did you hear all that?"

"Hai. But Rin won't let them hurt you."

"Thank you." she said putting Rin back onto the ground.

Then there was more silence, as they exited the forest and were now standing at the base of the mountains. With the sun fully up, they walked on through. Hiroku looked back at Jaken, AhUn and Rin walking behind her. "I want you guys to stay close ok."

She got no answer as they walked down the narrow path, it led to an opened space area in the middle of the mountainous area. With a water fall and a small river leading out of the mountains. Wolf demons were everywhere, and stared at Hiroku as they saw four others following her.

"Look who's back." said Ayame standing in front of the water fall.

"Shut up! I just came to see-" Hiroku started but got cut off.

She noticed Ayame staring at the figures behind her. "You idiot! You broke the law. No outsiders! I can't believe you did that!" her shout could be heard through out the area, as other wolf demons gathered around, surrounding them. Whisperes occurred all over the place, but they were ignored.

"Look, we're not staying. I just came to see my father."

"He's where he always is." Ayame moved out of the way, and Hiroku followed by Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and AhUn entered a cave hidden behind the waterfall.

"You never said anything about a law." Sesshomaru said.

"I guess I forgot. The reason why we have this law, is because this area is secretive. We don't allow other demons and humans to come into this place. Any trespassers are delt with." they walked through the narrow cave, with torches on the walls as the only source of light. "Technically, anyone who brings an outsider here is considered a traitor. Which I think is very stupid."

They walked for about five minutes until they reached the end of the cave, and there in front of them was a dead end, with two torches on the walls, with a wolf demon sitting in front of them. He has short dark grey hair, small spikes and cool blue eyes. He wears black fur with black armor. And he has a scar on his cheek, moving from below his eye and down to the bottom of his cheek. He's sitting on a rock with a small table beside him.

He looked up at the people in front of him. "Hiroku your back safe and sound." he ran up and hugged her.

Hiroku noticed that he used her name, something that he never really has done. "What's going on? You never use my name." she said giving her father a push away from her.

"What are you talking about?" he chuckled then backing away he finally realized that they weren't alone. "Oh my. I can't believe this... my own daughter has broken one of our most important laws." he sobbed, but it sounded more fake than real.

"Enough. I just came here to tell you something. I'm not staying." Hiroku said sternly.

"You have to stay."

"I don't want to. Look, they came with me, and I'm going to leave with them." she said pointing to her companions.

Her dad looked behind her and saw the demon and a human girl sticking her head out from behind the demon. "No! You are staying here like you're suppose to. And you will be Kouga's mate."

"No! I'm tired of you always treating me like... I don't know, but you have never once treated me like your daughter! I just want to go where I want, I want to do what I want."

"Hiroku..." he walked up to her. Standing in front of her, he took his hand and back hand slapped her across the face and her head snapped to the side as her cheek became red. But she didn't say anything. "You must stay here!" and then he pushed her down onto the ground. As she landed on her side Rin ran in front of Hiroku.

It took everything that Sesshomaru had from sliting the wolf demons throat. And then Rin spoke, "Please stop hurting Hiro-chan." she asked as Hiroku lifted her head up.

"Move girl! This does not concern you." he spoke with an angry tone in his voice.

"How can you do this?" she asked quietly. "No father would do this."

"I was raised this way, this is how it has always been, not get out of the way." Hiroku's father prepared to hit Rin if needed when Sesshomaru stepped in front.

"I would rethink what you're going to do." Sesshomaru spoke, still not showing any emotion.

"This is none of your concern. But, I'm grateful that you brought my daughter back to me." in a flash, his entire personality changed, from mean to nice. Everyone noticed this as Hiroku stood up and poked her head out from behind Sesshomaru.

"Come on. Bye dad. I'm not coming back." Hiroku walked away, followed by the other four figures behind her.

"No! You have to stay!" he chased after them until they were out of the cave and all wolf demons surrounded them. "I'm sorry, but you're not taking her away." once again, he spoke with a voice of kindness.

Then Kouga just appeared standing beside Hiroku's father, "Sorry, I'm late coming back I ran into-" when he realized who was there with them. "Hiroku! You're back." then he glanced over to Sesshomaru. "With him?!"

"Kouga, tell my father what I told you. That I do not want to be your mate!"

"Is this true?" he asked Kouga.

"Yes. But, Hiroku..." Kouga walked over to her.

"Men, we can not let them leave!" he called to the wolf demons as they surrounded them.

"But sir... don't you think that this is going to far?" asked Kouga.

but Hiroku's father wouldn't listen. "No! Hiroku will do what I say. I will not let this demon take her away just like the demon that took away my mate."

"This is pathetic," everyone turned their attention to Sesshomaru. "Fight me if you wish, but don't blame me if you all end up dead."

As everyone prepared to attack, Hiroku faced her father. "Don't kill them." she whispered to Sesshomaru. "Please, injuire them if you must, but don't kill them."

Sesshomaru gave her no reply, just turned his back on her. _"How could she not want them dead? They treated her badly and blamed her for everything. Yet, she does not seem to hold enough hatred to kill them."_ this made him wonder even more about the half-breed then he already wanted to know. His curiousity grew. He didn't like it.

Rin, Jaken and AhUn stood inbetween Hiroku and Sesshomaru as wolf demons attacked the demon lord. Hiroku still faced her father and Kouga. "Why can't you understand?" she asked quietly. "I know that mom was killed by a demon, and I know that you don't want the samething to happen to me but... Sesshomaru is different. I just... something is telling me to trust him."

The demon lord had been paying attention to what the hanyou was saying, he was slightly surprised that she defended him, but, pushed the subject out of his head and he turned his attention back to the wolf demons attacking. Hiroku's words were still in his head however. 'Don't kill them' instead, he used Tokijin in one of his hands as a block, and used his other hand to attack them. (( me: remember, Hiroku gave Sesshomaru back his arm))

"Hiroku, I just want..." once again her dad had a sweet kind tone to his voice.

"I know that you don't want what happened to mom to happen to me..." she replied letting a tear roll down her cheek. "Please, I don't want to stay here... no one respects me." she held her staff in front her.

"Hiroku..." Kouga walked over to her. "Please I..."

"Call off the wolves." the hanyou spoke sternly. "Call them off! Now!"

"Only if you stay." then her father's tone changed back to mean and anrgy. "I will call them off if you stay."

"But-?"

"Sir?" Kouga looked at him, then his daughter. "Hiroku?"

"You don't get it." another tear rolled down Hiroku's face followed by a few more. "I want to go where ever I want. I want to do what I want. I want to stay with who I want. And I want to stay with Sesshomaru!" as soon as this was said, Hiroku's staff started pulsing, and then white and black lights shot up from Hiroku and into the sky.

It didn't hurt anyone. But everyone looked at her. Basically her powers are also based on her emotions, what she said about staying with Sesshomaru was true and the power was released once again, just like that last time when she was eight years old, the only difference was that this time she wasn't hurting anyone.

As if right on que, Lynn had been on her way to the wolfs den riding a white horse bare back, when she saw the white and black lights not to far ahead of her. She knew that it was Hiroku, so she lightly kicked the horse in the sides with her feet, telling it to move faster.

Within minutes, the light began disappearing, as the energy flowed back inside of her and the staff. Hiroku's vision was giving out on her, everything became blurry, then she could feel herself falling back and she blacked out. As she fell, Sesshomaru quickly moved behind her and caught her, kneeling, he held her close to himself bridal style.

Once everyone snapped out of their daze, they all pointed their weapons at Sesshomaru who was still kneeling on the ground holding Hiroku very close to him. "Looks like I've arrived just in time." said Lynn as her horse brought her over to Hiroku's father, and she got off.

"What are you doing here Lynn?" Hiroku's father asked.

"I was asked to come by. And I see that I came at a good time." she looked at her friend past out in the arms of Sesshomaru. "I need to speak with you alone." she dragged the wolf leader away and behind the waterfall.

"Hiroku," Kouga walked over to her only to be stopped by a low, barely noticable growl coming from the demon lord.

"Why won't you let her go?" Lynn asked.

"I just don't want to loose her."

"But she hasn't had a good life here. You used to beat her so much that she ran away and came to me." they stood just behind the water. "She wants to leave, and I'm pretty sure that we can trust Lord Sesshomaru to take care of her."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" he said in a quiet whisper.

"He is the great demon lord of the west. I'm pretty sure that he'll take really good care of Hiroku. And she really seems to like him."

"But-" he tried to retort but was cut off.

"But nothing. You know that she'll run away again. Just let her go." Lynn asked again.

But got nothing from the wolf in front of her, he just walked out of the waterfall with Lynn following behind him. He ordered everyone to put away their weapons, and walked up to Sesshomaru. Rin, Jaken and AhUn were still behind Sesshomaru.

"My daughter, I just don't,"

Lynn walked over to him. "You have to let her go. The beating she got from people here will affect her if she stays." Lynn knelt down next to the sleeping Hiroku and waved her hand over her. "Wake up." then Hiroku's eyes suddenly opened.

"What happened?" she looked around. "I remember arguing with dad and this power surging through me, but, that's it." she rubbed her head, and then looked up at Sesshomaru just realizing that she was in his arms, then looking away she blushed.

"Lord Sesshomaru... I-I'm putting my daughter in your care. I will allow her to go." what he said made Hiroku's head snap up.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Then Hiroku looked at Kouga. "I'm sorry Kouga but-"

"Don't worry. I'll always like you. But now I think that I should go find Kagome. I know that she misses me and now I'm not tied down." and with that he left.

"I didn't mean it that way, but ok."

"Hiroku. My daughter." he spoke with the kindness of a true father, kind of like how Sesshomaru acts towards Rin. He gave her a hug, and then asked Lynn to lead them out of the mountains safely.

"Of course. Come on." then Sesshomaru and his group left and followed Lynn. While all other wolf demons went back to what they were doing.

"Hiro-chan?" Rin looked up at her 'big sister'. "Your dad didn't seem so bad."

"He was much nicer than he used to be."

"Hiroku?" Lynn looked back at her friend.

"I'm fine." she smiled.

Sesshomaru wondered if she remembered what she had said about staying with him. It kept repeating in his mind. 'I want to stay with Sesshomaru!' that's what kept repeating, he couldn't get it out of his head. But something snapped him out of his consciense.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Hiroku looked at him.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"Thanks." and yet, another bright smile appeared all over her face. They walked in silence again, other than Rin who's as energenic as ever. "Rin slow down, you're going to tire yourself out." said Hiroku.

"But Rin can't help it." she squealed still running around.

"That little girl reminds me of you, Hiroku." came a voice. Everyone looked up at the person who said it standing on a nearby rock...

To be continued...

* * *

me: I know that I left a cliffy, but please don't hate me.

Inu: Who could ever hate you?

me: That's nice.

Inu: I was being sarcastic.

me: Meany.

Inu: It's true.

Sesshy: Not entirely.

me: How long have you been here?

Sesshy: Long enough. Stop being so sarcastic for once, and grow up.

me: Wow... he's being so nice. (walks up to Sesshy) Ok. Who are you and what did you do with the real Sesshomaru?

Sesshy: It is me you idiot.

me: I don't know. How do I know that it's you?

Sesshy: Shut up, or I'll kill you.

Inu: I think that really is him.

me: After that remark, I'll believe him. Right Fluffy... (covers mouth) Oopps.

Sesshy: Did you just call me fluffy? (Evil glare)

me: No, I mean... it slipped out.

Inu: I guess there's no point in hanging around.

Neko (pops out of nowhere): Why leave?

Inu: Because TOF just call Sesshomaru fluffy.

Neko: I see. TOF!

me: What?

Neko: You know, you just signed you death warent!

me: I know! (Cries)

Sesshy: I'll give you five seconds to run.

me: Ok. I'll see all of you in the next chapter.

Sesshy: Five... Four... Three...

me: Well, don't forget to **R&R**! Bye! (runs away)

Sesshy: Two... One... Now you're dead! (chases after me)


	9. Chapter 9: Unknown Enotions

**Title: Change of Heart**

**Chapter 9: Unknown Emotions**

**Disclaimer:** me: I don't own anything related to Inuyasha or the song.

Inu: That was quicker than usual.

Neko: I see that you survived Sesshomaru.

me: Lord of the Fluff? He was nothing.

Neko: Um... when are we going to get my soul back?

me: Soon, I just have to wait for Meg to return my phone call.

Neko: Phone call?

me: Yep-

Inu: Did you just say Lord of the Fluff?

me: Yeah why?

Inu: Nothin, just make sure that Sesshomaru doesn't find out.

me: I know.

(Sesshy walks in)

Neko: Hello Lord of the Fluff!

Sesshy: What - did - you - just - say?!

Neko: What? Tenshi's the one who called you that!

me: Neko! Don't tell him!

Sesshy: Now you're definatly dead!

me: Eep! (runs away) Neko! Get over here and help me!

Neko: No thanks. I don't want to die!

Inu: Well that was harsh.

me (stops running for a second): Let's start the show!

Sesshy: So you've given up!

me: Eep! Not on your life Fluffy! (runs around room, again)

* * *

**Story: **_Last Chapter_

_"Lord Sesshomaru?" Hiroku looked at him._

_"What?" he asked coldly._

_"Thanks." and yet, another bright smile appeared all over her face. They walked in silence again, other than Rin who's as energenic as ever. "Rin slow down, you're going to tire yourself out." said Hiroku._

_"But Rin can't help it." she squealed still running around._

_"That little girl reminds me of you, Hiroku." came a voice. Everyone looked up at the person who said it standing on a nearby rock._

_Start of new chapter_

"That little girl reminds me of you, Hiroku." came a voice. Everyone looked up to see a figure standing on a nearby rock. The figure jumped down for everyone to see. "Nice to see you again." he smiled. It was another wolf demon. He has dark brown hair that goes down to his shoulders with small strands of hair hanging over his face and chocolate brown eyes. He's wearing dark brown wolf fur similer to Kouga's, and he's carrying a spear.

"Hatori? Is that you?" asked Hiroku walking up to him.

"Last time I checked." he smiled, he's a little taller.

"Oh my god!" she jumped on him, giving him a big hug. Seeing this, Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel like he wanted them to stop hugging.

"So how has my favourite girl been?" he asked sweetly. And again, Sesshomaru was getting annoyed when Hatori had said 'my favourite girl'. Then Hatori looked at the bruises left by Kouga on Hiroku's arms. "What happened? Where did these come from?" he asked with concern.

"Oh, I got into a small battle on my way here."

"I see." then he started rubbing his hand on her arm, trying to comfort his friend.

Sesshomau had had enough. He walked over and inbetween them, blocking Hiroku from sight, and staring down at Hatori. They continued to stare at eachother.

"Whoa... Sesshomaru? What's-?" Hiroku was cut off by an odd growling noise.

"Who are you?" he asked darkly.

"I'm Hatori."

"Sesshomaru. He's my friend." Hiroku walked around and stood beside Hatori. "Hatori and Lynn were my only friends here."

Hatori looked up at the demon in front of him, and then the two other demons and little girl behind him. "Heh... I see that you broke another law." he smirked.

"Hey! I don't break laws, I bend them... there's a fine line between the two!"

"Breaking, bending what's the fine line? You still brought outsiders here."

"Well...sigh... I see your point."

"Are you Hiro-chan's brother?" asked Rin who walked up beside Hiroku and Sesshomaru.

"Who's Hiro-chan?"

"That's what she calls me."

"Oh... no, I'm not her brother."

"But he acts like an older brother."

"You can be Rin's big brother!"

Hatori only looked down at the girl before him, a bit confused. "I'm like a big sister to her, so if you're like a big brother to me then she's saying that you'd be her big brother."

"You know what, you do kind of remind me of Hiroku when she was little." he told Rin.

Rin smiled cutely. "Oh, this is Lord Sesshomaru, AhUn and Jaken." Hiroku pointed to everyone behind her. "So tell me what are you doing out here?"

"I'm on guard duty." he said proudly.

"So I see that you finally moved up. Even though he's older than me, I'm a way better fighter. When he was just getting out of training, I'd already be fighting in wars. What were you when I left... night guard duty." she laughed.

"To let you know, everyone thought that I was the best one." he retorted.

"That's because you were the only one!"

"So?!"

"I see that they're still fighting." Lynn said to Sesshomaru.

"Anyway 'dear sister', what are you doing with that dog demon?" he looked over to Sesshomaru. "Is he your mate or something?" Hiroku twitched, and Sesshomaru stiffened.

"No he's not my mate! We're just traveling together to defeat some guy named Naraku!"

"Hm, I just wondered."

"Well what made that idea pop into your demented head?" she turned and gave him the cold shoulder facing Sesshomaru.

"Hey! What makes you say my head's demented?" he quickly turned her around and held her close to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked playfully

"Just giving my favourite girl a hug." he wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her close to him.

Now Sesshomaru was getting really annoyed with this whole sence. He walked up to them and tore Hiroku away from Hatori. "Let's keep moving."

Everyone walked off with Lynn and Hatori up in front, Sesshomaru who walked with Hiroku right beside him and Rin, Jaken and AhUn who are behind them.

"Do you think that Lord Sesshomaru guy likes her?" asked Hatori to Lynn.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Lynn said sacrastically.

"Well, the fact that he tore her away from me is a sure sign."

"He is somewhat protective of her. But, I also think that Hiroku likes him to."

"Ok you guys, this is the end." everyone stood at the end of the mountains, staring down at yet more forest. "I have to stay here Hiroku so," he quickly walked over to Hiroku and gave her another hug.

"I'll miss you." she hugged back, but it ended short, when Hatori suddenly backed away because a certain Lord almost slit him through. Hatori jumped away only to land on a nearby rock holding the spear at his side.

"Geez, you're so protective of her, you'd think that you were mates." he said in a mocking way. Sesshomaru glared at him, with his most coldest glare. "Whoa... It seems that I hit a nerve!"

"Hatori! Don't start a fight that you can't win!" Hiroku yelled at him.

"Wha? You mean, you don't think that I could beat him?"

"I can beat you, and I'm a half demon, what do you think a demon lord would do?"

"I can so beat him!"

"Hatori, that's enough!" shouted Lynn strictly. "Shouldn't you be getting back to guard duty?"

"I guess, see ya Hiroku!" then he left, jumping from one rock to another, until he was out of sight.

"Good bye you guys." then Lynn left, following Hatori, making sure that he's doing his job and not slacking off again.

Sesshomaru and the rest of the group walked down the dirt road leading into another dense forest. "Hiro-chan, are you really going to stay with us?" asked Rin.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" she smiled.

"Yay!" hearing this, Rin ran around Hiroku, then Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" the hanyou looked up at him. But got no response. "I'm sorry about Hatori, he can be like that sometimes."

Sesshomaru had been listening but didn't say anything. He couldn't figure out why he got so mad at seeing Hatori hugging Hiroku, the samething happened when he saw Kouga on top of her the night before. He gave himself a few mental slaps to make himself forget about it.

**Naraku's Castle**

"Master Naraku." a big demon bowed to the hanyou sitting in front of him.

"I want you to go after the half-breed that wields the powers of the eight elements. She should be in one of the nearby forests by now." Naraku said with a rasping voice.

"As you wish." the demon bowed, but stayed in the shadows.

"Bring her alive to me. But do what you want with Sesshomaru."

"Of course." then he left and Kagura entered the dark, dank room.

"Why do you want this half-breed?"

"I want her magic, as well as the powers of that miko of Inuyasha's."

"Would you like me to bring the miko to you?"

"No." he chuckled.

"Do you think that demon will succeed?" she asked smugly.

"It matters not, because I always get what I want in the end."

"Alright." then she walked out of the room. _"That bastered. I can't wait till I'm free."_

"I always get what I want. Kukukuku."

**Sesshomaru and Hiroku, and everyone else**

It has been a few hours now, and night is coming. They walked through the thick forest as the darkness of night takes over the sky. "Come on Rin." Hiroku said chasing after her 'little sister' "You need to get some sleep, we'll be walking the whole day tomorrow."

"But Hiro-chan! Rin can't sleep." the girl complained.

"I have an idea." they all stopped walking for a moment, and Hiroku picked Rin up, and put her onto top of AhUn. "How about I sing you a song that my mother use to sing me when I couldn't sleep?"

"Yay yay! Hiro-chan's going to sing me a song!" the girl hugged AhUn's neck and listened, they all started walking as Hiroku bgan her song. Sesshomaru ahead of everyone with Jaken just behind him and Hiroku bringing up the rear walking beside Rin and the dragon.

"You ready?"

"Yep." Rin nodded and everyone one was silent.

Then it began.

You can do anything

If you believe it's true

See what this friendship brings

It can only get stronger when you work it through

You can go anywhere

Imagination will take you through

Magic and mystery

In the blink of an eye you could fly to the moon

Out of all the people in the world

You're the chosen one

Of every boy and girl

Now your friends are here

Your missions clear

You're the guardian of my heart

As she sung, Sesshomaru listened to her angelic voice that seemed to melt the ice in his heart and make him feel warm. Though he would never admitt it, he would want her to keep singing.

Everyday is a new adventure

As you discover the magic you need

You uncover the mystic secrets

Where the power within is the will to succeed

Yes this is your destiny

This is what you were born to do

Bring back the harmony

To make a better world for me and you

Out of all the people in the world

You're the chosen one

Of every boy and girl

Now your friends are here

Your missions clear

You're the guardian of my heart

You're the guardian of my heart

You're the chosen one

Yes you are

No matter where you search

Near or far

You're the guardian of my heart

Out of all the people in the world

You're the chosen one

Of evey boy and girl

Now your friends are here

Your missions clear

You're the guardian of my heart

You're the guardian of my heart

You're the chosen one

Yes you are

No matter where you search

Near or far

You're the guardian of my heart

Once her song was finished, Hiroku realized that Rin had fallen asleep about half way through, but she still kept singing and finished the song.

Sesshomaru on the other hand, wished that she had kept singing, never had he heard such a voice and song before. "Um, Lord Sessshomaru?" Hiroku asked a bit nervously.

"Yes?" he asked coldly.

"Sorry if my song may have bothered you or something."

"Not at all."

"Ok, I'm just making sure, I haven't sung that song since my mother... died."

"I see, you didn't have to sing it, if you didn't want to." he told her, but not with his usual tone of voice, this tone was soft and kind, though his face didn't show it, Hiroku could tell that he may be a bit concern for her feelings.

"It's not that I didn't want to, I knew Rin would like it." she blushed, Hiroku had never sung that song in front of someone.

Sesshomaru saw her blush a few different shades of red he though it was cute, but he promptly beat the thought down. But then he stopped suddenly, something in the air caught his nose. Quickly looking around, he couldn't see anything, but it was way to quiet, even for night. Hiroku to, had noticed and stood in a defense stance with the staff in front of her.

"What a beautiful voice." came a cold dark voice from somehwere around them.

"Who are you?!" shouted Hiroku. And then out in front of them stood a very large demon. It was all black, with blood red eyes, sharp teeth to match its claws, with grey hair that started in the middle of its head, and worked its way down its back. This demon is almost as tall as a tree. "A shadow demon." Hiroku said, she had remembered fighting with them a little while ago.

"You must be the half-breed. If my master didn't want you, I'd take you." it snickered. "I was attracked to your lovely voice."

"Hiroku, taken Rin, Jaken and AhUn and leave." Sesshomaru told her.

Hiroku did what he said and hid in a nearby bush within the forest. Rin had woken up and saw what was going on. "Stay here Rin." She told Rin who nodded and waited by Jaken and AhUn, as Hiroku poked her head out. "I have to help him." she said in a whisper.

"Half-breed," the demon turned and looked at her. "you were just saying how you wanted to help Sesshomaru were you not?"

"What? Can he read my mind or something?" she quietly asked herself.

"I can not read your mind, however, my ears are so senseitive, that I can her even the slightest whisper."

_"Well, at least it can't read minds."_ she thought

"Now, come with me."

"Why would I want to do that?" she jumped out of the bush.

"Fool, I told you to stay with Rin." Sesshomaru whispered to her.

"Don't bother whispering anything, cause I can here you."

"I decided to help, besides, I've fought with one of these before."

"Ah yes, I heard about how you blew up one of the leaders." he told her. "I'd kill you for revenge but my master wouldn't aprove." then it ran towards her, about to hit her when Sesshomaru ran past and grabbed her.

"I thought that I told you to stay with Rin." he sat her down next to the bush and left to fight.

"Sesshomaru, do you honestly think that you can beat me?" he ran towards him only to miss, then Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin, and attacked, slashing the demon's arm, and causing blood to flow onto the ground.

Then using his other hand, Sesshomaru used the whip of light, striking the demon many times, but it hardly did anything. "Hm, I heard that you got your arm cut off by your brother, then given back by that half-breed over there." the demon lord growled and attacked, only to be pushed back after being hit by one of its claws, he was given a little cut across the legs, but nothing really serious.

"I don't care what his says, I'm helping him." Hiroku said quietly standing up and walking towards the shadow demon.

"Girl, you were just saying that you don't care what Sesshomaru says, and that you're going to help anyway, were you not." this is not a question, but more of a statment.

"Of course, I'm not the type of person to sit back and watch as one of your friends goes into battle." both demons looked over to her. Hiroku threw her staff into the air calling out, "Double Water Blades!" there was a blue flash for a few seconds, then two swords fell from the sky, and Hiroku caught one in each hand.

They are Sais. The blades are both ocean blue, the handles are metal, and are also ocean blue with white grips. "Come and get me!" she ran towards the shadow demon, only to be pushed back by another claw, it didn't hurt her in any real way though.

"Sesshomaru, let's work-" Hiroku didn't get to finish because the shadow demon had interupted.

"Half-breed, you were trying to whisper something to Sesshomaru. Don't bother because I will hear you and strike before a move can be made."

"Stop calling me a half-breed!" she shouted striking at the demon many times, only to miss. _"Damn, I can't get him. He's much faster than the last one I fought."_ she thought. But then the demon disappeared into the shadows of the forest. Laughing, as his voice echoed through out the forest.

Then out from behind Hiroku, the demon was coming right for her, when Hiroku turned she saw a white blur run up to her and push her back. "You're in the way!" it was Sesshomaru, as he used Tokijin and sliced the demon in the arm again, causing it to run off. Then he turned to face the hanyou. "Why didn't you stay put?!"

"I never back down, when a friend goes into battle, so do I!" she shouted standing up. "I was trying to help. That demon wanted me."

"Did it ever occur to you that you might just have been in the way!" he shouted, in the coldest way possible.

"If I've just been in the way this whole time, then why did you let me come with you?! Am I such a burden to you?!" she yelled as the water blades turned back into her staff. She didn't get any response from Sesshomaru except for one cold, dark stare. Then out from the bushes emerged Rin sitting on top of AhUn and Jaken beside them.

"Hmph." then she walked off, heading in a different direction from Sesshomaru. "Cold hearted bastered." she muttered, very sure that he heard her. Which he did.

Sesshomaru ran up, grabbed her neck and threw her against the tree pinning her to it. "I would watch yourself hanyou. I did not have to save you and I did not have to let you come." he hissed.

"Then why did you save me? Why did you let me follow you then?" she didn't get an answer. "Huh Sesshomaru?"

"That's 'Lord' Sesshomaru to you wench." he seathed, tightneing his grip on her neck. "Show some respect." he hissed.

But she didn't faulter. "I will. To those who I think deserve it." she fired back. "Now let go. And I'll leave, since I'm only in your way." when he didn't shift, Hiroku got mad, her eyes seemed to have this fire to them and Sesshomaru noticed this. Hiroku brought up her staff and attempted to hit him, only for the tai to dodge and Hiroku walked off and out of sight.

"Lord Sesshomaru, aren't you going to go after her?" asked Rin a bit upset that Hiroku had left.

"No. If she wants to leave then fine, I have no time to go off looking for a half-breed." then they walked off.

Sesshomaru however, hated himself for what he had said to Hiroku.

'Hello' came a voice from inside Sesshomaru's head.

'What do you want?' he asked his conscience.

'I'm mad, you sad some pretty mean things to her.'

'So?'

'But at least you feel guilty about it.'

'I do not!'

'Do! Now go and apologize.'

'I don't think so'

'You like her, so go and say sorry.'

'I don't like her.'

'Yeah, keep telling youself that. Well good bye.'

'Finally, he's gone.' he thought. But deep in his mind, he did feel guilty and his heart seemed to hurt. He tried to ignore it, but it never left.

**Hiroku**

Hiroku's fast walking through the forest. "I can't believe him..." she said quietly to herself. "he made it sound like I was useless or something. Or that I am useless." she said to herself and then stopped for a moment. "But, now I just can't seem to be mad at him..." she said, not knowing why she didn't seem to be angry about what he said. "even though he made it sound like I'm not good for anything." she whispered looking down.

"Dear girl. I don't think that you're useless..." came the voice of the shadow demon.

"Now what do you want?!" she looked frantically around but couldn't see or sense anything.

"My dear, I'm doing what my master says and bringing you to him." his voice echoed in her ear.

"Guess what? I'm not going!"

"But you don't have a choice." he stepped out of the darkness.

"I always have a choice." then once again, she threw her staff into the sky and called, "Double Water Blades!" then there was a blue flash for a few seconds.

Even Sesshomaru could see it, and that's when he knew that she was batting something or someone. After realizing that it's probably that shadow demon from before, he tells Rin to stay with Jaken and AhUn, and then races off towards the light.

Once the light disappeared, two Sais fell from the sky and into Hiroku's hands. Hiroku charged at him, but he dodged and hid in the shadows. "Stop hidding and fight me!"

There was silence for a moment then out from behind her, the demon head butted her in her back, quickly she turned and attacked while still in the air. "Water blades!" with a slash from each sword, formed two blue blades of water that hit the demon in the head, causing it to back away in pain.

"You little..." it swiped its claws onto her, causing her to let go of her weapons and go flying into a tree. There was a small groan of pain, when her back hit it. Hiroku had small cuts all over her body.

"... Bastered." she whispered.

"A bastered am I." Hiroku jumped back into the air, and looked into its blood red eyes, a big mistake. "Yes look into my eyes, and see your death." Hiroku looked unable to look away. The shadow demon grabbed her in its clawed hand, she didn't even try to escape.

Looking into its eyes, Hiroku saw her death. Her body full of deep cuts and wounds, and her neck had been slit open, allowing her blood to form a pool around her. Her eyes were still open, but they lost their color, and her hair was fanned around her, covered in blood.

"Now you see..." it laughed, as it slamed her to the ground, still holding her in its claws. Hiroku couldn't move, nor did she try. Seeing her own death was worst than the last time she did, she was completely paralized.

Sesshomaru was still running through the forest, he could smell something, it smelt like fear, saddness and blood. Then he got this buring sensation inside himself again, he knew that Hiroku was in danger. Once he arrived, without a second thought, he pulled out Tokijin, and cut off the arm of the demon that was holding down Hiroku.

The shadow demon backed away, as his arm fell beside him, and the blood poured out from the open wound. Sesshomaru stood protectively in front of Hiroku and quickly took a look at her. What he saw made his blood boil. "What did you do." he asked darkly, but protectively.

"That foolish half-breed, she looked into my eyes and saw her own death. As soon as my master's done with her, that's what it will be like. Hahahaha!"

Sesshomaru grew angrier by the minute, at the thought of anyone who would try to hurt and/or kill Hiroku. Then he charged at the demon, blade out in front of him, as the shadow demon hid in the shadows. The demon lord couldn't sense anything, did he run away, or is he just hidding his scent.

Then Hiroku sat up, still a bit shaky and still unable to stand, she looked around. Then they heard the voice of the shadow demon. "My dear girl... don't bother trying to do anything, no one can help you, you're all alone." it said tauntingly at her, as he raced out of the shadows, and towards Hiroku, ready to scoop her up.

"You're wrong! She's not alone!" shouted Sesshomaru, running after the demon and slicing his sword into the demons chest, blood poured out, and the demon fell to the ground, unmoving. Sesshomaru put Tokijin back in its sheathe, and walked over to where Hiroku was sitting and knelt down beside her.

He reached his hand up to touch her face, when she jumped away from him. It's almost like Hiroku's, broken. He looked at her, the once playfull girl is gone, and Sesshomaru blames himself. _"Wait, why am I blaming myself?"_ he woundered, it's not like he was the cause, he didn't do anything to allow this to happen.

'Oh, but you did let it happen.' said his conscience

'How did I let it happen?'

'You weren't here when she needed you'

'How am I suppose to know?'

'You figure it out. Good bye.'

'Oh great.'

Sesshomaru walked over to her, the darkness of night still in the sky, and the light from the half moon, shone down on them. Sesshomaru got close to her, and tried to touch her face, but, once again, she jumped away from him. Hiroku was sitting right next to her staff, though she didn't touch it.

Sesshomaru then brought out his whip of light, and hit her, causing Hiroku to fall onto her back. She looked up, why was he attacking her? She reached for her staff. Once she grabbed it, the hanyou ran behind a tree. "Fight me!" he said to her, slashing the tree with his whip, until she moved from behind it, and dodged every attack, which burned inside of her.

Hiroku wasn't sure what Sesshomaru was doing, he kept attacking her. "Fight me half-demon." then with another hit of his whip, Hiroku was pushed back into a tree. "Heh... You're nothing more than a worthless hanyou. Why I ever let a hanyou like you tag along, I'll never know..." he smirked.

Upon hearing what Sesshomaru said, Hiroku instantly stood up, and looked straight at him. "Don't - call - me - a - half-breed!" she shouted throwing her staff into the air, "Bo of Earth!" there was a green flash and then the chinese wood stick fell into her hands. She ran towards him, attacking him, as his words continued repeating in her head.

Sesshomaru dodged, but it wasn't easy, even for him. Then both Sesshomaru and Hiroku jumped in the air, heading right for each other. Sesshomaru reached her and with his hand, hit hers, making her let go of the bo. "No!" immediately after that, Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists and they both hit the ground, but not very hard for Sesshomaru glided to the ground to prevent Hiroku from being hurt.

She struggled to get him off, but soon saw that it was no use and she lay there. "How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Feel? I feel angry, mad and I want to beat the crap out of... I can move..." she said just realizing what was going on.

"So it did work. When ever you see illusery death, you must forget about it. Otherwise you won't be able to move, or do anything for that matter." he said getting off her, she stood up and walked over to her bo as it turned back into the staff. Then she walked away. "Where are you going?"

"I thought that I was just getting in your way."

"... Rin would want you to stay. She'll be very unhappy without you."

_"Oh great, he had to go there, now I can't say no..."_ she walked up to him.

"I'll stay. But let's get one thing straight. I don't care what happens, I'm going to fight against any and all demons that Naraku throws at me, and I will kill him. I don't care if I die in the process..."

"But I do." right then and there, Sesshomaru pulled Hiroku into a tight embrase. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Hiroku stood there, shocked at what he had just said.

_"Did he just say that?"_ she woundered abit confused. She wasn't sure, return the hug, or push him away. But without her knowing it, her arms found their way around him, and she returned it, never wanting to let go. _"I don't get it. I shouldn't like him, but... He doesn't seem that cold hearted. I... No! I can't!"_

_"Did I just say that? What's this girl doing to me?"_ he woundered, as they both let go, he could have sworn that he saw Hiroku blushing at least five different shades of red.

"Um..." was all Hiroku could squeeze out, still at a loss for words. "... I should go and say sorry to Rin for running off like that..." she turned and was about to leave when she felt something on her wrist. Turning to see who it was, she saw Sesshomaru's out streched hand on her wrist and it tighted as she tried to leave. "Uh Sesshomaru, for me to go and apologize to Rin for leaving so suddenly, you need to let go of me."

Once that was said, Sesshomaru instantly let go, and Hiroku ran off heading towards Rin. The demon lord stood there, looking down at his hands. _"What's wrong with me? What's this girl doing to me? Why did I embrace her like that? I don't care about her."_

'Did you enjoy that?' asked his conscience.

'Enjoy what?' he asked darkly.

'That hug that you both shared.'

'That was a one time thing.'

'Right. So when are you going to tell her.'

'Tell her what?'

'That you love her.'

'I do not love her, I'm a demon, and she's a haf-demon. I could never love her and I never will.'

'But you do love her, I am you, I know all your secrets.' his conscience snickered.

'Go away, you're annoying me.'

'Ok. But I'll be back.'

He mentally growled at his conscience

_"I don't love her, and yet, I can't see her getting hurt... And I can't get her out of my head."_ he gave himself a mental slap. _"No. I don't care for her, and I never will. She's only here for Rin anyway."_ that was his decision. Then out of the forest appeared, Hiroku holding AhUn's reins, Jaken, and Rin asleep again on top of the dragon.

"Let's go." he said, then they started walking through the forest, night becoming day as they did.

To be continued...

* * *

me: This... was defenatly... one of my longer chapters.

Neko: I see that you lost Sesshomaru.

me: Yeah... I did.

Neko: Can I end the show?

me: Sure... I'm still to tired...

Neko: Yay!

me: Good night... Faints

Neko: Wow amazed out like a light.

me: ZZZZZzzzzzzz Snor Snor

Neko: Anyway, time to end the show, I'll see you in the next chapter. I hope I get my soul back. Anyway, R&R! See ya!

**Previews for the next chapter: Chapter 10: Revealed**

**"Hiro-chan?" Rin sat in Hiroku's lap, and Hiroku looked down at her. "I know you're Rin's big sister and all but... Rin also thinks that you'd be a really good mother."**

**"Don't bother. Inuyasha would get in the way, as well as Sesshomaru. They're both protective of those girls. And Sesshomaru seems to care for that half-breed, so getting her would be difficult."**

**Both Sesshomaru and Hiroku instantly sensed Naraku. "Is that him?" asked Hiroku staring striaght ahead of them.**

**"Hiroku? Inuyasha, you need to catch her." **


	10. Chapter 10: Revealed

**Title: Change of Heart**

**Chapter 10: Revealed**

**Summary:** Ok, this chpt. just has a whole wack of things, I can't really sum it up. But I will tell you this, Naraku has a back up plan. Anyway, enjoy the show.

**Disclaimer:** Neko: Hello people! Tenshi doesn't own anything to do with Inuyasha.

Inu: If she did I'd quit.

Neko: That's not nice.

Inu: So?

Neko: Never mind. Anywho, we just have to wait for Tenshi, cause she's getting things ready so that I can get my soul back.

Inu: This should be good.

Neko: So while she's doing that I'll start the show.

Inu: Why can't I?

Neko: Cause I say so!

Inu: So?

Neko: Ok everyone it's time to-

Inu: Start the show!

Neko: Hey! You stole my line!

* * *

**Story:** "Hiro-chan!" Rin came running over to Hiroku looking upset. They stopped for a small break so that Rin could play with Hiroku. They're in a small field, with beautiful flowers and a clear blue sky. Sesshomaru's resting against a tree with AhUn beside him. And Rin was with Jaken picking flowers, which left Hiroku wandering around. Until Rin came running up to her upset about something.

"What's wrong Rin?" Hiroku asked bending down so that she was at Rin's eye level.

"Master Jaken's being mean to Rin. He keeps call Rin names and throwing dirt at her."

"Did he now." Hiroku stood up, and walked with Rin over to where Jaken was.

Sesshomaru had noticed that Rin had gone off some where with Hiroku, with his good hearing, he heard what Rin was upset about. He wondered what Hiroku was going to do. In the time that they've known each other, he knows that Hiroku won't tolerate seeing someone like Rin getting hurt.

Just then he could hear shouts, and then he saw Jaken come running over to him with a bumb on his head. He continued running in circles, as Hiroku came running up to him yelling at Jaken for hurting Rin.

"Get back here!" when Hiroku had caught up to Jaken, she chased him around hitting him with her staff and kicking him. Rin had finally caught up and was watching Hiroku as Rin continued laughing at Jaken. "If you ever hurt her again I'll kill you got it?" she asked harshly.

"Y-yes..." Jaken replied.

Then finally, it stopped, and Jaken sat beside AhUn with a least six or seven bumbs on his head, a bruised eye, and was muttering a few strings of curses. Rin and Hiroku were laughing all the while, and Sesshomaru, well, didn't do anything, although he was fighting the urge to laugh as well. Hiroku walked over to him, and bent down, looking striaght at him with a look of confusion.

"Why don't you laugh?" at her question, his eyes snapped open and looked directly at her. "I asked why you don't laugh."

"Why would I want to." he said more than asked.

"Because it feels good. Come on, laugh." she told him, in a tone as if she was ordering him to.

"I give the orders around here, not you." he snapped back at her. "Laughing is pointless."

"Is not! Laugh. It makes you feel good, now laugh!" she said without backing down. Sesshomaru could sense this, and knew that he would not be able to change her mind, so he made a small curve of a smile. "That's just pathetic." she sat back and crossed her arms in disappointment. "Even I know that you can do better than that."

"Watch who you're calling pathetic hanyou." he said sternly.

"This is going to take a while." Hiroku shrugged.

"Hiro-chan!" Rin stood in front of her. "Com on, you can help Rin pick some flowers!"

"Ok." they both walked over to a small flower field nearby and picked flowers of many different colors.

"Hiro-chan?" Rin sat in Hiroku's lap, and Hiroku looked down at her. "I know you're Rin's big sister and all but... Rin also thinks that you'd be a really good mother."

_"Where's she taking this?"_ Hiroku wondered.

"Lord Sesshomaru is like a father to Rin. But Rin needs a mother..." she stopped again, unsure of what she wanted to say. "Would you be Rin's mother?" she asked innocently.

Hiroku went stiff at Rin's question. "Uh..." is all Hiroku could get out.

"Rin thinks that Sesshomaru likes you. Do you like him?"

"Uh, I don't know, there's a possibility though..."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Hiroku wasn't sure what to tell her, except the truth.

Because of his good hearing, Sesshomaru heard everything, from Rin asking Hiroku the question about being her mother, to the hanyou saying that there might be a possiblity to liking him. He found what Rin said a bit amusing, as well as what Hiroku had told her.

'You like her.'

'What?'

'You like her.' came again, the voice of Sesshomaru's conscience.

'I don't.'

'Sure, that's why you're glad that she said there's a possibility that she might really like you.'

'I don't care if she does or not, it matters not to me.' Sesshomaru answered finally.

'Watch it, here she comes.' then it left.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Hiroku and he snapped out of his daze, though he gave her no reply or eye contact.

**

* * *

**

"Naraku, the demon has failed." said Kagura. She's standing in front of Naraku whose sitting in a corner by a window. Outside of the window is a dark pinky-purple light of the barrier. The room is dark and dank.

"I'm aware of that. I didn't think that Sesshomaru would be so protective of her."

"It is odd. I could go get her if you wish, and I'll get that miko Kagome to." Kagura turned to leave when Naraku had stopped her.

"Don't bother. Inuyasha would get in the way, as well as Sesshomaru. They're both protective of those girls. And Sesshomaru seems to care for that half-breed, so getting her would be difficult."

"Then what do you... wish me to do?" she asked reluctantly.

"Pre-pare Kanna and Kohaku for a battle, I will be taking down the barrier." then when Kagura bowed and left, Naraku laughed minically. And got rid of the barrier, allowing the groups who wished to fight him, find him.

**

* * *

**

Both Sesshomaru and Hiroku instantly sensed Naraku. "Is that him?" asked Hiroku staring striaght ahead of them.

"It is." said Sesshomaru.

"Why all of a sudden though?" she asked but got no answer.

"Jaken stay here with Rin and Hiroku." Jaken bowed as well as Rin who stood beside AhUn.

"What? I'm going to!" Hiroku stomped over to him.

"You're staying."

"I'm going, I told you. I want to kill Naraku to. Remember, when ever a friend goes into battle, so do I."

"... Fine." Hiroku stood beside Sesshomaru as his arm found its way around her waist, and pulled her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked blushing.

"We're going to fly there." then out from under kneathe them, formed a demon cloud, and they soared to the sky.

"Bye Hiro-chan and Lord Sesshomaru!" shouted Rin waving at them, as they flew over the forests.

Hiroku had a death grip on Sesshomaru's arm, afraid of letting go, until he assured her that she would not fall through. Then Hiroku let go and looked out over the land. They weren't very hight, maybe a little higher than the trees. She was amazed at the sight of all the trees as they flew past.

"This is so cool, I wish that I could fly."

They flew mostly in silence, Hiroku was unsure of what to talk about. And Sesshomaru isn't very talkitive, so she decided that she'd ask about Naraku, there's something that she has been wondering. "Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" she looked up at him, and he acknowloged her by returning the glance. "There's something that I've been wondering about. When ever I sense or smell Naraku, I don't smell a demon..."

Sesshomaru knew where this was going, so he didn't bother letting her finish. "Naraku's a hanyou."

"What?" Hiroku had a look of shock. "Him? A hanyou?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Does that bother you?"

"No. I'm just surprised that's all."

"Are you afriad?"

"Afraid? Me? Ha! He's the one who should be afraid."

"Really." this is not a question, though he said it in a amused way.

"We can beat him together and-"

"I don't need your help. I'll kill him on my own."

_"Ugh... we'll never beat him this way..."_ she sighed and remained quiet until something caught her nose as well as Sesshomaru's. Looking down to the ground, there's a dirt path, and on the dirt path was a group of five people. The cloud was low enough that the two riding it could see who it is.

"Hey, it's Inuyasha and his group."

"Don't say his name."

"Land this thing."

"What?" he glared at her.

"Land this thing, I'm sure that they're heading for Naraku to, and we could use their help."

"I don't need their help."

"I'll rephrase it. They could use our help. There happy." she said in a sarcastic tone.

"I have no intention of landing."

"Fine, I'll go down there myself." Hiroku walked over to the edge and looked down.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'll jump. We're low enough that I could make it to the ground without getting hurt."

"Go ahead, just don't expect me to catch you." he said coldly.

"Ok I won't." then she jumped off, making her way to the ground. As she fell down, she felt almost as light as a feather, the wind against her felt good, and it kind of ticlked her face. Sesshomaru looked as she fell, he didn't think that she really would jump. "Inuyasha!" Hiroku called down to them, as the Inu gang looked up and saw her.

"Hiroku? Inuyasha, you need to catch her." Kagome told him, and Inuyasha was already in the air.

He got closer and closer to her, and almost had her in his grasp, when a white blur flew past and grabbed Hiroku and made its way to the ground with Inuyasha not far behind. Everyone ran over to where it landed, and saw who it was.

"You idiot! What if I didn't catch you?!" shouted Sesshomaru. He was still holding Hiroku with his arms around her waist.

"What were you thinking jumping like that?!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Hello!" Hiroku pushed herself away from Sesshomaru and stood beside him. "I'm half-demon remember, we were low enough that I could have landed with out getting hurt."

"So what are you doing here?" asked Sango.

"You guys are heading for Naraku right?"

"So you sensed him as well?" Miroku walked up to her, and took Hiroku's hands in his.

"Yeah..." she said a bit nervously.

"I know that you told me no already, but I have a terrible curse and I need someone to bare my child. So-" he never got to finish for there was a low growl. Miroku looked up and saw Sesshomaru glaring down at him. He had a glare saying 'Touch her and die' instantly Miroku back off, then got a well deserved hit in the head by Sango's Hirukatsu.

"Have you come to help us?" asked Kagome.

"We don't need their help." snorted Inuyasha.

"Like wise." said Sesshomaru.

"Oh come on you guys. Strength in numbers remember?" said Hiroku.

"Right, so Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, you'll just have to get use to each other." both Hiroku and Kagome smiled. "Besides, we should be at Naraku's castle soon, he's pretty close."

The two brothers glared at each other for a moment. "Come on, let's get going." said Sango.

They decided to keep the two brothers separate. So Inuyasha and Miroku walked ahead of everyone. With Sango, Kagome, Kirara and Shippo in the middle and Hiroku and the demon lord not far behind. They continued walking along the dirt road, as the scent of Naraku got stronger.

Once they reached the top of a hill, they all saw Naraku's dark castle, and above it, a cloud of demonic aura. "You know something just occured to me..." started Miroku. Everyone looked over to him. "Why would Naraku decide to reveal himself now? I just find it odd." he stated.

"I agree." said Sango a bit worried.

"We don't have a choice though. He'll come after us anyway right." said Hiroku.

"True."

"Then let's get this over with." said Inuyasha unsheathing Tetseiga and racing down the hill.

Sango quickly changed into her exterminator outfit and got on Kirara along with Miroku, Kagome who had her bow and arrows ready and Shippo. Then Sesshomaru took out Tokijin, and Hiroku grasped her staff tight in her hands. They both charged down the hill, gaining speed as they did.

"They're coming." said Kagura. She, along with Kanna and Kohaku are standing next to Naraku within the doors of the castle.

"Good. Let the battle begin" he smirked as the people headed right for him, as he planned.

To be continued...

* * *

Neko: I hate you so much right now.

me: Ok, I'm sorry, I know that I did another cliffy. But please don't hurt me.

Neko: I hope that you get the next chapter. done soon.

me: Don't worry, I already have ideas, as well as ideas for the next few chapters.

Neko: Yay! And what about my soul?

me: You should have it back sometime in the next chapter.

Neko: Yay! I'm getting my soul back! Woohoo!

me: Anyway, I hope that you like my chapter. R&R.

**Previews for next chapter- Chapter 11: Taken**

**"Oh look, the little half-breed can control the wind to." Kagura mocked.**

**"Kagome are you ok?" he asked her still fighting off more demons.**

**"Kohaku..." she let his name escape her lips again, as he lunged at her, and she blocked by pulling her hirukatsu out in front of her.**

**"Hm, you have the same eyes as your mother." he observed taking a step closer, and making Hiroku take a step back.**

**"Kaogme!" Shippou called as he saw his mother get pulled away. **


	11. Chapter 11: Taken

**Title: Change of Heart**

**Chapter 11: Taken**

**Summary:** So the battle has started. However, no one realizes that they've done exactly what Naraku wanted them to do. Plus Hiroku learns something that makes her so mad that she decided to use one of her most powerful weapons. What else will happen, you'll have to read and find out!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything do with Inuyasha. I wish I did.

Neko: So where's Meg?

me: We'll get this going after the chapter.

Neko: But...

Inu: Like I said before, don't get your hopes up.

me: Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.

Neko: Good, because if my soul isn't back in one piece then, you had better start running.

me: Ok.

Neko: And that includes you Inuyasha.

Inu: Why me?

Neko: Because.

Inu: But, what did I do wrong?

me: Don't bother, Neko's as stubborn as a bull.

Neko: (Smiles)

Inu: (Whispers) But she's just as dumb.

Neko: I heard that! (starts chasing Inu around room)

me: Anyway, let's start the story.

* * *

**Story: Last time:**

_"Then let's get this over with." said Inuyasha unsheathing Tetseiga and racing down the hill. _

_Sango quickly changed into her exterminator outfit and got on Kirara along with Miroku, Kagome who had her bow and arrows ready and Shippo. Then Sesshomaru took out Tokijin, and Hiroku grasped her staff tight in her hands. They both charged down the hill, gaining speed as they did._

_"They're coming." said Kagura. She, along with Kanna and Kohaku are standing next to Naraku within the doors of the castle._

_"Good. Let the battle begin" he smirked as the people headed right for him, as he planned._

**Now:**

As the eight (that's including Shippou who's with Kagome and Kirara who's with Sango) people raced down the hill, the demonic aura got stronger, within minutes they had reached the front of the caslte, it's huge, and look just like his other castles. Just as they reached it, out from the caslte doors emerged three people as they walked forward and prepared for attack.

"You know what to do." said Kagura as she stood in front of Hiroku and Sesshomaru, Kanna in front of Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo. And Kohaku was in front of Sango, Kirara and Miroku.

Just before, the battle started, demons flew down to the battle field from the demonic cloud in the sky, and separated the three groups. "Let's get this over with." said Kagura in a rather bored way, opening her fan. "Dance of blades!" she called with a swing of her fan, and blades came forth. Both Hiroku and Sesshomaru dodged with ease.

"You're not the only one who can control the wind." stated Hiroku who threw her staff into the air. "Fan of the Wind!" there was a grey light for a few seconds and then a fan fell from the sky and into Hiroku's hands. (it's almost as big as Temari's fan from Naruto)

It is all grey with black designs of moving wind and in the middle is the design of a tornado. The ends are black similer to Kagura's fan and has silver carvings of the wind. Once the fan landed in her hands, one hundreds of demons attacked.

"Oh look, the little half-breed can control the wind to." Kagura mocked.

"Shut up!" shouted Hiroku. Then about three demons were heading for her, opening the fan and waving it in front of her, she called, "Wind daggers!" and a dozen dagers hit the demons. Sesshomaru continued slicing each demon with his Tokijin, and using his whip with his other hand.

"You're not bad half-breed."

"Damn it!" Hiroku shouted again, running towards Kagura.

"Dance of the dragon!" then a tornado appeared out in front of her, and headed right for Hiroku. She tried to block with her fan, but still got pushed back, and was attacked by more demons.

Once Sesshomaru was done killing a few demons, he saw his chance to kill Kagura. Sword out in front, he ran towards her, and slashed at her, only to hit air for the wind sorcerus has takin to the air on her giant feather. Then more demons attacked and swormed them.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. Her, Shippo and Inuyasha are fighting the white demon child Kanna who holds her mirror in front of her.

"What can we do?" asked Shippo who's perched on Kagome's shoulder. "If you use your arrows, that demon will reflect it, and the same will happen with Inuyasha's Windscar."

One hundred or so demons have also swormed them, while Inuyasha was slicing the demons apart, Kagome was shooting her arrows and purifying most of them. Then a demon came at Kagome, she wouldn't get out of the way in time. Just as the demon was about to kill her with its claws, Inuyasha had jumped in front and sliced it in half.

"Kagome are you ok?" he asked her still fighting off more demons.

"Yes. But what do we do about Kanna?"

"Leave her to me." then with most of the demons in front of him, he made a swing of his Tetseiga unleashing the Kaze no Kizu, which in turn destroyed most of the demons, while others retreated. Which left the white demon.

Inuyasha was just about to unleash the Kaze no Kizu again when he felt Kagome's hand pulling on his shoulder. "Don't. It'll deflect and hit you."

"Then what do you suppose we do?!" without warning, lights began appearing from out of the mirror. They seemed to be energy balls of some sort, but whatever they were, Kanna ended up throwing the balls at Inuyasha and Kagome who stood behind the hanyou. "Stay behind me." he told her, as three balls came at him, he blocked one, while the other two hit him, pushing him and Kagome back.

* * *

"Sango get behind me!" as Miroku walked in front of her, he was about to unleash the wind tunnel and suck up all the demons, including the poisonous insects, even after Sango tried to talk him out of it. Just as his was about to open his hand he stopped.

Sango appeared out from behind him, to see why he wasn't doing anything, when she saw Kohaku, her brother standing in front of them. "Kohaku." his name slipped out from her as she stared at her brother. She tried to make a run towards him, when more demons got in the way, and she retreated back beside Miroku.

"Sango, take Kirara and attack from up there, and I'll get the demons down here. Then we'll concentrate on Kohaku." said Miroku as Sango nodded and called for Kirara who appeared in her giant two tailed cat form. She hopped on, and as Kirara took to the sky, Sango threw her hirukatsu, which hit dozens of demon's killing them.

Miroku used his sacred sutras on other demons who came towards him, and attacked them with his staff. Until a few demons that were left, fled back into the sky, leaving Kohaku, who was prepared to attack with his weapon.

"Miroku! We have no choice but to kill him. I don't want Naraku controlling him anymore!" said Sango still tring to hold back the tears, that were trying to escape from her eyes.

"Sango..." Miroku looked up at the women he loved for a moment, and then back to her brother.

"Let's go Kirara." Sango motioned Kirara to head for Kohaku. As she did, Sango had her sword out ready to attack. Miroku was about to help her, when the demons that had retreated, came back out of the cloud and stopped him. Now he had to get through them first.

Sango hadn't realized that Miroku has other things to attend to, her main target was Kohaku. As she got closer, Kohaku threw a chain that wraped around Kirara's leg, he pulled her down to the ground, and Sango stood in front. Koharu has his weapon ready.

"Kohaku..." she let his name escape her lips again, as he lunged at her, and she blocked by pulling her hirukatsu out in front of her.

Miroku was still busy with the other demons, he couldn't use the wind tunnel because of Naraku's insects, though he wondered where Naraku was and what he was planning. He knew that the hanyou was watching, but what did he really want?

* * *

Everyone was begining to tire, though none of them showed it. "Dragon strike!" Sesshomaru just destroyed the last thirty demons using the dragon strike. All around them were the bodies of demons, until only the wind sorcerus was left.

Hiroku held the fan in front of her. "Wind dagers!" waving her fan, a dozen daggers appeared and headed right for Kagura.

"Nice try." Kagura muttered. "Dance of the dragon!" this time, two tornado's appeared, and deflected the daggers, sending them back.

Sesshomaru ran past, grabbing Hiroku along the way, while the daggers disappeared, and he set Hiroku down behind him. "Stay here." Sesshomaru left in a white blur and attacked Kagura continually, slashing with his sword. Kagura continued to dodge, which was pretty easy since she could fly.

Hiroku stood where the demon lord had put her and prepared for another attack. "That's it..." she mumbled, as she watched Sesshomaru fight, and then looked as Kagura floated higher up on her feather. Placing the fan in front of her, Hiroku spun around in a circle. Purple wind appeared, circling around her. "Dragon tornado!" Hiroku spun faster and faster, then she unleashed a giant tornado.

"What the-?" Kagura saw it, and tried to get higher, but the tornado would still hit.

"Now!" called Hiroku to Sesshomaru as he jumped into the eye of it, and struck Kagura across the stomach, blood spilled out. Kagura clutched the wound and flew away.

As soon as she left, Naraku appeared standing in from of them. "Lord Sesshomaru, how nice of you to stop by." then he looked over to Hiroku. "Heh, I see that you have a new companion." he made an evil smirk and continued staring at Hiroku which sent a chill down her spine.

Sesshomaru saw how Naraku deverted his eyes to the other hanyou, and moved in front of her, shielding her from Naraku's eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru, protecting a half-demon are we." this is not a question but a statement.

"Naraku. Your fight is with me." usually Sesshomaru wouldn't attack first, but something just told him to. However, when he attacked, Naraku disappeared and reappeared in front of Hiroku.

"Hm, you have the same eyes as your mother." he observed taking a step closer, and making Hiroku take a step back.

"How do you know my mom?" she asked, unsure if she wants to know.

"Your mother was a priestess of light. So she had to go." he smirked.

"What?" Hiroku whispered as she continued backing away.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru came up behind him only for demons to appear in front of him. "Coward." he muttered under his breath, slashing any demon who got in his way.

"Please Sesshomaru. I'm trying to have a conversation, I'd appriecate it, if you didn't interfere." he chuckled growing closer to Hiroku. "If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm the one who sent the demon who sent your mother to her death."

"You? You took her away?!" tears filled her eyes, she's been after the demon who killed her mom, but never found him. And now she finds out that Naraku sent it. This made her angry, not not angry... furious! "You basterd!" so furious that she decides to use her most powerful weapon, so she threw the staff into the air. "Staff of Light and Dark!" there was a black and white light, and a staff fell into her hands.

The body is hard wood called Diunk. And is a few inches taller than Hiroku. On the top is the symbol of light- the sun and on top of that is the symbol of dark- a cresent moon. Both symbols are gold.

_"Excellent."_ thought Naraku. Once Sesshomaru was done, he tried attacking Naraku again, but the hanyou shot out a miasma, making both Hiroku and Sesshomaru back away.

"He's gonna pay." Hiroku's tears were gone, but Sesshomaru could still smell her fear, saddeness and anger. Hiroku charged, only for mulitiple tenticals to come out from Naraku's body, whipping her, as she fought to get past. Some of them attacked Sesshomaru, as he slashed through them as well.

"Fools!"

Then Sesshomaru jumped into the air and attacked high while Hiroku attacked low. Both hitting and attacking the tenticals until they just disappeared without a trace and left Naraku wide open. "Die!" Sesshomaru came down hard, slicing Naraku's arm.

"Is that the best you got!" sneered Naraku.

Hiroku stood straight and lifter her staff into the air. "Naraku, today you will die!" she closed her eyes, and concentrated. She began glowing white and black energy and so did the staff. "I call for the dragons of dark and light!" then two spirit dragons appeared, one white the other black, and they floated above Hiroku. "Spirit dragons of dark and light. Lend me your powers to destroy the evil." A ball of black and white energy formed above the staff, getting bigger and bigger, as the spirit dragons flew into the ball. "Dark, Light Spirit Blast!" Hiroku sent the the ball flying directly at Naraku and he was engulfed by the light, which also destroyed all other opposing youkai.

Everyone saw the blast and when it disappeared, everyone was shocked. "What the...?" Hiroku stared at the giant crater that had formed and Naraku standing untouched in the middle of it. "Why didn't it work?" then her staff of dark and light, changed back into her other staff. Hiroku knew that meant she had very little power left.

"Nice try." he laughed, as Naraku floated up and swooped down, picking up Hiroku. His arms around her waist as she pushed her hands on his chest tring to get him to let go. She struggled and tried hitting him with her staff when one of his tenticalls grabbed it and took it away. "Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru, I won't let some one take her like you did." then he flew away leaving behind a miasma, making it impossible for Sesshomaru to follow.

"Damn you." he said under his breath. Now Naraku has Hiroku, who knows what he's going to do. Wait, what is this feeling. He feels angry, but, he mostly feels fear, like he's afraid of what might happen to her. Does he... dare he say it, love her?

"Release me!" Hiroku continued to struggle, when she looked down and saw Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha had just attacked Kanna with the windscar, when it was deflected and hit him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to his side, Tetseiga's sheathe was sitting on his chest. It protected him. "Inuyasha, are you ok." he was still unconsience with a few hits to his shoulders, arms and legs from the windscar.

Kagome looked as the white demon disappeared. "Where'd she go?" she looked around, and then up to see Naraku, with Hiroku in his arms. "Hiroku!" she notched an arrow to her bow, and shot it, as a pink light surrounded it and hit one of Naraku's tenticalls.

"Kagome?" Hiroku looked down, as Kagome prepared another arrow. However, the tenticall regenerated iself, shot down and wrapped itself around Kagome's waist, lifting her into the air and she dropped her bow.

"Kaogme!" Shippou called as he saw his mother get pulled away.

"Kohaku!" Sango called as her brother ran away, as did all the demons.

"Sango!" Miroku ran over to her.

"He's gone. Naraku still has him." she cried into his robes as Shippou ran over to them.

"You guys, I need help, it's Inuyasha!" they followed him to where Inuyasha was laying.

"Shippou what happened? Where's Kagome?"

"Inuyasha got hit by the windscar, and Naraku has Kagome, and Hiroku to."

"That's why he left." said Miroku. But then the ground started shaking. Another barrier appeared, pushing them all out and into a nearby forest.

"What happened?" asked Sango.

"Naraku must have put up the barrier, pushing us all out."

"So Naraku put up another barrier." Sesshomaru walked up behind them. "I see he also got that woman of Inuyasha's." he stared down at his half brother.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"What happened?" Inuyasha sat up. "Where's Kagome?" he looked around for the one he loved, but couldn't find her, and then his eyes fell on Sesshomaru.

"Naraku has both Kagome and Hiroku, then he put up a barrier." answered Miroku. Inuyasha's eyes fell to the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru." they heard another voice come up behind them. They all turned to the person walking out of the forest.

"Lady Lynn."

"It's good to see you all. But where is Hiroku and Kagome?"

Niether Sesshomaru, or Inuyasha answered her. "Naraku has them." finished Miroku.

"I see." she turned to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru." she looked into his eyes, and she saw his, anger and fear that Hiroku's going to get hurt. Then she turned to Inuyasha and saw the same thing, fear and anger, if something were to happen to the younger miko. "We will work together, and get them out."

"Good, because Naraku's going to pay." Inuyasha stood up.

"I know you're worried." whispered Lynn to Sesshomaru and he turned towards her. "Don't worry, we'll get her back."

"Does anyone have a plan?" asked Shippou.

"I do." they all gathered around Lynn and listened attentively.

"Good idea." said Sango after hearing the plan and everyone else agreed to their jobs.

"Let's just hurry up." said Sesshomaru.

_"Don't worry you guys, we'll get you two out of harms way." _thought Inuyasha.

To be coninued...

* * *

me: Neko!

Neko: Yeah?

me: Meg's here.

Meg: Ok, I've got the soul. Now give me what I want.

me: Ok. I brought Kouga.

Meg: A soul for Kouga.

me: Yep.

Kouga: No way. I'm in love with Kagome.

Inu: Kagome is mine!

me: Here, take Kouga, and give Neko back her soul. Deal?

Meg: Deal. (gives Neko back soul)

Neko: I got my soul back!

Meg: Come on Kouga. (drags Kouga out with a chain around his neck)

Inu: I should go find Kagome and tell her not to worry about him anymore.

me: So?

Neko: Thankyou! (hugs Tenshi)

me: Can't... breathe...

Neko: Sorry. (lets go)

me: It's ok. Anyway, see you in the next chapter.

**Previews for the next chapter- Chapter 12: In the Enemy's Clutches**

**"Simple, protect her from oncoming demons." Sesshomaru quickly turned and slashed a demon in half with his poison claws. "If you can that is." he sneered still attacking approching demons.**

**"What do you want from us?!" shouted Kagome.**

**"Mad are we." the evil hanyou glanced back to Hiroku. "If you give me or powers, I'll gladly let you and Kagome go."**

**"Don't worry Miroku." Sango told him quietly. She faced Kagura, waiting to take on whatever the wind demon will throw at her.**


	12. Chapter 12: In the Enemy's Clutches

**Title: Change of Heart**

**Chapter 12: In the Enemy's Clutches**

**Summary:** Now everyone is trying to save Hiroku and Kagome, especially Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, who both feel that it's their fault. Naraku wants their powers, but there are many ways of getting that power. Which one will he do? Will Inuyasha and Sesshomaru be able to save those they care for? Read and Find out!

**Disclaimer:** me: Now to do the disclaimer is... I don't know.

Neko: I'll do it! Please! Please!

me: I choose... Inuyasha!

Neko: What?!

Inu: Me?

me: Yep. So get to it!

Neko: But I wanted to!

me: I know.

Neko: Then why didn't you pick me?

me: Because.

Neko: That's not a reason.

me: Sure it is. Ok Inuyasha, go!

Inu: ... TOF doesn't own anything to do with Inuyasha. They know that, so why bother?

me: I don't know. But let's get the show going.

Neko: Enjoy!

* * *

**Story:** "Does everyone know what to do?" asked Lynn.

"Yep." eveyone nodded.

Inuyasha stood in front of everyone, his Tetseiga turned red, and he hit the barrier shattering it. "Let's go." Inuyasha, Lynn and Sesshomaru left and hid within the forest, while Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara ran down into the castle grounds.

Kanna stepped out first, holding her mirror, as her emotionless face looked at the intruders. Miroku stood still, putting his hands together with a sutra between them, he started saying an incantation. Concentrating with all his might. Nothing was happening to Kanna, except for the fact that she couldn't move.

Sango, Shippou and Kirara stood in front of Miroku, as Kagura walked out and stood beside Kanna. _"Hm, so the monk made it so that Kanna couldn't move..."_ she thought amused, and then opened her fan. "Dance of blades." she called forth dozens of blades, heading right for Miroku. Sango stood in front of him, and blocked with her hirukatsu.

Sango had to protect Miroku, so that he could keep Kanna from moving, just until the others found Kagome and Hiroku.

While this was going on, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Lynn made their way to the other side of the castle, where there was another barrier around it.

"Right here." said Lynn, as she stood in front of a wall, that would lead into the caslte.

"Stand back, I'll-" Inuyasha prepared to break the barrier when Lynn stopped him.

"Don't bother. This barrier, was within the first one, which means that it will be stronger. Also it's filled with so much darkness, that it would take to much power from your sword. Let me handle this, I'm a priestess of light. My magic will break through the shield." she stood in front of both of them. Touched the barrier with her hands and muttered incantations, concentrating as a white aura surrounded her.

"So what do we do?"

"Simple, protect her from oncoming demons." Sesshomaru quickly turned and slashed a demon in half with his poison claws. "If you can that is." he sneered still attacking approching demons.

"Hmph." Inuyasha joined in. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he desrtoyed ten demons in that one attack.

"Poison Claw!" while Sesshomaru destroyed another fifteen demons.

"Show off!" they both continued attacking, keeping every demon away from Lynn.

* * *

Kagome and Hiroku found themselves to be in a room, with no windows and a locked door. It also had four torches on the walls. The room was otherwise empty, except for the corner by the door, where Hiroku's staff was sitting, in chains with a sacred sutra on it.

Hiroku walked over to her staff, but when she reached out to touch it, the sutra shocked her and pushed her back. "I can't touch it."

"Maybe I can." said Kagome. Hiroku looked at her. "You're part demon, so you can't touch that sutra, but I can. I'm human." Kagome walked over to the staff, within reaching length, she almost grabbed it, when they heard an evil laugh around them.

"Welcome girls." Naraku appeared in front of the staff.

"What do you want from us?!" shouted Kagome.

"Why your powers of course." he smirked, then looked over to Hiroku, who was still angry. "Are you still mad because you found out I'm the reason for your wretched mothers death?"

_"So Naraku killed her mother?"_ thought Kagome.

"You bastered!" Hiroku ran towards him, only to be whipped by one of his tenticales. She fell back to her knees._ "No, I'm still out of energy..."_ Hiroku looked at Kagome sitting next to her. "Kagome, I'll desrtact Naraku, you go and get my staff." she whispered standing up and racing towards Naraku again.

Kagome nodded, and crawled over to the corner, she looked back as she saw Hiroku fighting against Naraku, then looked into her hand and realized that she still had the arrow. "That's it." Kagome stood in front of the staff and pushed the arrow into the sutra as they both discentigrated. There was a small pink light, and then the staff fell to the ground.

Naraku looked over as he had just pinned Hiroku to the wall with his hand on her neck. He was trying to take her magic forcefully, when he saw the pink light out of the corner of his eye. He saw Kagome holding Hiroku's staff close to herself and this enraged him.

Hiroku looked over to Kagome, she noticed Naraku's gaze, with one breath she managed to get something out just as Naraku let go of Hiroku and lunged for the other women. "Kagome! Get out of the way!"

Kagome dodged and threw the staff to her hanyou friend and kept running from Naraku. "Why you impudent wench." Naraku said still enraged. He continued chasing Kagome until one of his tentacles grabbed onto her body, wrapped itself around her waist and brought her to his face.

Kagome struggled to make him let go, but every time that she did, he squeezed tighter. "Let me go!" Kagome winced under her breath. Hiroku stood up, with her weapon in her hands, and ran towards Naraku.

"Stop it!" Hiroku pounced, only to be grabbed by another tentacle, which also wrapped around her waist. "Get you vile hands off of us!" she continued hitting him with her staff, but he did not wince or show any sign of pain.

"Mad are we." the evil hanyou glanced back to Hiroku. "If you give me or powers, I'll gladly let you and Kagome go."

"Over my dead body." was her bold answer.

"If that's what you wish." then he pinned her against the wall, he prepared one of his other tentacles, which was pointed. "I was hoping that I could get it from you in a different way, but now matter. I'm sure that Lord Sesshomaru would have wanted to see you alive. I'll just have to explain to him, that's not what you wanted."

Kagome glanced over to Hiroku, she noticed that the hanyou, looked like she was going to cry. "Naraku you're so dispicable." Kagome muttered calling upon her miko powers. There was a pink light surrounding her body. Both hanyou's looked over to Kagome as all the tentacles disappeared and they were lowered to the ground. But this took energy from Kagome and she was almost out cold.

"I guess I'll get you miko powers while you're weak." he floated over to Kagome and picked her up. He put his finger on her chest.

"Kagome..." Hiroku sat up, Kagome had saved her, now it was Hiroku's turn to help. She saw Naraku place his pointer finger on Kagomes chest, then there was a white light and Kagome screamed as she felt her powers being taken away from her. _"Damn, I don't have the strength to call upon my magic, so this will have to do."_ Hiroku ran up to Naraku and from behind him, brought her staff down hard on his back. He left out a small groan as he let go of Kagome and her powers flowed back into her.

He turned his gaze back to Hiroku. "Heh, you're just like your mother."

"Shut up! You're going to pay you-"

"You what?" he walked closer to her, making her back away. "You weak little half-breed. Did you honestly think that you could beat me." his words were hitting Hiroku hard.

Kagome sat up, and saw Naraku talking to Hiroku. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but she looked at Hiroku, and saw this saddness that couldn't be discribed. Struggling to stand up, Kagome walked forward. "Naraku..." she said tiredly walking forward. Both hanyou's looked over to the miko. "Anyone can beat you. It doesn't matter if she's half-demon or not."

"I see. Tell me, why do you think that I'm so easy to defeat?"

"Because...!" shouted Hiroku jumping over him and landing beside Kagome.

"We're all stronger than you, when we work together." said Kagome. Both girls stood boldly in front of their enemy.

"Heheheheh, is that so?" then he lunged at them.

"Hiroku look out!"

* * *

"Are you almost done?" asked Inuyasha to Lynn as she worked on getting through the barrier.

"Almost, just hold them off a little longer." Lynn said tring not to break her concentration. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been attacking demons since Lynn started, and both of them were begining to ware down. Sesshomaru however didn't have his mind on the battle, most of his mind was on Hiroku. The same for Inuyasha, who couldn't concentrate on the battle, but on Kagome.

Lynn noticed this, she could sense it, the brothers have more incommon than they thought. Both of them care for someone. Both of them will hide it, and both of them want to protect those girls, even if they are or might be different. It matters not to either of them, as long as the ones they love, are safe.

* * *

"Miroku!" Sango who stood in front of Miroku, looked behind her and saw that the monk was shaking, he couldn't hold Kanna for much longer. Sango was still fighting and trying to shield Miroku from Kagura.

_"If this keeps up, maybe the others can stop Naraku, I'll be free."_ thought Kagura, hating Naraku, she hasn't been fighting very hard. She wants to be free from Naraku, but she can't kill him herself for he could kill her before she could make a move. She needed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's group to beat him.

"Just hold on a little longer." said Shippou, he was standing beside Miroku, and Kirara as well. Then everyone looked over to Kanna as she began moving very slowly forward, Miroku noticed this and tried harder to keep her still.

"Don't worry Miroku." Sango told him quietly. She faced Kagura, waiting to take on whatever the wind demon will throw at her.

"I suppose that I'll have to get them to release Kanna at somepoint." a little disappointed, Kagura waved her fan in front of her. "Dance of blades." more blades formed and were headed directly for them. Sango blocked and ran after Kagura.

"Hirukatsu!" she let her weapon fly as it spun around, only to be blown back to its owner by Kagura's wind. Sango backed away and stood in front of Miroku again, what more could she do, she had to protect Miroku, so that he could keep Kanna at bay, while Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Lynn were trying to rescue Hiroku and Kagome.

_"I wonder how well Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are doing."_ thought Kagura. She had known for a while that the fools in front of her were just a distraction, from what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were doing. But it didn't matter to her, for she wanted them to kill Naraku, for now, she would act like she doesn't know.

* * *

"Kagome!" Hiroku shouted. Naraku was heading right for her, when Kagome pushed Hiroku out of the way. Kagome was pushed against a wall, she had a tare in her arm, as blood stained her shirt, it was from one of Naraku's tentacles. She was also holding her stomach, for one had hit her there.

Hiroku tried to run over to her friend, when Naraku's hand grabbed her, and grew longer, wrapping itself around her, chest and making her drop the staff. She gasped as she felt him squeeze her, Hiroku had a pain in her chest from it, as she struggled to breathe.

Kagome looked up, she tried to move, but the pain in her stomach stopped her. Naraku let out a laugh, that filled the room, sending a chill down both girl's spine's. Naraku was pleased that neither of them could do anything, for now he could get rid of them at the same time that he took their powers to become more powerful.

Kagome stared at Naraku, who took another pointed tentacle, and pointed it at her. He would kill her and take her miko powers at the same time, then do the samething to Hiroku. Kagome knew that she didn't have the strength to protect herself, or move for that matter.

"Now hold still, this will only hurt for a few seconds." Naraku laughed, as he was about to kill the one woman that Inuyasha loves. Hiroku looked over to him, his eyes, they held this pleasure of what he was doing to them, she knew that she had to do something, otherwise, they'd both be dead.

_"What do I do?"_ she wondered, as many things ran through her mind, pictures of her family, Lynn, Rin and... Sesshomaru? She wished that he was here. Does she love him?

But now was not the time to think about these feelings for these people. Looking down below her, she saw her staff. Without another thought, she did the only thing that she could think of to get Naraku to let go. "Take this!" she bent down and bit into Naraku's arm.

He winced and gasped at the force of her bite. But when she bit him, a gas leaked out, and he dropped her to the floor. "I have to hurry." as soon as he dropped her, his other tentacle headed towards Kagome. Hiroku ignored the bad taste of rust and sulfer in her mouth, as she grabbed her staff and raced down and infront of Kagome, and blocked the attack, the tentacle disappeared, and Naraku stood in the middle of them room.

Kagome looked over to Hiroku, something was wrong. Hiroku's breathing quickened, she was sweating, and within seconds fell onto her knees and hands. Kagome crawled over beside her, and touched her arm, Hiroku was hot to the touch and getting warmer.

"What did you do?!" yelled Kagome.

"Heh, that foolish-" he never got to finish for the wall nearby had blown up, and sent Naraku flying towards the wall arcoss from it. In the middle of the giant hole stood Inuyasha with his Tetseiga unsheathed, Sesshomaru holding Tokijin and Lynn. She had managed to break through the barreir and wall. "Welcome Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

Hiroku saw the three figures standing where the wall use to be and then collasped. "Kagome are you ok?!" asked Inuyasha jumping in and standing beside Kagome. Then he looked down and saw the cut on her arm. "You're bleeding."

"I know, and I'm fine, but something's wrong with Hiroku." they both looked down at the hanyou. Sesshomaru saw this, and raced in, sheathing Tokijin, he kneeled beside her, she was still sweating, and breathing heavily and quickly, she was very warm to his touch.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to hold back his rage.

"That foolish half-breed bit me in order to help the miko, but what she didn't know was that she swallowed some of my poison and she will surely die." he smirked.

"You filthy..." he said still enraged, Sesshomaru was about to attack when he heard Lynn's voice calling for him to stop.

"Don't, just get her out of here. That poison will kill her if it's not taken care of." Lynn yelled to him, with a looked of pure concern.

Naraku looked over to her. Recognizing her as another priestess of light, he knew that she had to go. So while she was occuppied with Hiroku, he sent one of his hidden tentacles at Lynn, and pierced her stomach.

"Gah...!" Lynn gasped as she fell to the ground, clutching the wound that Naraku had inflicted on her. Blood soaked her shirt, as she struggled to stay awake. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back, and Sesshomaru picked Hiroku up bridal style with her staff and carried her out with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Now Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru.

"Right." putting Kagome down, Inuyasha swung his sword, forming the windscar, which destroyed the castle, along with Naraku's body, but he still managed to escape as the demonic cloud followed him and disappeared. Then they saw Kagura and Kanna follow him.

"Is she alright?" asked Kagome looking at Hiroku. But Sesshomaru gave her no response, and stared at Hiroku, who was getting worse by the minute.

Then they all looked over behind them and saw Kirara with Sango and an unconsicence Miroku with Shippou in front of him. "Are you guys ok?" asked Sango.

Sesshomaru stood behind Lynn letting her rest against his legs, while he used his demon powers to form the demon cloud and floated away, moving with speed to find Rin, Jaken and AhUn, so that they could return to his castle, and get Hiroku and Lynn healed.

"Where'd Sesshomaru go?" asked Sango once Kirara landed in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"He must be taking Hiroku and Lynn back to his castle in the western lands." answered Kagome.

"Why? Are they all right?" asked Shippou.

"Hiroku has some poison in her, and Lynn was stabbed in the stomach by Naraku."

"So what do we do for now?"

"We should get back to Keade's village, we all need to rest."

* * *

Sesshomaru continued flying to where he left Rin with the other two demons. Finally finding the forest, he landed gentally. Rin ran over to him. "Lord Sesshomaru you're-" she stopped and saw Hiroku in his arms, and Lynn by his feet. "What happened? Are they ok?"

"Rin, get Jaken and AhUn, we need to go home."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin ran further into the forest, only to come back with the dragon and Jaken beside her. She mounted AhUn with Jaken behind her. And then they took off, moving extremely fast.

Sesshomaru knows that it would take a few hours, but he had to move fast. Hiroku was getting worse by the minute as the poison worked its way through her body. Lynn finally fell asleep still clutching the wound, there is still some bleeding, but most of it has stopped.

"W-what's going on?" asked Hiroku with a raspy voice, as she looked around. "Where's Naraku?" she started squirming in Sesshomaru's arms, trying to figure out where the evil hanyou went. And ended up in a coughing fit.

"Relax, he's not here, we're going to my castle." the demon lord told her softly.

"Thankyou." Hiroku coughed a bit more before falling asleep again. There was a silence, until the castle came in sight, Rin cheered to finally be home. The front doors are huge, big enough to fit Sesshomaru in his true form. One door had the picture of a dog demon(true form) and the other had a cresent moon on it. Sesshomaru and the dragon entered and were welcomed by groups of sevents.

Once they landed, Sesshomaru looked over to two groups of female demons. He gave Hiroku and her staff to one group, and told them that she was posioned and to take care of her. He also told them to place her in the extra room beside his chambers.

Once they left, he gave Lynn to another group and told them to clean her off and bandage her up. When they asked which room, he answered, "In the room across from mine." then he left, letting his servents do their work. "Rin." he called for Rin, and AhUn went back to the stables. "Go and play for a bit." then he walked off.

"Ok." Rin ran into the nearby garden to pick some flowers for Sesshomaru and Hiroku.

To be continued...

* * *

me: Ok, chpt. twelve is done.

Neko: So what about the next chapter?

me: Oh, Hiroku gets better, not to mention closer to our Sesshomaru, who also gets closer to her.

Neko: Yay!

me: Anyway, let's end this story, so we can move on with the next one ok.

Neko: Bye everyone! And remember to **read and review!**

**Previews for the next chapter- Chapter 13: Recovery and a Wish**

**"Are you ok? Rin was really worried about you. Kyrie said that you got posioned." the little girl said quickly.**

**"Has she been in the village yet?"**

**"What a beautiful name. Tell me, do you have a mate?" he asked, bring his other hand around her waist.**

**She then heard a low growl coming from him. "You won't go anywhere near him. I will not allow it."**

**"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin arched her neck up to look at him. "I really like Hiro-chan. She say's that she might really like you. Do you really like her?"**


	13. Chapter 13: Recovery and a Wish

**Title: Change of Heart**

**Chapter 13: Recovery and a Wish**

**Summary:** Now safe within the western castle walls, Hiroku makes a full recovery, and meets some new friends along the way. Not to mention that her and Sesshomaru get closer. But there is something wrong, Sesshomaru knows what it is, but he doesn't tell Hiroku for fear of her becoming saddened and depressed.

**Disclaimer:** me: So what do you think of the story so far?

Inu: Sorry what?

me: Nevermind.

Inu: What?

me: I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha.

Inu: We all know.

me: I know that everyone knows.

Inu: What's wrong with you?

me: Nothing.

Inu: Tell me!

me: Nothing is wrong, I'm A-O-K.

Inu: Right.

me: Anywho, enjoy the chapter.

Inu: Someone want to help me figure out what's wrong with her?

* * *

**Story:** Hiroku slowly opened her eyes, she was laying on something soft. She tried to move, but she had this pain in her stomach and head. She felt sick, and weak to. Hiroku sat up, as much as it hurt, until she was finally sitting up straight, and looking around the room.

The walls were dark blue with silver moons, full and cresent moons. There was a window that led out to a balcony with blue curtains. Hiroku looked at the white vanity, with an oval shaped mirror. And on it was a brush, comb and a few other items, like hair ties and bottles of some kinds of sweet smelling perfumes and a white stool under the vanity. She looked across from her and saw a closet, same color as the walls. The doors leading out of her room were gold with a picture of a dog demon(true form) on one door, and on the other, a cresent moon.

Then she looked at the bed that she's sitting on, blue pellows behind her, and blue covers with silver moons on it. She was a little confused as to what was going on, but then remembered some of the battle. Hiroku remembered what Naraku was doing to her and Kagome, then she remembered feeling sick, then seeing Lynn, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha before she passed out. Now she knew where she was, Hiroku remembered when she woke up, to be in Sesshomaru's arms, and he said that they were going to his home.

"You're awake." said a voice as Hiroku turned to look at the door. A female demon walked in. She's wearing a red Kimono with yellow flowers on the edges. Her hair is a beautiflu red that reaches her mid back, and her eyes are golden. She has an autumn colored tail and ears. She also has a light red five pointed star on her forhead, and a jaged stripe on each side of her face. She walked closer to Hiroku and stood by the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"F-fine. My head and gut hurt a bit though-"

"That's to be expected. You arrived just in time. You had a powerful poison in your body. I took care of it for you." the demon said only to get a looked of confusion from Hiroku. "Oh, my name's Kyrie. Lord Sesshomaru asked me to cure you, he seems to have taken a liking to you."

"My name's Hiroku. Thankyou for helping me. Um, are you a cat demon?"

"Yes I am, you're a half-demon ne?"

"Yes, part human, and part wolf-demon." she looked away.

"Nice to meet you Lady Hiroku. Like I said before, Sesshomaru seems to like you, and little Rin has told me somethings about you aswell."

"Uh don't call me 'lady'. I'm certainly not royalty."

"Very well La-Hiroku."

"Kyrie. Are you bugging one of our guests again?" came Sesshomaru's voice as he entered the room.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru, I just came to see how our patient was doing. I didn't expect her to be up so soon. And no, I wasn't bugging her."

"I would like to speak with Hiroku alone."

"Ok." she walked towards the door, but not before turning towards them again. "Hiroku, if you need anything just ask me." then she left closing the door behind her.

"Uh, thankyou, for, um, helping me." Hiroku said a bit nervously.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous." she said quickly.

"Don't lie, I can tell."

"... I just feel weak. Usually when I'm weak like this, I try to act touch, but I end up sounding and being nervous instead. Silly huh?" she admitted honestly.

"Indeed." then he noticed that Hiroku was trying to get out of bed, this, he had to stop. "What are you doing?"

"I want to get up." she tried getting up, when pain shot through her, but she kept trying only to feel Sesshomaru's hands on her shoulders forcing her to lay back down.

"You're to weak to be up and about. You have to rest." he told her forcefully, as she struggled to get out of his grip, but it was no use. "You must get some sleep." he loosened his grip and pulled away from her. He was about to leave when he heard her sit up and call to him.

"What about Lynn? How's she doing? I saw her before I..." she looked away from him.

"She's resting in the room arcoss from yours... Lynn was injuired during battle." he didn't want to tell her, but he knew that she'd find out later anyway.

"Huh?" without warning, Hiroku got out of bed, and raced out the door, Sesshomaru didn't even realize it until she was already in the next room. Once there, Hiroku saw Lynn laying on a bed. Her room is similier to Hiroku's, the only real difference is color. Where Hiroku's is dark blue with silver and white, Lynn's is red walls with white flowers.

Lynn was awake, she had just sensed Hiroku enter the room, and the hanyou ran over to the bed. Lynn was covered by red blankets, her head on a white pillow. She's wearing a sleeping Kimono, it's magenta, with small pink roses on it. "Lynn, are you ok?"

"Yes. I was hit in the stomach. It was cleaned and bandaged." Lynn told her weakly.

"Thank heavens you're ok. You're my last bit of family, since I won't be returning home."

"Don't worry Hiroku, but are you sure you should be up?"

"I feel a little funny..." she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. A dead give away.

Then Sesshomaru entered the room. "I thought that I told you to stay in bed and rest." he kept his mask on and his voice stern.

"I know, but I wanted to see Lynn."

"I need to speak with Lynn privately."

"Ok." Hiroku stood up and was about to leave when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"One more thing. You may want to rethink about running around in that." he pointed down at Hiroku's kimono.

She looked down a bit unsure of what he meant. Her night Kimono is a sky blue, with white clouds on it, and is almost knee length. Then it clicked in. "Oh." then she walked out and closed the door behind her and walked into her room. Once Sesshomaru was sure that Hiroku was in her room, he walked towards Lynn.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I'm sure that you know."

"I do."

"Don't tell her the truth. You can be sure that she'll become saddened and depressed. She'll hide, and won't be her happy self." Lynn told him.

"You make it sound like I care."

"But you do. I can sense it. Please don't tell her the truth, I want her to heal herself fully before me or you tell her. Otherwise, she may never heal."

"I will wait until she's done healing completely." he nodded in agreement.

"Thankyou. I'd hate to see her sad and depressed." then she went to sleep. Sesshomaru walked out, and noticed a familier scent, it smelt like tears. He walked up to Hiroku's door and listened, she was crying.

When Hiroku walked back into her room, she was holding back the tears, so that she wouldn't cry in front of Lynn or Sesshomaru. But now, she couldn't hold them in, and she let them out. She lay on her bad, crying into the pillow. Why was this happening to her? First her mother died, and now Lynn's injuired. Hiroku continued to cry until she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru walked in and noticed that Hiroku had fallen asleep. He walked in and covered her with the blankets then left. He walked into the next room, his room. All the walls were maroon, there was a king sized bed with maroon covers. There's a picture above the bed of him, his father and demon mother. There were big windows and a two couches under them.

He stared out the window, it was almost morning. Hiroku and Lynn had both been asleep for hours. Hiroku should be better by the mourning, but Lynn, he knew the truth. Sesshomaru was worried about telling Hiroku, he's been having mental battles on whether or not to tell her the truth about Lynn.

While Hiroku and Lynn were sleeping, Sesshomaru's been doing nothing but worry about them, mostly Hiroku, and he hated it, for it distracted him from doing his work. Lynn kept saying that he loved her, but what would she know? Sesshomaru knows his emotions, though he must admit, he's very protective of Hiroku, he likes to be with her, she's great with Rin, maybe Lynn's right? _"No. I can't think these things."_ he shook his head to get rid of that thought, and tried to do get some work done.

Within a few hours, night had become day. Hiroku opened her eyes and sat up, still feeling a bit weak, and still had some pain, but she wasn't going to tell anyone about that. She got out of bed and noticed a kimono sitting on the stool of the vanity. She wondered where it came from, but asumed that it was for her. So Hiroku quickly got changed, she didn't know where her other clothes were and she didn't care. She liked her new ones.

This kimono is navy blue, with a silver cresent moon on the back, which symbolizes that Hiroku is under Sesshomaru's care. The kimono is almost ground length, as it almost covers her feet. The sleeves are long and wide. Hiroku looked in the mirror on the vanity, and then found a white ribbon on it.

She tied her hair in a low pony tail with the white ribbon, and pieces of her bangs fell to the sides of her face. Looking over her shoulder, she saw her staff sitting by her bed, so she walked over and took it in her hand. Hiroku decided to explore the castle.

"Hiro-chan!" Rin came running into the room and up to her big sister.

"Hello Rin."

"Are you ok? Rin was really worried about you. Kyrie said that you got posioned." the little girl said quickly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, a little tired but fine."

"You looked pwetty in that kimono. Do you want Rin to show you around?"

"Sure." Hiroku nodded and followed Rin out of the room, and off to explore the huge castle.

They walked down the long halls, and down a few flight of stares until they came to a garden. The sky was calm, the garden was full of flowers of different colors and variety, there's a stone pathway and in the middle of the whole garden is a big cherry blossom tree. And the flowers are all fully in bloom now. There's also a wall around the garden, most likely to keep intruders out.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful."

"Rin comes here to pick flowers alot." they both walked on through the garden, the fresh air was so good, and it calmed Hiroku. They stood under the cherry blossom tree in the shade.

"Hello girls." came Kyrie's voice from the other side of the tree.

"Hello Kyrie." said Rin.

"How are you feeling Hiroku? I didn't expect you to be up so soon."

"I'm feeling good. A bit tired, but the pain's gone."

"That's good. So tell me, what are you girls doing?"

"Rin's showing Hiro-chan around."

"Has she been in the village yet?"

"Village?" Hiroku asked a bit puzzled.

"Yes, there's a small demon village within the walls of the castle."

"Kyrie, you can come with us to the village." said Rin happily.

"Alright." the three of them left the garden and walked back inside. Compaired to the daylight in the garden, the halls weren't bright at all and held this coldness to them. There were different doors. Hiroku looked all around them. How could one hallway have so many doors?

"Hiroku, how long have you been traveling with Lord Sesshomaru? Rin told me about when you first met. And about this arranged marragie for yours." asked Kyrie.

"Oh, well, I've lost count of how long I've been traveling with him. As for the marriage, I no longer have to get married. My father let me go." Hiroku replied.

"I see." Kyrie seemed relieved at this but Hiroku didn't let her mind wander on it.

Then in front of them were two big grey metal doors. Both doors had pictures of dog demons, in their true forms. Hiroku wondered if that's what Sesshomaru really looked like.

"This door, will lead out into the village." said Kyrie pushing the doors open. Though they are metal and look heavy, they aren't, a human could easily open the doors. Once the doors opened, they stepped out. It was a small village within more stone walls. Hiroku wasn't sure if she could get use to all of the walls.

Beside the door that they just stepped out stood two guards, both wearing silver armor with Sesshomaru's ensignia on the front. These two are Inu youkai. One has short night black hair that reaches mid neck, and blue eyes. While the other has blue eyes and blonde hair that is shoulder length. They both are carring a spear, and have swords at their sides.

"Good morning Kyrie." said the blonde one.

"Hello, Sora."

"Who's you're friend?" asked the other man.

"My name's Hiroku." Hiroku bowed to the man.

"My name is Seika." He took her hand, and lightly kissed the top of it, and she blushed at that. "Tell me, why are you here?"

"Lord Sesshomaru brought her here. She was poisoned and needed treatment." said Kyrie moving inbetween them.

"So we're showing her around." said Rin, as she pulled on Hiroku's hand and dragged her off, down the staires and at the entrance of the small village.

"She's wearing our lord's ensignia on her back." said Sora smirking.

"I have detected that she has feelings for him. I've also detected similer feelings coming from him aswell." Kyrie told them.

"Well, if he doesn't make a move on her, I certainly will." said Seika proudly.

"No you won't." the cat youkai got in Seika's face.

"Don't worry, my heart belongs to you."

"Uh huh. Well, I should catch up with them." then she ran off and caught up with Hiroku and Rin.

Once they were together again, the three girls walked through the small town, demons were everywhere, as they stared at the girls, mostly Hiroku for they could tell that she's a half-breed. Whispers were all over the place. Hiroku could hear some of them, but paid no mind. She had realized that she's in a demon village, with no humans, so half-breeds would not exsist here.

Then out of nowhere came the voice of a little girl. She's a panther demon, with pointed ears, short pink wavy hair and pink eyes. She's wearing a white kimono with light pink flower petals spread around, though the kimono isn't made from the finest silk like Sesshomaru's. She came running over to Hiroku and hid behind her, she was crying. Then they saw two boys, both fox demons, come running over to Hiroku and looked up at her.

"They won't stop poking me with sticks." the girl told Hiroku. The girl looks no older than Rin. Hiroku looked down at the panther demon.

"What's your name?" Hiroku asked nicely.

"My-my name's Ty." the young demon replied softly.

"Ok Ty, I'll take care of it." then Hiroku looked down at the two fox demons. "Why are you poking her with sticks?" but they gave her no reply. "Come on, you can tell me."

"She won't play with us." they both said.

Hiroku looked as the little girl step out from behind her. "I would if you stopped poking me with sticks."

"If you boys stop bugging her, I'm sure that she'll play with you. Right Ty?"

"Yep."

"Do you boys promise?"

"Yes we do." they both said.

"Ok, go on Ty."

"Thankyou, uh..."

"My name's Hiroku."

"Thankyou Lady Hiroku." then the girl ran off with the boys.

All the demons had been watching how she handled what was going on. They soon went on with what they were doing, and excepted her, most of them liked her, besides, she had their lord's ensignia on her kimono. They have to treat her with respect.

"Hiroku, you're pretty good with kids." commented Kyrie.

"Thanks." they continued on, only to be stopped by another demon standing in front of them. "Watch it!" Hiroku looked up at the man. He's and Inu youkai. He has aqua blue hair, held in a high messy ponytail, it reached waist length with dark blue high lights. His eyes are a gorgeus blue with silver flecks, and he has three night sky blue stripes on his cheeks and diamond on his forhead. He's wearing a white haori, on the edges are black hexigons with flowers in the middle, and the sleeves are wide. His hakama is black. He wears black armor, that covers his chest and other vital areas. Then on his back he has a wide sword with a golden hilt.

"Sorry m'lady." he said looking down at her. He's about as tall as Sesshomaru.

"Well next time watch where you're going." Hiroku stomped past him, only for him to grab her wrist and pull her back in front of him.

"Well you're a spirited one aren't you."

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Oh foregive me m'lady, my name's Kira."

"Cut the lady crap, my name is Hiroku."

"What a beautiful name. Tell me, do you have a mate?" he asked, bring his other hand around her waist.

"Kyrie, what's that demon doing to Hiro-chan?" asked Rin who stood beside the cat demon, but got no response.

"Whether I have a mate or not is none of your concern." Hiroku tried to get out of his grip, but he only held her tighter.

"I see, I would very much like you to be my mate." he told her.

_"Oh great, an arrogant demon, just what I needed."_ Hiroku thought sarcasticly. "Sorry, but I already have feelings for someone."

Kira released the hanyou in his arms from his grip. "You do?"

"Yes." _"What am I saying?"_

"But, you're so beautiful, whoever you like-" he didn't get to finish for someone had pulled Hiroku away and now that someone is standing in front of Kira. "Hello there m'lord." he bowed.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked, holding Hiroku's arm, as he pushed her behind him, further from the demon's sight.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" Kira said, as if insulted.

Deciding to ignore the question, he asked, "What business do you have here?"

"I just came to see how the western lands were doing, when I happened upon that pretty young lady."

"You'll keep your distance. And not disturb anyone." then Sesshomaru turned and left with Hiroku, Rin and Kyrie following behind him.

_"That girl has a lot of power. I can feel it." _Kira thought. _"The lord seems to be protective of her. But is he only doing it for her powers. Or does he actually love her? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to see which one."_

* * *

Sesshomaru and the three behind him entered the castle and walked through the halls until they reached the garden and stood under the cherry blossom tree. "Kyrie, take Rin back to her room and keep her busy. I need to speak with Hiroku alone."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Kyrie bowed and then took Rin's hand.

"Wait. Hiro-chan, will you play with Rin later?" asked Rin.

"Yes. I'll meet you in your room later ok." then Rin and Kyrie walked out of the garden and down the halls. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"I don't remember giving you permission to leave your room." he said eyeing her.

"I didn't think that I needed permission. I couldn't stand being in there all alone. I needed some air. Besides... I feel better."

"No you don't. You're still tired and a little weak."

"So? I was not going to spend a beautiful day such as this indoors." Hiroku crossed her arms and turned away from him. _"Why that arrogant jerk..."_ she thought.

"Next time-"

"Next time what?" she interupted. "You gonna lock me indoors, it doesn't matter to me cause I'll find a way out anyway." she told him. "Why does it feel like everyone's trying to control me?" she muttered to herself.

"Who said that anyone was trying to control you?"

"My father tried to control my life. That demon Kira tried to make me want him. And now you're telling me that I need your orders just to leave my room. Damn this is making me mad." Hiroku said still raging as her anger was reaching it's peak.

Sesshomaru heard what she said and quickly pinned her against the tree, his hand on her neck as he tried to calm himself down, before he yelled at her and did something that he would regret.

"What are you-" Hiroku groaned as she hit the tree.

"Know this, while you're here, you do what I say."

"And what if I don't? Maybe I should have gone with Kira." then she stopped at what she just said. Oh great, now she's dead.

She then heard a low growl coming from him. "You won't go anywhere near him. I will not allow it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that. I wouldn't go with him. I was just mad... I-" his grip was not tight though she could sense that he was angry, but he didn't seem to be that angry with her.

"Do you honestly think he would care about you... like I do..." he muttered that last part. And then he pushed his lips against hers. Not furocously, but not gently. He nibbled and licked at her bottem lip asking for enterance, to which Hiroku opened her mouth as his tongue shot in. But only for a second until he pulled away from her. He noticed her face flush and his youkai telling him to take her, which he promptly beat down.

_"Did he just say that he cares about me? And what about that... Kiss?"_ she wondered as he let go of her neck and walked out of the garden. _"What was that?" _she touched her fingers to her lips, as she remembered the feeling._ "Do I love him, and what he just said?" _she thought for a moment and many images flashed through her head. When they first met. Sesshomaru saving her from Kouga. Talking to her like a person not an inferior hanyou. _"Yea I do. I love him, but he couldn't like a half-breed like me. Great, I love someone who won't love me back."_ she rubbed her neck then remembered that she had to meet Rin in her room. Oh crap, she forgot that she has no idea where that is. _"Oh well, I'll meet up with her later."_ Hiroku sat down and layed against the tree.

_"What's happening to me? Why did I kiss her?"_ wondered Sesshomaru walking down the hall to Rin's room. He could still taste her. _"Do I really love her?"_ he wondered. He thought for a moment. _"Yes. I cannot deny it." _he decided.

The tai knows that Hiroku still doesn't know her way around and so he's going to get Rin.

Just as he reached Rin's room, the little girl had already run out and hugged his legs. "Can I play with Hiro-chan now?" Sesshomaru nodded and Rin followed him to the garden. Kyrie to followed, she had somethings to speak with her lord about.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin arched her neck up to him. "I really like Hiro-chan. She say's that she might really like you. Do you really like her?"

Sesshomaru was still walking but stiffened a bit. "Perhaps." he told her quietly. They continued walking down the long hall until they came to the garden where Hiroku was still sitting under the tree.

"Hiro-chan!" Rin ran up and gave the hanyou a big hug. "We can play now!"

"Hello to you to Rin. What would you like to do?" Hiroku asked.

"Let's play tag."

"Ok." Hiroku and Rin stood up. "You're it Rin!" she tapped Rin on the head and then began running around the garden, while Rin chased her. Every now and then, Hiroku would stop or slow down, so that Rin could have a chance, but that didn't happen very much for the little girl has so much energy.

While this was going on, Sesshomaru stood in the halls watching them through the window. "Hiroku's great isn't she." Kyrie walked up to Sesshomaru.

"How can I help you?" he asked keeping his eyes on the girls who had both managed to see past the ice walls he set up around himself.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Hiroku told me of her arranged marriage, and how she did not wish to have one. She also told me that her father let her go, am I correct?"

"Yes you are. Hiroku said that she wished to stay with me, and so I let her."

"And is this before or after you fell in love with her?" Kyrie asked slyly.

Sesshomaru snapped his head to Kyrie at her question. "Are you inplying that I, Lord Sesshomaru, am in love with a half-breed?" it pained him to call her that, but he didn't want this getting out. At least, not yet.

"Well you were pretty mad at that demon for making a move on her."

"That does not mean that I love her."

"I'm just simply saying that you have feelings for her. I can sense them."

"Have you been reading my mind again?"

"I don't read minds. I sense emotions. I know what you feel for her. As well as how she feels about you." Kyrie has the power to sense someone's emotions, when their sad, angry, and even, in love. And the best part is that no one knows when she's doing it.

"Really."

"Yes. But, I also sense some saddness coming from her. She fears for her friend Lynn." Kyrie said worriedly. "I know that you know what will happen to Lynn."

"I do. And Lynn has asked me not to tell Hiroku about it." then he went back to looking out the window, where he saw Hiroku and Rin sitting in the grass, picking a bouque of flowers. "It's almost time for lunch, get the girls to meet me in the dinning hall." he walked down the hallway, while Kyrie went to go and get Hiroku and Rin.

Once Kyrie stepped outside, she saw Hiroku wavering as she to stood up. "Are you ok?" she ran over to Hiroku.

"Yes, just still a little tired I guess." Hiroku now had a pink rose resting in her hair.

"Well, our lord has requested that you and Rin meet him in the dinning hall. Follow me you two."

"Yay, we can eat now!" Rin cheered grabbing Hiroku's hand, and walking beside her, following Kyrie to their destination.

The dinning hall, is just down the hall, once they entered it, Hiroku saw a red carpet, and burgandie colored walls. In the middle of the room is a long oak table, about ten people could sit at it. The room huge with windows that allow you to see all the land. Near the table is a marble fireplace, with another picture above it.

Sesshomaru was sitting at the head of the table. Hiroku on his left in front of the warm fireplace with her staff leaning on the chair, and Rin across from her. Soon the food came, and there were so many different things to try and eat, though some of them, Hiroku has never seen before, she couldn't wait to give all this a try. As soon as the sevents left, Hiroku waited for Sesshomaru, although she hasn't eaten with a family for a while, she still remembers her manners.

Sesshomaru took a drink of some warm tea, and then Hiroku and Rin began to eat, Hiroku was using her manners, and Rin was copying her. _"This is interesting. Rin's using some decent manners now."_ Sesshomaru was quite amused that Rin's trying to do what Hiroku's doing.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" Hiroku looked at him and then the picture above the fireplace. "Who are those people in the picture?" she questioned.

"... The demon with the long silver hair in a high pony tail is my father. Beside him is a women, Inuyasha's mother. The pup sitting in her arms is Inuyasha, and standing next to my father is me."

"I wsh my family was like that." Hiroku turned back to her food.

"Don't worry Hiro-chan, we can be your new family." said Rin just finishing off her brown rice.

"I'd like that, very much." she to had finished what was on her plate, and her tea. "Wow that was really good, considering that I haven't eaten anything for a while. But that's one time when I'm glade to be half demon."

"What do you mean?" asked Rin.

"Demon's don't have to eat as often as humans do. Although I'm part human, I'm also part demon. I can't go as long without food as a demon can, but I still don't have to eat as often as a human should." was her answer.

Sesshomaru was pretty quiet as he listened to Hiroku explain things that Rin was unsure of. When he called Kyrie back into the room.

"Yes my Lord?" she bowed.

"Take Rin to her room and keep her busy."

"Of course." the cat demon walked over to Rin and took the little girl with her, and they left the room, which left it quiet, which Hiroku was not liking to much.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" asked Hiroku.

"You wish that you had a family like I had." he looked over to her, to see her jump a bit.

"I do. My mother and father never spent time together after I was born."

"What do you truly wish for?" he asked her out of curiosity, but also wants to see what she wants, to see if he may be able to give her what she truly wishes.

_"What's he asking this for?"_ she wondered, but decided to tell him, she felt that it was right. "I wish to have a real family. A wonderful mate who would like me for who I am. I wouldn't mind having some pups. And to be one big happy family. That's what I wish for." she told him happily.

"You wish to have a true family."

"Yeah, you get it. I know that it sounds odd but..." then something clicked in, why was he interested in what she wished for? "What do you wish for?"

"I can't say." he stood up, and walked to the doors. "Do you rememer where your room is?"

"Uh... not really." she laughed a bit, then shrugged.

"I'll show you to it. You should sleep to recover all of your strength." he told her in a soft tone, not at all cold.

"Alright. I am a bit tired still. And I can still feel some pain but... oopps..." she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't want anyone to know that she was still in pain.

"How come you didn't say anything?" in seconds he was standing in front of her with a worried glare.

"I didn't want to stay in my room. I knew that everyone would have told me to stay put and to rest. But I didn't want to..."

"You're correct. But it's only for your own good."

Hiroku stood up in front of him. "I'm fine..." but then she wavered, and couldn't stand, she fell asleep, and Sesshomaru held her in his arms, picked up her staff and left.

_"She managed to keep the pain inside. Not letting anyone know... not even I could tell. She truly is different."_ he thought walking down the hall. He walked up a few flights of stairs, and was soon on the same floor as his chambers.

He went into Hiroku's room, layed her down on the bed, and pulled the covers over her and let her staff rest to the side of the bed. He looked out the window, it's mid afternoon, the sky is cloudy and dark, not like it was in the morning.

He then left the room, out into the halls and down the staires, he has more work to do.

To be continued...

* * *

me: Ok, this one is finally done.

Inu: Why the heck did it take you so long?!

me: I didn't know where to end it. And I have a life you know. I was doing other things, like studying.

Neko: You? Study? (laughs) That's a nice joke.

me: Fine, I wasn't studying, but I was doing other work. I do have a life.

Neko: I know. So what happens in the next chpt?

me: Not telling.

Neko: Why?

me: I don't want to give anything away. I'll tell you this though, things begin to heat up between our demon lord and half-demon.

Neko: Then let's end the show. I want to read the next one!

me: I'll get it done as soon as possible... (faints)

Inu: What's wrong with her?

Neko: I think that she's been over doing it with her story's. She came up with a brand new one but she won't put it up for a while. So I'll end the show.

me: ZZZZZZzzzzz (snor snor)

Neko: Bye people! waves

**Preview for next chapter- Chapter 14: Forever and Always**

**"Hiroku, everything on this planet has a time when it will depart from the living world, and enter the next. My time is coming. No one can stop it. It is my time to leave now."**

**"I will protect her with my life."**

**Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around her, they lay on their sides, facing each other. "Sesshomaru... We'll have to tell Rin soon." Hiroku said, begining to fall asleep.**

**His blood boiled, as he saw what this demon was doing to his mate. He could sense Hiroku's fear of what was going on. "You there!" he called.**

Oh yeah one more thing. I didn't get very many reviews in the last chapter, therefore, I will not post chapter 14 (which is completed by the way) unless I get 5-10 reviews. So really do read and **REVIEW!!**


	14. Chapter 14: Forever and Always

**Title: Change of Heart**

**Chapter 14: Forever and Always**

**Summary:** As I have said before, things begin to heat up between Hiroku and Sesshomaru, after something happens, Sesshomaru tries to comfort Hiroku for her loss. He soon reveals sides to him, that the hanyou had not idea he had. Plus she gets a little surprise.

Disclaimer: me: I don't own Inuyasha. Or the song, "Moonlight Shadow".

Neko: Why are you putting a song in the chpt?

me: I don't know. It's kind of part of Hiroku's personality. She'll sing for a number of reasons, for fun, when she's sad, that kind of thing.

Neko: Oh. I like cookies!

Inu: What?

Neko: I want cookies!

me: No Neko, you can't have cookies.

Neko: Why are you denying me my cookies?!

me: Because if I don't, you'll eat to many cookies again, and-

Neko: I promise I won't.

me: You said that last time. And you got high from them, and started yelling, "ALL HAIL THE SPORK!"

Neko: If I remember correctly, I was not the only one, T.O.F.

me: Shush you.

Inu: Are you going to start the story or what?

me: Ok. I hope you like this chpt!

Neko: I love cookies and cheese!

* * *

**Story:** Hiroku slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, the room was lit by a lantern sitting on the vanity. "How in the..." then she remembered, Sesshomaru found out that she was lying, then she passed out. Someone must have brought her back to her room. She got up and looked out the window. It was dark out, and storm clouds were gathering. "Oh great..." she muttered in irratation. "Now how am I suppose to get back to sleep, when I can't? Now, I'll be tired and asleep during the day, and wide awake at night." she sighed and walked around the room, unsure of what to do.

_"I guess, that I could go see Lynn. I have nothing else to do, and I haven't seen her since yesterday morning."_ Hiroku walked over to the door, leaving her staff behind by her bed. She slowly opened the door, so she doesn't make any noise, and walked out, closing the door behind her. She tip toed her way across the hall and into Lynn's room, shutting the door behind her.

Lynn's room was also lit with a lamp sitting on a table near the bed. Lynn was still asleep. Hiroku walked up to her, kneeled beside the bed and grasped her friends hand in hers. _"I hope she'll be ok."_ Hiroku thought when she felt the hand she was holding, tighten in grip. She looked down as Lynn slowly opened her eyes and looked at Hiroku.

"Hiroku?"

"Lynn, are you ok?" asked Hiroku. Concern filling her voice.

"I'm... fine. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep, I decided to see how you were doing."

Hiroku looked like she was about cry, though she was holding back the tears, though Lynn could still sense that there was something wrong. "Hiroku, what's wrong?" she asked calmly.

"I-I'm afraid... I'm afriad that you're going to leave, and I won't have anyone left." Hiroku told her as a single tear rolled down her cheek and onto the bed.

"Hiroku, everything on this planet has a time when it will depart from the living world, and enter the next. My time is coming. No one can stop it. It is my time to leave now."

"No!" surprised at the hanyou's out burst, Lynn looked at her. "I won't believe it. You and me, we're gonna defeat Naraku together..."

"Hiroku, I'm sorry, but my time has come..." Lynn said weakly.

Hiroku kept a firm grip on Lynn's hand. "We're gonna live here with Sesshomaru and Rin. We're both gonna have a new life, and have fun..." more tears streamed down her face and onto the blanket.

"I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to leave you like this." Lynn's breathing was slowing down.

"Stop talking like that! You're going to get better! What am I suppose to do if you die?" she asked muffled by her tears and sobs.

Kyrie was outside in the halls, checking on Lynn and Hiroku when she heard it. She heard Hiroku's cries coming from the miko's room. Kyrie quietly opened the door and saw everything, she knew that she needed Sesshomaru for this.

The cat youkai quickly hurried down the stairs looking for her lord, when she bumbed into him, as he was on his way up from doing hours of paper work, and wanted to sleep. "My lord..."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Hiroku, she's in Lynn's room. I'm afraid that Lynn is getting ready to leave."

"Go find Seika and Sora, tell them to come up here at once."

"Yes." Kyrie hurried down the rest of the staires and left Sesshomaru who raced up and into Lynn's room, where he saw Hiroku leaning next to the bed, sobbing, holding Lynn's unmoving hand in hers.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Lynn turned her head to him, and then looked down at Hiroku.

Sesshomaru understood and tried to pry Hiroku away, it wasn't working. "Please, Lynn, I know you can survive this. Please don't leave me..." Hiroku begged. Sesshomaru tried again. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, and slowly pulled the crying hanyou away, and out of the room.

"No... no... why now? Please, why now?" Hiroku muttered over and over again. Sesshomaru placed her in her room, then left and Kyrie, Sora and Seika had just arrived.

"Sora, Seika, guard both these doors with Kyrie. Do not let anyone in or out other than myself." the three bowed, and Sesshomaru entered Lynn's room.

"Lord... Sesshomaru..." Lynn said still trying to breathe as it got hard and harder every second. "Hiroku... I wish for you to... protect her... Please..." she said. "I don't want her folowing me anytime soon."

"I will protect her with my life."

"Please... don't leave her alone in this world." Lynn's breathing slowed down even more, every time she spoke, she was about to leave when she heard something. And gathered what was left of her strength before leaving for the after life. "Do you hear that? Hiroku's singing one of my favourite songs. A song that reminds me of my past, with my past love. Tell her thankyou for me. I appriecate her singing that one last... time." then her breathing stopped, her chest no longer moved up and down. Her eyes shut, and she made no sound.

Lynn had died there, Sesshomaru lowered his head in respect to the unmoving miko of light. "Lady Lynn, miko of light. I will full fill your wish. I will protect Hiroku, and I promise, never to leave her alone in this world." then he to, heard the song. He walked outside to see Kyrie, Seika and Sora standing outside of Hiroku's room, listening to the song, he to listened, before entering the room.

* * *

When Sesshomaru put Hiroku in her room, and left shutting the door behind him, she walked over to the window, and stared out, as the rain began pounding the window. Hiroku's tears still didn't dry up. She pulled the white stool from the vanity, and set it near the window. Taking a seat, she watched the rain.

Lynn's not gone yet. But she will be in a few minutes. Hiroku's still sobbing, she's shed so many tears, that her kimono was getting wet, and her sleeves to, from whipping her face. _"Lynn, don't worry, I'll get revenge. But, for now..."_ a few more tears streamed down her face.

She was no longer sobbing, and wanted to do something for Lynn. _"For now, I'll sing one of your favourite songs. As my goodbye to you. In hopes that you can pass on with no regret, hate or sadness."_ this is what she decided to do. Straightening herself, she began.

_The last that ever she saw him,_

_Carried away, by a moonlight shadow_

_He passed on worried and warning,_

_Carried away, by a moonlight shadow_

_Lost in a riddle that Saturday night_

_Far away on the other side,_

_He was caught in the middle of a desprate fight_

_And she couldn't find how to push through_

As she sung, Kyrie who stood outside with Sora and Seika, heard her singing. They listened, and enjoyed it, her voice was so beautiful and pure.

_The trees, they whisper in the evening,_

_Carried away, by a moonlight shadow_

_Sing a song of sorrow and grieving,_

_Carried away, by a moonlight shadow_

_All she saw was the sillouette of a gun,_

_Far away on the other side_

_He was shot six times by a man on the run,_

_And she couldn't find how to push through_

_I stay, I pray, see you in heaven far away_

_I stay, I pray, see you in heaven one day_

_Four A.M in the mourning,_

_Carried away, by a moonlight shadow_

_I watched your vision forming,_

_Carried away, by a moonlight shadow_

_A star was flying in the silvery night,_

_Far away on the other side_

_Will you come to talk to me this night,_

_But she couldn't find how to push through_

_I stay, I pray, see you in heaven far away_

_I stay, I pray, see you in heaven one day._

Outside of her room, Sesshomaru had just come out of Lynn's room, when he saw the three demons that he left to guard, listening to Hiroku's song. He told them, not to let anyone, other himself or someone with his permission enter either rooms. They nodded, and he entered Hiroku's.

He made no sound, she didn't even notice him, as she continued with her song, wanting to finish it.

_Caught in the middle of a hundred and five_

_The night was heavy and the air was alive_

_And she couldn't find how to push through_

_Carried away, by a moonlight shadow_

_Carried away, by a moonlight shadow._

Then the song was done, and she bowed her head. Sesshomaru walked forward and put his hand on her shoulder, though she still made no move. "What was that song?" he asked her.

"It was one of Lynn's favourite songs. I decided to sing it for her, before she left." tears were still coming out of her eyes.

Sesshomaru moved over beside her, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him in a tight embrace as she cried into his haori, but the strange thing was, that she's feeling better now, she feels warm and safe when she's near Sesshomaru.

"Hiroku, I promise, that I will keep you safe, and I will not leave you alone in this world." he told her, one arm around her waist, the other resting on the back of her head, and his chin resting on top of her head.

"Thankyou." she whispered, never wanting him to let go. They stood there like that, the beating rain against the window slowly stopped and then there was silence.

'Tell her.' said the little voice in Sesshomaru's head.

'No. Not now.'

'She needs to know. Comfort her.'

'What if she rejects me?'

'What if she doesn't?' it asked him.

'I can't.' Sesshomaru sighed.

'If you don't tell her now, you may never get the chance. You'll be leaving to find Naraku soon.'

'True.' Sesshomaru sighed again as the little voice disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Hiroku asked looking up at him.

"Hiroku, I have something to tell you." he set her down on the bed, and sat beside her. She looked at him a little confused, and even though Lynn had just died, she wasn't upset anymore, she wasn't sure why but she did have an odd feeling in her stomach.

"I know that it's going to be hard for you now that you don't have a family." He pulled her onto his lap. "But I want to... I want to be your family..." Hiroku's eyes widened, as she continued to listen. "... I want you to be my mate. I want to grant your wish, to make you happy, that is my wish. I understand if you can't return my feelings but-"

Hiroku stopped him, with a smile on her face. "You're wrong, I can fully return your feelings, for I feel the same way." she nodded her head, then stood up. "I..." she turned to face him, without warning Hiroku jumped on Sesshomaru pinning him to the bed. his arms around her waist, and her's, around his neck. "I love you. But... do... do you love me?"

"If love is, wanting to protect those I care for, make them happy and care for them. Love them for who they are, inside and out," he quickly rolled over, this time, pinning Hiroku to the bed, while Sesshomaru lay on top of her. "then yes, I love you more than anything." he smiled. "Will you be my mate?" she didn't say anything. "Please Hiroku, I need you by my side forever and always." leaning down, he gently pressed his lips against Hiroku's, she blushed as he did this, as he was being careful not to make her uncomfortable in anyway.

Slwoly, Hiroku opened her mouth, giving him entrance, and tasting the inside of her mouth, memorizing every detail. Then he broke the kiss and they both took in deep breaths. "Sesshomaru, I would very much like to be your mate." she told him, as he leaned down again, in another kiss. Hiroku brought her hands up and around the demon lord's neck, while his hands were on her arms, slowly pushing the kimono off.

When he pushed the kimono he stopped when it was almost revealing her, she had broke away from the kiss, and blocked him from going any further. Sesshomaru looked at her, he didn't sense anger or fear coming from her, he could sense happiness, but something else as well.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this, with Lynn's death," she sat up, pulling up her kimono again. "we still have to kill Naraku, and um..." she was a little embarrased to say this. "... I'm not really ready for that. I'm just..." she looked away from him in embarrasement.

"It's ok." Sesshomaru slowly brought her back down on the bed, still on top of her. "You are not ready, I will respect that. I will wait until you are ready." he nodded to her, speaking with this calm voice of kindness.

"Really?" He nodded again in reassurance that he will wait, until she is ready. "But... if we don't, we won't be mated, another demon could come. I could tell them no. But some demons won't listen and the same could happen to you, I don't want another to..." she began getting nervous.

"There is a way to say that we are mates." Sesshomaru turned her head, revealing her neck. "This may sting a bit ok?" he warned her. When she nodded, and he bit into her neck, letting his fangs pierce her skin. Hiroku winced from the sting. Then Sesshomaru removed his mouth. Licking the puncure holes, to stop the bleeding and heal them.

They both sat up, and Hiroku walked over to the mirror, first looking at her neck, she had puncure wounds in the side and looked at him questionably. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru walked up behind her, "It's a mating mark. Though we haven't done the offical mating cerimony, this mark will tell other demons and/or half-breeds that you are unavailible."

Hiroku nodded and then looked straight at the mirror again, this time noticing a blue cresent moon on her forhead, like Sesshomaru's. She reached up to touch it, it was real. Some how it appeared on her. Again, she looked at him confused.

"This shows that you are mine, you and I have mated. Not offically, but we are together none the less. We also have a bond. "

"My mom told me about this. She had my dad's mark on her neck. She also had an ensignia on her back. It was the japenese symbol for wood, that my father has on his back somewhere. But does this means that, no demon or half-demon could get in the way?"

"Not unless they have a death wish." once again, he wrapped his arms around her waist and carried over to the bed. They both lay there, Sesshomaru had taken off his haori, while Hiroku had just changed into her night kimono.

Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around her, they lay on their sides, facing each other. "Sesshomaru... We'll have to tell Rin soon." Hiroku said, begining to fall asleep.

"I know, we'll tell her after we defeat Naraku." soon Hiroku had fallen asleep, Sesshomaru pulled the blanket over her.

But Hiroku woke up one last time, "Sesshomaru, could we bury Lynn under the big cherry blossom tree in the garden? That's her favourite tree."

"Yes. We will." then Hiroku soon fell into a deep sleep. Her breathing slowed down, to a relaxed pace, telling the demon lord that she was sleeping soundlessly. He to soon relaxed, her sweet smell of cherry blossoms and rain, made him so calm and relaxed.

He put his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. _"This girl has done a great deal to me. Everyone says I hate half-breed and human's, I thought so to. Until I met Rin, I didn't mind human's, though I still didn't like them to much. Then I happened upon Hiroku in the forest. I saved her, and soon allowed her to stay with me. I soon fell in love."_ he thought, begining to be takin over by sleep. _"I guess that it is possible to fall in love with what you hated."_ he thought, then said. "I love you Hiroku. Forever and always." he whispered falling asleep.

**(A/N: Now, I thought about ending it there, but I decided not to. I couldn't do that to my readers. And one of my friends said that if I leave it off here, then she's going to kill me. And I really like my life right now so... yeah. Sorry for interrupting the storry.)**

Soon the storm clouds disappeared, and were relpaced by white fluffy clouds, as the sun appeared over the horizen, and shined through the window, lighting up the room. Hiroku slowly sat up, though something was still holding her down. She looked down at what it was, she saw something fluffy wrapped around her, and then two strong arms holding her in place.

Then she realized what had happened last night. She struggled to get up, as she heard a low growl coming from the demon beside her, he looks so peaceful in his sleep. And he was so nice last night. Hiroku hoped that she would see more of that side to him.

_"Ok, I need to get out of here and get dressed."_ she thought as she carefully removed his arm that's resting on her side. Then tried to carefully take his fluffy tail off, as she skrimed out from it. "Just a little further..." she said to herself. Not wanting to leave his side, but, she wanted to get up, get dressed and get ready, to bury Lynn and say her final goodbye.

Just thinking about that, made her want to cry, but she held back. As soon as Hiroku was out from his grasp, she had to work her way around Sesshomaru and get out of bed. "I can do this." quietly she stood on the bed, and made her way to the end, and jumped over it, trying to to make to much of a racet. Soon she was standing next to her closet and slid the door open.

Inside were kimono's of different color's and designs. _"Which one?" _she wondered, then spotted a beautiful rose colored kimono. She pulled it out and walked over to the vanity. She wanted to get changed before Sesshomaru woke up.

Within five minutes, she was wearing a rose colored kimono, with little flowers spread across it, the colors were all pastel, like blue, green, yellow, etc. It goes down to the top of her feet, and the sleeves are wide. The top has a v-shaped neck. She's sitting on the stool in front of the vanity, she decided to leave her hair down, as it shined when the sunlight shined through the window and hit her hair, making the pink stick out in the blue.

Just then, she heard someone moving around on the bed, turning around, she saw Sesshomaru sit up and look over to her. "How did you get out of my grasp?" he asked her playfully.

"I'll tell you one thing, it wasn't easy. But I wanted to get dressed, and get ready for..." she didn't finish, though she didn't need to, Sesshomaru knows what she's talking about. "Oh, before we leave, you may want to put your top back on."

"Alright." he gave her a small hug, then walked over to the window where his haori was laying and slipped it on. While he slipped it on, Hiroku was still thinking about last night. Her and the demon lord of the west. Just wait until this gets around. She could only imagin the look on the other wolf demon's face's. She new that her mother could see her now, and new that she was proud of her daughter.

Then she realized something, Hiroku felt really different that day, she looked in the mirror to find out why. It wasn't the mark, she twitched her wolf ears, nope nothing to do with them, then she looked behind her. "Holy crap... Oh my god...!" she spun in circles but couldn't see her three tails.

"What's wrong?"

"My tails are gone."

Sesshomaru walked behind her. "That's to be expected."

"Ok, what aren't you telling me. Does this mark have somethig to do with it?!"

"Let me explain. You see, when I marked you, I transfered some of my youkai to you, like my blood, if you want to look at it that way."

"So am I still half-demon, or does that make me a full demon?"

"No, you're still half-demon. Look at it like this. One quarter of you is wolf youkai, another quarter of you is inu youkai, and the last two quarters are human. Now you look more like a cross between the three without your wolf tails." **[A/N: And I just felt like getting rid of them. They weren't needed much anyway and got in the way sometimes. Sorry for interrupting.**

"Cool..." then she stared out the window, staring off into space.

"Hiroku?" Sesshomaru noticed that she was staring off into space.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

Hiroku stood up and faced him. "I'm fine. Come on, I'm sure that everyone's going to be surpirsed when they see this." she pointed to the blue cresent moon on her forhead.

"Quite right." he nodded then they walked over to the door and opened it. Once outside, they got shocked stares from Kyrie, Seika and Sora.

Kyrie walked up to Hiroku and saw the mark on the hanyou's forhead, and then noticed that her scent was different to. "Hiroku, you and..." Hiroku nodded. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" she shouted. "I was wondering why you to were in there for so long."

"Well..." Hiroku smiled.

"Well, since you're Lord Sesshomaru's mate, I guess that I can't make a move on you can I?" Seika sighed.

"Oh you can, but only if you wish to die." sneered Sesshomaru.

"Do I look stupid to you?"

"Do you really want the answer?" asked Hiroku.

"That's not nice. Anyway, my heart belongs to Kyrie." everyone turned and looked at the blushing cat youkai.

"Kyrie, what have you two been doing?"

"Nothing. And to let you know, I knew you liked Sesshomaru."

"Really? Are you guys not telling me something?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. (A/N: Can he shrug? Oh well, in my story he can.) "Kyrie has the ability to sense one's emotions."

"You mean to tell me that you've been in my emotions?!"

"Relax, I do that alot."

"Kyrie. We need you to find a suitable gravestone for Lady Lynn." Sesshomaru told her.

"What would you like it to say?" everyone looked at Hiroku.

Hiroku stood there for a moment, thinking about what it should say. "Um, how about... Lady Lynn, miko of light. Loving friend. Powerful warrior. Wise being and trustful ally."

"Ok." Kyrie was about to leave when Sesshomaru called to her again.

"Find someone to dig a hold under the tree and get Rin ready."

"Yes m'lord." then she hurrided off, she had alot to do.

"Seika, Sora. Help me and Hiroku get Lady Lynn to the garden."

"Of course." they all walked into Lynn's room. She was so pale, and unmoving. But there wasn't this chill, instead, it was a warmness, making everyone but Sesshomaru confused.

"Why is it so warm in here?" asked Hiroku.

"Lady Lynn is a miko of light. It might be, what's left of her powers, since her magic has no where to go. It will simply disappear."

"Hm... So how are we getting her down stairs?" she asked, just being in the room made her upset, but she knew she wanted to do this. Sesshomaru motioned her to look under the bed, so Hiroku did what he said, and under neathe it was a bed, a cot. "Why was this under here?" she asked pulling it out and placing it beside the bed.

"This room is usually used for those who have been badly injuired." there was more to it, but he didn't think that Hiroku needed to hear it. "Sora, Seika. Help me lift her to the cot." the three Inu youkai carefully picked her up, Sesshomaru held her back, Sora, her legs and Seika was ready incase they dropped her.

Once they had her on the cot, Sora picked up the front and Seika the back, then they left the room with Sesshomaru and Hiroku behind them. They made their way down the staires and through the halls, passing servents bowed and showed their respect, then went on with what they were doing.

Soon they reached the garden, Hiroku saw the hole beneath the big cherry blossom tree, Kyrie and Rin who stood beside it. Rin's wearing an orange kimono with brown diamonds. She's holding a cherry blossom in her hand. When they arrived, Sora and Seika placed the cot, with Lynn on it, in the hole. Kyrie placed a grave stone in her hands against the tree, it read, _Lady Lynn, miko of light. Loving friend. Powerful warrior. Wise being and trustful ally. _Then Rin dropped the cherry blossom in the hole and it glided down softly and landed on the miko's chest.

Everyone bowed their heads and prayed, that she could pass on with no regrets, hate or sadness, and could find peace in the after life. Slowly, Sora and Seika began burring her, shoveling in dirt. Hiroku went into tears, and Sesshomaru put his arm around her. Rin stood in front of her, also giving her sister some comfort.

Once the hole was completely covered, the two Inu youkai guards had to get back to work, they bowed and prayed once more, then left, and soon Kyrie took Rin aswell, knowing full well that Hiroku would want sometime alone.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I just want to be alone right now."

"I have some work anyway, I won't be far." Sesshomaru turned and left the garden, he walked down the hall and into his study, to finish off any paperwork that needed to be finished. "Maybe I shouldn't have left..." he said to himself. "But, she did want to be alone." he entered his study, and took a seat at his desk. Which had mounds of paperwork on it, and a few scrolls laying around. Plus he has a thousand books on who knows how many shelves throughout the study.

* * *

Hiroku's still outside, stairing at the grave, it's still hard for her to believe that Lynn's gone, and she's never coming back. At first she thought that she'd have no one left, but then when Sesshomaru admitted his feelings for her, she realized that she wouldn't be alone, she also had the same feelings for him, and now they can have a real family.

She knew that Lynn would be watching over them, and that one thought made her feel like Lynn wasn't really gone. Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her. "I'm feeling better now, I just needed to be..." then she noticed something. _"Wait, this isn't Sesshomaru..."_ she quickly turned to see the Inu youkai from the other day, Kira. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I came to see you of course." _"Now it begins. Please don't let her bare any ill will towards me." _he though with saddness.

"How did you get past the guards?"

"It wasn't hard." his arms tightened around her. "You smell different..."

"I should. I have a mate already. When he finds you, he'll kill you!"

"Really?" he smiled and then pulled her closer to himself. "I don't think our lord would kill me."

"I'm Sesshomaru's mate! Let go!" she shouted.

"Makes no difference to me. You've just been marked. You're not full mates yet. I'll just beat him in a battle, and then I can take you." he said as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"No you won't, because I won't agree to it. I love him, and I already agreed to be his mate." she struggled to get out of his grip. "Now get your hands off me!" Hiroku shouted, slapping him in the face.

He didn't flinch, nor make any sound that could be a sign of pain. "Well, there was no reason for that." his cheek went bright red, but he acted like it was nothing. Hiroku continued to struggle, until, he pushed her againts the tree. One of his hands pinned her hands above her head against the tree, he used his body to hold her in place, while his other hand touched her neck.

_"Damn, this was not a good day to forget my staff..."_ she thought, then there was a sudden chill going down her spin, as she felt him, stick his hand in her kimono, and he started moving his hand up and down her back, but only her back. _-Sesshomaru...-_

Just then, Sesshomaru's voice popped into her head. _-What is it?-_

_-Sesshomaru? How can you-_

_-I'll explain later, but what's wrong?-_

_-Do you remember that demon from yesterday, the one who wouldn't leave me alone? Well he's back...-'_

_-What? Where is he?- _asked Sesshomaru getting angry.

_-He's in the garden with me. Right now he has me pinned to a tree, and... he's got his hand in my kimono moving it up and down on my back...-_

_-How dare he-'_ Sesshomaru became enraged and left, his study, he had been signing papers, for treaties and allainces, it was boring him to no end, when he heard Hiroku call to him. He got up and left, within minutes, he raced down the hall and out to the garden where he saw it.

His blood boiled, as he saw what this demon was doing to his mate. He could sense Hiroku's fear of what was going on. "You there!" he called.

"Yes?" Kira turned around, looking at Sesshomaru as he moved closer.

"Get your hands off of her!" he growled. Kira let go of Hiroku and took his hand out from her kimono. Sesshomaru charged at Kira, only fo the Inu youkai to jump above him and land across from Hiroku and Sesshomaru. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, he didn't do anything really bad to me." she stood behind Sesshomaru. "I told him that I was with you, but he didn't listen. I also told him that I chose to be with you, and he still didn't listen."

"You! You do realize that the female chooses who they want. Once they have chosen you can't interfere."

"I know." he smirked and removed the sword out of its sheathe, its a long, wide, stainless steel blade. With black grips, and silver guard.

"You're a fool, but then again, you always were..." Sesshomaru removed Tokijin, and held it out.

_"Always were? Does Sesshomaru know him? The first day we met, Kira sounded insulted that Sesshomaru didn't know him..."_ Hiroku wondered.

"Hopefully this time, you'll learn your lesson." Sesshomaru lunged at Kira, as Kira did the same thing, the sound of clashing blades, echoed throughout the garden. Both were equal in strength, skill and speed. They continued fighting, niether of them wanting to give up.

"Tell me Sesshomaru, do you truly love this girl? She loves you, but do you love her back, or are you just using her for something?" sneered Kira. But got no response from the demon lord.

"Why do you care?" yelled Hiroku. "Why does it matter to you?! Whether he does or not, he told-" she was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Don't bother, he doesn't listen to just anybody, he's as stubborn as a bull!" he told her, still clashing with Kira.

"Say it! Say you love her! Do you love her or not?!" asked Kira.

"Why do you care Kira?!"

"I want to make sure that you won't use her!"

"Well here's your answer, I do love her!" Sesshomaru shouted, elbowing Kira in the gut which pushed him back to the ground.

"That's all I needed to hear." Kira bowed in defeat, then sheathed his sword on his back. "Nice to see you again Sesshomaru."

"So, you two really do know eachother?" asked Hiroku now really confused.

"Yes, Kira fought with me in many wars. He looks out for others, though I don't know what possessed him to do what he just did to you."

"When I first arrived here and saw Hiroku, I wondered what a half-demon was doing here, then when you showed up, I wondered. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to use her." he walked over to Hiroku. "Lady Hiroku, I sense your powers, I wanted to make sure that he truly cared for you."

"Um, ok."

"Why are you really here?" asked Sesshomaru sheathing Tokijin, standing next to Hiroku.

"To tell you that the hanyou Naraku, is heading for the southern kindom. Though he's no longer moving, there's a barrier around his castle, me and my men can't enter."

"I see. I will be leaving soon to find him myself and-"

Hiroku stood in front of him. "Excuse me? But did you just say you? Hello, I'm going to! Naraku is the reason for my mother's death and Lynn's! Or have you forgotten that? Besides, I'm not afraid. And, I'll follow you anyway."

"Sesshomaru, I'm pretty sure that you won't be able to talk her out of it." said Kira.

"Fine you can come, but first, I want to train you a bit. You can fight, but not without your staff." Hiroku looked at him a bit unsure of what he means. "Like today, without your staff, Kira, easily pinned you to the tree. I want you to be able to fight without it, should you not have it, and be able to throw off you opponents."

"Fine, I'll let you train me." she nodded in agreement.

"Good, we'll start this afternoon. Change into something comfortable if needed."

"Alright. I guess I should eat something then." Hiroku walked away, but not without, turning back to the two Inu youkai. "Um, where?"

"Lady Hiroku, I will lead you to the dojo, meet me in the garden after lunch." said Kira.

"Ok." Hiroku raced off to find the dinning hall, eat some breakfast, and get ready.

"You are going to train her?" Kira looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yes."

"Why? Are you afraid that something is going to happen?"

"I am never afraid."

"Believe it or not Sesshomaru, but eveyone gets scared at one point, even you."

"As I've said, I'm never scared." Sesshomaru crossed his arms then left.

"Yeah right, you can't fool me." Kira muttered to himself as he followed Sesshomaru out of the garden.

To be continue...

* * *

me: I know, I keep doing cliffy's, but I can't help it.

Neko: Why can't you stop?

me: Because...

Neko: So, who's doing the disclaimer in the next chpt?

me: I have no idea.

Neko: Tell me about the next chpt, please?

me: Fine. Ok, in the next one, Sesshomaru trains Hiroku to fight better without her staff, plus some fun things caused by Hiroku, like Sesshomaru not being his always mature self, which is caused by one word.

Neko: What word?

me: Not telling you.

Neko: Why?

me: I donno... you'll just have to wait.

Neko: Ooohhh...

me: Anywho, I'm sorry for taking so long, but I finally got it up. I've just be busy that's all. So **R&R** and I'll see you people in the next chappie!

**Preview for next chapter- Chapter 15: Training**

**"Lord Sesshomaru won't be happy about this."**

**"Very good. You pretended to do one move and quickly postioned yourself for your real one." a small smile crossed his face. "But you forgot one thing."**

**"Yes fluffy?... Oopps." she clasped her hands onto her mouth, as Sesshomaru stared at her blankly. The first thought to come to her mind was, **_**Oh crap.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Training

**Title: Change of Heart**

**Chapter 15: Training**

**Summary:** As I said in the last chappie, Sesshomaru trains Hiroku. And then they spend some alone time, bet you'll never guess what they do? And it's nothing to do with lemons or limes. It's more childish if you want to call it that.

**Disclaimer:** me: Ok, I promised Neko that she could do the disclaimer.

Neko: Yay!

Sesshy: I can't believe you...

me: What are you talking about?

Sesshy: In that last chapter, did you have to make it so...

Inu: Mushy?

me: It's part of the story... what do you want from me?

Sesshy: You made me sound like a-

Inu: Wuss?

Sesshy: Shut up!

me: I'm sorry, but, it's just how the story worked out. So Neko, you can now do the disclaimer.

Neko: Yes! Ok, TOF doesn't own anything to do with Inuyasha.

me: Now, let's-

Neko: She doesn't own the movies, the manga's, the shows, the games, the cards or the-

me: We get it. Anyway, let's start the show.

* * *

Hiroku stared out her window. Into the beautiful afternoon blue sky, the mixture of sun and clouds covered bits and pieces of it. She had been thinking about her and Sesshomaru, he said that he truly loved her. He told Kira the same thing. Hiroku had so many emotions right now, happiness, joy, but she also was worried, still a bit sad, and concerned.

She had just eaten her lunch with Rin, Sesshomaru didn't join them, but after that, she and Kyrie played with Rin in the garden for a bit, under the watchful eye of Sesshomaru, who appeared out of nowhere. Hiroku and Kyrie had become good friends, as well as with Sora and Seika. Seika who loves Kyrie, and the cat youkai always blushes when he says something like "My heart belongs to you." he's almost like a demon version of Miroku, except that he doesn't grope everyone. Not that she's complaining.

Hiroku looked over to her bed, where the kimono that Kyrie brought her lay. Walking over to it, she picked it up and got changed. She remembered Kyrie said that Sesshomaru asked her to wear this kimono, though Hiroku was entirely unsure why. But, without any other thoughts, the hanyou quickly changed and now stood in front of the mirror.

Her kimono is long, it goes down to her ankles, with long wide sleeves that go to her wrists, and a u-shaped neck. The color is a dark blue with silver hemings, a silver cresent moon on the front of the top, and on the back. She tied her hair in a high ponytail, tight, to keep her hair up and away from her face. She looked at herself.

"Oh man..." she grumbled in annoyance. "I can barely move in this thing, I don't have any room to fight... I love it, but isn't there someway to give me some room?" she thought about this for a minute, when an idea popped into her head. "That could work." Hiroku went into one of the drawers in the vanity and took out a pair of what looked like blue shorts and slipped them on, under her kimono. Then she walked over to her staff, picked it up and left the room. She walked down the staires, and down the halls, until she came to the garden where she saw Kira waiting by the tree.

"Hello, Lady Hiroku." he bowed to her. She didn't bother correcting him about calling her lady. Being that she's Sesshomaru's mate and new lady of the western lands, she'll have to get used to it. "You look beautiful in you outfit."

"Thank you." she tried to hide the blush that was spreading across her face, but failled miserably. Then she looked at his sword on his back. "Um... could I borrow your sword for a moment?"

The Inu youkai stood confused before her. "What for?"

"I won't doing anything with it, I just need it for a minute."

"Here." Kira unsheated his blade and handed it to her.

She took it, and looked over the blade. It was shiney and the blade was sharpened to perfection. "Do you sharpen this sword youself?"

"Yes."

"Nice job. Now what was I going to... Oh yeah. Just a minute." she bent down and dropped her staff beside her. She took the blade and cut slits in the sides of her kimono, revealing her long legs, and stopped on both sides at her mid thigh, then handed back his sword. Now, she has room to move. The slits split apart, allowing her to spread her legs out. Kira looked at her, he could see the blue shorts underneathe the kimono that covered almost to her knee.

"Lord Sesshomaru won't be happy about this."

"I don't care. Besides, I couldn't move in it, let alone fight. I just gave myself some more room. Besides, I have shorts underneathe, I'm not a baka." she said picking up her staff from where it lay beside her.

"True, you're not. But some youkai can be very... possessive of their mate." he pointed out.

"I'm not worried. Besides, what could happen? No one's dumb enough to make a move anyway, especially if Sesshomaru's around." she told him with a big smile across her face. "Now, we should get going."

"Quite right." Kira nodded and walked ahead of her. They left the garden quickly, walking down the hall. But going in the opposite direction of the village. They made a few turns. The hallway, they are now in has no doors and a few windows to light it up. Ahead of them is a screen door. "See that screen door, that leads into the dojo." Kira pointed to it. They both walked up to it, and Kira slid it open, giving them entrance.

Once they were inside, he shut the door, while Hiroku looked around. The room was huge. Many different types of weapons were hanging on the walls, plus there was another screen door at the other end. "Kira, where's that other door lead?"

"It leads to some hot springs."

"You're late." came Sesshomaru's voice from another part of the room.

"We are?" asked Hiroku.

Sesshomaru looked down at her kimono, noticing the slits in the sides that showed her legs. "What have you done to the kimono?"

"Yeah, about that. I had to. I had not room to move, so I fixed it. Don't worry, I'm wearing shorts underneathe, I just borrowed Kira's sword and-"

"Kira, you let her." he acused then glared to the other Inu youkai in the room.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. It's not like I knew she was going to." said Kira.

"Sesshomaru. Look, I just gave myself room to fight. I could barely run it it, and if I can't run, I can't fight." Hiroku walked in between them.

"Hn, are you ready to begin?"

"Yep. But one thing,"

"What's that?" Sesshomaru stood at one end of the room, with Hiroku and Kira at the other end.

"Actually two things. Ok, first of all, what do I do for armor? I'd rather not get stabbed."

"Your kimono is the armor. Although it's light, it's as strong as any armor, but it won't always protect you, just like any other armor."

_"Gee, that's comforting."_ she thought, but continued on with her next question before she forgets it."Ok. Number two. How did we speak to each other through our minds?"

"Oh that? I asumed you knew." he said coldly.

"Does it have something to do with the mark?"

"Yes. It's part of our bond. A mind link if you want to call it that."

"I mind link? Sweet."

"Now, can we begin?" Sesshomaru put both his swords down, leaning next to a wall behind him.

"Sure." Hiroku nodded, and placed her staff on a wall behind her.

Sesshomaru spent sometime showing Hiroku denfense stances first, she had to practise getting into one quickly. He corrected her when she needed, but each time, it became easier for her, and eventually, Hiroku could fall into place without any mistakes.

Often, Sesshomaru would attack her, while she blocked with her arms and hands, sometimes even throwing in one or two moves of her own as a little surprise, but very rarely would she catch Sesshomaru off guard. Kira stood by, watching them, even giving his own little tips, and that kind of pissed off Sesshomaru, who didn't really want his help, which left Hiroku to calm him down and continue on.

Sesshomaru came towards Hiroku hard, he jumped above her head, and came down, ready for a finishing blow, when the hanyou quickly put her hands above her head, to block the attack, which she did. As the demon lord was lowering back down to the ground, Hiroku made a quick move, just as he touched the ground, she bent down, spun herself around with her foot sticking out, and tripped him.

He lost his footing. He didn't fall over, but backed away. "I thought that we were practising defenses."

"We were, but I wanted to add in another little move. You never said we couldn't." Hiroku stood up straight.

"You're right, I didn't." he nodded. "Now, we will practise some offense stances."

"Ok."

Sesshomaru also showed her different positions, although he made her practise them who knows how many times, Hiroku was still having fun. She never knew all of these moves and positions. Sesshomaru walked around her, correcting what needs to be fixed and worked on. And after a few hours of practising, Hiroku finally was able to land in position without any problems, and this pleased Sesshomaru to no end.

When they fought offensively, once again Kira gave Hiroku some more tips, and Sesshomaru was getting irratated at his interuptions, and once again Hiroku had to calm him down. And then they continued. After alittle while, they fought each other using the defense and offense moves that Hiroku had learned, and spared against each other.

Hiroku moved side to side, punching Sesshomaru, while he blocked and came right back with a right left hook, and hitting Hiroku in the side when she tried to dodge. The hanyou stood and jumped above his head. She postioned herself so that she could slam down on top of him, with her foot sticking out below her.

Sesshomaru put his arms above his head and got ready for the blow, but it never came. When he looked up above him, she was gone. Suddenly, he felt something hit him in his back. It pushed him forward, and he turned to see Hiroku with her foot coming down in front of her.

"Got ya."

"Very good. You pretended to do one move and quickly postioned yourself for your real one." a small smile crossed his face. "But you forgot one thing."

"I did?" then in a flash, he was on top of her, his hands on her wrists and his body holding her in place. "What the-?"

"You forgot. Never let your guard down."

"Ok, now get off, you're heavy."

"Make me. Throw me off."

"But, I..." she shook herself, but couldn't get him off.

"I thought you could do it. I guess I was wrong." he said in a disappointed tone.

"Hey, I can to do it!" then she reached her legs up, quickly putting her feet on his gut and pushing him up and over her head. Then, Hiroku rolled to the side and stood up, while Sesshomaru gracefully landed.

"That's better."

"I did it! Ya!"

"That's all will do for today."

"Ok. Um, I'm going to the hot springs." she bowed her head, then walked across the dojo, and into the springs.

When she walked in, she looked around. The walls, were painted with scenery, of a forest and blue skies. There were a few different springs. The floor is marble, same as the benches, and the springs. The room was full of steam, that felt so good, made her skin tingle and got rid of the aches in her muscles. Hiroku looked at the bench sitting near a spring, there was a towel on it. Quickly she took off her kimono and shorts and untied her hair. The stepped into the warm water, which instantly soothed and relaxed her.

_"This feels so nice. I can't believe it. Who would have thought, me and the demon lord of the west."_ once again, her thoughts trail off and onto her and Sesshomaru. She's quite happy with where she is, though she misses Lynn, and even Hatori. _"That dope. I wonder what he would say if he found out that I was Sesshomaru's mate."_ Hatori use to like Hiroku more than just a friend, but she didn't feel the same way, and later they both got how they felt in the open. Hatori didn't try and force her, he respected that Hiroku didn't like him in that way. He and Hiroku are more like brother and sister now.

Hiroku let herself soak a bit, before returning.

Outside, Sesshomaru stood in front of Kira in the dojo. "M'Lord, why have you decided to train her?" asked Kira.

"I thought that I told you. I want her to be able to fight without her staff just in case."

"Yes, I know that. But there is something else, I can sense it. Does it have anything to do with what happened before she came here? I know she had poison in her."

"Yes, she did. Naraku had gotten his hands on her, and my brother's woman. Hiroku was injured and poisoned, she couldn't do much without her staff, and was helpless."

"I see, you don't want that to happen again?"

"It won't happen again. Naraku will not touch her. But, should something happen, she needs to be able to fend for herself."

As the two demons were speaking, Hiroku had just gotten out of the water, and was drying off. "That felt so good." she said to herself, putting her blue shorts and Kimono back on. She left her hair down, as it was still dripping water onto the ground, and quietly left the springs. Carefully opening the door, she saw Sesshomaru with his back turned to her and saw Kira talking to him.

Hiroku crept over to Sesshomaru, tiptoeing, and trying not to make any noise. She got closer, he didn't turn, so she knew this would be her chance. "Hello!" she shouted jumping onto Sesshomaru, legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms around his neck, while he stood there. "What are we doing now?"

"Lady Hiroku, did you enjoy yourself?" asked Kira

"Yes thanks." Hiroku said still clinging to Sesshomaru's back.

"What are you doing?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Giving you a hug. Why? Am I not aloud?" she asked innocently, with a hint of disappointment.

"It's not that you're not aloud." he said wrapping his tail around her waist, pulling her in front of him. "It's just, how can I return the hug, if you're on my back?" he also asked with a bit of an innocent voise.

_"Wow, his tail is so fluffy. Hm, fluffy..."_ she thought rubbing her hand on his fluffy tail.

"Hiroku?" he saw her staring of into space, or maybe, she was just amused by his tail.

"Yes fluffy?... Oopps." she clasped her hands onto her mouth, as Sesshomaru stared at her blankly. The first thought to come to her mind was, _Oh crap._

Kira saw Hiroku's reaction to what she just said. And saw Sesshomaru's blank expression. "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry, it slipped out, I swear it slipped out..."

"You have ten seconds." he told her sternly as she wiggled herself out of his tail.

"Then I'll be going now." then she grabbed her staff, and raced out the door. "Gotta hide."

"What are you going to do?" asked Kira in amusment after Hiroku had run out of the room.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, he simply, took his swords and placed them on his side, then left. Kira listened as he heard the demon lord's footsteps pick up, and move faster. "I wonder where Hiroku's going to hide, and what Sesshomaru will do when he finds her." he chuckled.

Hiroku raced down the halls, where to hide, she knew that Sesshomaru could just follow her scent, but then again, that would kind of be cheating, so maybe he wouldn't. Where should she go. Maybe the garden, there's a lot of different scents there, of course her's is different, but, it was worth a try. Making her way to the garden, she past many servents who just bowed or stared at her then continued on with what they were doing.

Within minutes, she reached the garden. Now what? Then, she jumped from one place to another, allowing her scent to fly all over the place, so that most of the garden would be mixed with her smell, and possibly throw him off for a bit. Then, she made a quick dash into the big cherry blossom tree, hidding in the dense branches with her staff beside her. _"I had to where blue today. But I hope my plan works... then again, it is Sesshomaru."_ but it was to late to move, she could sense him approaching, and fast.

Sesshomaru moved faster, following Hiroku's scent down the halls. He wasn't mad at Hiroku for calling him fluffy, actually, he found himself to be amused. He's merely playing a game of cat and mouse, a game that he usually wins. Then, he came to a hault at the entrance of the garden. _"So, she's here is she."_ this is not a question, it's more that he's coming to that conclusion. He looked around, her scent was everywhere. Smart girl, but he could still detect her nearby.

He got closer to the tree and looked up, he couldn't see anything, but he knew she was up there, not by her scent, he could simply sense it. So, quietly, he made his way up, moving slowly, when he finally found her leaning against the tree. "I win."

"Cheater." she said accusingly, but not in a mean way. More of a fun playful way.

"Excuse me?" he asked advancing on her.

"You cheated, you followed my scent."

"I don't cheat."

"Yeah right, you cheated and you know it."

"What possessed you to call me fluffy?" he asked, but his tone was soft and caring, not at all cold and angry, like one would think.

"Your tail. It's so fluffy and when I was wrapped in it, I thought about how fluffy it was and so..." she trailed off, explaining to him what had happened.

"You know, I'll have to punish you." he took a few steps closer.

"Really? Bye." Hiroku jumped off from the branch and made her way out of the garden, only to be stopped when Sesshomaru flew in front of her. "How about we race?"

"Race?"

"Yeah, all the way to the dojo. If I win, we do what I want, and if you win, you can punish me."

"What makes you think that I would do something so... childish?"

"Whatever, see ya!" then she was gone, moving faster than ever, not really wanting to find out what he would do.

Then out of nowhere, Sesshomaru appeared at her side, both of them tied for first place, and still running. "You call me a cheater, yet you just gave yourself ahead start."

"What can I say." they both picked up speed, passing servents, making many turns, they even past Kyrie who was on her way to see Hiroku.

Kyrie had just finished playing with Rin, since it was time for the girls lesson's, she was going to see Hiroku when the cat youkai saw said hanyou and Sesshomaru run past her. "What are they doing?" she wondered out loud, as she tried to pick up on their emotions Kyrie was able to detect something. Both of them seemed to be having fun with whatever it was they were doing. Kyrie was also able to detect happiness, and excitement radiating off of both of them.

Now, she knew that she had to join in. Using her youkai speed, she managed to catch up to the hanyou and demon lord, and was now tied with them. "What are you doing?"

"Racing." Hiroku told her.

"Why?"

"Tell you once we get to the dojo." the three of them went faster, Sesshomaru slightly getting ahead of them, while Hiroku and Kyrie remained tied.

"Did you honestly think that you could beat me?" said Sesshomaru.

"What?!" they both sped up, coming closer to the dojo doors where Kira was waiting, boy was that a bad idea.

Sesshomaru made a quick stop in beside Kira, while Hiroku and Kyrie tried to stop but failed. Kira saw them coming closer to him, he didn't move in time. Within minutes, both girls collided with him, crashing to the ground. Kira underneathe them on his back, Kyrie laying beside him, and Hiroku on top of him, her face, facing his as she went bright red.

"You could have warned me." Kira said between breaths.

"Sorry, I didn't think that we'd be going so fast." Kyrie appologized standing up and Sesshomaru helped Hiroku up.

"I guess we were going faster than we thought." said Hiroku.

"Tell that to my back." Kira then stood up, his back had a certain tingling feeling to it.

"I beat you. Now what should your punishment be." Sesshomaru said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kyrie.

"Yeah well... I kind of sort of called Sesshomaru fluffy so..."

Kyrie listened to Hiroku explain about what they were doing. "So, Lord Sesshomaru, what are you going to do?" both youkai stared at her for a moment. Kira had taken his leave to attend to business. Then, an idea popped into Kyrie's head. "Hiroku, are you ticklish?"

"Yeah why?" both demons looked at each other, and then advanced on Hiroku who was now pinned against the wall, with her staff still on the ground. "Oh no. Oh no no no no..." she said as they continued advancing on her. "Me and my big mouth." finally they both jumped on her, pinning her to the ground, while they both tickled her.

Hiroku continued laughing her head off, there was no way that she'd be able to stop. "You can't escape Hiroku." said Sesshomaru.

"Oh come on...(giggle)... this is...(more giggling)... a cruel punsihment...(even more giggling)" she complained, now fully laughing. "I...(laugh)..." finally it stopped, but Hiroku continued to roll side to side. "That was mean." she said finally calmed down.

"I never said it was going to be nice."

"Now I'm tired from laughing." Hiroku's sitting on the floor with her staff in her hand.

"Are you now? Then I shall carry you until you aren't tired." Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around her waist again and picked her up, bring her to his side. The three... er two of them walked down the hall. "Hiroku, once we're at Rin's room I have to leave."

"Why?"

"I have to go out and patrol my lands. I won't be long."

"Ok." Hiroku sighed alittle disappointed, she wanted to spend the rest of the day with her mate, but it can't be helped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend the rest of the day with you." slowly he lowered her to the ground, keeping his tail wrapped around her though.

"When I come back we can."

"Alright." Hiroku rested her head against his arm. Kyrie walked beside them, she could sense their flowing emotions. Hiroku was disappointed that Sesshomaru was leaving, the lord himself even felt bad for leaving his mate when she wanted to spend someime with him. But then she sensed happiness coming from both of them when the promise was made of spending more time together later.

Soon, they reached Rin's room where the little girl had been playing around. "Hiro-chan!" Rin ran over to Hiroku and hugged her legs.

"Hello Rin."

"Did you come to play with Rin?"

"Yep."

"Yay!" the girl danced around the room, Kyrie entered as Sesshomaru had asked her to keep Rin busy for a few minutes so that he and Hiroku could have sometime alone before he left.

Once the door was shut, Hiroku was first to speak. "When are you coming back?"

"It shouldn't take long. If everything goes well I should be back before tonight."

"I guess I can wait that long."

"Do not be worried." he told her as his arms slowly found their way around her waist, pulling her up to him, while her arms wrapped around his neck in a tight embrace that seemed to last an eternaty, even though it had only been about five minutes.

Reluctantly, they both let go of each other and shared a quick kiss. Then Sesshomaru walked down the hall while Hiroku walked into Rin's room.

To be continued...

* * *

me: Ok, this one's done.

Neko: So, what's going on in the next chapter?

me: Oh yeah. It's called _**Nightmare of the Past**_.

Neko: Sounds good, so what's it about?

me: Not telling.

Neko: But?

me: Nope.

Neko: B-?

me: Doesn't matter cause I'm not tellin.

Neko: Oh fine.

me: So let's end the show.

**Preview for next chapter- Chapter 16: Nightmare of the Past**

**"We've been attacked. There's a demon out in the village destroying everything with the help of other demons, and some got inside the castle." said Sora.**

_**"That filthy hanyou. He's going to pay."**_** he thought darkly.**

**"Why don't we..." Hiroku wasn't sure how to ask this. There must be some way to phraise it... oh well. She'll take her chances. "Why don't we join Inuyasha's group?"**

_**"What's going on? We have done nothing to deserve this!" shouted Onzu pushing Hiroku behind her.**_

**"Yes..." slowly, Hiroku told them what happened in every detail. "It's my fault she's dead."**


	16. Chapter 16: Nightmare of the Past

**Title: Change of Heart**

**Chapter 16: Nightmare of the Past**

**Summary:** Some demons decide to pay a visit to the western castle causing everyone to panic, and forces Sesshomaru and Hiroku to make a decision to leave and defeat Naraku once and for all. Plus, Hiroku goes on a trip down memory lane. She has a dream of something horrible that happened to her in the past.

**Disclaimer:** me: Ok, I don't own Inuyasha

Neko: I wanted to do that.

me: You did?

Neko: Yes!

me: Oh well.

Neko: But-but... Oh, I give up.

me: Good. Now, let's get this show started before we have any interuptions. (Glares at Neko)

Neko: What?

me: Nothing. Enjoy, and please review.

* * *

Rin, Kyrie and Hiroku sat in Rin's room, Hiroku on the bed beside Kyrie and Rin who sat on the floor in front of them. "Hiro-chan? Where did your fluffy tails go?" asked Rin.

"Uh...Um, there's a simple explanation for that..."

"Why don't you tell her?" whispered Kyrie into Hiroku's ear.

"We were going to wait until we defeated Naraku. And even if we didn't, I'd rather have Fluffy here with me." Hiroku whispered back.

"Fluffy?"

"Yes Fluffy, it's a private nickname I gave Sesshomaru."

"Hiro-chan?" Rin hopped onto the hanyou's lap.

"Uh... my tails are gone because... um..."

"Lady Hiroku!" came shouts from two guards who barged into the room. "Lady Hiroku, Kyrie!"

"Yes?" Kyrie stood up, all eyes turned to Seika and Sora.

"We've been attacked. There's a demon out in the village destroying everything with the help of other demons, and some got inside the castle." said Sora.

"What?"

"Has anyone been hurt or killed?" asked Hiroku now standing up, holding her staff at her side.

"Some of the villagers have been hurt, but so far, no deaths."

"Let's keep it that way. Kyrie, you and me will go to the village and get the demons there. Sora, Seika. You to get any guard you can and get the demons that are in the castle."

"Yes m'lady." they bowed then ran out the door, searching frantically for any able demons to help.

"Hiro-chan?" Rin looked up, getting really scared.

"Kyrie, we can't leave Rin here."

"I know, we have no choice but to bring her, she'll be safe with us." Kyrie bent down, and lifted up her red kimono, removing a sword that was hidden underneathe it. It looks very similer to a samurai sword, except the blade isn't as long, and there's a carving of a japanese dragon engraved in the blade itself. The handle is black with red diamonds made of leather.

"Ok, Rin, I want you to stay close to me and Kyrie and do what we say." Rin nodded. The three of them left the room, moving quietly, so they aren't discovered by any demons who might have made it past the guards. They moved fast down the staires heading for the village when they saw Kira fighting of a giant snake youkai that was at the entrance of the door that lead into the village. "Kira!" Hiroku called just as Kira had sliced the demon in half with his sword.

"Good, you're all ok." he turned to them.

"We're going to the village, there's apparently a demon there destroying the town." said Kyrie.

"Yes, I was just heading out there myself when I ran into the snake demon."

"Come on!" shouted Hiroku. Now the four of them raced out and through the town. Many huts now lay in ruins, some villagers are trying to escape or fight back but were losing. By the looks of it, no one was dead, yet. "Everyone, get inside the palace, you'll be safer there!" the hanyou shouted, as many demons fled to the palace "There aren't as many demons in there."

"So you've finally shown up." sneered Kagura who stood in front of Hiroku and her friends.

"Rin, go and hide." again Rin nodded and then hid behind a few trees. "What do you want Kagura?"

"You know her?" asked Kyrie.

"Yeah, she works with Naraku."

"What?" both the cat and Inu youkai looked up at the wind sorcerus.

"The hanyou's right and-" then she looked at the blue cresent moon on Hiroku's forhead, and saw small puncture wounds on the side of her neck. "I see the demon lord has mated with the half-demon. How quaint. Tell me, why would he want such a useless creature?" she asked smugly.

"The hell with you!"

"Oh well. It doesn't matter to me. I was sent to pick you up and take you to Naraku's, but I'd rather just kill you now." she opened her fan and prepared for the fight to begin.

_"I've just found a new home and family, there's no way in hell that I'm going to let her take that away from me."_ Hiroku thought as she threw her staff into the air. "Thunder Pyke!" there was a yellow-ish flash for a few seconds and then the pyke fell from the sky and into both Hiroku's hands. "Let's get her."

All three of them got ready. Kyrie has her sword in front of her, Kira also has his sword unsheathed and ready for the first blow, while Hiroku gripped her hands tightly around the body of her weapon, as a few demons headed right for them.

Many demons attacked, they surrounded the three friends, while Kagura snickered from where she stood. Kyrie cut down many demons, slashing them in half while Kira sliced and diced other demons coming from the sky. Hiroku called forth her thunder strike, which hit many demons but didn't do to much damage. "Why isn't it working?" she asked herself.

Demons were still coming out from the sky, there were enough youkai that it would take them forever to beat. Kagura then decided to join the battle. "Dance of blades!" many blades came flying towards the friends, as they all jumped away, and then were swarmed by more demons.

_"Why won't my thunder attacks work?"_ Hiroku wondered now dodging and helping out her friends.

'Did you forget?' asked her conscience.

'Forget what? I'm trying to fight so if you have a point-'

'Remember, these weak demons usually have the atribute of earth, the element thunder won't work, only-'

'Fire!' Hiroku cut off her conscience.

'Finally. I can't believe you forgot about that.'

'Shut up, I've been fighting, now if you'll excuse me.'

Hiroku once again threw her pyke into the air. "Thunder Pyke, I command you to become the Fire Blade!" because, she didn't throw her staff into the air, Hiroku needed to call and incantation to allow the pyke to transform. There was a yellow flash, and then a red one soon followed. Then a sword fell from the sky and into Hiroku's hand.

Hiroku then swung her sword around left and right, as flames soon appeared on the blade itself. "Fire blades!" she called forth blades of fire, much like Kagura's dance of the blades. They moved through the air and destroyed many demons on impact. Kyrie covered her back, while some demons tried to sneak up on her friend.

"Back off!" the cat youkai shouted with force.

"Look out!" Kira also slashed apart a demon that was making its way down to the girls. "Damn demons." but soon, the demons backed away and hovered in the sky very still. Kagura prepared her fan again.

By now, the three friends were begining to tire. They were all injured in someway. Hiroku and Kyrie have some small cuts on their arms and legs, but nothing to serious. And Kira, has a shallow cut on the front of his sholder, and his armor was broken. Rin watched from behind the trees as the demons attacked and then stopped and the wind demon stood ready for another attack. She whished that Sesshomaru was here to help.

A few miles away from the battle was Sesshomaru. He had been patroling his lands, and so far everything was quiet, to quiet. Where had most of the inhabitants gone? He could smell demons nearby, but the smell became faint and their was more of it by his castle, which made him nervous, though he never would admitt to it.

Sesshomaru was hovering on his youkai cloud when he turned to gaze at his castle, only to see a yellow then red flash. Then he could smell blood, and he recognized it. He knew, he rushed off to his castle, why hadn't he sensed anything earlier?

_-Hiroku...- _he called out to her through their mind link.

_-Sesshomaru...- _Hiroku answered back. (she's still fighting the demons)

_-What's going on? What's the battle about?-_

_-I'm sorry, I forgot about our mind link. But, Kagura's here with who knows how many demons. Me, Kira and Kyrie are out in the village fighting Kagura and some demons there. Sora and Seika are inside the castle with the help of others fighting some youkai that got inside.-_ she told him. _-Hold on.-_ at this point, she just destroyed abunch of demons using her fire blades.

_-Hiroku...-_ he called to her again.

_-It's ok. Hurry up.-_

_-I'm already on my way. Has anyone been killed?-_

_-Not that I know of.-_

_-I'm coming.-_

_-O...kay...- _Hiroku stopped. Something has happened. _-Hurry up and come back! We need help!-_ she shouted through the mind link, fear laced in her voice.

_-What happened?-_

_-Kira! It's Kira, he was hit. He's down, and me and Kyrie can't hold out much longer.-_ then she cut off the link. Sesshomaru continued flying on, speeding towards his home and family.

_"That filthy hanyou. He's going to pay."_ he thought darkly.

Back at the village, Kagura, continued attacking. "I don't know how much longer I can do this." said Kyrie panting when another demon came up un front of her and Hiroku sliced it in half as it fell to the ground.

"Do you give up, little half-breed?" Kagura said mockingly looking over as Hiroku stood beside the neko youkai as she was also getting tired and breathing out loud.

While Kagura was distracted, Kira gripped his sword and ran towards her. She looked as he became closer, then, she waved her fan and called for her dance of the dragon. A tornado appeared in front of him pushing him back as white blades suddenly appeared and hit Kira in the gut, giving him a huge gash, as blood began to spill from the wound. The Inu youkai flew backwards and hit a tree, knocking him out and his sword fell to his side.

Rin peeked out from the tree once again and saw Kira laying there, the little girl ran to his side as more demons surrounded them. "Why don't you just die!" shouted Kyrie who also ran towards Kagura only to get hit in her shoulder by more blades. The cut wasn't deep, though it prevented her from fighting as she stood in front of Kira and Rin with her sword in her other hand, prepared to defend them.

"Did you really think that you could beat me!" Kagura sneered. Hiroku was about to make a move on Kagura, when about fifty or more youkai appeared in front of the wind soureserus, protecting her.

"Coward!" Hiroku shouted, preparing her blade. She pointed her blade to the sky as it began to glow red and grew longer and wider, it looked almost exactly like the Tetseigia. "Dragon spirit of fire! I call for thee, help me destroy the evil!" there was a red aura that surrounded her sword, then a red dragon appeared above it. It looked very much like a traditional japanese dragon. It roared as Hiroku summonded up her strength for an attack.

"Eternal Fire Storm!" the fire dragon spirit roared again, as it spun around the blade, creating a twister. Hiroku threw it towards the demons, once it broke away from the blade, it spread out in clouds of fire, instantly decintigrating half the demons and there was nothing left but ashes in their place. However, the other half of youkai that survived got ready for a final attack.

Hiroku fell to her knees panting hard, her sword stopped glowing red and shrunk back to its normal size. She was sweating, her heart was beating fast and hard. "Hiroku!" Kyrie called and was going to run over to her friend, but something stopped her.

"No, stay there. You're hurt! Plus, you need to keep an eye on Kira, I don't know how much longer he'll last." the hanyou yelled to her friend.

"O...kay." said Kyrie reluctantly. She wanted to go over and help Hiroku, but she knew that Kira wouldn't survive being attacked by anymore demons.

"Ha! You've given up!" said Kagura from where she stood. She gave the signal for the youkai to attack the hanyou in front of her, they moved quickly towards her. But, when they did, Kagura saw the hanyou smile slightly. "Why are smiling?"

"I'm surprised that you didn't notice, but then again..." Hiroku replyed weakly. Then out of nowhere, there was a bright blue light, and it destroyed the rest of the demons as soon as it hit. Kagura wasn't hit however, for she called for some demons to protect her and they were also destroyed.

"What?" Kagura took a few steps back, shock running across her face as she saw Sesshomaru lower to the ground, and his youkai cloud disappeared. As he stood beside Hiroku, slightly in front of her, Tokijin in his claw, ready for another attack. "I see you've returned to help your mate. It's a wonder how you can love some half-demon."

"Who I mate with and love is none of your concern. Now, you will die for attacking my home and family!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"Oh really." this is a statement, but she said it in an amused way. "Well, I'd rather not die just yet." then she took a feather from her hair and threw it up in the air. It grew large, as she hopped on and flew away, out of sight.

"Hiroku are you ok?" asked the youkai lord sheathing his sword and bending down next to his mate.

"Yep, and that's why I have no pain, I have all my strength and no injuries." she said weakly, but sarcasticly.

"I see you've still got an adittude, even after a battle." he sighed, then they both looked over to Kyrie, Rin and the injured Kira.

"Kyrie, how is he?" they both ran over to him, as Kira still lay against the tree, Rin hid behind Sesshomaru as soon as he and Hiroku knelt down in front of the cat and dog youkai.

"He hasn't waken yet." she clutched the injury on her shoulder. "I'm fine. My wound is shallow, but Kira's will take to long to heal properly. And he needs to be helped soon." soon, Seika and Sora, appeared running towards the village, with many of the village demons following behind them. They had just finished destroying, the rest of the demons.

"My lord!" called Sora, as they finally reached the small group. "All the demons in the castle are dead."

"Good." Sesshomaru nodded then turned back to Kira.

Seika looked at Kyrie, seeing the cut on her shoulder. "Oh my love. What has happened?" he bent down and took her in his arms. "I should have been here." (A/N: They're not mated. Their relationship is a bit odd but pretty relaxed.)

"I'm fine." Kyrie replied.

"I guess there's no choice." Hiroku stood up, her sword turned back into her staff.

"What are you going to do?"

"Heal him. It's the only way to make him get better faster." she went into the light brown side bag and took out a piece of white chalk. ((me: I know, I forgot to say that she's wearing it. It slipped my mind. I'll just tell you now. She never takes it off ok. Sorry for any confusion.)) She drew a circle around him, and then closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to find his atributes. ((me: If you don't remember, check back in chapter three)).

She blocked out the whispers, and noises that surrounded her, and looked for Kira's attributes. The she saw it. A blue glow hidden deep within him. She opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru. "His attribute is water. Is he a water demon of some sort?"

"Yes. He's a Inu youkai, who can control water. Though he does not tend to use that ability. Why? I don't know."

"Ok then." Hiroku began drawing the simbol of water- a water droplet. Then drew another circle around that, and stood in the middle of it. "Ok, everyone, stand back." everyone around nodded and backed away, giving her much needed space as she began concentrating he powers.

There was a blue light, that suddenly appeared, then she closed her eyes and said the incantation, "I call upon the power of water. Mighty waves come forth, and unleash your might!" blue waves of light came forth and hit Kira, healing his wounds. Everyone watched in amazement, as they saw Kira's wound disappear and his haori and armor being fixed, as if nothing had happened, he had never been injured.

Then, in about a minute or two the light disappeared and reseaded back into Hiroku and her staff. The hanyou fell to her knees, as everyone grew closer to her. "There. He's healed, now he just needs to rest." then Hiroku blacked out.

"Oh no!" Kyrie pulled away from Seika and went to sit beside Hiroku's sleeping form. "Is she alright?" her wound had stopped bleeding, and was already healing.

"She's fine. She just used to much energy." Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style with her staff in her hands still. "Sora, Seika. Tend to Kira and Kyrie, then get some help and start rebuilding the village." then the demon lord turned and left.

A few hours later, Hiroku slowly opened her eyes. She saw Sesshomaru sitting on her bed as she sat up still a bit weak but her injuries have almost all healed. "So you're finally up."

"What the? Where's Kira? Is he ok? What about Rin? How's everyone else? Are they ok? What's goin-" she went into complete overload. She asked to many questions that Sesshomaru had trouble trying to remember the answers to most of them.

"Relax. Kira's resting and he's fine. Rin's in her room and Kyrie's cut is already healing. And everyong else is cleaning up the mess from the fight."

"Ok. But..." Sesshomaru moved closer so that his face was facing hers. "What do we do now. Naraku... he... he'll come back. We might as well-"

"Leave." he finished for her. "I have thought about that."

"Why don't we..." Hiroku wasn't sure how to ask this. There must be some way to phraise it... oh well. She'll take her chances. "Why don't we join Inuyasha's group?"

"What?" he looked at his mate disbelievingly. Did she honestly think that he would travel with his baka half brother?

"We might as well. I'm sure that they could use our help. Besides, we'll have a way better chance of defeating Naraku."

"No." the demon lord told her flatly.

"But-"

"No."

"Oh come on. Besides, I'm friends with them. And I would like to tell them about us."

"I said no."

"And I say yes. You don't have to work with Inuyasha, yell at him for all I care... but just don't fight him. Please?" she looked at him, sticking her lip out for the classic puppy face.

Normally, this wouldn't have worked. But because she was his mate, he did love her and she kind of looked like Rin when she did that, he finall gave in. "Fine. But if I hear one idiotic thing come from his mouth, I cannot be held responsible for what might happen."

"Deal."

"Hey Hiroku!" Kyrie and Kira had just entered the room and we making their way to the bed.

"Hey guys."

"Lady Hiroku, I was told that you healed my wounds and I thank you." Kira bowed his head to her.

"No problem."

"Hiroku, you never told me you could heal." said Kyrie.

"I guess I forgot. I don't heal very often cause it takes up to much energy. I mostly do it if we don't have much other choice."

"Kyrie, Kira." Sesshomaru intertupted. "Get a few scouts and send them to find my half brother Inuyasha and his friends. Then come back and tell me where they are. Tell the scouts not to talk to them or even be seen by them."

"Geez, we just got here and you're already barking out orders." said Kyrie walking away followed by Kira. (A/N: No pun intended)

"Thanks Sesshomaru. Um... what time is it, how long was I out for?" asked Hiroku slipping the covers off herself.

"A few hours, it's mid afternoon."

"What?!" she stumbled out of bed, still wearing the same kimono, grabbed her staff and was making her way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out to the garden, to see Lynn. Why? Would you like to come, fluffy?" she knew that this would push his buttons for sure.

"Are you trying to get yourself hurt?" asked Sesshomaru standing up.

"Nope." then she darted out the door. "I'll beat you there!" her voice echoed through the halls.

"Hmph." then the youkai lord darted out as well folloing the hanyou all the way to the garden.

Once they made it to the garden, Sesshomaru won again by the way, they stood in front of Lynn's grave, Sesshomaru has his arm firmly placed around Hiroku, as she stood praying. The color of the sky was already changing, for it was getting darker. They had been standing by the cherry tree for nearly an hour and a half.

"When will we leave?" asked Hiroku.

"It depends."

"I see."

"My Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Hiroku!" the small imp demon Jaken, came running up to them.

Both Sesshomaru and Hiroku looked down at the small demons. "Yes Jaken?"

"The scouts have returned."

"So where are Inuyasha and his friends right now?"

"They're closing in on the borders of the western lands. They should be here within three days, possibly four." Jaken informed them.

"Thank you." Hiroku watched as the little youkai left the garden, and then turned back to Sesshomaru.

As if reading her mind, Sesshomaru answered, "We'll leave tomarrow morning."

"Ok. Tomorrow it is. We can leave Kyrie and Kira in charge of Rin and the castle."

"Fine."

"What's wrong? Are you mad because we'll be traveling with your brother?"

"Half brother, and no."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I have to finish up paper work before we leave." he turned and bent down at bit so that he was at her eye level. "I'll see you later tonight. Go to sleep without me, but I will come." he gentaly kissed her on the forhead, on top of the blue cresent moon, then left the garden.

_"He can't fool me. I know somethings wrong with him."_ Hiroku thought. "I know, I'll try our mind link."

_-Sesshomaru? Hello?-_ she called to him.

_-What is it?- _he asked coldly.

_-Tell me what's wrong.-_

_-There's nothing wrong. Do you think that I would lie?-_

_-No, but you are lying right now. So spill.-_

_-Fine. I don't want you to come. There happy?-_

_-Don't start this again I want-_

_-I don't- I don't want you to get hurt again.-_

_-What about you? I love you Sesshomaru, I can't stay here and not now what's going on. I know we'll have our mind link but still. My mind's made up, I'm going.-_

_-I know. We'll leave a few hours after we get up. So you may want to eat something and get some rest.- _then he left.

Hiroku then left the garden meeting Kyrie and Rin along the way, the three of them made their way to the dinning hall where they met with Kira. "Since you're both here," Hiroku started as the cat and dog youkai looked at her. "me and Sesshomaru are leaving to join his half brother and his friends tomorrow. So you two will stay here and take care of Rin and the castle ok?"

"Of course." they sat at the table. The chair at the head of the table where Sesshomaru would normally sit is empty, Hiroku sat to it's right, Rin across from her, Kyrie beside the little girl, and Kira across from her, sitting beside Hiroku. Many demons brought in many different trays of food and set them at the table as the group began eating.

Even after they ate, none of them moved from their seat, they sat and talked a bit. "So you're leaving tomorrow mourning then?" asked Kyrie.

"Yep. So like I said, you two are in charge."

"Hiro-chan's leaving?" Rin asked with a very sad face, she seemed to be on the brink of tears.

"Yes, Rin. Me and Sesshomaru are both leaving tomorrow, you are to do what Kyrie and Kira say."

"But, how long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. But I promise that we'll come back." the hanyou said in reassurance.

"Promise?"

"Hai."

"Rin, I think it's time you go to bed." said Kyrie as she led Rin out the door and left Kira and Hiroku alone.

"Are you sure you want to make that kind of promise?" asked Kira.

"I have no doubts that both me and Sesshomaru will return safely."

"I don't have any doubts either. But be careful with what you say to her. Don't make any promises you can't keep."

"I know." they both exited the dinning hall, though Hiroku headed for her room, for some well needed rest. It was most likely going to be the only good long rest that she'll get once she leaves. She entered her room, and placed her staff beside her bed and changed into a soft purple night kimono that reached knee length, she put the blue kimono and took the ribbon out of her hair and put them on the vanity for she'll be wearing it again the next day.

Before she climbed into bed, Hiroku glanced out the window. The darkness of night had already taken over the cloudy sky, as the full moon shinded through some of the parted clouds. It looked so pieceful, but that wouldn't stay long. Once her and Sesshomaru left, Naraku would surely come after them, as well as Inuyasha and his friends.

Finally, Hiroku is able to take her eyes away from the pieceful sky and climbes into bed, she pulled the blue covers up and fell into a deep sleep. Then the dream started, she tossed and turned as she had a dream, a memory of when she was youger, four years old to be exact, and what happened on that day, so long ago.

_**The Dream**_

_It was a beautiful mourning. The sun was high in the sky, shining down on a small village hidden within a dense forest with mountains surrounding it. Within the village, a small girl with little greyish-white wolf ears was running through the town looking for her mother. She's covered in bruises and scratches._

_"Mommy! Where are you?!" she called. The girl was no older than four years old._

_"I'm here." a beautiful woman walked out of a small hut outside of the village. She has long black hair with blue and pink flecks in it that is knee length with bangs that cover her forhead. Her eyes are a glassy blue and she's wearing sky blue colored hakama's and a white haori. On her leftside of her waist is her katana which is a samurai sword. "What's wrong Hiroku?"_

_Hiroku ran up to her mother who is human and is a miko of light and has the ability to put her powers into her sword. Hiroku's hair is short, shoulder length to be exact and she's wearing a light pink kimono with random white flowers that her mother had made for her._

_"My dear daughter, what's wrong?" the woman asked in a soothing voice, then she looked at Hiroku's clothes which are now dirty, and the bruise that she has on her cheek. "Did you get hit by one of the villagers again?"_

_"Uh-huh." she sniffed. "They keep calling me a half-breed. Mom, what is a half-breed?" she asked as her mother bent down and hugged her daughter._

_"You'll know soon." then she stood as she sensed someone coming. "Who's there?"_

_"Priestess Onzu." and elderly man walked up to her, his back hunched as his eyes showed many signs of worry. "We need help, my-my wife has been injured. It's her back again."_

_"I see. Come Hiroku." Onzu took Hiroku's hand and together with the elderly man, they walked into the village. Many stared at them, though Onzu knew that they were staring at her and her hanyou daughter. She knew what they thought. How could she mate a demon and birth a half-breed? Is what they always said or asked. But she said the same thing over and over again. She's in love with the wolf demon, and she loves Hiroku, half-demon or not._

_Hiroku looked around, many villagers gave her glares, they didn't trust her, they didn't even respect her mother even if she is a miko of light. Soon, they were inside a small house where an old woman lay. However, she seemed to be fine. No signs of pain could be seen or heard. No heavy breathing. She seemed as if she were sleeping and nothing more._

_Though Onzu wondered something. Where was everyone else, surely someone would be in here to help her tend to the poor woman and yet it was empty and quiet. Then out of nowhere, came yelling and shoutes as men barged into the small house with spears and farming tools in their hands. It made sense now. _

_"Get them!" shouted one of the men._

_"What's going on? We have done nothing to deserve this!" shouted Onzu pushing Hiroku behind her._

_"You mated with a demon! Anyone who loves a demon must be one!" shouted another advancing on her. "Then you gave birth to a stupid half-breed!" then the man attacked as Onzu pulled her katana out and blocked the spear like weapon. Her sword started glowing white and it blinded the group of men as the miko grabbed her daughter and left the hut running through the town._

_"Where are you going wench?!" asked a man with short black hair and brown eyes, he's holding a sword up in his hand._

_"We're leaving!"_

_"Mommy." Hiroku looked at her mother, then the man, there was hate in his eyes, she could see it though couldn't explain it. The man attacked without any warning, but this time he attacked Hiroku. She closed her eyes for the blow, but it never came. Hiroku opened her eyes to see her mother standing in front of her, with the sword through her right shoulder. "Mo-mommy..." then he removed his sword as Onzu's sword began glowing white again, this time a blast of white energy shout out and hit the man, sending him flying into the chicken pen._

_"Come Hiroku." Onzu slowly left the village with Hiroku at her side._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Away from here." they walked past their small hut and into the deep forest heading for the mountains. "We'll go to your father."_

_"Ok." they walked for a while, as they sky became darker and Onzu became weaker, the bleeding in her shoulder had stopped, but the wound was still there._

_**"I must find Lynn. She'll have to train Hiroku."**__ thought Onzu._

_Hiroku stopped in front of her mother. "Mom. I hear something..." her ears started twitching. "Wh-what do you think it- it is...?" she asked._

_Onzu can feel something, she knows there's something following them. She was hoping that it would go away and leave them alone. She didn't want to fight, she's weak and injured, and fighting could put Hiroku in danger and that's the last thing she wanted. But clearly what ever it was, wanted to fight._

_"Ok! Come out!" the miko of light gripped her staff tighter in her hands. The demon approached them, she could feel the evil radiating off it._

_It came out of the shadows. "You are the priesstessss of light I assssume." this demon has eeri yellow eyes, and a long body, it's a snake youkai. It's green and scaly. It has four arms and sharp claws and fangs._

_"What you want from me?!"_

_"That'ssss ssssimple..." it has a raspy voice, eeri and evil. "I want you to die!" it attacked with one of its claws, as Onzu blocked with her sword and sliced the demon's arm off. "Why you!" it attacked again, this time with its tail, hitting Onzu in the gut and sending her flying towards a tree, her back hit it as she fell to the groun, still awake but in much pain, plus her wound had opened up again causing it to bleed as the smell of blood filled the air._

_"No!" yelled Hiroku as she stood in front of her mother. "Leave her alone!"_

_"Ah, you musssst be the half-breed of that miko. Sssssince I hate all half-breedsssss you'll have to die!" it hissed as Hiroku began to quiver and tremble like never before._

_"Shut up and go away! Leave us alone!" she yelled again as she started glowing white and black. Energy swirled around her._

_**"My daughter, Hiroku... I can't let her call upon the power. She's not... ready."**__ the miko thought weakly standing up. __**"I must stop and protect her even... even if it means..."**__ as soon as she stood, Onzu closed her eyes and concentrated, as a blue shield formed around Hiroku which also stopped the power._

_"Huh?" Hiroku looked around and saw the demon trying to attack her but failed for the shield prevented and harm to come to Hiroku._

_"Leave her alone!" said Onzu walking towards the demon. __**"I don't have any more strength."**_

_"Fine, I wasssss only sssssent to kill you anyway." it hissed again as it attacked. Onzu made no move to dodge and escape. Hiroku watched as the snake youkai used it's other clawed hand and pierced Onzu on the chest, blood dripping out._

_"No! Mother!" Hiroku pounded on the barrier, but it didn disappear. "No!"_

_"My daughter shall forever be safe. Die demon." Onzu whispered as a light engulfed the both of them, blinding Hiroku. There was a cry of pain from the demon, then nothing. The barrier disappeared as Hiroku walked over to her mother's still form. Blood soaked her clothes. The hanyou looked around. The demon was gone._

_"Mommy." Hiroku wheeped as she sat by her mom's deathly still form. Onzu was pale, her eyes shut and her blade at her side. "Why? Why did-did-did..." tears streamed down her face and onto the ground, as her sobs became louder. The light from the cresent moon shined down on them. Where would she go? Maybe to Lynn, a friend. Yes, she'll go to Lynn._

_Hiroku sat by her mother, for the last time. "Mother!" she called out to the sky, her voice echoed in the distant._

_**End dream**_

Sesshomaru was just on his way up to Hiroku's room. He was actually quite tired. To many papers to read and sign. It was queit boring. About half way up the stairs, he could hear the echo of a scream, and then he felt something in his chest. Then he heard another echo, this one laced with fear and pain. Instantly recognizing it as Hiroku, Sesshomaru raced up the staires. What was wrong? He couldn't sense any evil within the castle. No demons from Naraku.

As soon as he reached the top of the staires, he saw that Kyrie, Kira, Sora and Seika were already there. "What are you doing here?" he questioned them.

"We heard Hiroku's srceam." said Kira. "But, now, I don't hear anything." there was indeed no noise, it became deathly silent. Until another shriek could be heard from Hiroku's room. The demons quickly raced, each tapping into their youkai and speeding towards Hiroku's room.

Then, they finally entered and saw Hiroku in her bed. Twisting and turning, breathing hard and loud. Screaming out from her nightmare. Sesshomaru ran to her bed, picked her tossing body up and laid it in his lap, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. Hiroku continued to scream and shout like never before. The youkai friends gathered around and watched as Sesshomaru tried to hold Hiroku still in his lap and was failing.

Her shrieks were greatly effecting them as they all felt something pull at them, Sesshomaru most of all felt it. He tried talking to her which seemed to calm her down, a bit. Though she still threw her arms around, in a desperate try to escape the one who holds her.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sora.

No one answered him, all were watching their friend unsure of what they could do.

"Hiroku..." Sesshomaru said softly as to not scare her any further. "Hiroku, wake up..."

As if she could hear him, Hiroku's eyes snapped open, she flung her self forward and called out the first thing that came to her mind. "Mother! Why! Mother!" that was followed by her sobs, whimpers and tears.

"Hiroku, calm down." Sesshomaru was once again speaking softly as to not frighten her any further. Soon, her breathing slowed down as tears still streamed down her face. She shifted her eyes to look around and met the faces of her worried friends and mate.

"I saw... my mother. I saw, no, relived, the day," more tears streamed down her face. "the day she died." she covered her face with her hands trying to block all tears from coming out. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her as close to himself as he could.

"Hiroku, it was just a dream."

"It wasn't just a dream. It was a memory."

"A memory?" asked Kyrie.

"Yes..." slowly, Hiroku told them what happened in every detail. "It's my fault she's dead."

"Why would you say that?" asked Seika.

"Because it is. If I were strong enough, she wouldn't of had to protect me. She gave up her last bit of strength because I wasn't strong enough." Hiroku whimpered. "It's all my fault that she's not here."

"Don't say that!" shouted Kira, startling the hanyou. "Lady Hiroku, I don't mean to shout but, no one at the age of four would be strong enough. Not human, half-breed or demon. She wanted to protect you. Without her, you wouldn't be here."

"I know but..."

"Hiroku. Kira's right. There's no way you would have been strong enough. You were only four." Sesshomaru told her. Hiroku listened to all of them, her tears dried up, she no longer sobbed, only light whimpers could be heard from her now. She didn't know what to do. Half of her was telling her that they're right, the other half was telling her that they're wrong.

"I miss her." she said quietly. "I have long forgotten that memory."

"Odd." everyone turned to looked at Kyrie. "Why would she have that dream or memory now?"

"Yeah, I'm wondering that to." said Seika.

"I'm sure it's nothing." said Hiroku with a small smile though everyone knew it was fake.

"Come on you guys, let's leave them alone." Kira headed for the door with Kyrie, Sora and Seika behind him. "They'll need their rest for tomorrow. Good night my lord and lady." then they left.

"Hiroku, will you be ok?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah." she sniffed as she moved over so Sesshomaru could slip under the covers. He removed his shirt but nothing else, he remembered that she wasn't ready for anything like that, and oddly enough, his demon didn't mind. His youkai side didn't even try to make him take her. He figured that since Hiroku had agreed to become his mate that for now, his youkai was fine.

The hanyou layed down, Sesshomaru's arms still around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her arms rested around his neck and back as Sesshomaru pulled the covers over them. "Thankyou." Hiroku mumbled before she fell into a deep sleep. The youkai lord pulled her as close to him as he could. He could sense that she was dreaming a happy one, her scent went from afriad and sad to happy and content.

"Goodnight, my little hanyou." then, he to was consumed by sleep. This night would mostly likely be their last peaceful night, for when they leave, danger and evil will constantly be after them and there's no way that Sesshomaru's going to let anyone, especially Naraku touch Hiroku, his mate, his love.

To be continued...

* * *

me: Finally! This chapter took me about... a week to do.

Neko: Really?

me: Yep.

Neko: So what goes on in the next chapter?

me: Um... Sesshomaru and Hiroku leave the castle and join the Inu group. There are a few problems...

Neo: Like?

me: What?

Neko: Tell me.

me: No, I don't wanna.

Neko: Why?

me: Because I don't want to spoil it.

Neko: But-

me: No. Anyway, see you soon! -

**Preview for next chapter- Chapter 17: News and a Journey**

**After looking below then, Hiroku saw a group sitting on a pathway. She recognized the scent. "Hey I see them. Inuyasha!" she called picking up her staff.**

**"She smells like Sesshomaru."**

**"Kouga?"**

**"You!" the three girls shouted angirly as they saw Miroku with their clothes in his hands. **

**"Then stop being a jerk about it and apologize. I'm sure you were just looking out for her right?"**

**"I don't know, I feel like something bad is going to happen tomorrow, I don't know what though." Hiroku replied softly.**


	17. Chapter 17: The News and a Journey

**Title: Change of Heart**

**Chapter 17: The News and a Journey**

**Summary:** Ok, so now Hiroku and Sesshomaru leave and join the Inu-tatchi. There is mostly going to be explaining, oh, and Inuyasha will be kind of a jerk so... don't hate me though ok. Oh! And they get a surprise visit from someone that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha do not want to see. Ok, enjoy the show!

**Disclaimer:** me: Ok, another chapter.

Inu: I read the summary and what do you mean that I'll be a jerk?!

me: You'll just have to wait and see.

Inu: No. You're going to tell me now!

me: Well I don't wanna.

Inu: Tell me you, you, you... (glares at TOF)

me: Eep! (runs and hides behind Sesshomaru)

Sess: What have you done now?

Inu: I ain't done nothing.

me: Yeah right!

Sess: Grow up Inuyasha.

Inu: Tell her that!

Sess: If you say another word, I'll personally see to your demise.

Inu: ...

me: Thanks Sesshy. Ok, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs. Now, on with the story.

* * *

The morning light shined through the window and brightened up the room. Hiroku slowly opened her eyes. She was suprised that she had been able to sleep after what happened during the night. Then she looked over to her mate laying beside her. Now she remembered, he gave her comfort when she needed it, and made it so that she could sleep without fear of the nightmare returning.

Hiroku tried to sit up, but the two arms around her held her tightly down. Not again. Sesshomaru was laying peacefully beside her, but, when ever he was like this, his death grips were stronger than ever and made it harder for Hiroku to move and get out of bed. Not that she wanted to. If she could, she'd lay there with him forever. But, this was reality, and she knew that today was the day they were leaving for who knows how long.

She can do this. Slowly Hiroku sat up, using her hands to slid off Sesshomaru's arms from around her, as they fell limp beside him. But almost instantly, his fluffy tail wrapped around her body, securing the hanyou in place. Great. _"Bloody thing has a mind of its own, I swear."_ she thought. And as much as it pained her to desturb him, especially when Sesshomaru's at so much peace, they needed to get ready, it was time to wake him up, a task easier said then done.

"Sesshomaru..." she whispered.

Nothing.

"Sesshomaru..." she said again alittle louder.

This time she got a groan.

"Time to get up..."

Another groan.

"Come on, let's go..."

He shifted and moaned, but remained asleep.

HIroku didn't want to yell or shake him awake, but if she had no other choice. "Sesshomaru! Get up!" she shouted, which made him cover his ears with his hands and open his eyes.

Sesshomaru uncovered his ears and rolled ontop of her, pinning Hiroku to the bed. "What was that for?"

Using her sweet innocent voice and face, Hiroku spoke, "It's time to get up Sesshomaru. As much as I would love to stay here with you, we need to get ready."

"Really?" he let out a breath of air that could be classified as a sigh.

"One more thing." they both looked at Sesshomaru's tail which is currently wrapped around her waist. "Do you mind moving your tail so I can move?" he didn't move it. "Can't you control this thing?" she asked, and slowly the tail removed itself and allowed Hiroku to sit up.

"It has a mind of its own."

"I can see that." Hiroku climbed out of bed and over to the vanity where her kimono that she wore when she was training was laying. She turned her back on Sesshomaru and quickly changed. It was strange. It didn't bother her as much as it did to change in front of Sesshomaru, keeping her back turned of course.

When Hiroku was finally dressed she turned around. "Why are you wearing that one?"

"Because, it's comfortable, you said it was as strong as any armor, and this one had slits in the side so I can move. I have shorts underneathe you know. ((me: If you don't remember what it looks like I'll tell you again. It's dark blue with a silver cresent moon on the back and front of the top, it's ankle length with sleeves that are wrist length and are wide. It also has silver hemmings and two slits on each side that go up to her mid thigh, revealing her legs. She also wears blue shorts underneathe that go down to just below her mid thigh.))

"Now, before we leave you may want to put your shirt and armor on." Hiroku told him as she searched the top of the white vanity for a white ribbon. Sesshomaru sat up, growling a bit, but got up none the less. He took his haori back on which was laying on the ground and then left without a word to his room where his armor and was, his swords still at his side.

"Soon, Naraku will be dead." Hiroku said outloud as she found the ribbon she had been searching for, and tied her hair back in a low ponytail. Hiroku grabbed her staff and left the room where she met Sesshomaru standing outside.

"Are you ready?" he asked her as they began walking down the staires.

"...Yes."

"Are you afraid?" he asked noticing her uneasyness.

"No... maybe... Yes a little bit." he looked at her. "But you better not tell anyone that I admitted that." Hiroku saw Sesshomaru smirk, oh dear. "If you do, I'll kick you sorry tail from here to hell and back again."

"I won't tell."

"Good." They walked in silence, how Hiroku ahted the silence, but, it was short lived since they reached the garden where they saw Rin, Kyrie, Kira, Sora and Seika standing.

The sunlight brightened the flowers in the garden, the beautiful blue sky looked so peaceful, no clouds to hide the sun, yes, peaceful is the perfect word for it. "Hey Hiroku!" shouted Kyrie as Hiroku and Sesshomaru walked up in front of the group of youkai and the small girl.

"Hey you guys. So, we're leaving. Kyrie and Kira, you're in charge, take good care of Rin."

"And try not to destroy the place." snorted Sesshomaru.

"Hiro-chan and Lord Sesshomaru are leaving now?" whimpered Rin who's now standing in front of the mates.

"Don't worry Rin. Lord Sesshomaru and I will come back soon ok. I promise." assured Hiroku.

"Ok." the girl nodded.

"Make sure you survive, becuase if you die, I'll never forgive you." said Kyrie giving the hanyou a hug that could possibly kill her if Kira didn't tare her off. "What'd you-"

"The way you were hugging her, she'd be dead before she could beat Naraku." said Kira, gently hugging Hiroku as she returned the hug. Kira also made a mental note of Sesshomaru's face while this was taking place. "Sesshomaru, you'd better take care of her."

"Come." was all Sesshomaru said as he pulled Hiroku closer to him and the youkai cloud formed underneathe them.

"By Sora and Seika!" Hiroku waved at them and then Sesshomaru flew off, heading out towards the end of the borders of his lands. "Are you sure that we should wait to tell Rin?"

"We just left and you choose now to ask."

"Well..."

"I thinks it's better to wait until we defeat Naraku. If we told Rin, she would either a) want to come with us. b) try to talk us into staying and forget about that hanyou. Her real parents were killed, I don't think that she could deal with loosing her parents, being us, again."

"You make a good point." Hiroku nodded in agreement. "Um... you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me first."

"Fine I promise. Now what is this something?"

"Promise that you won't fight Inuyasha. I don't mind the yelling, but no actual physical fighting ok?"

"Fine. I won't physicaly hurt him-"

"That includes emotionaly and/or mentaly." she said sternly.

"Fine I promise." he muttered.

"Good." she put her hand in his and their fingers intertwined. During most of the trip, it was quiet, a few birds past them as they flew across the lands. The soft wind was cool and blew gently. Although Hiroku was enjoying the scenery, she wanted to do something and Sesshomaru wasn't one who talked alot. She hated the silence.

She decided to sing, it would help time pass, and it would give her something to do. And if Sesshomaru didn't like it, he would have to deal with it or throw her off the pink cloud. The hanyou wasn't sure what to sing, so she decided to make a song up. It took a minute and then finally, an idea popped into her head. Hiroku let her staff lay beside her. Closing her eyes to think about the tune and rythum, she began.

_When the world wasn't upside down, I could take all the time I had_

_But I'm not going to wait when a moment can vanish so fast_

_'Cuz every kiss is a kiss you can never get back_

_Lift me up in your eyes_

_If you told me that is what heaven is, well, you'd be right_

_I've been waiting forever for this_

_This is the night_

_When the answer to all my dreams is as close as a touch away_

_Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say?_

Sesshomaru listened to his mate beside him, it makes no difference to him whether she sings or not, he actually likes it when she sings, her voice sooths and calms him like nothing else. He let her be as they continued moving, their hands and fingers still intertwined.

_Lift me up in your eyes_

_If you told me that is what heaven is, well, you'd be right_

_Hold me close to your heart_

_I would go with you to the ends of the earth and we'll fly_

_I've been waiting forever for this_

_This is the night_

_This is the night where we capture forever and our tomorrows begain_

_After tonight, we will never be lonely again_

_Lift me up in your eyes_

_If you told me that is what heaven is, well, you'd be right_

_Hold me close to your heart_

_I would go with you to the ends of the earth and we'll fly_

_I've been waiting forever for this_

_This is the night_

Just as she finished, something hit her nse, she recognized the scent as Inuyasha. "I smell him."

"I do to. He's almost below us."

After looking below then, Hiroku saw a group sitting on a pathway. She recognized the scent. "Hey I see them. Inuyasha!" she called picking up her staff.

* * *

The Inu gang had been traveling for days, they had no idea where Naraku was, and they were worried about Hiroku, that posion was pretty bad and of course Lady Lynn had been injured. They decided to stop for lunch, they were about two days away from the borders of the western lands.

Inuyasha went into a nearby forest to gather wood for a fire, while Kagome and Sango prepared the ramen. Miroku was off with Shippou meditating. Soon, Inuyasha showed up and dropped the wood on the ground in front of Kagome who them set up the wood and lit the fire with a match. Her and Sango boiled the water and cooked the ramen.

"Kagome, do you sense any shards nearby?" asked Inuyasha.

"No. And I don't feel any demonic arua right now." just then, Shippou and Miroku walked into the group and seated themselves. Shippou in Kagome's lap and the monk beside the exterminater.

"Kagome, is lunch almost ready?" asked Shippou.

"It should be ready in a minute or two."

"So, none of us have any idea's of where Naraku is." stated the Miroku.

"It seems that way." replied Sango.

"We'll just have to wait then."

After that was said, the noodles were done. Kagome handed everyone a bowl and chopsticks as they all began to eat. And within minutes, the fire was out, but it was a small fire. "Ok, we're offically out of ramen." said Kagome packing everything away once everyone finished their lunch.

"Great, now we're back to hunting." snorted Inuyasha.

"Well, I could go back to my time and get-" Kagome tried to suggest something, only to be stopped by Inuyasha.

"You're not going back!"

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"I don't care! You aren't going back to that strange era of yours!"

"Not again." Miroku shook his head as he, Sango, Shippou and Kirara watched their two friends fight.

"He'll never learn." said Shippou and Sango nodded her head in agreement. Kirara meowed most of the time.

"I didn't say that I'd be staying long!"

"You ain't going back and that's final!"

"Inuyasha you-" Kagome never got to finish for Inuyasha walked in front of her and stared up at the sky.

"He's coming."

"Who is?" asked Sango.

"Sesshomaru. I can smell him but..." he sniffed the air. "I also smell someone else, kind of like Hiroku except the smell is a bit different." Inuyasha stated a bit confused.

"Different how?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know."

"Inuyasha!" came a voice from above them. The Inu gang looked up only to see, two figures on a pink cloud landing in front of them. "Hey you guys." the cloud disappeared and the two landed on the ground and were given shocked staires from everyone. "What?"

"Hiroku how have you been?" asked Kagome.

"Good. But why do you all look shocked to see me and Sesshomaru?"

"What's that mark on your forehead?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that you didn't have it before." agreed Sango.

"Oh yeah, about that it's-" Inuyasha cut her off,

"Is that what I think it is?" then he took a sniff. "Whoa whoa whoa..." he backed up a bit.

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

"She smells like Sesshomaru."

Everyone turned and looked at Hiroku. "He's right." said Shippou after taking a whiff.

"If you would have let me explain." she pouted for a moment, and then continued. "Ok, this on my forhead, notice anything about it?"

It took a minute for them and then it clicked in. "It looks like Sesshomaru's." said Sango.

"Right. It's a mark. I've chosen to mate with Sesshomaru." Hiroku said happily.

Inuyasha went stiff. Miroku looked shocked, Shippou didn't really do anything, and Kagome and Sango pounced on Hiroku hugging her and congradulated her and Sesshomaru.

"So, when did it happen?" asked Kagome.

"Well-" Hiroku was going to explain when Shippous suddenly jumped on her shoulders and asked her something.

"Where are your tails? And how come you don't smell like just wolf-demon?"

"Hey, Shippou's right, you smell like..." Inuyasha walked up to her, only for Sesshomaru to also get closer to her. "like you're an Inu youkai?"

"Yeah about that, it's part of the mating. Um... Sesshomaru help me out here." she turned to Sesshomaru who had been quiet the whole time.

"If I must. You see, when I marked with her, I ended up transfering some of my blood to her. Now she is part Inu youkai." he only got confused stares from everyone except Hiroku. Sesshomaru sighed, did he have to brake it down for them? "Think about it this way. A quarter of Hiroku is wolf youkai, the second quarter of her is dog youkai and the last two quarters are human. The reason her tails are gone... is a bit harder to explain."

"So Hiroku is still half-demon right?" asked Kagome. Sesshomaru nodded.

"So why are you here anyway?" asked Inuyasha in a none to kind way.

"Hmph. We came here to help you fight Naraku." said Hiroku.

"We don't need your help."

"Oh but you do. You see, you're heading in the complete opposite direction of Naraku."

"How do you know that?!"

"We don't know his exact where abouts, but he's somewhere in the Southern lands." said Sesshomaru.

"How would you know?"

"I have my resources." he shot Inuyasha a glare.

"Hmph."

"Come on you guys." said Kagome. "Hiroku, Sesshomaru we're glad that you can help. Oh and how's Lady Lynn?"

"Yes, when we last saw her, she wasn't in the best shape." stated Miroku.

Hiroku looked down at the ground, unable to say it, so Sesshomaru spoke for her. "She died a little while after." he then put a comforting arm around her.

"I see. Well, I hope she rests in peace."

"Yeah yeah, can we go now?" asked Inuyasha, then he recived a glare from Hiroku.

"Inuyasha you insensitive..."

"Hiroku..." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. "He's a baka, just ignore him and calm yourself."

"Thank you." just as everyone had calmed down and was packing up everything, a wirlwind came out of nowhere and Kouga landed right in front of the ground.

"Yo!"

"Kouga?"

"Hey! I came to see Kagome." then he spoted Hiroku. "Hiroku! How have you been?"

"Hello Kouga."

"Hiroku, is it ok if I go with Kagome?"

"Why are you asking me, I'm with Sesshomaru now."

"Huh?" then in a flash, Sesshomaru was inbetween Kouga and Hiroku. "Sesshomaru is your..."

"... Mate." the hanyou finished for him, quite happily.

"You chose Sesshomaru?"

"Shut up wolf. Besides, you keep saying that the miko over there belongs to you. If that's true then leave Hiroku alone. She's mine."

"Hey, Kagome does not belong to him!" Inuyasha snarled.

"What do you mean? Kagome is my woman!"

"No she's not! She's mine!"

"What?!"

"Did Inuyasha just say I was his?" asked Kagome to no one in particular.

"That's what I heard." Hiroku nodded then decided that this has to stop. Stepping inbetween Inuyasha and Kouga, she first went to the ookami. "Kouga. No one belongs to you! Everyone belongs to themselves, unless they say otherwise, got it!" the wolf only gave a slight nod, not wanting to push her buttons. Then Hiroku turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, same for you! Next time, why don't you ask what Kagome wants and thinks. Baka's!"

"I don't need this, I'm out of here." suddenly Kouga left and not in a good mood either. "Take care Kagome!" he called to her, then he was gone.

"So should we get going?" asked Hiroku now calm, it's as if her anger never flared out like it did.

"Yes." Miroku took Inuyasha and Shippou and walked ahead, with Sango,Kirara on her shoulder, Kagome and Hiroku in the middle and Sesshomaru following closely behind.

"So Hiroku, when did it happen?" asked Kagome.

"Uh... I don't know, it was kind of unexpected."

"So are you going to be staying with Sesshomaru then?" asked Sango.

"Yep."

"You really do love him then?"

"Of course. There's no denying that."

"So what's it like?" asked Kagome.

"What?"

"You know, living with him?"

"Oh you mean living and being mated to Fluffy-sama-?" suddenly she stopped, as well as everyone esle. The one thing to go through her mind was, 'Crap'

"Did you just call him-" Miroku didn't get to finish.

"Heh... it was a nick name but..." she heard a growl from behind her and turned around coming face to face with a none to happy Sesshomaru. "Eep!" without any second thoughts, she ran. "I'll see you guys further up ahead!" she called, flailing her arms and staff above her head.

"Heh..." Sesshomaru bounded off, quckly closing in on Hiroku. "You can't escape me!"

"Someone help, he's going to get me!" soon after that, Sesshomaru tackled her to the ground and all the group could do was stare as they heard Hiroku's cries for help.

"I knew it. She was so stupid for trusting him. Let alone mating that cold basterd!" Inuyasha growled and raced down, intent on saving Hiroku who's in 'danger'

Kagome looked on, it didn't look like he was do anything bad. If Hiroku did love him, Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt her, even if he didn't feel the same. He wouldn't go that low. "Inuyasha sit!"

Inuyasha who had been a few feet away from the couple, plunged into the ground as the rest of his friends gathered around him. "Kagome, what'd you do that for?" he whined lifting his head up, his face now caked in dirt.

"Look closer Inuyasha... does it look like he's hurting her?"

Everyone looked on as they saw Hiroku laying on the ground, her staff beside her, and Sesshomaru on top of her. "I win." the taiyoukai said.

"Hmph. Cheater."

"Calling me a cheater again are we?"

"You did though. You didn't count to ten did you?"

"I thought that you thought better of me." Sesshomaru said with hurt in his voice.

"Awww... Did I hurt your feelings?" she pushed herself up to his face, as he lowered his head to hers and they kissed a gentle one. It only lasted a few seconds until the demon lord slowly got off her and picked her up with him, now they're standing in front of a very shocked Inuyasha, and a giggling Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippou.

"What's everyone looking at?"

"Nothing." answered Miroku. The group continued on for what seemed like forever. This time. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou in the front, Miroku and Sango walking beside Kirara in the middle and Sesshomaru along with Hiroku in the back. They thought it a better idea to keep the two inu brothers separated, even though Sesshomaru promised not to hurt Inuyasha, he couldn't always control his temper.

"Are you sure you sure you want to travel with them?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Positive. We could use their help just like they could use ours." replied Hiroku.

"We don't need your help!" shouted Inuyasha. The group had been walking since lunch and it was already growing dark, almost everyone was getting tired and grouchy.

"Just admit that you do!"

"Inuyasha, Why don't we rest here for the night?" sudjested Miroku, seeing as the tension had been getting worse.

"Sure why not." said Hiroku. They set up camp, in the middle of a dense forest, in a clearing. They had a fire going and Inuyasha had just returned with a boar.

Inuyasha was sulking in a tree. He didn't want to stop, he wanted to keep looking for Naraku, but everyone out voted him. Miroku's watching the fire. Hiroku is beside Sesshomaru in another tree, as Kagome, Sango and Shippou approached it.

"Hey Hiroku?" called Kagome with Sango and Shippou by her side and few items in her hands. "There's a spring nearby, you want to come bathe with us?"

"Sure." before leaving Hiroku planted a kiss on Sesshomaru's cheek and then jumped out of the tree and joined her friends.

_-Hiroku. Becareful.-_ Sesshomaru told her using the mind link.

_-Don't worry, we'll take care of ourselves, if not, I'll call for you. So, will you and Inuyasha please get along while we're gone?-_

_-Only for you, otherwise, he'd be dead.-_

_-I know. See ya later.-_ then she left.

About ten or fifteen minutes away from the camp, the girls and Shippou were already in the spring. It was small like a pool with rocks and trees surrounding it, while the half-moon shined down, allowing the water to sparkle like the stars.

"This feels so good." muttered Hiroku. All of them rested the heads against rocks. Their clothes lay on a nearby boulder, with their weapons.

"Yeah it does." said Sango.

"So Hiroku, what's it like being a mate?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Well, we're not full mates yet. There's another step to the mating ceremony. One that I wasn't ready for and Sesshomaru said that he'd wait. So, I guess that we're half-mates. But other than that..."

"You know something just crossed my mind. You're not a full demon like Sesshomaru, so you won't live as long as him. Wouldn't that be hard for him?"

"Actually, my life has been lengthend. You see, when I mated with him, my life span got longer, I'll live about as long as Sesshomaru. I think it has something to do with the bond."

"I get it now."

"Though I don't know what would happen if one of us dies."

"Why do you say that?" asked Sango.

"I've heard rumors and theories about this but... I heard that sometimes when you loose your mate, the impact can be so hard because of the bond, that you'll die soon to. I've heard that you die because you're bonded to that person and if they die so do you, but I've also heard that you can pass away from a broken heart. Whether or not it's true I don't know, and I don't think that I'll test the waters of it."

"I woudn't want to either."

"I love him. And he loves me, if he didn't, I wouldn't have chosen to mate with him. So how long do you think it'll take to get to Naraku?" she asked changing the subject.

"I don't know."

They sat in silence, each of them within their own thoughts, until they heard a rustling in the bushes. "What was that?" asked Sango.

"You heard it to? I could hear footsteps, but I didn't think much of it." said Hiroku.

"Whoever's out there show yourself!" just then, they looked over to the boulder where their clothes had been and saw a shadowed figure crawling away from them. "Hey!" Sango picked up a nearby stone and chucked it at the person, hitting them square in the head.

"Ow." he muttered, now that they were able to him.

"You!" the three girls shouted angirly as they saw Miroku with their clothes in his hands.

"Ladies now..."

"Why you!" Sango was first.

* * *

Sesshomaru was still in the tree, while Inuyasha had resently returned to the camp, the empty camp. "Where'd everybody go?"

"The girls left with the kit to go and bathe, as for the monk I haven't a clue." Sesshomaru answered.

"Why did you mate with her?"

"Excuse me? I don't think that's any of your business little brother."

"Why would you mate with her? She's a half-demon, like me. You hate them!"

"For one. I don't hate them, I hate you. For two, the reason I mated with her is none of your concern."

"Heh, you mated with her for her power didn't you?" the hanyou growled.

"Do you think that I would go that low Inuyasha?"

"Why-" just then they heard screams coming from the direction of the girls. "What the-?"

Immideatly, Sesshomaru jumped off his perch, followed by Inuyasha, he raced through the thich forest, while calling to Hiroku through their mind link.

_-Hiroku, are you ok?-_

_-Yes, we're fine. It was just Miroku. Tell Inuyasha.- _then she left.

If he must. "Inuyasha, Hiroku told me that it was just that perverted monk." though Inuyasha didn't answer, he heard what was said, and man was he going to kill Miroku. When the two arrived they saw Miroku on the ground with two red hand marks on his cheeks and a lump on his head. In his hands were the girl's clothes.

"Sesshomaru, I need help." said Hiroku as she began climbing out of the pool. Sesshomaru right away walked over to her, and wrapped his tail around her, covering her body completely. Together they walked over to where Miroku was still laying as Hiroku picked up her clothes as well as the other's clothes. "Sango, Kagome. Here." she handed them their clothes.

"Thanks. Shippou, yours are still sitting on the boulder." said Kagome as she walked into part of the forest with Sango. While Hiroku went to another part and hid behind a few trees and bushes. Sesshomaru unwrapped his tail to allow her to get dressed, while he stood guard.

Soon, Miroku was able to stand still rubbing his head though, he took quite a beating this time. He looked over to the water, the girls were gone, then he heard a growling and glanced at Sesshomaru who had a stare saying, 'If-you-pull-a-stunt-like-that-again-I'll-personally-see-to-your-death.' Miroku decided not to push it with the demon lord, knowing that demons can be very possessive of their mate.

As Sesshomaru gave him that glare, Hiroku had finished getting dressed, grabbed her weapon then jumped onto the taiyoukai, clinging to his back, as if he were giving her a pigy-back. Inuyasha was still staring, mostly at Sesshomaru and Hiroku. He still couldn't understand how Hiroku could mate him, let alone love him in someway. For all they know, Sesshomaru's just using her for her power. Inuyasha had seen her power before.

Soon, a dressed Sango, Kagome and Shippou appeared beside him as did Miroku who was still recovering from the hits and the glare Sesshomaru gave him. Sesshomaru walked off into the night heading for camp, Hiroku still on his back, while the inu gang followed.

Just as they reached the camp, Inuyasha decided to speak, big mistake. "Hey!" Sesshomaru turned and faced his brother.

"What do you want now?" the demon lord asked impatently.

"I want to know something Hiroku."

"What?" she climbed off of Sesshomaru and stood beside him, holding his hand in hers.

Inuyasha saw this, but continued on, though something was telling him that this was a mistake, but he chose to ignore it. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you mate with him?"

"I thought that was obivous... I-"

"Does he love you back?"

Hiroku was takin back by this question, she knew he did, but, why did Inuyasha care? "He-" she was cut off when Sesshomaru intervined.

"Why do you care little brother?"

"Oh no, I'm going to stop this..." said Kagome, taking a few steps forward when Miroku stopped her.

"Let them be. Inuyasha knows Sesshomaru as being cold-hearted. Uncaring. It's hard for him to accept that Sesshomaru does indeed have the ability to love. Besides, he needs to learn this on his own." Kagome backed away, hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't do something to stupid.

"Sesshomaru! I'm asking Hiroku not you."

"To answer your question little brother, I do love her."

"Yeah her power. You don't care about anyone you uncaring-"

"Inuyasha. Why do you care? Or are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous. I just don't understand why or how Hiroku could love you. You're cold and heartless."

"Little brother do you-"

"Inuyasha you blockhead!" Hiroku called out, she looked like she was going to cry. "Why is it so hard for you to accept that me and Sesshomaru are going to be mates?! I don't get it! He's not as cold and heartless as he once was you, you...ARGH!" she called out in frustration. "If you can't except that then back off! Shut up! And butt out!" she stormed off, heading away from the camp. She shot everyone a glare saying 'Don't-follow-unless-you-have-a-death-wish.' then she left, walking through the forest, she kept her staff close to her just in case.

Everyone stood there. Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha a cold dark stare before heading off towards the camp, he knew better then to follow Hiroku when she was this mad. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara followed while Kagome stayed with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru tried using the mind link, but all he got was a sign saying "Do NOT enter." He scowled and jumped back into the tree that he was in earlier that evening.

Kagome stood beside Inuyasha as he stared at the path that Hiroku had walked in. "Inuyasha you baka."

"Why is everyone mad at me?"

"You really hurt Hiroku. She and Sesshomaru came to help and you get all weird because they're mates. What's up with you?"

"I don't know. The Sesshomaru I know is cold as ice and cares for no one but himself."

"Well, he's changed now. Hiroku told me that she loves him, and he said that he loves her."

"I know."

"Then stop being a jerk about it and apologize. I'm sure you were just looking out for her right?"

"I guess. I know how she feels since I am a hanyou to." Inuyasha did agree with Kagome. It's not that he likes Hiroku as in love, but he just doen't want what happened to Kikyo happen to a friend. He knows what it's like to love, he loves Kagome, he's loved her for a while. Hiroku met Sesshomaru a little while ago and they're already mates. He still can't even tell Kagome how he truely feels.

"She'll understand. We'll just wait for her to come back." Kagome walked with Inuyasha back to camp as Kagome explained to Sango and Miroku about her discussion with the hanyou. Although Sesshomaru appeared as if he had not been listening, he heard what Kagome had said. So Inuyasha was just looking out for her. The taiyoukai found himself a bit glad that Inuyasha just wanted to make sure that he really did have feelings for her, that he didn't want Hiroku to get hurt. Though, he wasn't sure why he was glad of that.

Then, he heard something, a soft tune made its way to him, as Sesshomaru listened carefuly. It was Hiroku, she was singing again. Boy did she like to sing, not that he minded. He mostly sat there and tuned in on her voice. He noticed that his hanyou brother, the neko youkai and that kit could also here the voice. The humans by the looks of it, were straining to listen for the sound was so soft that they could barely hear it.

Hiroku walked further into the forest until she came to a cliff. Below was more forest, oh boy, what a hike this would be. She sat on the cliff with her staff still in her hands as she watched the sky. Hiroku would often go off on her own to think. The moon was so beautiful, soon the Heron Star would be out again, and she would be human. Then her mind drifted to Inuyasha. She wondered what he looked like as a human, and when his time was. Then, her mind found its way to their fight. She didn't mean to get mad at him like that. But, why was Inuyasha acting so... she couldn't think of a word.

The hanyou was unsure of what to do. She wants to stay with Inuyasha and his friends to help kill Naraku. But Inuyasha and Sesshomaru aren't getting along very well, though they haven't fought physically, they still fight verbally. She wasn't sure anymore. Now, she had to figure out a way to make herself feel better.

Without much thought, she thought about sining. It often made her feel better, she loved to sing, that much was obvious. It made her feel good and helped clear her head. Singing also put her in a better mood, and seems to calm her to no end. It was decided, she'd sing a song that Lynn sung to her once as a child, when Hiroku had had a nightmare. Trying to remember the words, Hiroku hummed to herself as she began.

_I want to change the world. kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorerzu ni. Ima yuuki to egao no kakera daite. Jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru miri e te wo nobaseba kagaykeru hazu sa It's wonderland._

_**I want to change the world. Keep on holding on your desire, you will get our shining love. That you can't wait to know, if you go on to get your goal. It's wonderland!**_

_Hai-iro no sora no kanata nanika oite kita kimi was mayoi nagara sagashi-tsudzukeru. Kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu. Kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte bokura mezameru._

_**I felt so worried when I spout all the time. After all, the furture's not lost, because I know that there's nothing that I really want to know. And that I met you so I could feel. What you should know, I finally found love. And now I'm really feeling her right, 'cause the matter is gone. This is the way I love you.**_

_I want to change the world, nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa. Change my mind jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e tsubasa hirohe hanabatakeru hazu sa. It's wonderland._

_**I want to change the world. Walk again, never miss the way. Don't be afraid, I'm with you, and we can fly away. If you can stay with me forever. Change my mind. Won't get lost if your passion's true. I'm gonna fly with you again. So you can spread your wings and you will fly with me away. It's wonderland.**_

Then she stopped. Hiroku felt much better now. Before, she wanted to pound Inuyasha into the dirt, but now, she could careless about what he says. Standing up with her staff, the hanyou walked back into the forest, heading back to camp.

When she made it back, no one said anything. She looked at Inuyasha, not with a glare, but simply nodded to him and then headed for Sesshomaru.

He was again, perched up in a tree, the same tree he's been in since Hiroku left. Hiroku let her staff rest againt the tree then jumped up and leaned against the youkai lord. Her head rest on his shoulder, his arms around her, holding the hanyou in place.

Kagome looked up at them for a moment then turned back to Sango and Miroku who were both in Kagome's sleeping bags and getting comfortable. ((me: They're both in different sleeping bags. I don't think that Sango would let that peverted monk sleep in the same one as her.)) "They make a nice couple, don't you think?"

"You wouldn't think that they did, but you're right." said Miroku.

"Just like you and Inuyasha." said Sango. "Right Kagome?"

Kagome's face went bright red, and Inuyasha was sitting behind her sleeping or so they thought. He heard Sango's remark. "Well, what about you and Miroku, Sango?" shot back Kagome.

Sango's face also went red. In truth, she did like him and a lot to. She also knew the feelings Kagome harboured for Inuyasha. "I-I don't know what you're talking about..." Sango answered nervously.

"Can you people just got to sleep? We have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow." said Inuyasha as everyone slumped into their beds and it became quiet.

As it quieted down, Hiroku began to fall asleep to. Same with Sesshomaru, although his senses were still on full alert. The group slept as night soon faded into day. Everyone was dreaming something, or just in their thoughts. Although, she looked asleep. Hiroku was somewhat awake and the taiyoukai she leaned on since his senses were still on alert.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I feel like something bad is going to happen tomorrow, I don't know what though." Hiroku replied softly.

"Sleep. I feel it to, and we'll need our strength." as if on cue, Hiroku fell into a deep sleep. Followed by Sesshomaru.

To be continued...

* * *

me: Yes, chapter 17 is done. I'm on a role!

Inu: What is it with you?

me: What do you do mean?

Inu: You always seem to have ideas.

me: So. I'm further on this story than any other. I'm proud of myself. What's wrong with that?

Inu: I didn't say there was anything wrong with that!

me: mumbles Sure sounded like it.

Inu: What was that?!

me: Nothing. Anyway, I'm sorry for the way Inuyasha's acting. I don't hate Inuyasha. It's not suppose to be bashing. It's moslty just the way he sees his brother Sesshomaru. You've got to admit, Sesshomaru is mated or at least will be once he and Hiroku truly mate and is in love with someone, a half-demon no less. For Inuyasha, this is a bit of a blow. But don't worry, it won't stay this way ok. Just to clear that part up. Thanks for listening.

Inu: ... I still can't believe you made me sound like a jerk.

me: Really, cause I can see you acting like a complete jerk. Oh, one more thing. For Hiroku, I know she sings a lot. It's just how she is. Besides, I myself like to sing, and since Hiroku has my personality, I decided to add in that little part. Anywho, she won't sing as much in the future chpt's ok.

**Preview for next chapter- Chapter 18: Never Forget**

**"This place must be able to block off all your senses." said Miroku.**

**"It's not working, I can't reach him." she sighed. **_**"What could be going on? Is he ok? Is everyone else ok?"**_

**"Sango!"**

**"I see you're the first to make it through my forest." the demon smirked.**

**Sesshomaru then realized why he had been feeling what he had been, he looked at Hiroku's still form. "What have you done?!" he hissed, his eyes already reddening.**

**"Don't worry Hiroku. I won't let Lord Sesshomaru hurt you." he spoke again.**


	18. Chapter 18: Never Forget

**Chapter 18: Never Forget**

**Summary:** Now, Hiroku and Sesshomaru are traveling with the inu-tatchi. All seems well until they have to travel through a thick forest that appears to be nothing out of the ordinary on the outside. But what about once the group goes inside? Not only is their strength put to the test, but also their minds.

**Disclaimer:** me: Ok, I want to make this quick. Kagome, do the disclaimer please.

Kag: Sure, ok, as you know, TOF doesn't own anything to do with Inuyasha.

Inu: We know. Just start the show.

me: ...

Inu: Well...?

me: Sorry, dozed off there for a moment.

Inu: I noticed.

Kag: Are you ok?

me: Yep, but I think that I've been up to late with my stories...

Inu: I thought you wanted to make this quick.

me: I do.

Inu: It doesn't seem to be that quick.

me: ... Enjoy the show.

* * *

"Inuyasha, are you sure about this?" asked Kagome. It was early in the morning, and the group deicded to leave early. They walked pretty much in silence, since almost everyone was still half asleep. After about an hour of walking, they stopped at the edge of a thick forest.

"What are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know, it seems so dark in there."

"I don't really sense anything though." said Hiroku.

"Wait, I sense a jewel shard." everyone turned to Kagome, except Sesshomaru who has been quiet this whole time and still has no interest, or, has yet to show any intrest.

"Where?" asked Inuyasha.

"In there." she pointed into the forest, it's dark and thick, lots of roots along the ground, clearly it would take a day, maybe two to get through it, if they didn't have any run in's with demons.

"Ok, let's go." Inuyasha walked in first, followed closely by Kagome. Sango and Miroku also stayed together. Shippou rested on Kagome's shoulder, Kirara on Sango's shoulder. Hiroku and Sesshomaru also entered. Hiroku clinged to him as if he were a lifeline as his arm wrapped around her. Though the taiyoukai wasn't to keen on being so close to his brother's group, though it was definately safer if they stayed together. Plus, Hiroku didn't seem to have a problem with it, so he'll deal with it. He still doesn't know how everyone can tolerate Inuyasha.

As they got further into the forest, it got darker, the sun barely made it through the top of the trees. It's amazing that none of them have tripped or fallen yet. And, there's this chill to the air.

"I don't like it here," stated Hiroku. "there's something about this place." she said her cling to Sesshomaru getting tighter.

"I sense something now." agreed Sesshomaru.

"But, I wonder why no one sensed much of anything before we walked in." Sango wondered out loud.

"It is really awkward." said Miroku.

As time went on, it felt like they have barely gotten anywhere, like they were walking in circles. The forest was very quiet, not a sound, and it had a ghostly white mist lingering around that made it even harder to see. "What's going on?" asked Shippou.

"What do you mean?" they stopped walking for a moment.

"I can't really smell anything." the kit stated.

"I know what you mean. I know that I'm a half-demon so my senses aren't as good as a demon's but, my eyesight is just like when I'm in my human form, same with my sense of smell and hearing. I can't hear as much as I usually can." said Hiroku and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Even my senses are weaker." said Sesshomaru.

"This place must be able to block off all your senses." said Miroku.

"Great! How do we get out of here now? We can't even smell our way out!" shouted Inuyasha in frustration. Just then, the ground began to quake, as the roots from under their feet began to lift themselves up, shifting the group around. "What the hell!"

It's as if the roots were alive, they did not allow the group to move, though the ground still shifted as everyone began to feel like they were being lifted into the air. Then a second later, the tree roots, shot everyone into the air and flying in different directions like a sling shot. They landed in different parts of the dark forest.

"Finally..." spoke a deep voice. "I'll have my revenge." it spoke again. It's a demon, sitting in a giant tree with a mirror made of wood sitting in front of it. "He'll pay..." it said. The youkai's tree is in the middle of the very forest in which the inu gang, along with it's two new members, were just separated in.

This demon has fire red eyes, shoulder length black hair with three red streaks in it. His face is pale with two black jagged stripes on both his cheeks, just under his eyes and a black cross on his forhead. He'd be about as tall as Sesshomaru if he were standing up straight. He's wearing a black haori and hakama's, they're tattered and old. He looked into the mirror as it glowed white. "Show me them. Show me the monk, female hanyou and the neko youkai." he commanded it as the mirror showed Miroku, Hiroku and Kirara now looking around at their surroundings.

"I'll get her first." closing his eyes, he waved his hand over the mirror, searching for something in the hanyou, something he could use.

* * *

Hiroku, Miroku and Kirara were all looking around, they had been separated from the others when they were thrown into the air. They landed in a small ditch, covered by weeds. The trees towered over them and the mist seemed to be thicker here.

"Where are we?" asked Hiroku looking around at her surroundings.

"I don't know. I don't see any sign of the others." said Miroku.

"Maybe they got separated like us."

"Maybe, but, I can't really sense any demonic aura here."

"I have an idea. I'll see if I can talk to Sesshomaru through our mind link."

"Mind link?" the monk looked questionably at her.

"Yeah, me and Sesshomaru have a mind link. I could use it to find him and see if he knows where everyone else is."

"Good idea, hurry up."

_-Sesshomaru?-_

_-...-_

_-Sesshomaru? Hello?-_

_-...-_

"It's not working, I can't reach him." she sighed. _"What could be going on? Is he ok? Is everyone else ok?"_

"Hm... We'll just have to make our way through this forest on our own. I'm sure everyone else will figure it out and go aswell."

"I guess you're right." they walked through the forest, the fog strangely enough, wasn't that thick anymore. They still couldn't see where they were going, but at least they could see at least more that three feet ahead of them. Suddenly, Hiroku shivered. "Whoa..."

"What is it?" they stopped for a moment as Miroku tried to figure out what was wrong with Hiroku. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel cold, and my head... it feels like someone's inside it. I feel something in it, something bad..." she continued to shiver and shake, then Kirara grew into her bigger demon form as it searched around for the source while Miroku was trying to figure out what was happening.

"I can kind of sense something now."

Just then, Hiroku shrieked as she felt something inside of her. She continued to shake and shiver, she dropped her weapon and slowly fell to the ground. A sudden pain appeared in her head. "It... hurts..." she whispered, then collapsed.

"Hiroku!" Kirara heard Miroku call to the hanyou, she appeared as Miroku hoisted her up trying to wake the hanyou and was failing. "Hiroku wake up." but he got no response, her form hadn't moved at all. She's still breathing, but not moving. "Kirara, can you carry her?"

The neko nodded as the monk put Hiroku onto the neko's back and picked up her staff. They walked through the forest, heading for the centre, hopefully, they would find everyone else.

* * *

Hiroku awoke, surrounded by darkness. Where was she? How did she get here? She could hear a voice around her, but it was to faint to understand. Hiroku didn't move, just looked around, until she saw a speck of light ahead of her. Something inside the hanyou was telling her not to go see what the light was, but, Hiroku blocked it out and walked towards it.

Once she stepped into the light she was in a clearling, the sky was clouded with purple clouds of demonic energy, and the air became chilled. The hanyou looked around and walked on as she could hear battle cries, they sounded familier. Hiroku walked towards the cries, a small voice in her head telling her not to go. And when she got to the scene, she wished that she had listened to the voice.

There in front of her, was a very badly wounded Sesshomaru. He had a hole in his chest and his white haori turned into a crinsom red. He's kneeling and coughing up blood. And hovering over him is the evil hanyou, Naraku.

Hiroku gasped at the sight, was this just a dream? But it sure looked real, it sounded real, Hiroku could smell the blood and the stench of Naraku. "Ha! Look at this. The great Lord Sesshomaru has been reduced to nothing before me!" sneered Naraku.

Hiroku gasped again, unsure of what to do, the sight was to terrifing, she wanted to run, but, she couldn't leave Sesshomaru. So instead, she ran toward him. "Sess-" Naraku cut her off, when a tentical wrapped itself around her waist, lifting the hanyou into the air. "Let... go!" Hiroku struggled to get him to let go, but nothing. She looked over to Sesshomaru who didn't move.

"No. You will remain here, and watch me give your mate a slow and painful death." after this was said, fear seeped into Hiroku as she quivered and lost the ability to speak.

* * *

"I got her." said the demon in the tree looking into the mirror which showed Hiroku. "Now. Show me the exterminator, miko and kit." once again, the mirror glowed white and then showed Kagome, Sango and Shippou walking through the forest. "Now, for the demon slayer." he snickered as he waved his hands over the mirror. _"She'll need to be out of the way. I can't have that bone boomerange of her's flying around." _he thought.

* * *

"Where... are we?" asked Shippou.

"I don't know." answered Kagome.

"Where are the others?" asked Sango. The three of them looked around, but there was no sign of the their friends. "What do we do now?"

"I guess we should keep walking and see if we can get out of here." said Kagome. They walked through the forest. The mist wasn't as thick, the tree tops covered much of the sky and there's this chilling feeling.

"I hope the others are ok." said Shippou. He's currently perched on Kagome's shoulder.

"They should be fine." said Sango.

"I know."

"Hey, I can sense a jewel shard." said Kagome.

"Where?"

"Somewhere up ahead, I can't really pin point it though..." the miko sighed.

"Don't worry Kago-" Sango tried to give her friend some comfort when she felt pain in her body. "What the-?"

"Sango? What is it?" asked Kagome as Sango slowly sunk to the ground, shivering, as she gasped from the pain.

"I feel... funny..." her eyes became dark and she passed out.

"Sango!"

"Kagome what's wrong with her?" asked Shippou worriedly.

"I don't know." Kagome took Sango's wrist and checked for a pulse, relieved when her friend still had one. "At least she's still breathing. Shippou, do you think that you could transform and fly us out of here?"

"I don't know. There's to many trees for me to get out of the forest."

"Well, could you at least lift us off the ground. We could carry Sango and get to the shard faster."

"I'll try." then the kitzune transformed into the flying pink ball as Kagome lifted Sango and placed her on top of Shippou and then the miko climbed on.

"Ok, go on Shippou." Shippou lifted himself into the sir, getting no higher than the tree tops, as they headed straight to the jewel shard.

* * *

Sango woke up in a village. She wondered around, nobody in the village seemed to notice her. Why? Where was she? She got her answers when she saw something unbeliveible. It was Kohaku, her brother, her father, Kirara and herself. That's why no one noticed her, they can't see her. And now she knows where she is, her village.

Sango walked closer to the family, her father was sitting on the steps of the house, Kohaku was playing with Kirara in the front as her past self sat beside her father and watched them. Why was she seeing this? But, she let it be, seeing this brought back many memories, until the sky went dark. She looked around as demons appeared out of nowhere, and attacked the village.

Many demon slayers fought back, but were all killed as well as many demons. Sango looked at her father, how something had pierced his throat and he died there. She looked over and saw Kohaku, holding his weapon and then she saw her past self being attacked as she faded. Then her brother came after her.

"Kohaku? Wait." Sango continued to dodge, trying to talk to the boy as he kept attacking her. "Please stop!" but he didn't listen, and she certainly didn't want to hurt him. Just then, Kohaku attacked her with his sword, hitting her side and cutting it open.

This must be a dream. But then, why does it feel so real. Sango fell to the ground, her blood staining her clothes and darkening the dirt. "Good Kohaku." came a dark voice from behind the young exterminator.

Sango looked up at the baboon pelt that covered the person's body. "Naraku." she hissed.

"Yes Sango. I must say, you and your father did an excellent job of training him."

"Damn you!" Sango cried out as her brother attacked her again.

* * *

"Hm, now, let's check on the other two." said the demon. He ordered his mirror to show Inuyasha and his half-brother Sesshomaru. The small object showed the inu-brothers running through the forest, not giving each other any contact, though Sesshomaru's a little ahead of Inuyasha. Seeing them, the demon's eyes glazed over with hate. He can't wait to get revenge on him. He'll pay, with what he holds close to him. "Yes, he'll pay for what he did. He'll pay with what is most important to him." he hissed.

He could feel the three groups drawing closer to him. And he'll be more than ready, and with his jewel shard, he'll be able to carry out his revenge.

* * *

"Kagome! Sango, Miroku! Shippou!" Inuyasha shouted. What was going on? Where was everyone? "Kagome! Hiroku!" nothing, he couldn't pick up anything with his ears or nose.

Sesshomaru grew tired of his brother already. Why did he have to get stuck with Inuyasha? Still, Sesshomaru was worried, if not for everyone else, Hiroku. He had tried using the mind link, but couldn't get through. Even with his great senses, which were right now lacking for an unknown reason, he couldn't sense anyone around. They had no choice but to travel on.

"Stop barking Inuyasha. That will not help your friends." the taiyoukai told him sternly. "We should continue on." Sesshomaru darted through the forest. Followed by Inuyasha closing the gap between them. Niether of them spoke now.

As they went. The mist cleard up, there weren't as many trees, though the forest was still dead silent. Yes, that must mean that they're getting close to the end. Then they just wait for the others, or possibly go back into it to find them.

As they ran, Sesshomaru tried using the mind link again. But it still didn't work, and that only caused him to worry about her. He did realize that there was a burning pain inside him and that furthered the concern, because that would only happen if Hiroku was in danger.

Inuyasha was also worried for the others, but mostly Kagome. After Kikyo died again, he promised himself that he would not let anything or anyone hurt Kagome. He had this feeling inside him, that was telling him to move faster, to get there before anything happened. But, where is there?

* * *

Miroku walked along side of Kirara with Hiroku on her back. Miroku was getting more worried, the hanyou had been sobbing, and a few small screams could be heard from her. Was she dreaming something that bad? He had tried talking to her, trying to calm her and possibly wake her, but, it was no use.

They walked on through the forest. The mist disappearing as they got closer to the end. There were less trees and you could almost see the clear daylight sky. Once they reached the end, they'll have to figure out a way to contact the others and wake Hiroku up.

Kirara stiffened as she walked along side Miroku, the monk looked over to her and pet her on the head, soon, he realized why the neko stiffened, they reached the end and are standing in a huge clearing. The blue sky was finally showing, there's not trace of the white fog. However, in the middle of the clearing, there's a huge tree. And in that tree is a demon, next to him is a wooden mirror.

Miroku to stiffened, he could sense the demonic aura surrounding the demon in the tree. Quickly, he pulled Hiroku off Kirara and layed her behind them, putting her staff at her side, he prepared himself for a fight, Kirara did the same.

"I see you're the first to make it through my forest." the demon smirked.

"You're forest? So, are you respnsible for separating us?!" shouted Miroku.

"That I am. Nothing gets past you does it."

Miroku said nothing. He pulled out his sutra's and was about to throw them when something, stopped him. He looked back behind him to see Hiroku turning in her sleep, sweat droplets could be found on her face, as she struggled to breathe. "Hiroku!"

"Don't bother."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"You'll see. And if you want me to stop, then I suggest that we hold off the fight until everyone else arrives." Miroku looked at the demon, then Hiroku and then the demon again. He nodded and put away the sutra's. As soon as they were away, Hiroku stopped moving, sweating and screaming. Light breaths could be heard from her now.

_"So who ever this demon is, he's the cause for everything. Us getting separated, Hiroku collapsing like she did, the reason why none of us could sense much of anything. But why? What does he want?"_ wondered Miroku.

"Miroku!" a voice emerged from the forest as the monk looked over to see who it was.

* * *

"Kagome, how much farther?" asked Shippou. They're still flying through forest, it seemed to be endless, like Sango's sleep. She was still asleep, the occasional moan and scream could be heard from her.

"I don't know. I sense a jewel shard ahead of us though." she looked down at her friend, her sister Sango. The exterminator began breathing hard and sweating. What's she dreaming about? Is it something really that bad?

"Kagome look." the young miko looked in front of her again, the white fog cleared right up and they could now see a clearing, and the blue sky above them.

"Something's not right." she muttered gripping her bow tighter. As soon as they made it to the clearing. They saw a tree in the middle of it, with what looks like a demon sitting in it. Then she looked over and saw Miroku with Kirara and Hiroku, on the ground sleeping, much like Sango is. "Miroku!" she shouted as Shippou glidded over to where Miroku was standing.

"Kagome, Shippou."

There was a puff of smoke as Shippou transformed back, of course making sure that Kagome had Sango with her first. "Miroku. We need help. It's Sango, she just blacked out."

"Sango!" Miroku ran up to them as he took Sango from Kagome and walked back to where Kirara and Hiroku were, laying the youkai slayer next to the hanyou.

"Miroku?"

"The same thing happened to Hiroku. And that demon in the tree over there is resonsible for it." He pointed to the demon who smiled evily.

"What?!" Kagome took an arrow and knocked it in her bow, as a pink light surrounded the arrow. "You're gonna pay buster!"

"Wait Kagome!" Miroku called to her as both Hiroku and Sango began tossing around, sweating and struggling to breathe.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Kagome looking back, but never once lowering her weapon.

Before Miroku could speak, the demon spoke. "If you wish for them to stop, then lower your weapon."

Kagome gritted her teeth together, but lowered her bow and arrow and put them on the ground. Just as she did, Sango and Hiroku's pain ceased. "What do you want from us?"

"You'll see soon. Now we'll just wait for the other two."

"Kagome. You said there was a shard here. Where is it?" asked Shippou sitting beside the two sleeping friends.

Kagome looked at the demon, and saw the glow of a tainted shard, it was a dark pink, with a tint of black. "It's in that mirror."

"The mirror?" both the kit and monk looked to the wooden object that is now resting on the demon's lap.

"So it's you," the group looked beside them to see who had just appeared out of the forest behind them.

* * *

In the distance, still traveling within the forest, heading straight is a hanyou and taiyoukai. Both of them felt something was wrong and are currently heading towards the middle of this stupid forest. Niether of them have spoken or made any contact with each other.

As they neared the opening, they were fewer trees, the ground was level, the mist had disappeared, the blue sky could be seen above them. Their senses began slowly returning to them, both could smell something up ahead, both could see a huge tree with a shadowed figure sitting with it. And both could hear people speaking, and screams which alarmed them even more.

Once they arrived, they walked calmly out of the forest and stood beside their other companions, as Sesshomaru looked over to the tree and the demon leaned forward allowing everyone to see what he looks like and who he is.

"So it's you," said Sesshomaru putting his hand on Tokijin's hilt.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, good. You and your brother are finally here." said the demon.

"You know him Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku sitting beside Sango.

"I do. His name is Nesume. I banished him years ago. He slaughtered many villages, normally that wouldn't bother me, but they were on my lands. I gave him many warnings, until I fought against him and then banished him out here."

"These years have been hard. And I've been planning my revenge since then. Once I heard that you had chosen a mate and then joined your brothers group, I knew this would be my chance." Nesume looked towards Hiroku.

Sesshomaru then realized why he had been feeling what he had been, he looked at Hiroku's still form. "What have you done?!" he hissed, his eyes already reddening.

"I see that the rumors of you mating and being in love with a half-demon are true." Nesume picked his mirror up and let it rest in his lap. It showed a picture of Hiroku smiling, smiling like she doesn't have a care in the world. "I wonder what would happen if she forgot about you." he put his hand on the mirror as it glowed white, "Why don't we find out." then Hiroku began glowing white. "Time for you to lose what's important to you!"

Sesshomaru's eyes stopped bleeding red as he turned towards his mate. _"Maybe the mind link will work. I won't allow her to forget." _he thought as he kneeled next Hiroku, and put his hand on her forhead, over the moon marking. The taiyoukai also began glowing white, as he used the mink link.

_"Hm, so he's going to try on stop me. Well, I'll just put a stop to that."_ Nesume thought as he used the mirror, chanting in some unknown language, as balls of black light shot out from the mirror, aimed for the demon lord. As about three shot forward, Inuyasha stood in the way and blocked two of them using the tetsegia.

Kagome then used her miko powers and threw a shield over herself, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara, Sesshomaru and Hiroku as the third ball bounced off into the sky and disappeared.

_"I guess I'll have to get rid of Inuyasha first."_ with that, the demon called forth more balls of dark power.

* * *

Within Hiroku's mind, all is dark. The form of Sesshomaru and Naraku disappeared, the whole forest scene left. Now, Hiroku's sitting in the darkness, but not alone. There's a voice around her, telling her not to be afraid and that he'll save her.

"Don't worry Hiroku. I won't let Lord Sesshomaru hurt you." he spoke again.

"W-who are you?" asked Hiroku.

"My name is Nesume."

"Why-why is it so-" she was cut off when she saw a white figure in front of her. "Who's there?"

"It's me. Sesshomaru." the taiyoukai spoke softly and gently. He doesn't know how much of her memory has been erased.

"S-Sesshomaru?" she began backing up. "Nesume... help me..." she called quietly. Sesshomaru didn't stop walking towards her, though it hurt when he heard his mate calling for another to protect her.

"Don't worry. Once I'm done defeating some demons, I'll protect you from Lord Sesshomaru. I won't let him hurt you." Nesume's nowhere in sight. Just his voice keeps echoing.

"Nesume told me that you're the one who killed my mom." she said, tears staining her cheeks.

"No, it was Naraku who sent a demon to do that. Don't listen to him Hiroku. Please, tune him out and listen to me. You're my mate, do you remember?" he asked and she backed away again. "Do you remember when we met?" she continued backing away. Sesshomaru stepped towards her. "Listen to me first. Ignore Nesume."

Hiroku thought for a moment, something inside of her was telling her to listen to the youkai lord. Quickly tunning out the other presence, his voice could no longer could be heard. "I-I'm l-listening."

"Remember when we first met. You were injured. I found you and used my tensegia to heal you. Then we met up again during one of my battles with Inuyasha, I was injured and you healed me." some of this seamed to sink in as she listened. Maybe Nesume didn't get rid of every piece of every event that's happened. "I soon allowed you to travel with me."

Hiroku stopped backing away, as Sesshomaru walked close and kneeled down in front of the hanyou. "Nesume, said he'll kill you, if you come." Hiroku was unsure why she didn't want this youkai to get hurt. She recognized him somehow. There's a picture of him standing beside a shadowed girl in her mind.

"He won't." he put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, I don't know how much he has erased... but you can't ever trust him."

"Who are you? I see a picture of you in my mind. Standing next to a girl, but I can't see her face."

"I'm Lord Sesshomaru. The girl... it's you. You're my mate. Do you remember your friend Lady Lynn?" she nodded. Sesshomaru was a little reliefed, at least he has an idea of what she remembers. "Remember when she... died. You agreed to become my mate after that. Think about it, and what you told me."

Hiroku looked him up and down, suddenly, something jerked in her head. She closed her eyes and felt pain for a few minutes, biting her lip to keep from screaming out as pictures of events from her life were returning to her. She now remembered and knew what the demon lord in front of her was talking about. "I remember. Sesshomaru." she smiled.

"Never forget." and then Sesshomaru disappeared.

Hiroku now knew that Nesume was so dead. She'll kill him.

* * *

She opened her eyes and jerked up, everyone glanced at Hiroku. As she stared with intent eyes at Nesume who was very shocked to see her sitting up. At this point, all of her emotions are conflicting for control. And saddness, hate and anger won.

"Damn you!" she stood straight, pulling her staff up with her. "Damn you to hell! You sick bastard! Nesume, I hope you're ready to die, because I will not hold back for what you have done! Do you think it's fun to play with peoples feelings like this?! You're dead, do you hear me!"

No one made a move, they just stared at Hiroku, watching as her eyes became white and empty, glazed over with anger and hate.

"What's happening to her?" asked Shippou.

"I don't know. But her aura is flaring." replied Kagome. None of them have ever seen her act like this.

"She's letting her emotions control her. And with her kind of power... that can be dangerous." said Sesshomaru. He tried walking towards her, but was pushed back by her growing aura.

_"How-how can she be moving, or even speaking?" _wondered Nesume, during this, he lost his hold on his magic as Sango had began to stur.

"Sango." Miroku stayed at her side. Waiting for her, when finally, the youkai exterminator sat up and opened her eyes. She looked around.

"What's going on?" she asked, a little dazed and weak. But she managed to stand and then she took a look at Hiroku.

"Nesume! I'm going to make you pay. How dare you do something like this?! You don't even deserve to be alive!" she shouted.

"How do we stop her?" asked Kagome.

"Like this..." Inuyasha walked up behind the other hanyou, her power still flaring, but, Inuyasha continued on. Once he was close enough, he balled his fist and hit Hiroku in the head. Not hard enough to knock her out, but enough to bring her back to her senses.

Hiroku jerked slightly. "Hey what was that for?!" she turned and faced the male hanyou.

"Hey it worked, she's back to normal." said Miroku.

"Don't do that again." said Inuyasha.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

_"She doesn't remember." _thought Sesshomaru

"... Hey, you know what I just realized?" Hiroku whispered. "Nesume's atribute is darkness. I have an idea." using the mind link, Hiroku spoke to Sesshomaru about her plan and while she kept Nesume destracted, Sesshomaru told the others the plan. None of them argued, everyone wanted out of this forest.

Hiroku stood by her friends again, not turning her head away from the youkai she whispered, "Everyone knows the plan?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go." Hiroku threw her staff into the air. "Staff of Dark and Light!" there was a black and white flash for a few seconds, then the staff of Dark and Light felling into Hiroku's hand.

She stood in front of Sesshomaru, facing him as he removed Tensegia, placing it in front of him as it glowed gold. Hiroku placed her staff in front of her, and it glowed white. Both of them concentrating as the glows brightened. Miroku pulled out four sutra's, muttering incantations.

"Whatever you're planning it won't work!" shouted Nesume, as his mirror glowed black and black balls shot out, towards Hiroku, Sesshomaru, and Miroku.

"No you don't!" Inuyasha jumped in front of Hiroku and Sesshomaru, blocking with the Tetsegia. Sango, jumped in front of Miroku, blocking with her hirukatsu. Then, once the assult stopped, she turned and placed her bone boomerang in front of Miroku as he placed the sutra's on it. Kagome stood hidden in the forest, Nesume hadn't even noticed that she was missing. She had her bow and arrow prepared, aiming for her mark.

_"I'll get him now. While he's distracted."_ Kagome allowed her miko powers to flow through the arrow as she let it fly. It shot through the air so fast, that Nesume had no idea what happened, until it was to late. The arrow hit the mirror and shattered it, while the jewel shard popped out and landed on the ground.

"What the?" he looked towards Kagome. "Why you wench!"

"Big mistake!" Inuyasha drew his sword above his head, "Wind Scar!" and brought it down, allowing the attack, to hit it's mark. Nesume jumped out of the tree which was destroyed in an instant.

With his mirror broken and no other weapon or jewel shard, he turned to run, vowing that he would return, however, he never got away. Sango had thrown her hirukatsu, as it swerved around, landing in front of the escaping demon. The sutra's on it, created a barrier, making it impossible to escape.

"Now!" shouted Miroku. Kagome nodded and put up a barrier around her friends, except for Sesshomaru and Hiroku, who looked at Nesume, both glowing brightly. Sesshomaru held Tensegia above his head and brought it down, creating a blade of energy, while Hiroku pointed her staff at it and called, "Dragon of light! Hear my call! Help us defeat this evil!" a blast of white energy, came out of the staff and collided with the blade of power. They fused together, a golden blade with a white dragon swirling around it. "Dragon Blade!" both Hiroku and Sesshomaru shouted as the attack hit.

Nesume didn't try to escape, he died instantly, as the ground around him blew up, leaving a crater. Finally, it's over. The surrounding forest cleared up and brightened. The evil arua was gone, and the forest is no longer cold and unwelcoming.

"We did it." said Miroku.

"Here's the shard." Kagome walked over to where the tree used to be and found the shard, still tainted. She picked it up and it was purified right away.

Hiroku let her weapon turn back into its original form and turned towards Sesshomaru who sheathed Tensegia. Without any warning, she ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He too, wrapped his arms around her. And only soft whimpers could be heard from her.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe I almost forgot about you, and everyone else. I'm so sorry. I-I..." her tears ran down her face, soaking Sesshomaru's haori. "I can't believe that I let that happen. I almost forgot."

Using the mind link, Sesshomaru replied. _-It's ok. You didn't completely forget. He didn't succeed.-_

_-But, I still-_

_-You remembered in the end. Don't worry, no one will ever do that to you again.-_

_-Thank you.-_

She looked up at him, and slowly sank to the ground. "I'm so tired..." she mumbled.

"I am to." agreed Sango. She to, sank to the ground, dropping her weapon.

"Here, sit on Kirara and rest." Miroku helped her up and didn't even try to be perverted either. He helped Sango onto Kirara and she right away fell asleep, leaving Miroku to carry her bone weapon.

"I think I'll just... rest..." Hiroku smiled and collapsed into Sesshomaru's arms. He made a small smile then wrapped his tail around her. Once he secured it, the taiyoukai picked the hanyou up and let her rest on his back. Her hands on his shoulders, and they gripped his top with his tail holding her in place. Hiroku rested her head and the warm fluffy fur. And Sesshomaru picked up her staff.

"We should leave now. They'll probably be asleep for most of the morning. Possibly the afternoon." said Sesshomaru walking straight.

"I don't blame them. I know we're all tired. But Sango and Hiroku went through so much." said Kagome.

"Yes, we should let them rest." said Miroku.

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru and Hiroku who's asleep. _"Ok, so maybe it is possible for him to love her."_ he concluded. They walked through the forest. Now much easier to find their way out.

After a half hour of walking, they came to the end of the forest. The bright sun and sky was a wonderful sight to see.

"Finally, we're out." cheered Shippou.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of that place. If we were in there any longer, I would have snapped." said Inuyasha.

"I'm pretty sure that you already snapped." said Shippou.

"I heard that!" right away, Shippou clung to Kagome's shirt.

"Inuyasha be nice." Kagome scolded.

"Sesshomaru..." whispered Hiroku. He didn't move though she knew he was listneing. "I love you and thank you." then she fell asleep again.

To be continued...

* * *

me: Ok, this one is done. Let's see... in the next chapter...

Neko: What happens?

me: Um... they run into a friend of Hiroku's with a bit of a surprise.

Neko: What's the surprise?

me: Hmm, not telling.

Neko: Why not?

me: Because I don't want to give it away.

Neko: So? Tell me.

me: No.

Neko: Oh come on.

me: I. Don't. Want. To. Give. It. Away!

Neko: Ok ok... sheesh...

me: Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter.

**Preview for next chapter- Chapter 19: Oh Brother**

**"I smell blood." stated Inuyasha.**

**"Who the... who are you?" he asked her.**

**He nodded once. "Hai. I met him with Hiroku while we were traveling through her home."**

**"Yeah. That hanyou's fate was sealed the day he sent a bunch of shadow demons to attack the wolf tribes... and the day he met me." the hanyou said confidentaly.**

_**"What should I do? I tried taking their powers but I failed. I could try taking their souls and merging them with mine but there is a risk of the miko's soul purifing me and the hanyou's soul maybe to powerful..." **_**Naraku sat within yet another dark room. It's dank, with a screen door on one side of the room and a small window on the other side of the room. **


	19. Chapter 19: Oh Brother

**Chapter 19: Oh Brother**

**Summary:** Um... as I've said in the last chapter. They run into one of Hiroku's friend's with a surprise. How will Hiroku deal with it? How will the others take to letting this person join their group for little bit?

me: Ok, this is the nineteenth chappie. I'm so excited.

Miroku: I would be to.

me: Why are you here. You haven't been here since that last little incident.

Miroku: Why T.O.F. I'm appalled, I would have thought that you thought better of me.

me: Don't give me that crap.

Sango: What's going on now?

me: Nothing.

Sango: Miroku's not being a hentai is he?

Miroku: Not you to Sango.

Kagome: Hey you guys! (runs into room)

Miroku: Kagome, did you here what they're saying?

Kagome: What are they saying?

me: That he's a huge hentai and he knows it.

Kagome: I'd have to agree with you on that one.

MIroku: Not you to. (walks off)

me: ... Anyway, Sango... you can do the disclaimer.

Sango: Ok. T.O.F. doesn't own anything to do with Inuyasha.

me: Great thanks. Now, on with the show!

* * *

It had been a full three hours later, once they got out the dreaded forest. Sango still sleeping on Kirara and Hiroku's still asleep in Sesshomaru's tail. The sky was pretty cloudy and they were headed for the mountains. The inu group wanted to stop and rest at Keade's village, but they had to go through some mountains first.

Today had been a nice cool day considering it's almost summer. And yes, they had been walking for the whole three hours. When the inu-tatchi stopped at the base of the mountains.

"I smell blood." stated Inuyasha.

"Blood?" Kagome looked at him, both confused and worried.

"It's blood alright."

"And it's not that old." Sesshomaru piped in.

"How old would you say it is?" asked Miroku.

"A day or two."

"Hm." Miroku nodded, then Sango begun to stir. Her eyes fluttered open as she sat up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You were asleep for quite sometime. We're at the base of some mountains. We were heading for Keade's village." said Miroku.

"Really?"

"Yes. But then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru detected the scent of blood." said Shippou.

"Blood?" Sango jumped off Kirara as the neko youkai transformed back into her normal state. Then Sango took her bone boomerange from Miroku, who was greatly relieved. "Are we going in?"

"Hai." Inuyasha walked in first with Kagome and Shippou beside him. Then Sesshomaru with Sango and Miroku with Kirara bringing up the rear.

"The smell's getting stronger!" shouted Inuyasha, which also caused Hiroku to wake up.

"Where are we?" she asked still half asleep.

"Hiroku, you're awake." said Kagome as they stopped for a moment.

"Yeah. But where are we?" she asked looking around.

"We're in the mountains heading for a village for a little rest." Said Sesshomaru turning his head slightly to look at her.

"Really?" then Hiroku fully awake, sniffed the air. "I smell blood. And not human blood either." she sniffed again, and her eyes widened. "No..." she whispered getting down from Sesshomaru. She took her staff from him and ran ahead. _"No. Please, say that I'm not smelling right. Please."_ she prayed still running.

"Hey! Hiroku! What's going on?!" asked Inuyasha chasing after her, as well as everyone else.

Sesshomaru tapped into his youkai and sped past everyone, catching up to Hiroku. "Hiroku!"

"Please... don't let it be." she muttered still running when she stopped at an open area. She gazed around, her eyes wide. Sesshomaru tried tapping into her thoughts using the mind link. But all he recived was her fear, saddness and hate. When he caught up to her, the taiyoukai stood beside the hanyou, gazing around at the sight.

"What's going on? Hiroku...?" the rest of the group had just arrived. Inuyasha in a huff because Hiroku ran off. He now sees why though. Everyone was shocked at the sight. Who could have done this?

In front of them is what seems to be what's left of a battle. Dead youkai lay all over the place. And it included wolf youkai. Hiroku looked around. Now she realized where they were. One of the many homes of the wolf demons. There was blood everywhere. Many fallen demons, wolf and other youkai are scattered all over the place. The smell of blood still thick in the air.

"What happened?" Hiroku whispered to no one in particular. She stepped into the 'battle field'. Looking around for any survivors, not seeing any until her ears twitched when they picked something up. It sounded like a whimper. She followed it.

"Hey, where's Hiroku going?" asked Shippou, pointing as he saw the hanyou heading for a bolder.

"What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha.

"I heard something." she answered back, stepping behind the bolder and gasped at what she saw. "Sesshomaru!" she yelled. The Inu youkai was behind the rock in the instant she called his name. He saw Hiroku, kneeling beside a wolf youkai, covered in blood, trying to wake him. "It's-it's Hatori." she said quietly. "Hatori." she said again looking down at her friend, her brother. "Hatori!" but he wouldn't wake.

He saw Hiroku's tear streaked cheeks and then noticed something that she didn't. "It's ok Hiroku. He's not dead. I can hear him breathing... I can hear his heart, it's still beating." he told her, helping her lift the injured wolf up. They lifted him and took him out towards the others.

"He's still alive." said Sesshomaru.

"Well, let's get away from here so we can get him cleaned up." said Kagome.

"There's a small pool around that corner." said Hiroku as she led them to it. As soon as they turned, they saw a small pool of water. It used to be a beautiful sparkling blue, and is now grey and red.

Kagome put her yellow bag down and then she and Sango slid Hatori into the pool and cleaned all the blood of. Inuyasha and Miroku went back to the battle field. They couldn't bury the dead for they would never be able to dig up the ground. So, they're going to pray, it's the least they can do. Sesshomaru stayed with Hiroku in his lap as she waited for Sango and Kagome to finish with her 'brother'. Shippou played with Kirara, so that he's not in anyone's way.

"I hope the other's got away safely." said Hiroku sighing.

"I wouldn't worry." said Sesshomaru.

"Hiroku! We're done!" called Sango as Hiroku was already making her way to Hatori with Sesshomaru behind her.

Hatori's now laying on a blue blanket Kagome had brought with a white pillow under his head. "Is he ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. The only injury he has is to his leg. It's cut from the thigh down to above the ankle." said Kagome.

"So the blood that covered him wasn't his?" Hiroku kneeled beside him.

"No. He'll be fine."

"Ok." just then Miroku and Inuyasha returned and everyone sat with Hiroku. Sesshomaru beside her. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku on the otherside of them. And Shippou and Kirara sat near Hatori's head.

"What's you connection to him?" asked Miroku.

"Hm?" she looked up at him. "Oh, he's a friend. But I consider him an older brother. And he treats me like his younger sister."

"Was this your home?" asked Shippou.

"No. I lived in a different place. But this is one of the many homes of the wolf demon tribes. Hatori lived in the same one as me. I wonder what he was doing here."

Just then, they heard a voice. It's small, like a whisper, but clear enough for everyone to hear it. "Who's there?"

The group looked down. Hatori's eyes were open and looking around. "Hatori!" Hiroku smiled, good, he was awake.

"Who the... who are you?" he asked her. His sight was a little blurry.

"You don't recognize me?" she blinked in confusion. Does she look that different to him?

"No I-" but then his vision cleared and he looked at Sesshomaru, he remembered seeing Hiroku with him. He had to say, the girl next to him looked a lot like his 'sister'. "Hiroku? You don't look like..."

"Oh please. I don't look that different." she said in a huff.

"What happened to you?"

"I'll explain later. After you tell us about what happened."

"Are these your friends?" he asked glaring at Inuyasha and the others.

"Yes they are. This is Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou." she pointed to the others and Hatori nodded.

"Ok then. It was a day ago, in the afternoon that the battle took place. I had been sent here to help guard this place. You see, many demons have been coming here and trying steal our food, weapons, and land. So I was sent with a group of others to help. Anyway. That afternoon, a swarm of demons appeared. I'd never seen one so big. We fought them for many hours. I had gotten hit in the leg with a long sword and later knocked out."

"I was so worried about you." she gave him a quick hug, and then helped him sit up with out hurting himself.

"We found you covered in blood." said Sesshomaru. "It was not your own though."

"Oh Sesshomaru. As soon as I saw you, I knew this must be Hiroku."

"You know him Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha.

He nodded once. "Hai. I met him with Hiroku while we were traveling through her home."

"So Hiroku. Why do you look different. And you smell like... Sesshomaru?!" he jerked a bit in surprise.

"Oh yeah about that. Well I look different because now, I'm mated or at leasted marked."

_"Must we go though this again?"_ wondered Sesshomaru in annoyance. It seemed that some had a problem with him and Hiroku being mates. And they're not even full mates yet. So what's going to happen once they've offically mated?

"Mated?!" Hatori nearly jumped up, if it weren't for his hurt leg, he would have jumped up and started running around like a looney.

"Hai. To Sesshomaru." she smiled again.

"Him?" the wolf youkai pointed a finger at the demon lord.

"Yes him."

"Listen here buster," Hatori wasn't fumming, well, not fully at least. "you had better take good care of her. If you do one thing I'll rip your head off."

"I highly doubt that you could. But I assure you. I'm taking very good care of her. She is mine after all."

"What?!"

"Hatori. Please don't go into big brother mode." pleaded Hiroku.

Hatori stared at Hiroku, the Sesshomaru, the Hiroku again. Finally he sighed and said. "Fine. I won't."

Hiroku nodded. "Thanks. Now I'll be right back. Sesshomaru could you come with me please?" Hiroku walked away with Sesshomaru following her, they rounded a corner so that their not with in the hearing distance of the others. "Um... Sesshomaru, uh..." she started a bit nervously.

"What is it?"

"Could Hatori come with us?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Not for the whole thing. There are some mountain ranges where more wolf clans are. Past that village that we're going to. Please. We can leave him there. Please. I don't... want him traveling alone with no protection and especially when he's hurt."

"Fine. He can come." _"When had I become soft?"_

_"When you fell in love with her."_ said his conscience.

_"This is a bit surprising, I haven't heard from you for a while."_

_"I've been busy."_

_"Doing what?"_

_"Nothing much." _and he was gone. He looked to Hiroku.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." they walked back to the group who were talking. About who know's what. "Um Hatori? There are some mountain's ahead of us where other wolf tribes reside. You're coming with us until we reach one."

"Really?" said Hatori.

"What?!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Just until we reach one of the other homes of wolf demons." said Sesshomaru.

"Fine. Then can we go?"

"Sure." Hiroku helped Hatori stand, when he told her that he could do it himself and the group walked through.

"Are you sure that you can walk on your own?" asked Hiroku.

"Yes, I'm sure." he insisted

"I'm just worried."

"Worry wort."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Not."

"To."

"Not."

"To."

"Not and that's that." Hiroku said finally, and ending their argument.

"You always have to have the last say don't you?" said Hatori knowing full well what will happen.

"I do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Not."

"To."

"Not."

"To."

"I do not. End of discussion."

"Point proven."

"I... I hate you."

"I love you to."

"Yeah yeah." Hiroku muttered while she walked ahead and caught up with Kagome as they walked.

"With the way they fight you'd think they really _were_ siblings." muttered Miroku as he walked behind Kagome, Hiroku and Inuyasha with Sango and Shippou beside him. Leaving Hatori and Sesshomaru bringing up the rear.

"Hey. If you're going to be her mate then you had better take good care of her. If I find out that she's upset and you had anything to do with it, then you better have your will ready."

"Of course I'll take care of her. I'd kill myself before I hurt her. Do I look like a fool to you?"

"No I guess not. Um, just a question, why are you letting me come?"

"Hiroku considers you her brother. And now she is my mate and part of my family. Since you're part of her family, you're now considered part of mine as well. And Hiroku would beg and beg if I didn't."

"Actually I could see that." he chuckled.

Hiroku's ears twitched, she had been listening to their conversation and was really glad that they were getting along. Not like last time when they met. "Hey Kagome. How long will it take us to get to that village?" she asked walking beside the miko.

"Um, maybe two days." Kagome replied.

"Good, I could use a break."

"Yeah. And I'm sure everyone wants to prepare for the battle with Naraku."

"Yeah. That hanyou's fate was sealed the day he sent a bunch of shadow demons to attack the wolf tribes... and the day he met me." the hanyou said confidentaly.

* * *

_"What should I do? I tried taking their powers but I failed. I could try taking their souls and merging them with mine but there is a risk of the miko's soul purifing me and the hanyou's soul may be to powerful..." _Naraku sat within yet another dark room. It's dank, with a screen door on one side of the room and a small window on the other side of the room.

He's been planning what to do to get the power of the miko wench known as Kagome, and the hanyou Hiroku who is now Sesshomaru's mate. He wanted their powers. He allowed them to surrender which neither of them did. Killing them didn't work either.

He sat in the corner alone, planing his next move when some ideas popped into his head. _"Brillant. If I can't take their souls, then there is only one thing left. I have to mate with them."_ Naraku knows that once he becomes full mates with one of them, he'll be able to access and control whatever power they have, mostly by the control he'll make sure that he'll have over them. But which girl. He can only choose one.

He could go after Kagome. She can sense the jewel shards, she has unbelieveable miko powers, stronger than that of Kikyou. If he had Kagome and the completed Shikon no Tama, he would completely dominate this era. However, Kagome could easily purify him once given a good chance and he couldn't take the risk.

Now the female hanyou, Hiroku. She can to control the eight elements and has such power. Naraku had witnessed it himself. Her power would be a great advantage to him. And he's quite aware of her being Sesshomaru's mate. If he were to mate with Hiroku, he'd have to make her his full mate as soon as possible. If they're not full mates then there is still a chance. But full mates, it will be harder to take her, he may even have to kill Sesshomaru. Which he had no problem with, but it would take to much time.

He had his idea, now all he had to do what choose the 'lucky' girl and set his plan into action. "Kanna." Naraku called as the white demon child walked into the room. Her eyes dark and held nothing with in them. She kneeled before her master, holding the soul stealing mirror in her small hands. "Show me Inuyasha's group." he commanded.

Kanna did as she was told. The mirror should the group leaving the mountains and being welcomed by open land. He saw Sesshomaru and his mate. "So, Sesshomaru and Hiroku have joined Inuyasha's group." he noticed that there was another demon with them, and wolf demon. But Naraku could tell that he was no threat, he was injured and seemed to be weak. This youkai wouldn't be a problem.

But, once he sent out his first attack, he'll have the wolf youkai killed as well as everyone except for the 'lucky' girl that he chooses to become his mate. For now, he'll watch them, studying them, waiting for the time to strike.

* * *

All was quiet, well, almost. Everyone had wanted to stop except for Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru could careless. But, everyone was hungry and wanted a break. Right now, Inuyasha's arguing with Kagome and Hiroku. Sesshomaru's prepared to kill the hanyou on the spot if he doesn't shut up, however, Hiroku wouldn't be to happy about that. And everyone else was off to the side watching the show.

"Come on Inuyasha. We want to rest and eat. We were resently in a battle, walked for who knows how long-" Kagome was cut off by Hiroku.

"And Hatori's injured. Everyone else has agreed to stopping, therefore we are."

"No we ain't! I'm in charge of this group!" shouted a frusterated Inuyasha.

"Who ever said you were in charge of the group little brother?" sneered Sesshomaru.

"I've been incharge before you and Hiroku showed up and I'm staying incharge!"

"I'm surprised everyone's still alive then."

"What?!"

"Inuyasha... SIT!" yelled an annoyed Kagome.

THUD!

Within seconds, Inuyasha had hit the ground, if you listened carefully, you could hear a few strings of curses. "Is this normal?" asked Hatori.

"Yep." said Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement with a small sigh. The group set up camp with a fire and some fish that was caught a little while ago by Inuyasha and Miroku, bringing enough back for everyone. Though Sesshomaru didn't eat since he didn't need to.

Sesshomaru's sitting in a nearby tree, watching the others as they sat near the fire peacefully. That is, until Inuyasha decided to speak. "Can we go now?" asked Inuyasha.

"No, we want a real break. Just let us relax." said Kagome.

"It's not like it's gonna kill you." said Hiroku.

"Actually, it may in his case." Hatori said as Inuyasha stood in front of the wolf youkai, flexing his claws.

"Shut it wolf!"

"Make me!"

"Hatori! Stop starting another fight!" Hiroku was now inbetween the hanyou and wolf.

"He started it." Hatori pouted and sat down beside the group.

"Humph, some times I wonder if I'm the mature one." Hiroku mumbled walking off.

"Where's she going?" asked Shippou.

"Probably to blow off some steam."

"Or maybe to Sesshomaru." Kagome pointed to Hiroku as she jumped into a tree, the same tree where the demon lord was resting.

Hiroku proped her staff against the tree, jumped into it and landed on a high branch, within the tree. She landed infront of Sesshomaru who had his back resting against the bark with his head turned off to the side and his arms crossed arcoss his chest. He appeared to be sleeping, and he looked so peaceful. Hiroku couldn't help but stare.

"Do you always stare when someone's resting?" he said, still not opening his eyes and keeping still.

"What? I can't stare at my mate?" she asked inching closer to him until she lay comfortably against him. Her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her, holding Hiroku in place. Both their legs dangling over the edge.

"What is wrong?" he suddenly asked her.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. You should know by now that you can't hide anything from me."

"Look, there's nothing wrong. I'm just worried." she sighed.

"What about?" he asked softly.

"It's Naraku. I bet anything that he's the one who sent those demons to attack the wolf demons." she said the last part through clenched teeth.

"He most likely did." Sesshomaru nodded.

"But, I'm also worried about everyone else."

"Why is that?"

"It seems that Naraku's targeting those close to us. He went after my mother, Lynn, he sent Kagura to our home, Miroku was cursed by him, Sango lost her family..."

"You are most likely correct. He's gone after Rin aswell."

"So what are we gonna do? It's getting closer to dark. Maybe we should rest here?" Hiroku looked up at him hopefully.

"Very well."

"Yes. I'll go tell the others." Hiroku tried to jump down, however a pair of strong arms held her in place.

"Do you have to now?" the taiyoukai pulled the hanyou as close to himself as he could, leaving no room for her to leave.

"I guess I could stay. Besides, I'm sure the others will want to stay to." keeping eye contact with him, she watched as he leaned down and took her in a hot passionate kiss. After what seemed like forever, (which it had only been a few minutes) they broke apart, both breathing. "I love you Sesshomaru." Hiroku whispered and soon fell alseep.

"I love you just as much Hiroku. Just as much." Sesshomaru whispered just as quietly. He listened as her breathing evened out and she became calm. She's asleep. The demon lord soon to, fell into a light sleep, he kept his senses up, so to be ready if something were to happen. Both Hiroku and Sesshomaru unaware that the rest of the inu group had been watching.

Kagome and Sango are giggling. Inuyasha is still somewhat surprised at how his brother's acting. Shippou's asleep in Kagome's lap, same with Kirara in Sango's. Hatori's staring off into space, after seeing the happy couple. And Miroku is still eating some fish, though laughing alittle along with Kagome and Sango.

"Inuyasha, everyone seems to be confortable here. Why don't we just stay here for the rest of the evening?" asked Miroku once he finished his fish.

"Because we have to defeat Naraku! Am I the only one who wants to?!"

"No! But we want a break. No one else has a problem with staying." said Kagome.

"I don't care, we're going!"

"Shut your mouth Inuyasha! You're disterbing me and my mate!" Sesshomaru yelled still sitting within the tree. Inuyasha had woken him from the sleep.

"Fine we'll stay. But we leave as soon as we get up!" Inuyasha stalked off, jumping into one of the nearby trees muttering a few strings of curses while doing so.

"Are you sure this is normal?" asked Hatori.

"Yeah so don't worry about it. You get used to it after a few days." replied Kagome.

The hours passed on quickly. And soon the sun was down, the stars had appeared in the clear sky. Everyone except Sesshomaru, Hiroku and Inuyasha were sitting around a small fire, which was the only source of light in the small secluded area. And all you could hear, were the quiet chirps of the criqets.

"Sango. We should be at Keade's by sometime tomorrow right?"

"If we keep traveling with no break then we should be there sometime in the afternoon."

"Good then let's get some sleep." said Miroku. "Inuyasha will most likely make us get up early and leave."

Hiroku's eyes snapped open as she quickly looked around. "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru seemed to be reading her mind because he also opened his eyes as he let go of the girl in front of him and began searching the area. "I know."

"Something's not right. It's to quiet. And the criqets have stopped. I can't even hear the quiet wind." they both cautiously moved around on the branch, making as less noise as they could.

To be continued...

* * *

me: Yes I know I did another cliffy. I'm sorry but it seemed like a good place to end it.

Inu: Stop doing cliffhangers you wench!

me: Excuse me?! Where do you get the gawl to call me a wench!

Inu: ...

me: I thought so.

Inu: mumbles ... Stupid wench...

me: I heard that! Kagome!

Kag: appears out of nowhere Yes Tenshi?

me: Can you sit Inuyasha for me?

Kag: What'd he do?

me: starts crying he called me a wench.

Kag: Inuyasha!

Inu: I did not!

me: still crying Did to!

Sess: walks into room and sees T.O.F. crying What did he do?

me: sniffles He... called me a... a wench.

Sess: Did he now? glares at Inuyasha

Kag: Wait a minute!

Sess: What?

Kag: Inuyasha... SIT!

**THUD!**

Kag: Now you can go.

Sess: Well well well, little brother.

me: Thanks. walks up beside Sess, looking down at Inu Jerk!

Kag: Ok, T.O.F. is a bit upset now, so I'll end the show. The next chapter is called _**In the Darkness of Night**_.

**Preview of next chapter- Chapter 20: In the Darkness of Night**

**-"I sense much darkness. Those demons, they're made from pure dark energy."**

**-"They were Naraku's incarnations. But were destroyed." said Miroku.**

**-"Brothers, aren't you going to join?" asked Gahtenmaru menicingly.**

**-"Don't you ever go near her again!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice full of anger and possessiveness.**

**-Their question was answered by an ear piercing scream of pure pain, that stopped the whole battle.**

**-"How are you... Wait, you're dead, so if you're here... I'm dead."**


	20. Chapter 20: In the Darkness of Night

**Chapter 20: In the Darkness of Night**

**Summary:** Ok. In this chapter, you'll get to see two demons, which were destroyed by Inuyasha. Why and how are they back? And who's that other demon? Wait, why is Miroku suddenly crying out in pain? Find out.

**Disclaimer:** me: Oh yeah, chapter 20.

Inu: Don't you ever run out of ideas?

me: Nope.

Inu: What about your other stories?

me: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten them. I still write them.

Inu: Can you even keep up?

me: Yes. And why are you on my back?!

Inu: ...

me: -grumbles to no one in particular-

Neko: Hey T.O.F.

me: Hey Neko. You can do the disclaimer.

Neko: Yay! Ok, Tenshi of Freedom doesn't own anything to do with Inuyasha.

me: Now, let's start the chappie.

* * *

"Inuyasha. I sense a foreboding energy here." stated Miroku standing up, with everyone else.

"I know." the hanyou replied. He also noticed Sesshomaru and Hiroku moving within the tree. It seems that they've noticed it aswell. "Kagome, do you sense any jewel shards?"

"... No." Kagome had her quvier full of arrows and her bow ready in her hand.

"Sesshomaru?" Hiroku and Sesshomaru jumped out of the tree and the hanyou took her staff, being ready for whatever it is. "I sense darkness. Lots of it." Sesshomaru has his hand on the hilt of Tokijin as they both walked forward towards his brother's group.

"So you sensed it aswell." said Sango.

Sesshomaru nodded and Hiroku walked over to Hatori. "Hatori. You're hurt, you can't fight."

"I'm fighting. It's one injury."

"But you don't even have a weapon. Please, I don't want to loose you to."

"What do you mean?" he asked as Hiroku began sobbing.

"I lost my mom. And Lynn, she died a little while ago, and I don't want-"

"Hiroku, I want to fight with you."

"Hatori, can you use a sword?" asked Sango.

"Yes." he answered as Sesshomaru took Hiroku into his arms, and spoke calm and relaxing words to her.

"You can use my katana." she unsheathed her sword and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he looked over the blade and swung it a few times, getting use to it. "This will do. Now, let's get ready."

"Hai." Hiroku turned and stood beside the taiyoukai.

"Ok. Who ever you are, come out!" shouted Inuyasha.

Then, two figures walked out of the shadows of the forest and into the clearing for all to see. "What the-?" Hiroku backed up a bit.

"What is it?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I sense much darkness. Those demons, they're made from pure dark energy."

"Inuyasha, how nice to see you again." one sneered. They continued walking out. And stood just in front of the shadows. The dim light from the fire was just light enough to allow the demons to been seen.

"What the hell? I thought that I destroyed you!" shouted Inuyasha.

"How'd they come back?" asked Kagome.

"You know them?" asked Hiroku.

"They were Naraku's incarnations. But were destroyed." said Miroku.

"I see you remember us." the youkai said again.

"Juromaru! How did you come back!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Wait, last time you didn't speak. And who's that demon beside you?" asked Sango tensing up.

"Why I can speak, I don't care. And of course, Kageromaru."

Kageromaru looks very much like Juromaru. Except he has long light blue hair, deathly blue eyes, and is slightly taller than his brother, though he's wearing the same thing.

"Juromaru. It's time for some fun." said Kageromaru as they both advanced and quickened their pace, until they were speeding around the group, moving in circles.

"They're toying with us." said Sesshomaru. The two youkai hadn't attacked, only remained spinning around the group, and moving past them. Suddenly, both stopped infront of the group smiling evily.

_"What are they planning?"_ wondered Hiroku. "What's so funny?!" she shouted to them.

But all they did was smile. And then it happened. Suddenly, Miroku cried out in pain and fell to the ground, holding his arm with the wind tunnel. Everyone looked over to him. He has a huge gash running from his wrist to his elbow. It bleeds down his arm and onto the ground. "What? How?"

"How did you do that?!" Hatori shouted.

"It's not what we did." said Juromaru as another figure appeared out of nowhere beside them. This demon has Blood red spiked hair, and dark golden eyes filled with a lust, bloodlust. His sharp claws dripping with blood. He's about 5'9".

"Another one?" said Shippou nervously. Kagome could feel him shaking on her shoulder.

"This," Kageromaru pointed to the demon, as it licked it's claws clean. "is our older brother, Gahtenmaru."

"Well, younger brothers. I believe it's time for some fun." Gahtenmaru hissed as he darted towards the inu-gang and then disappeared from sight.

"Where'd he go?" wondered Hiroku outloud, a small sign of nervousness in her voice .

"I can't sense him in the area anymore." said Hatori. Just then, another cry of pain was let out. Everyone turned towards Inuyasha, and saw the gaping hole in his stomach, blood poored out as the hanyou sank to his knees. Gahtenmaru reappeared beside his brothers, his claws dripping with blood, and some drops on his face.

Kagome gasped. This youkai must be able to hide in the shadows, as well as his scent and aura. "Inuyasha!" right away, she went to his side.

"Damn." the male hanyou muttered.

"Brothers, aren't you going to join?" asked Gahtenmaru menicingly.

"Yes we are." said Juromaru. The three youkai raced out into the field. Gahtenmaru disappeared again. Sango's helping Miroku, defending him incase the demon in the shadows should attack. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou are fighting Juromaru. And Hiroku, Sesshomaru and Hatori have their hands full fighting Kageromaru.

_"Ok got to think. Which to use. I can't use my staff of dark and light. It would take to __much power, which would leave me weak." _Hiroku then threw her staff into the air. _"Can't use fire in this forest so..."_ "Thunder Pyke!" there was a yellow flash and then the pyke fell into Hiroku's hands.

"Ah, so you're the elemental hanyou." Kageromaru hissed.

Kageromaru ran past the three of them. He went by so fast that no one noticed. Only Sesshomaru. He sensed the danger and moved to the side. However, his mate and her brother weren't quick enough. The injury in Hatori's leg opened up again, the white bandage turning red. And Hiroku's shoulders have been cut.

"I didn't even see him." said Hatori.

Hiroku nodded pointing her pyke up to the sky. "Lighting bolt!" then the skies clouded over with dark clouds and many bolts of lighting hit the ground. One managed to hit Kageromaru, sending him flying to the ground. Sesshomaru took this as his chance. He swung Tokijin at him. Kageromaru moved to the side, but still got hit the in the side by the demon blade.

Hatori followed through, striking many times with the sword. He scraped the incarnation a few times, but they weren't very deep.

* * *

Juromaru zipped past Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou who remained on the miko's shoulders at all times. "Damnit." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. He has his sword, the Tetsegia out and in a firm grip. But Juromaru was moving to fast to get hit.

"What's wrong Inuyasha." this is a statment. The youkai then moved in for an attack. He swipped his claws, as the hanyou backed away.

"Die!" Inuyasha shouted, thrusting his Tetsegia towards the youkai. He missed and continued swinging it blindly.

"Inuyasha's to slow." whispered Shippou.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha brought down his blade, creating the wind scar. Juromaru dodged, only getting hit in the leg, giving it a deep cut from thigh down. The demon then headed towards Kagome and Shippou. "Kagome!" the hanyou turned and began running towards them. _"No, I won't make it."_

All he heard was a cry of pain. But it wasn't from Kagome. He looked to the side and saw Juromaru getting up off the ground. His right arm gone, blood spewing in it's place.

* * *

Kagome watched as Juromaru came speeding towards her. She did the first thing that came to mind. Concentrating on her miko powers, she threw up a pink barrier.

The incarnation collided with it. His right arm infront of him for the attack. It hit the shield first. He bounced off it. His arm decentegrated from the purifying powers. He stood and glared at Kagome, the barrier still in place. "You wench!" he hissed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called to the hanyou as he jumped and landed protectively infront of her.

"Don't you ever go near her again!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice full of anger and possessiveness.

* * *

"Miroku." Sango stood beside the monk. As he lay beside her. His arm still bleeding, but not as fast. Miroku's still tense and slightly shaking from the attack.

"Sango." he relaxed a bit. But Miroku could tell that the youkai slayer was still tense. And why shouldn't she be. That demon, Gahtenmaru can hide in the shadows, his scent and aura are covered. No one knows where he'll strike next.

Kirara stood in her full neko youkai form, staying alert for any threats. They all knew that demon in the shadows was here watching.

Sango had her Hirukatsu ready. What more could she do, other than run blindly into battle and get herself killed. Plus, Miroku would be left here unguarded, should something happed to Kirara.

Once again, Kirara hissed. Danger was all around them. The three could see Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou fighting Juromaru, and watched in amazement as Kagome's purifying powers destroyed Juromaru's arm. Then they looked over to Hiroku, Hatori and Sesshomaru, as Hiroku has just unleashed her lighting bolt. Which managed to hit Kageromaru.

One thing still worried them. Where was Gahtenmaru? Surely he's still here. But the question is where. And when will he show himself again?

Their question was answered by an ear piercing scream of pure pain, that stopped the whole battle.

* * *

Gahtenmaru stood, lurking in the shadows of the forest, an evil smirk made it's way across his face. He remembered what Naraku had told him about those two girls.

_Flashback_

_"Juromaru, Kageromaru and Gahtenmaru," Naraku spoke. They're currently within a small room, Naraku's sitting in the corner, Kanna infront of him, holding the mirror in her lap. The three demons sitting infront of him. "When you approach the group, do whatever you want. But make sure that they're dead."_

_"Yes Naraku." When Naraku brought Juromaru and Kageromaru back. He made sure that they would not attempt to betray him in anyway. They would only listen to him. _

_"However. Do not kill the miko or female hanyou. I need them. If you must hurt them, then fine, but do not kill them. I will warn you. The miko has powerful purifying powers. And the hanyou can control the eight elements."_

_Niether demon said anything. They stood up and left the room._

_End of Flashback_

Gahtenmaru could care less about Naraku's demands. He didn't see why the evil hanyou wanted those girls. He had decided. He's going to kill every last one of them. And he just picked out his first victum. He raced out into the battle zone, hiding within the shadows, flexing his claws, for the strike as an evil smile graced his lips.

* * *

"Damnit." Hiroku attacked again, but Kageromaru's still to fast. As he passed her, he grabbed her by the neck.

"To fast for you half-breed." Kageromaru sneered. He tightned his grip, making Hiroku gasp for air as she dropped the pyke. "GAH!" the incarnation suddenly dropped her as Sesshomaru's sword made contact with his back. Slicing it. He backed away as Sesshomaru stood in front of Hiroku while she rubbed her bruised neck.

Hatori attacked again, coming up behind Kageromaru. "Die!" he sliced the sword through the air, and continued attacking as the enemy still dogded, only getting small cuts on his arms and legs.

Hiroku picked up her weapon. "Lighting bolt!" more bolts of lighting hit the ground, but missed Kageromaru, however, they moved him in the way of Sesshomaru and Hatori. She stood, ready for an attack but something stopped her. _"I don't like this. I still can't see Gahtenmaru. It seems that Juromaru and Kageromaru are just tiring us out. Oh no..." _she began to painc. _"Which means, soon... we'll be to weak to defend ourselves. Even a demon's strength won't last through this. Ok, got to think." _

She looked around only to see the others fighting. She knew something wasn't right. But she had to warn the others of her theory. If she's right, then by fighting, they're falling right into the trap. But, if they don't fight, they'll die. Either way, they're in trouble.

Just as she was about to move, a feeling inside her said that something was going to happen. Something wasn't right. Something was coming. Something bad.

And it did.

Hatori was currently on the ground panting. He had gotten punched in the gut. Sesshomaru is now fighting Kageromaru. The tai had been injured by the enemies claws, on his shoulder, both legs and a small scratch on his cheek.

Just as the wolf youkai stood up, a scream tore through the air. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and looked towards the scene. Hatori's eyes widened as well as Sesshomaru's.

The scream came again, and they saw Hiroku laying across the ground, with two huge gashs arcoss her chest to her neck and another one on her stomach. Blood spilled out onto the ground, and her kimono, staining it crimson crimson red. They saw Gahtenmaru standing above her body smiling evily, licking his hand clean of her blood. The pyke which had transformed back into the staff lay beside her.

"Why you bastard!" Sesshomaru angered, charged towards him, but he disappeared. And now, the taiyoukai kneeled before his fallen mate, his love.

Hiroku's eyes were pale, dull and were loosing all life in them. Her skin also became pale and cold, blood trailed down her mouth. Her breathing is slowing as she gasps for air. She lies limp, unmoving. "Sess... Sesshomaru... I can't feel anything... I'm scared..." she whispered tears streaming down her face. "I... I love you." then her eyes, slowly shut, tears continue sliding down her face. Sesshomaru can still hear her shallow breathing though he knows that if they don't get help quick. She most likely won't survive. Then it hit him. Tensegia.

He stood unsheathing the sword. But nothing was happening. He couldn't see the creatures and the sword wasn't pulsing. "Damn you work!" he shouted at the sword. "Come on!" but nothing happened. He had promised Lady Lynn that he would protect Hiroku. Now, he has just let his mate fall, the one person who saw through his ice walls. One thing went through his mind.

He will not let her die.

Hatori walked towards the scene. "Hiroku..." he muttered then turned to their enemies. "You bastards. You're gonna pay!" he didn't think about anything else. "You're gonna pay for what you did to my sister!" he just charged into battle. As well as everyone else. They fought back, harder this time. They all realized that if they didn't get help, Hiroku would most likely die.

Sesshomaru kneeled again and pulled Hiroku's body up to his. Blood still spilling out. "Hiroku... Hiroku... Don't you dare! Don't you dare give up! Don't you leave me and Rin!" he shouted, but she did not respond. Something inside him snapped. He didn't care if anyone saw, as a single tear slid down his cheek and rolled off his chin.

The Inu demon's eyes then became red and glazed over with hate and vengense. He sheathed Tensegia and gentally put Hiroku on the ground, standing protectively infront of her with Tokijin ready for the attack, her blood staining his clothes.

* * *

Hiroku was surrounded by darkness. Her wounds were gone, though the pain remained. This place is silent, she couldn't hear anything. She saw a speck of light ahead of her. Not seeing anything else she could do, the hanyou went towards it.

It didn't take long, until she reached the light. Walking into it, Hiroku saw that she was standing inside a temple. It looked familiar to her, somehow. She walked forward. The floor's a beautiful oak, and smooth. There's a screen door at the end of the giant room. And just plain screens surrounded the place, covering the walls.

"Hiroku." the hanyou heard someone that seemed familiar call to her. She turned and saw two people standing a few feet away from her.

"Lynn? Mom?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Yes my daughter. It is us." her mother, Onzu nodded and walked forward with Lynn following.

"How are you... Wait, you're dead, so if you're here..." it dawned on her. "I'm dead."

"Don't worry Hiroku, you're not dead." assured her mother.

"Yes, you are on the border between the dead and the living." said Lynn.

"So, I guess it's my time. But, I'm not ready..." she began shaking. "I don't want to leave yet... I..." tears threatened to show themselves as she thought about not being able to see Rin, Sesshomaru, Hatori, Inuyasha and everyone else ever again.

"Don't worry, you're not leaving yet. You must go back. It's not your time."

"But, I wouldn't be able to fight. I'm injured pretty badly. And what about everyone else?"

"Hiroku, you must go back. If you want your friends and mate to live then you must go." said her mother.

"But how?"

"Listen closely. You must tap into your demon blood."

"You mean... become a full demon? But, what if I loose control of it? What if I hurt my friends?"

"You won't. And you won't hurt your friends. You must will your demon blood to do what you say. It will listen to you."

"And, it'll heal your worst wounds, as well as everyone elses." continued Lynn.

"But, I'm... afraid..." Hiroku replied.

"I know. You don't have to be. Me and Onzu will be watching you. Now do what we say." Hiroku nodded and waited for her instructions. "Once you become a demon, you'll be sent back to the living. You won't stay in that form for long though and it will put much stress on your body."

"Ok. Tell me what to do."

"Alright Hiroku," Onzu started. "You need to concentrate. Close your eyes and find you inner demon and stength." (I know it's cheesy ok.) Hiroku did as she was told. Closing her eyes, she searched around within herself. "Look deep within your soul. Fuse your power and magic, with the youkai blood."

Hiroku searched for her power within her soul. She finally found eight small sphere of the elements. And then took a demonic purple sphere, her demon blood and molded all of it together. And her soul, powers and blood, became one. The hanyou began glowing blue and white.

"Now, we will send you back. Remember. Your will is strong, the youkai blood within you will go by your will."

"Good luck, and we're always watching you." Lynn's and Onzu's voice echoed as they disappeared along with the temple room. And all was black. Until she woke up.

* * *

The battle raged on, and seemed to be never ending. Everyone was fighting. Miroku had managed to stand, though he can't bend his arm, and using his staff with one hand makes it harder and is causing him to slow down. Sango stays near him, throwing her bone weapon when ever needed. Kirara stayed beside Miroku.

Inuyasha and Kagome were both fighting Juromaru. Kagome continued throwing small pink balls of purifying magic at him, and Inuyasha countered any attacks with his fang blade.

"Inuyasha look out!" Kagome shouted as Juromaru leaped behind Inuyasha and thrust his clawed hand into the hanyou's back. Inuyasha let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. Kagome ran up beside him as he tried to stand. Juromaru came again, but this time he hit a barrier and bounced off. Unlike last time, he didn't loose any limbs.

Hatori and Sesshomaru are still fighting Kageromaru. The taiyoukai's eyes are getting reder with each passing minute. Hatori strikes every chance he gets, he doesn't really think much on stratigies.

Gahtenmaru zips by everyone. Attacking anyone who gets in his way.

However, right now, he hides in the saftey for the dark forest. Everyone's to busy with his brothers that no one's trying to find him. That will be their down fall. He chuckled at this. He looked over to Hiroku laying covered in blood on the ground. _"Soon, everyone will be like that."_ he thought.

But he wants to wait. He'll let his brothers have their fun, and then he'll strike. _"But who should be next? Should I get Sesshomaru first? So he'll be able to die with his mate. Or maybe I should finish off that monk. So many choices so little time."_

The battle continued on. Everyone grew more and more tired. At this rate, they will all be to tired to continue looking for Naraku if they did make it out of this.

Sesshomaru during the fighting, continued casting quick glances at Hiroku behind him. "What are you looking at!" Kageromaru shouted jumping over Hatori and running towards the demon lord. Sesshomaru turned back and blocked with Tokijin, sending a blast of energy, pushing the demon of Naraku back.

Everyone was so busy with battle, that they failed to notice Hiroku glowing dark blue and white. Sesshomaru sensed something and turned, hearing someone moving around behind him. He then saw Hiroku, and her glow. But then a scent reached his nose. She doesn't smell like a half-demon.

As the glow faded, it releaved demon Hiroku. Her hair color is the same blue mixed with pink, but some silver is can be seen shining. It's still in a high ponytail, but spikes out. Her eyes have become a pale silver, they almost look like glass. And she has three blue stripes on her cheeks, wrists and ankles. She still has her wolf ears, but they turned into a snowy white color.

She walked forward. By this time, everyone had noticed her. She put her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and smiled. As soon as he saw her up, as if nothing had happened, the red in Sesshomaru's eyes disappeared and the gold returned.

Hiroku then walked past him and towards the centre of the area. As she walked, her wounds healed, as well as everyone elses. She walked until she reached the centre where she stood still. In her hand, formed a white ball. Hiroku threw it up into the air.

It stopped when it reached a little bit higher than the trees and casted a bright light, envolping the area. It's almost like a second sun. Within seconds, all the darkness and shadows in the area were gone. And in the trees, they saw Gahtenmaru.

The hanyou turned back to Sesshomaru. "Now it's fair. Gahtenmaru can't hide anymore." her voice was steady but held some amusement.

"I thought that I took care of you!" Gahtenmaru raced out of the trees, heading right for demon Hiroku. "I guess I'll have to try better."

"You can try, but it doesn't mean that you'll be better." Hiroku put her hand infront of her. As Gahtenmaru neared, white energy blasted out of her hand, hitting the incarnation, pushing him into a tree.

"You bitch!"

"Don't talk to my mate like that!" Sesshomaru threatened.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He charged again, only to hit a white shield surrounding Hiroku, Sesshomaru and Hatori. Gahtenmaru bounced off. He looked over and saw their friends under the protection of Kagome's pink shield as Juromaru and Kageromaru tried to break through.

Gahtenmaru has had enough. "Come out and fight!"

Hiroku looked at Sesshomaru, and then to Inuyasha. Both brothers nodded. "If that's what you want." both Hiroku and Kagome's barriers grew and connected with each other. The brothers stepped out. Sesshomaru grasping Tokijin, and Inuyasha, the Tetsegia.

"I guess you two will be first." said Kageromaru. The three brothers approached Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Let's kill them quickly."

"That's what you think!" Hiroku opened a small hole in the barrier infront of her. Her hand out in front of her, it glowed light blue. "Ice crystals." she whispered as multiple crystals of ice shot out from her hand, moving with such speed that they looked like blue streaks of light. In a flash, the three Incarnations were pinned to three different trees by the crystals. Some ice pieces managed to get lodged into their skin, and others their clothes. "Now!" the hole closed up again.

Both the hanyou and tai, attacked. Inuyasha using the wind scar, and Sesshomaru the dragon strike. Both attacks combined into one. Striking their targets. Destroying them on impact, and half the forest. The bright light died. And all that was left, was a waste land where part of the forest had been.

Both Hiroku and Kagome dropped their barriers. Hiroku walked towards Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru."

"Hiroku." the taiyoukai looked down at her, then hugged her, as if she would disappeared if he let go. She seems so different now. He couldn't explain it.

"Aren't you kind of glad that we joined Inuyasha?" she smiled, then glowed white and blue again. When the light died, she fainted into Sesshomaru's arms. Back to normal. He held her (bridal style) and walked back to where her staff still lays. Picking it up, he handed it to Sango, to hold onto.

"Is she ok?" asked Sango.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I believe that this has put a great amount of stress on her body."

"How?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah. And why did Hiroku smell more like an Inu youkai then a wolf?" asked Shippou.

"I'll explain. As soon as we get to that village." then he formed the cloud thingy. And took to the skies.

"Hey wait up!" Kagome got on Inuyasha's back with Shippou and they left, with Sango- who's still got Hiroku's staff- Hatori and Miroku on Kirara.

* * *

Naraku watched in Kanna's mirror as the three incarnations were destroyed along with half the forest. Although he told them not to harm those girls. If they came back, he'd have to punish them. But it seems that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have taken care of that.

Now, he's seen both Kagome and Hiroku fight in battle. Once Hiroku went down, he thought about going after Kagome. However, when Hiroku got back up in her demon form, he had second thoughts. Once he decides on which girl, he'll put his plan into action.

Thinking it over, he needs to get one that won't cause so much trouble, but they are both troublesome. He's had them both with him. If he wants purifying powers then he'll need the miko, she's like Kikyou and yet unlike her. If he wants power over the elements, then he needs the female hanyou.

But getting both girls would prove to be a problem. Kagome will be watched by Inuyasha, and without Kikyou around, it's going to be very hard to get rid of Inuyasha. Hiroku will be watched and protected by Sesshomaru. She's also his mate. He wonders how much fun it would be to take Sesshomaru's mate from him.

Oh yes. There is much he can do. He just needs to wait. Patience is a virtue. One that Naraku has.

* * *

They managed to arrive at Keade's village within the rest of the night. The sun had just come up as they entered the hut and saw the old miko there. "Inuyasha? What are ye doing here?" she asked then looked over to Sesshomaru and saw a young girl in his arms. "What is ye brother doing here? And who is the girl?"

"We'll explain everything." said Kagome. Everyone walked into the hut and sat down in a comfortable place. Sesshomaru in the corner with Hiroku-who's still asleep- and everyone else sitting around the fire.

"I see," Keade started. "well ye may rest here. As for Hiroku, I'm unsure of how long it will be til she wakes."

"So Sesshomaru, Shippou said that Hiroku smelt more like an inu demon, when she's a wolf," stated Miroku. "Why is that?"

"When she transformed into a demon, she must have called to her demon blood for help. My theory is that since she now has two different youkai blood, that they were fighting for dominance. My blood the inu youkai won, though there was still some traces of ookami. Something like this would put stress on her entire body." explained Sesshomaru.

"But, why wasn't she like Inuyasha? He usually looses control." asked Kagome.

"Hm, we could asked Hiroku about it." said Hatori.

"Do you think she'd know?"

"She may, but for now. We'll just rest."

Kagome then looked outside. The rising sun seemed to peaceful. Wait, rising sun? "...Oh no." Kagome swiftly stood up and grabbed her yellow bag. "I have to get back. Tomorrow is the last day of school. I at least want to be there for that."

"No you are not going! We're already out one person," Inuyasha stood blocking Kagome, pointing to Hiroku. "what if something happens?"

"Nothing's going to happen."

"How do you know that?! Hiroku's down, we're all tired(wow, Inuyasha's showing some concern), we're a walking target."

"Especailly Hiroku, Hatori and Miroku." said Sango. "And Inuyasha's still healing a bit."

"Kagome. Do you think it's possible to take Hiroku with you? At least, she could rest somewhere safer." asked Miroku.

"I don't know. We could try."

"You're not going anywhere with her without me." stated Sesshomaru cooly.

"But... I guess you could come." Kagome sighed.

"What?! I'm coming to then." Inuyasha led the way with Kagome, Sesshomaru and Hiroku.

"Oh wait. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, leave your swords here."

"What?!" both brothers shouted angerily.

"Look, where I come from, it's not natural to carry around swords. If you don't leave them you can't come."

Both brothers grumbled but left their swords within Keade's hut. Then they left for the well. On the way, Inuyasha and Kagome explain to the taiyoukai about the well and the future, and she handed Sesshomaru a jewel shard.

"Ok, we'll probably be gone a few days ok? Oh and you may want to cover your nose," Kagome warned. "the smell may bother you. I know it did Inuyasha. He practically fainted."

"Can we go know?" asked an impatient Inuyasha.

"Fine." Kagome jumped in first. Followed by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Once inside, the well disappeared and glowed bright blue as they were swallowed up. Then the light disappeared and they stood at the base of the well, looking up, they saw a roof over head. "Welcome to the furture."

To be continued...

* * *

me: Finally, that chapter took me awhile.

Inu: Why?

me: Because I kept running out of ideas. It's not easy you know. Anyway, I know this chapter was a little... weird. And I know they've been doing a lot of fighting. So I'm putting in a few chapters where there will be some breaks from all that for the characters.

Inu: Now she notices.

me: Hey! You could have said something.

Inu: I was going to. But I decided to let you figure it out.

me: Yeah right. You either didn't know or forgot, and you know it.

Inu: Shut up.

me: Just as I thought. Any way, see you in the next chapter. **And please review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Break in the Furture

**Title: Change of Heart**

**Chapter 21: Break in the Future**

**Summary:** So, now Hiroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are going to be staying in Kagome's era. This is going to take some explaining to her family. Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half-brother. He's mated to a half-demon. She'll have to explain what mating is. She'll also have to explain why they're there, how long the'll be staying, and how she'll hide the fact that Sesshomaru, Hiroku and Inuyasha are demons. Boy this is going to be a long few days.

**Disclaimer:** me: Dislcaimer time!

Inu: Why do you bother with the disclaimer? Everyone knows you don't own Inuyasha, which would be me.

me: I know. It's upsetting.

Inu: Feh. I'm glad you don't me. Or anything to do with me.

me: That's not nice.

Inu: Do I look like I care?

Sess: What is wrong with you?!

me: What?

Sess: In the last chapter....

me: What's wrong with it?

Sess: You. Made. Me. Cry!

me: Oh that.

Sess: 'Oh that.' You make it sound like it's a good thing.

me: Well, you are in love. And seeing your love like that would make anyone cry. Besides..... it was one tear. One. Little. Tear.

Sess: I can't believe you did that! Be ready to feel my wrath!

Inu: Why can't you believe she did that?

Sess: Good point.

me: Wow..... Sess and Inu agreeing on something....... I wish I had my video camera. This is a kodak moment.

Inu: What is she babling about?

Sess: Something about us agreeing being a kodak moment.

me: Well it is. You two don't agree very often, if at all. Anyway. I should start the story. I'm sure some of you are wondering what's going to happen now that Kagome has to deal with two hanyou's and a demon.

* * *

_"Kagome. Do you think it's possible to take Hiroku with you? At least, she could rest somewhere safer." asked Miroku._

_"I don't know. We could try."_

_"You're not going anywhere with her without me." stated Sesshomaru cooly._

_"But.... I guess you could come."_

_"What?! I'm coming to then." Inuyasha led the way with Kagome, Sesshomaru and Hiroku._

_"Oh wait. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, leave your swords here."_

_"What?!" both brothers shouted._

_"Look, where I come from, it's not natural to carry around swords. If you don't leave them you can't come."_

_Both brothers grumbled but left their swords within Keade's hut. Then they left for the well. On the way, Inuyasha and Kagome explain to the taiyoukai about the well and the future. The miko handed Sesshomaru a jewel shard._

_"Ok, we'll probably be gone a few days ok? Oh and you may want to cover your nose," Kagome warned. "the smell may bother you. I know it did Inuyasha. He practically fainted."_

_"Can we go know?" asked an impatient Inuyasha._

_"Fine." Kagome jumped in first. Followed by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Once inside, the well disappeared and glowed bright blue as they were swallowed up. Then the light disappeared and they stood at the base of the well, looking up, they saw a roof over head. "Welcome to the furture."_

Chapter Begins:

They jumped out of the well, walking outside. Sesshomaru's nose was bombarded with smells. He had to fight the urdge to drop Hiroku and cover his own nose. "The stench is burning my nose." He looked around. All he could smell was humans, and another stench that seemed to be worse. It's a bit surprising that Hiroku can sleep through this torture.

The sky wasn't as clear and tall monuments surrounded them. The ground wasn't dirt and grass, but rather hard stone and smooth. Clearly humans are more advanced now, then they are back at home. How they got so advanced, is another thing entirely.

"You'll get use to it." said Inuyasha.

"I don't plan on staying here that long."

"Guys, come on, let's get inside before someone sees you." Kagome hurried them inside. They stepped into the house. Sesshomaru looked around. At least this place didn't smell as bad. He looked down the hall where he saw an older women walking up to them.

"Hi dear. Hello Inuyasha." the women spoke.

"Hi mom."

"Tell me how long are-" she stopped and looked at Sesshomaru and Hiroku. "Who's that and... what happened to that girl?" she asked worriedly, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"I'll explain later. Can she sleep in the guest room downstairs?"

"Of course." Mrs Higurashi walked towards the demon lord, to get a look at the young girl. "Her kimono is torn as well. Kagome, let's get her downstairs and changed. I'll sew her clothes."

"Hai." the two women led the demon and two hanyou's down the stairs to the guest room, where the girls had kicked the boys out so that they could change Hiroku's clothes. After a few minutes. Mrs Higurashi left with Hiroku's kimono and Kagome. "Thanks mom."

"No problem. But I expect to know what happened." then she left up the stairs with her daughter.

Sesshomaru walked into the room. He saw Hiroku sleeping on the single bed, covered with white sheets and a comforter. Hiroku's hair has been pulled out of a ponytail and she's wearing a pink nightgown. That's what it looks like anyways.

The room is plain cream color, with a dresser across from the bed and a nightstand beside the bed with a small white lamp on it. Currently the lamp is the only sourse of light.

"Come on, let's let her sleep." said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru nodded and left, closing the door behind him. The two brothers joined Kagome and her mother in the living room. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sitting on a black couch, Kagome in one chair and her mother in a recliner on the otherside of the two brothers.

"Ok Kagome, you've got some explaining to do." said her mother.

"First, where's Souta and grandpa?"

"Grandpa's out visiting an old friend. He'll be gone for a few days, and Souta's outside in the backyard."

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about Grandpa." Kagome relaxed a bit. At least her grandpa wouldn't do something stupid, like through wards at the demon lord and shout 'Demon be gone!' "Um, this," she pointed to Sesshomaru. "is Lord Sesshomaru. He's a full demon and Inuyasha's brother-"

"Half-brother." both cut her off.

"Half-brother, whatever. And the girl that's sleeping is Hiroku. She's half-demon like Inuyasha." her mother nodded, but didn't say anything. "She's.... Um, she's Sesshomaru's mate."

"Mate?" her mother seemed confused.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for help. Inuyasha just sat there. So Sesshomaru decided to speak. "Mating is the human equvilant of getting married."

"So then you're married to her?"

"Hai."

"She only looks fourteen. But then again, in your era that's natural I suppose."

"Hai. But, Hiroku's a half-demon. In human years she's about fourteen, but in demon years, she's nearly over two hundred years old."

"Alright. So what happened to her?" Kagome quickly went through what happened. And why they are here. "I see. Well, you can stay as long as you like. But Kagome, I don't think that they would like being kept inside. And I'm sure they'd want to go out and explore. How do you plan on hidding them?"

"Oh yeah. I thought about that." she took out from her pocket three beaded necklaces - similar to the beads of subjugation - but of different colors.

"What are those?" asked Inuyasha warily.

"Don't worry. They're not subjugatation. They'll make you look like humans."

"Where did you get them?" he asked again, but more suspiciously.

"Um...."

_**Flashback**_

_**"Kagome. Before ye go." Keade stood inside of the hut with Kagome, both brothers waiting for her outside. "Take these. They will allow them to hide their demon looks, so they can look like regular humans."**_

_**"Thanks Keade. Now, they won't have to stay inside for the whole trip." Kagome said happily. Then left the hut.**_

_**End flashback**_

"No way. I'm not going to wear anymore beads, especially since they came from the old lady!"

"They won't hurt you."

"Hmph." then there was silence.

The silence ended when the front door burst open and then closed to reveal Souta. "Hey mom! Hi Kagome." he ran to his big sister and gave her a quick hug. Then turned and saw Inuyasha and someone he had never seen before. "Hi Inuyasha. Who's that. He looks like you."

"Souta. This is Lord Sesshomaru." said his mother.

"You're a lord?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Cool. But, why do you look like Inuyasha?"

"I'm his half-brother." said Sesshomaru dully.

"Sweet. Are you half-demon or a full demon? What's it like being a lord? What are those markings for? Is that a tail? Can I touch it?" Kagome watched as Souta began firing off questions to the demon lord. Everyone, including Inuyasha was a bit surprised to see the demon lord actually answering them.

"I'm a full demon. Being a lord is very hard and sometimes boring. These markings show my status and the symbol of my family. Yes that's my tail and no."

"Souta, why don't you go and play your video games?" said their mother.

"Ok." Souta shrugged then left.

"If it's alright with you Higurashi-san, I'm going to go see my mate." Sesshomaru stood up, but before he left the room, the older woman stopped him for a moment.

"Please. Call me Sakura." she smiled as Sesshomaru nodded then left. "He seems..... nice."

"He's not as bad as he used to be." said Inuyasha. But Sakura was a little confused by what the hanyou said. "He used to be really cold hearted and didn't care about anyone. He would kill human's and half-breeds without a second thought.... but now, he doesn't seem to be like that anymore." concluded Inuyasha.

"Maybe we have Hiroku and Rin to thank for that." said Kagome.

"Rin?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, Rin's a little girl that Sesshomaru travels with."

"Hm, well, I'm going to go and make a late breakfast if either of you are hungry, and for Sesshomaru-sama...."

"Don't worry mom. Sesshomaru's a full demon. He won't need to eat."

"Well, if he wants something I'll make it. And later, check on your friend and make sure she's alright." then she left to the kitchen. Leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to their thoughts.

"So, are you feeling better about Hiroku and Sesshomaru. You know, you were a real jerk about it."

"Yeah. Now that I've actually seen them together. I guess it is possible. But I'm still unsure if I should trust him."

"Just make sure you apologize to them."

"I ain't saying sorry to my brother." Inuyasha said stubbornly. "I might consider it for Hiroku. But no way am I going to for Sesshomaru."

Kagome sighed. His ego's getting in the way again. She swears, that one day, Inuyasha's over inflated ego is going to get him into a huge amount of trouble. If it hasn't been already.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked down the stairs and into the guest room, where Hiroku's resting. He notices a chair beside the bed and takes a seat in it. She's back to her hanyou form. And most likely her addittude is back as well.

He seemed fine on the outside, but on the inside, what had happened to Hiroku was tearing him apart. How could he have let that happen? If Hiroku hadn't turned into a full demon, she most likely would have died.

He moved his hand to caress her cheek, then moved some strands of hair from her face. She seemed so peaceful now. He thought about using the mink link. But decided against it. He would stay with her, until she woke. Though he would never admitt it, he was grateful to the girl from the future for allowing him and Hiroku to come here and rest. He figured that since Hiroku's resting, that he should to. Get some of his strength back from the battle.

And, not having to worry about his lands and Naraku, would be a nice change to. He made himself comfortable as he watched the hanyou sleep.

* * *

"So what should we do now Sango?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know. Kagome's going have her hands full with a demon and two hanyou's."

"Hm. Quite right." Miroku scooted closer to Sango. They're sitting in Kaede's hut, while Shippou and Kirara are playing out in the front and Hatori was out wandering the village.

"Monk. I'm warning you."

"Sango. I'm hurt that you would say something like that." he put his hand to his heart as if it had been injured.

"You always say that."

"But Sango. I can't help it....." as he moved towards her, he slid his hand underneathe the demon slayer. Until he finally reached his goal. _"My hand has been waiting a long time for this....." _he sighed in content.

But, too bad for him that it only lasted a few seconds. "PERVERT!!" Sango's hand made contact with Miroku's face. Sending an echo through out the land, as well as leaving a very red hand print on Miroku's cheek. Sango walked out of the hut, mumbling somethings a long the lines of stupid perverted men and their perverted ways.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat quietly, he guessed that it must have been at least an hour and a half, if not more. Hiroku had stired in her sleep a few times, he thought that she would finally get up.

At one point, she opened her eyes a crack, but then fell back asleep. Sesshomaru stood up. He could smell something good. Kagome or her mother were probably cooking something. Seeing as he had nothing else to do, he decided that he should go.

He needs to clear his head anyway. However, his senses picked up on something. The tai could hear the shuffling of the bed sheets. He could also here the hanyou's breathing pick up. Sesshomaru turned around and saw Hiroku sitting up, rubbing her forhead as she turned to face him.

The first thing she did when she saw him was smile. Sesshomaru quickly decided against leaving and went to sit back down on the chair.

Hiroku looked around confused. She didn't recognize anything, the smells were different, it looked so odd. The whole place was unusual. "Wh... where are we?" she asked, her voice a little raspy.

"We're in Kagome's time." Sesshomaru replied bordly.

"Kagome's time?" she asked, her voice getting less raspy everytime she speaks.

"Yes. The miko lives in the future." he quickly explained everything that happened at the battle and up to their current position.

"Ok. So, how long are we staying here?"

"A few days."

"This should be fun. We all could use a break." she stretched her arms. Then her ears twitched. Someone was approaching. The door opened to reveal a young boy. He peered into the room. "Who's there?"

"Oh you're awake." said the boy. "Let me tell mom. She'll make you something to eat." the boy left, then a few minutes later, came back and shut the door behind him. "My name's Souta. I'm Kagome's little brother." he stood beside the bed and hopped onto it.

"Hello." Hiroku smiled, then noticed Souta staring at her wolf ears as they twitched. He seemed to be unsure of something. "Would you like to touch them?"

"Can I?"

"Sure." Souta moved up a bit and slid his fingers onto her ears, rubbing them.

"They're so soft." he muttered.

Hiroku giggled a bit. She looked over to Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye. He didn't look to happy. She also heard a tiny growl. It wasn't loud enough for humans to hear, but it wasn't quiet enough that Hiroku couldn't hear it. Not wanting to disturb the little boy infront of her, she used the mindlink.

-_I heard that.-_

_-Heard what?- _was his reply.

_-You growled. Sesshomaru, he's just a kid. No need to get all possessive.-_

_-Pardon me. Are you saying that I'm jealous of some little kid?-_

_-Yep. Oh, I can't wait to tell Kyrie about this.-_

_-You wouldn't....-_

_-Mayyyybe. But really. You don't have to worry about loosing me to someone else.-_

Then she left. "Souta!" they turned to see Kagome, her mother and Inuyasha at the door. Souta instantly let go and jumped off the bed. "Sorry about him."

"It's ok. I let him."

"Hi there. I'm Sakura Higurashi. I brought you some miso soup." the older woman walked towards the bed and set a tray down with a bowl of soup and a silver spoon.

Hiroku still sitting up, tasted it. Then her eyes widened at how good it was. "Wow. It's good."

"Thank you. Now, I'll just sew your kimono.... Hiroku right?"

"That's me."

"Hm.... That means generous child doesn't it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yeah it does."

"Well. I think it suits you." she made a quick smile, then left with Souta, closing the door behind them.

The room was filled with an uneasy silence as Hiroku finished off the soup. Putting the try down on the foot of the bed, she decided to break the silence. "Kagome, while we're here...... can you show us around? I'd like to see what it's like in the future."

"Sure. Actually, tomorrow's the last day of school. There's this party, and I was going to take you guys." Kagome replied. She's now sitting on Inuyasha's lap, and he's sitting on the ground beside Sesshomaru.

"School?"

"Yeah. I know that in the past, not everyone is able to get educated. But, here, it's required so that everyone can get a job and make a living."

"I guess that would make some sense."

"But, there are a few things....." Kagome started.

"Such as...?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I'll talk to you guys about it tomorrow, but..... Um, I'll have to talk to you about the mating thing. Uh...... You'll have to borrow some clothes. Hiroku, you can borrow some of mine, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can wear my dad's."

"So this is tomorrow?" asked Inu.

"Yep. Oh, I'll warn you now. My friends, once they see you.... you'll be bombarded with questions. Oh yeah, I'll have to tell you how things work now."

"What do you mean?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well, no one here is going to refer to you as 'Lord' Sesshomaru, or Sesshomaru-'sama'. There's no lords. So don't expect everyone to respect you."

"How can there be no lords? There must be some demons I can talk to about this."

"Uh... about that..... There aren't any demons here. They're either hiding or died out." Kagome replied nervously.

"..." how could he reply to that. And how could that happen. Then again, the humans seem to be more advanced now. It wouldn't really surprise him. Though he still could not understand. He was sure that the demons were all in hiding. How could one race wipe out another?

"Fluffy-sama?" asked Hiroku.

"Hiroku, you do realize that if you weren't injured in anyway, or if we were at home... you'd be dead."

"Not technically. I could out run you."

"Oh, you mean just like you did that day at our home. Does training ring a bell?"

"That was a fluke."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You cheated."

"I most certainly did not."

"Wow Sesshomaru. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're acting like a child." snickered Inuyasha.

"Good thing you do know better."

"Hmph."

"Oh yeah, one more thing. You two can't fight like you usually do. Not many people here will tolerate it." interupted Kagome eyeing the two brothers.

"Don't worry Kagome. You take care of Inuyasha. I'll handle Sesshomaru." Hiroku assured her.

"You handle us?" said Inuyasha.

"Why, you don't think we can?"

"No, I know you can't."

"Oh just wait until I get out of this bed...." Hiroku started, pushing off the blankets, revealing her legs since the night shirt only covered to her knees. She was just about to get up when she felt someone's hands on her shoulders. Turning to the hands, the hanyou followed the arms up to Sesshomaru, who began pushing her down. "What are you doing?" she asked, straining herself to stay up.

"You're not getting out of bed. You still have to rest." he said finally getting her back down.

"But-" she began to protest, when the taiyoukai interrupted.

"No but's." he pulled the blanket back up to cover her, while Kagome took the tray and left with Inuyasha up the stairs. "And, if I find out that you're not resting..... I'll punsih you." he teased.

"How would you do that?"

"I have my ways. Maybe I'll ask Kyrie for help."

"No! Fine." sighing Hiroku closed her eyes. Sesshomaru listened as her breathing evened out, and her heart rate slowed to a resting state. He then left, quietly closing the door behind him as he went up staires with the others.

To be continued...

* * *

me: Yes, chapter 21!

Inu: Care to tell me what's going on in the next chapter?

me: I would, but I don't want to give it away.

Inu: Why? Their gonna end up reading it!

me: So? They don't know anything yet, so I'm not gonna ruin the chappie.

Inu: It's not like I would tell them.

me: Yeah right.

Inu: Feh!

me: Anywho. I'll see you in the next chapter. Number 22! Whoo! I'm so excited! (dances around room)

Neko: (walks in) What's with her?

Inu: Eh? Oh, she's excited about this being her twenty first chapter, and moving onto chapter 22.

Neko: Yay! (dances along with T.O.F.)

Inu: Great, I'm stuck with two crazy girls......


End file.
